Finding A Family
by Danny vs A Month
Summary: Sado is scheduled for execution for one reason. He got on the wrong ship. The extremely wrong ship. But he's saved by none other than the Avatar, with a little help from a mask-wearing prince. So, what is he to do but help save the world?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the original Avatar characters.

* * *

Rescued

Sado sighed, rolling his neck and flexing his hands. Such a lovely position, hanging by his wrists against the wall, feet hanging off the ground. Definitely didn't make the shoulders feel like they were being ripped out of their sockets, or that the hands were being ripped off. Rotting in a prison in the middle of a swamp. Terrific. Such a glorious ending. His family would be ashamed. That is, if they weren't already going to disown him.

"Did you hear?" one of the guards asked. "The Avatar's locked up on the top level."

"No way," the other said. "The Avatar's way too powerful for that."

"No, really," the guard said. "Admiral Zhao just announced it."

"Wow, that's amazing!" the other said. "And meanwhile, we're here keeping an eye on some fourteen year old brat."

"For real," the first guard agreed. "Hey kid, I bet your plan to stow away on the first ship you saw isn't turning out quite like you thought, huh?"

"Oh, I don't know," Sado smiled. "It still has potential."

He blew a lock of his messy black hair out of his face, grinning as his eyes flicked to the ceiling of his cell where a blue and white Oni mask stared at him through a grate. After several moments, the mask disappeared before reappearing as its wearer, a man wearing black clothing and with a pair of broadswords on his back, dropped from the ceiling outside the cell, knocking out both guards before they could sound an alarm.

Sado held his foot out, toes up and the man tossed the keys, the ring they were on landing around his toes. "My thanks. You might try the top floor."

The man nodded and jumped back into the air vent. As he did, Sado lifted his foot, twisting his body then straightening his knee until his foot was beside his hand, gritting his teeth with effort. Finally, he managed to get the keys into his hand and quickly opened one shackle, dropping to the floor before unlocking the other. Then, he sighed, rubbing his wrists before walking to the gate, unlocking it and opening it before dropping the keys back onto the guard's chest and walking away. He had a few things to collect before he could leave, but it wouldn't be a problem. He strolled through the hallways in silence, finally reaching the armory and moving to the locked box that held his personal items.

"Oh now that just won't do," he said, picking up a helmet and smashing the lock, breaking it open. "Much better."

He opened the lid, pulling out his knives, relatively simple ones with a small cross guard and a six inch double-edged blade, then his jian. Finally, he pulled out his pendant. It was a gift that he refused to ever part with. It was a black string necklace with a pair of small rubies suspended from it on either side of a small playing-card-shaped jade pendant with a dragon carved into it, a ruby set into it where the dragon's eye would be. He slipped the necklace over his head and stood, slinging his jian across his back and slipping the knives into his belt. Then, he walked to the front door, arriving just as the alarm sounded.

He waited, and a couple of moments later, a boy a couple years younger than himself with a bald hear, yellow and orange clothes, and light blue arrow tattoos sprinted out of another door toward the main gate with the man that had freed Sado. Sado quickly left the doorway as everyone was running toward the pair, heading to the side wall. He would offer the pair a hand escaping, but he didn't want to fight the entire military force in the prison, as the other two were doing. Sado quickly climbed into a guard tower, grabbing three grappling hooks with rope attached and running out to the outside o the wall, dropping the hook then jumping, climbing down the rope quickly, then running to the next wall's closest guard house, doing the same. Just as he reached the ground in that courtyard, however, his luck ran out.

"Hey you!" a soldier shouted. "Stop right there!"

"And be executed? No thank you!" Sado shouted, spinning the grappling hook over his head then hurling it at the guard, hitting him in the chest and running while the guard was gasping for air.

He sprinted toward the other two escapees as the Fire Nation soldiers launched three streams of fire at them. Admiral Zhao shouted for them to stop and one of them spun toward Sado, who dropped into a slide under a blast of flame then stood at the last second, slamming an elbow into the soldier's nose and skidding to a stop beside the other two.

"Hello again," Sado said.

"Who are you?" the bald kid asked.

Before Sado could respond, the man trying to rescue them put his broadswords to the kid's throat. Sado stared at him then turned back to Admiral Zhao.

"Open the gate," Zhao snarled.

"Admiral-"

"Do it!" Zhao snapped.

The gate began to grind open and the man in the mask began to back out of it, taking the bald kid with him. Sado followed them, walking to the masked man's side. Suddenly, just as they reached a cross road, an arrow streaked out of the darkness, slamming into the man's mask and knocking him out. The kid swung his arms, blasting the ground with air to make a dust cloud and Sado grabbed the man instantly, lifting him as his mask clattered to the ground. The kid gasped, taking several steps backward.

"What?" Sado asked. "Grab his swords and mask. We need to get out of here before they get here."

The boy shook his head, taking the man and then taking off so fast he kicked up a massive dust cloud of his own. Sado groaned, picking up the mask and swords and running to the trees nearby, getting into the darkest part he could quickly, then quietly picking his way through them,

* * *

After hours of combing his way through the trees, Sado finally found himself in a clearing where the boy and the man that had saved him were, the man still asleep. Now that he looked at the man, he saw that there was a horrible burn over the man's left eye, reaching back to his ear.

"There you are," Sado groaned. "My feet are killing me. Thanks for the help, by the way."

"How'd you find us?" the boy asked.

"Foot prints in the mud, finally," Sado said. "Took me forever to even find those."

The boy nodded. "I'm Aang. The guy who saved us is-"

"Zuko, prince of the Fire Nation," Sado said. "I know. In the area I come from, where the Fire Nation is taking over, the disgraced prince is almost famous."

Aang nodded.

"So, you're the avatar?" Sado asked. "And you have some way of traveling around the world right? Quickly, I mean."

"Yes," Aang nodded. "Why?"

"Can I come?" Sado asked. "Please. I don't want the Fire Nation catching me again. And I promise you I'm not going to hurt you. I'll find a way to pay you back."

"Sure," Aang shrugged. "Why not."

Zuko groaned and they looked over at him as he began to stir.

"You going to be okay?" Aang asked.

Zuko sat up, sending a blast of fire at Aang but Aang leapt over it, landing behind Sado and picking him up before leaping again, landing on a branch before beginning to leap from one to the next. After a while, he landed at a swamp, setting Sado down and wading into it. Sado joined him, watching as Aang bent down, picking up a frozen toad. Sado bent down as well, beginning to pick them up and shove them into his pockets.

"Alright, that should be enough," Aang said. "Hop on."

He turned around, holding his arms behind him and Sado jumped onto his back, Aang catching his legs before taking off, Sado clinging to him as the wind buffeted his face painfully. Finally, he slowed to a stop and Sado climbed down, massaging feeling back into his face and cracking his eyes open then staring. In front of him was a gigantic six-legged buffalo with white fir except a strip of brown that ran up the center of it along its spine with arrow designs. It had a saddle on its back, and in front of it was a pair of people in sleeping bags, random objects piled either on or around them with a winged lemur that had white fir and a black tail sitting on top of the girl's head. At a glance, Sado could tell both were water tribe.

"Who's this?" the girl asked as Aang walked over, sticking a frozen toad in each of their mouths.

Sado emptied his pockets, tossing them aside, grimacing. "I'm Sado. I guess, I'm going to be joining you for a bit."

"Welcome aboard," the boy said. "I'm Sokka, this is my sister Katara, and this is the tastiest sweet I've ever had."

Sado grinned as Sokka closed his eyes, sucking harder on the toad. Sado motioned for Katara to spit it out and she did so, staring at it as it thawed, Sokka's doing the same. He spat it out, panicking and scrubbing his tongue. Katara spat, grimacing. Sado smiled and sat down against the wall, curling into the fetal position on his side and staring out over the cliff. After several minutes, he closed his eyes, dropping into sleep easily.

* * *

Leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any of the original Avatar characters.

* * *

Fortunes

Sado watched as Sokka hopelessly tried to stab the fish, his fishing line having been stolen by Aang to make a necklace for Katara. He had done well, too. A perfectly woven braid with a pink flower in the center. Katara put it on and turned back to the other two.

"So, how do I look?" Katara asked.

Sado's eyebrow rose as Aang stared at her in awe and adoration, blushing.

"You mean all of you or just your neck?" Aang asked, tugging at his collar. "I mean, both look great."

Finally Sokka managed to wrap his arms around the fish, the entire thing being as big around as his torso and hanging from his shoulders to his knees.

"Smoochy smoochy," Sokka taunted, holding the fish out like he was planning to kiss it. "Someone's in love."

Suddenly it flipped around, slapping him with its tail and knocking him over. Sado snorted in amusement, shaking his head. He was right, obviously. Aang was about as discreet as an elephant mandril tap dancing in a china shop. Sado stood, shaking his head and walked to the water, holding his hand out until the fish came close then shoving his hand into its mouth, hooking a finger through its gills and lifting it, smirking at Sokka.

"Anything else you need me to teach you?" Sado asked, Sokka grumbling something in annoyance just as a roar reached their ears. "What was that?"

Aang jumped to the top of a rock and reported that someone was being attacked by a platypus bear, then took off. Sado and the others followed, finding an older man skillfully dodging the animal's attempts to maim him. Sado gave him points for being a spry old man. He walked forward, whistling and the platypus bear turned, sniffing. Sado tossed the fish to it and it caught it in its mouth, turning and lumbering away.

"Our lunch!" Sokka gaped before turning on him. "What the heck man?"

"You would have preferred he ate the poor old traveler?" Sado said, raising an eyebrow, Sokka again grumbling under his breath.

"You're not like any kid I've ever met," Katara said.

"That's probably what happens when you grow up in my hometown with no family willing to help you," Sado said. "Mine refused to help me no matter what. Even if they _weren't_ legally allowed to disown me. They can now though. Anyway, you alright sir?"

"Thank you for your help, but everything was under control," the man said bowing. "Aunt Wu had already predicted my safe journey home."

"Aunt who?" Aang asked.

"No, Aunt _Wu_ ," the man corrected. "She's the fortune teller from my village. Awful nice knowing your future."

"Wow, that must be why you were so calm," Katara said.

"But she was wrong!" Sokka said. "You didn't have a safe journey. You were almost killed!"

"But I wasn't," the man pointed out. "Alright, have a nice trip!" He began to walk away only to stop, pulling the object he was carrying on his back off, holding it out to Sado. "By the way, I was told to give this to any travelers I met."

Sado accepted the object. It was a long, thin, round object, like a collapsed umbrella. He unwrapped it and pulled out a collapsed orange umbrella.

"Maybe we should go see her," Katara said.

"Are you crazy? That's just a bunch of crap." Sokka crossed his arms, huffing.

Sado handed the umbrella to Aang.

"An umbrella?" Aang said, opening it and holding it up just as thunder rumbled overhead, rain beginning to fall instantly.

"That proves it!" Katara said, blocking the rain with her water bending and stepping under the umbrella, Sado staring up at the sky, crossing his arms across his diaphragm, hands under his elbows.

"Give me a break, there's no way you can really predict the future."

"I guess you're not really getting wet then," Katara said.

Sokka crossed his arms and huffed in annoyance as he turned, walking along the path, Aang and Katara following with their umbrella and Sado trailing after them, alongside Appa, the sky bison they flew around on. rain water ran into his eyes constantly, and his clothes felt like they weighed a hundred pounds, but he ignored it. He ignored the uncomfortable squelching in his shoes too. His blades were safely packed away in the water-proof tarp on Appa's saddle, so he didn't need to worry about them rusting. And his clothes and his body would dry. No point getting bent out of shape about being wet.

Finally, the rain let up and Appa shook the water out of his fur, splattering it over Sado only for Sado to wipe his eye, pat Appa's side, and continue walking. At long last, they reached the town the old man had been heading toward and headed into it. It was nestled into the side of a mountain and looked very peaceful. They walked through town until they reached a building with a round door where a man was waiting. He bowed as they neared him, gesturing to the door.

"Aunt Wu is expecting you," he said.

"Really?" Katara asked excitedly, opening the door and hurrying inside, the others following.

A young girl with black hair in a pair of stiff, unruly ponytails on the sides of her head and a pink kimono met them and smiled.

"Welcome. I'm Mang. Please take a seat while you wait. Could I interest you in some tea? Or some of Aunt Wu's famous bean curd puffs?"

The four of them sat down with Mang standing in front of Aang.

"I'll take a bean curd puff," Sokka said.

"Just a second," Mang said, one hand extended. "And what's your name?"

"I'm Aang," Aang responded, completely oblivious to Mang's obvious crush on him.

Mang gasped. "That rhymes with Mang! And you have some pretty big ears don't you?"

"Um, I guess?" Aang more asked than said.

"Don't be modest, they're ginormous!" Sokka teased.

"Well Aang, it's very nice to meet you," Mang said, standing and walking toward the door. "Very nice."

"Likewise," Aang said politely, Mang glancing back at him out of the corner of her eye.

"I can't believe we're here in this house of nonsense," Sokka complained.

"Try to keep an open mind Sokka," Katara said. "There are things in this world that just can't be explained."

"And then there are people who talk to spirits to see the future," Sado said. "And then there are fakes. Though, it would be nice to know..."

"Know what?" Katara asked.

"Nothing," Sado said. "Just, not my first fortune teller."

Katara stared at him in confusion for a moment before shrugging, turning back to the others. After a moment, Mang returned with some bean curd puffs. Another woman walked out of the shutter doors just outside the room and said something about a flower before Mang pushed her away. As she was moving to hand the snacks to Aang, however, she tripped, her and Aang catching the tray together before she darted out of the room, an older woman with grey hair and a yellow kimono walking into the room.

"Welcome young travelers," she smiled. "Who's next?"

"I'll go," Sado said, standing.

Aunt Wu nodded, smiling and leading him through the shutters. He closed them behind himself and sat down beside her, a small fire in front of them.

"I'm sorry," Aunt Wu said as they sat there. "Just from seeing your face I can see your past. I'm sorry for what happened because of that fortune."

"Isn't it funny how having that fortune told is what made that fortune come true," Sado said. "Denied a place at my family's house for humiliation. My family thought it was humiliating just to have a fortune teller telling them I didn't belong. Wonder what they think of me now."

"What would you like me to read first?" Aunt Wu asked.

"Well, since you can see my past, let's start with that fortune," Sado said. "The last one said that I could change it. Have I?"

Aunt Wu held out her hand and Sado set his own on top of it, palm up. She stared at it for a long while before pulling her own back, face carefully wiped clean of emotion. She picked up several bones, tossing them onto the fire. Several cracks appeared in the bones before she pulled them out with tongs, staring at the cracks.

"You've changed it," Aunt Wu said. "Rather than what you were told before...you have even less time."

"How much?" Sado asked.

"At best, a few months," Aunt Wu said.

"I see," Sado nodded. "I was afraid of that. It always was rather difficult for me to control but...that...Can you read my love line? I know the last fortune teller said...I just...need to be sure."

Aunt Wu took his hand again and a small smile spread on her face, not quite reaching her eyes. "You find love. Sooner than you'd expect, though you remain blind to it longer than I would hope for someone as young as you to. But...obviously, that leaves the problem of..."

"I know," Sado said. "Can you tell me what happens to her? Or who it is?"

"I'm sorry," Aunt Wu said. "I can't tell you who it is. But I can tell you that nothing exceptionally bad happens to them. But that's all I can tell, I'm sorry."

"It's alright," Sado said. "It's more than I had hoped. Is there any advice you can give me about the problem?"

"Only what you've been given before," Aunt Wu said. "It is, and has always been, your choice. One day, you'll have to choose. And for your sake, I hope you choose correctly. The bones say that there is a chance for you to make it through without losing anything. A way to fix the problem before it grows beyond your control. But I can't tell what it is."

Sado nodded, standing and bowing before turning and walking away, leaving the building in silence.

* * *

Leave a review.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own any of the original Avatar characters.

* * *

Volcano

Sado sat on the edge of the platform overlooking the village and the road leading up to it. It was a beautiful view. Though, Sado wasn't really paying it much mind. His mind was, as it had been ever since speaking with Aunt Wu, on his future.

"A few months," Sado mumbled. "What a joke. All that effort, all that work. And all I did was shorten my rope. I'm a fucking joke." He looked up at the sky, smiling ruefully. "Maybe they were right."

"Hey Sado, we're planning to head up the mountain," Sokka called. "Wanna come?"

"Huh?" Sado asked. "Oh, yeah sure."

He stood, walking over to him and Aang and following them out of the village, the three of heading up the mountain. For a ways, there was a nice easy path. Then, the path turned into a wall of boulders and ledges. Sokka and Sado exchanged knowing looks before beginning to scale the rocks as quickly as they could, Aang simply jumping from one to the next. Oh how Sado wished he could air bend. So many things would be easier.

"I can't believe you're dragging me up this mountain for a stupid flower," Sokka complained.

"Not just any flower, a panda lily," Aang said. "I've seen it in action and boy does it work."

"Why don't you just tell her that you like her," Sado asked. "You know, when she's actually paying attention."

"Yeah, I agree with Sado," Sokka said. "A flower's fine when you're married, but at this stage you need to maintain maximum aloofness."

"Don't listen to any advice Sokka gives you," Sado said.

"Hey, I know exactly what I'm talking about!" Sokka said.

"How many girlfriends have you had?" Sado asked.

"Well...none, but I did grow up with mostly girls," Sokka said.

"Weren't you and Katara the oldest people in the village who weren't adults?" Aang asked.

Sokka stuck his tongue out at Aang and looked back to Sado. "How many have you had?"

"One," Sado said. "Not many but more than you. Granted it...didn't end well. Still though. The best thing to do is be honest. If they can't accept you for who you are, they don't deserve you."

Aang shrugged, looking up. "There, on the rim!"

He leapt the rest of the way up to the rim of the volcano, He picked a flower only to straighten up, the flower falling away.

"Oh no, Aunt Wu was wrong," Aang breathed, Sokka and Sado climbing up beside him and staring down at the lava below them.

"We need to warn the villagers," Sokka said.

"They won't listen," Sado said. "The only way that we get them to listen is for Aunt Wu to tell them that the village is going to be destroyed."

"How do we do that?" Sokka asked.

"Clouds," Sado said, staring up at them. "The clouds are basically what, water and air, right? So Aang and Katara could bend the clouds into shape of whatever means fiery death, or exploding volcano, or whatever."

"How do we even know what shape that is?" Aang asked.

"The book," Sokka said. "Aunt Wu had a book with pictures of clouds to help her with her cloud readings. If we could steal that, you'd know exactly what to make."

"I'll get the book," Sado said.

"You sure?" Sokka asked. "Maybe you should leave stealing to the guy who can move silently."

"Sokka, do you want to know why I was stowing away on a ship?" Sado asked. "Why I was even in the situation to be imprisoned and scheduled for execution for stowing away on a Fire Nation ship?"

"Sure," Sokka said.

"I'm a thief," Sado said. "I steal highly valuable things from rich people with a lot heavier security than this village has. Usually with more guards than this village has people. I can get that book. And once I do, I'll meet you three at the square."

Sokka nodded and Aang grabbed Sado, slinging him on his back before spinning his staff, a set of orange wings extending from the front and another set from the back. Then, he leapt into the air, Sado shouting in fear as they shot through the air. Finally, Aang landed lightly in front of Aunt Wu's house and Sado stepped back, legs trembling but a grin on his face.

"I'm never doing that again," Sado said. "Never. No way."

"Sorry," Aang said. "We didn't have time to walk."

Sado nodded, taking a couple of breaths to calm himself before his legs slowly stopped shaking and he left Aang just as Katara arrived. He silently made his way to the back, jumping up and lifting himself onto the roof, walking up the slant to a small window up where the rafters would be. He silently pulled the window open, peeking in and seeing that the room was empty and there was a rafter directly in front of him. He slipping in through the window onto the rafter, silently walking along it and over the sliding door separating Aunt Wu's room from the rest of the building. Inside, he found the fire burning but Aunt Wu wasn't present. He silently dropped down into the room, walking quickly over to a table where the cloud book was sitting and grabbed it.

As he did, he heard voices approaching the door and leapt back to the rafters, keeping himself low and scrambling back along it to the wall, jumping to the rafter he started on and slipping back out the window, closing it behind himself. He slid down and off the roof, hurrying to the square and handing the book to Aang.

"Man, you are good," Aang said. "Alright, when you see the clouds start to move, run and get Aunt Wu."

Sokka nodded and Aang and Katara ran off to find Appa. While they did, Sado sat down on the ledge, yawning and staring out at the view once again.

"You okay?" Sokka asked. "You've seemed depressed ever since you talked to Aunt Wu."

"I'm fine," Sado said, looking up. "Looks like it's starting."

Sokka looked up, seeing the clouds moving, rapidly swirling and weaving together. He turned, jogging to Aunt Wu's house. Sado stood, walking to the square and waiting. A few minutes later, Aunt Wu arrived just as a massive cloud with a skull in the center finished forming overhead.

"You've got to be kidding me," Sado snorted, shaking his head. "That's the sign for volcanic eruption? A skull?"

After a moment, Aunt Wu announced that the village would be destroyed, just in time for Aang and Katara to arrive. Aang, Katara and Sokka stepped up to the platform in the center of the square and Aang spoke up.

"We can still save the village if we act fast!" Aang said. "Sokka has a plan!"

"Lava is going to flow downhill to this spot," Sokka said. "If we can dig a deep enough trench, we might be able to divert the lava around the village."

"If any of you are earth benders, come with me!" Aang shouted, leaving with a handful of benders, including one of two twins.

"Everyone else, grab a shovel!" Sokka said, holding one up.

They all scrambled to do as instructed, Sokka tossing Sado a shovel as they headed to the high side of the village where the Earth Benders were already a little more than waist deep.

"God I wish I could earth bend," Sado said, beginning to dig.

The rest of the village joined in, earth benders making relatively short work of the trench, though not fast enough. Hours passed. Finally, Aang announced that time was up and everyone began to evacuate. Sado scrambled up the side of the trench, standing beside Aang and the others as they watched lava flow toward the trench. It passed a stone gate, melting it as it did. Then, it began to flow into the trench. It wasn't fast, but the trench filled quickly.

"It's too much," Katara said. "It's going to overflow."

"The volcano hasn't even blown its top yet," Sado said.

"Blown its top?" Sokka asked.

"They explode," Sado said. "This is barely anything compared to what's about to come."

Suddenly, the volcano exploded, the ground lurching violently as it did, a wall of lava nearly five feet high flooding down the volcano at them. Massive chunks of stone began to crash down in the lava. One crashed down just short of the trench and a wall of lava began to shoot toward them. Aang leapt into the air, gathering as much air as he could bend at once before dropping, slamming it into the lava before blowing even more at it, the lava cooling and solidifying into a wall instantly. Sado stared at the wall, thoroughly impressed.

"Not bad," Sado said. "That should do it, as long as no boulders hit it."

Aang nodded and they remained at the wall, waiting in silence. Hours later, as the sun began to rise, the lava that remained began to cool, finally solidifying and leaving the village finally safe. Sado sat down hard, groaning and rubbing his eyes.

"I hate staying up all night," Sado groaned.

Aang nodded in agreement and they walked down to the square, Aang returning Aunt Wu's book to her while Sado sat off to the side. Finally, they all left the village, all of them getting on Appa and taking off, Sado passing out at the back of the saddle instantly.

* * *

Leave a review.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own any of the original Avatar characters.

* * *

Bounty Hunter

Sado leaned against the wall, watching as Aang sat at the back of the room, unnoticed.

"Lonely isn't it?" Sado asked. "Don't worry. They're just excited to see family after years of them being away at war. You'll be the center of attention again soon."

Aang rested his face on his arms, remaining silent. Sado sighed. Earlier that day, they had found a southern water tribe weapon, which had led them to a beach where there was a water tribe ship. Shortly thereafter, they had been found by Bato, a friend of Sokka and Katara's family. He had led them to this abbey where the three southerners were catching up. In doing so, they were accidentally neglecting to acknowledge Aang's existence, as they usually tended to do to Sado. Sado could sympathize with them. He had never really felt welcome in the group. Now Aang didn't feel welcome with Katara or Sokka. Simply tolerated.

Sado stood, walking out of the room to the main courtyard where the women that ran the abbey made perfumes. After a moment, Aang joined him. They left the abbey, walking to the beach and to the ship where Aang jumped up to the top of the front.

"What happened?" Sado asked. "Beside them ignoring you."

"They...Bato offered to take them to see their father," Aang said. "I can't believe they'd leave me."

"They won't," Sado said. "They may want to see their father, but they wouldn't just leave you. You just have to have faith in them."

Aang sighed just as a bird's cry caught their attention, both turning to see an ostrich running over with a man wearing Earth Nation military clothes riding on its back.

"I'm looking for Bato of the Water Nation," he announced. "Do you know where to find him?"

"I know Bato," Aang said.

"Can you give him this message?" the man asked, holding a scroll up to Aang, who accepted it. "It must get to him as soon as possible."

Aang nodded and the man rode off, Aang opening the scroll, eyes widening. "It's the map to Sokka and Katara's dad."

"Let me see," Sado said, holding his hand up.

Aang held it down to him and Sado accepted it, staring at the map before rolling it up and tucking it into his pocket.

"We need to tell them," Sado said.

"No," Aang said. "They'll leave."

"Aang, you have to have faith in your friends," Sado said. "You want them to forsake seeing their father for the first time in years, but in order for them to do that, you have to prove that you can be trusted. You have to tell them."

"You don't understand!" Aang said. "They're the only friends I have left! All of my other friends died years ago! Those two are all I have!"

"And I have no one," Sado said, Aang blinking in surprise. "I lost all of my friends and family several years ago. I've been on my own ever since."

"But, you're not on your own," Aang said. "You've got us."

"No, I don't," Sado said. "How they've been treating you, like you're barely there, that's how all three of you have been treating me. You didn't realize it, but I was only there when I had something to contribute, the rest of the time, it was just you three. I know how you feel right now, because ever since I've been traveling with you, I've felt it. Hell you just said it yourself. _Those two_ are all you have."

"No, I didn't mean-"

"It's fine, Aang," Sado said, tossing him the scroll. "If you don't want to tell them, that's on you. I'll just keep my mouth shut and pretend I don't exist like I have been."

He turned, walking away and leaving Aang to stare at the ground. Sado returned to the abbey, climbing to the top of the wall around it and staring out at the forest surrounding it. After a while, Aang returned, walking into the building. Sado turned back to the front and eventually drifted off. A few hours later, the first rays of the sun woke him so he dropped down, walking to Appa and pulling his weapons out of the saddle. He sat down with a wet stone, cleaning and sharpening them. Once finished, he tucked the knives away, beginning to train with the jian. A few of the women running the abbey watched while they worked, but most ignored him. Not that he minded. As a thief, he preferred to mostly go unnoticed by the general masses.

Finally, he stopped as Aang and the others walked out, Sokka and Katara grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey, we're going to go ice dodging," Sokka said. "We'll be back in a bit."

Then, the four of them walked out of the abbey and Sado simply stared down at his sword. "Okay. I guess I'll just...stay here."

He returned to practicing with his sword but eventually he stopped, sighing. Swinging a sword around and killing imaginary foes was all well and good, but it was pointless if there was no one there to correct his mistakes. Perfect practice makes perfect, but practicing a mistake makes it permanent. At the very least he wished he could have something to practice on besides the air.

He sat down against the wall, closing his eyes and focusing on his breathing. He hadn't meditated in a very long time. Maybe it was time he tried again. Before long, the others returned, and Sado watched as Katara and Sokka hugged Bato.

"Tell our dad we said hello, okay?" Sokka asked.

"I will," Bato nodded.

Aang and the others turned to get on Appa just as a large mole-looking creature burst through the front doors. It roared, tongue lashing out and striking Katara and Sokka. Both crashed to the ground, unmoving, and Appa responded by ramming the thing, sending it, its female rider, along with Zuko and a larger man with grey hair and a long grey beard, crashing into the wall of the abbey. Zuko was up almost instantly, attacking Aang with his fire bending, Aang defending himself with air bending.

As he did, Sado turned to the massive animal and its rider. She was attractive, with pale skin, tight dark clothing, a red tattoo on each shoulder, long black hair, bangs covering half her face, an irritated scowl, and a whip in her hand. She snapped the whip at her pet, a Shirshu if Sado remembered correctly, and it sent its tongue out at Sado. He ducked under the tongue, drawing his knives and shooting forward. The thing sent its tongue out again and Sado leapt to the side, rolling past the rider's whip before standing just as there was an explosion off to the side. Sado turned to look as the rider and her pet both did the same, only for Appa to slam his tail down, a blast of air crashing into the Shirshu and launching them again.

Off to one side, Zuko leapt onto the wall of the abbey where Aang was still reeling from being blown up. He charged at Aang, fire streaming behind him. Sado sprinted forward, leaping onto the wall, stepping off of it as Zuko swung his hand forward, hand encased in flames. Sado flipped over Zuko, catching his forearm, causing the blast of flame to explode into the ground harmlessly.

"You," Zuko snarled.

"Thanks again for saving me, Sado said, spinning and hurling Zuko off the wall, taking care to grab the Southern Water Tribe necklace Zuko had tucked into his belt as he did. He tossed it to Aang whose eyes widened before he grinned, tucking it safely into his shirt.

"Go and deal with the shirshu and the girl," Sado said. "They see with their noses. Use the perfume to blind it."

Aang nodded, leaping off the wall and Sado turned back to Zuko, who clenched his fists, readying himself.

"I'll deal with you first then," Zuko snarled.

"We'll see," Sado said, drawing his knives again. "Would you be mad if I cut off that ponytail?"

"If you think you'll be able to, feel free to try," Zuko said, sending a blast of fire at Sado.

Sado flipped over it, landing on his feet and sprinting forward, slashing at Zuko. Zuko caught his arm as he slashed at him, taking the knife before slamming a knee into Sado's gut, stealing the other one as well before kicking Sado away. He heated his hands, melting both knives and dropping the handles. Sado growled in annoyance, drawing his sword.

"You really want to risk that blade too?" Zuko asked, forming a pair of small streams of flame from the bottom of each hand like a pair of knives in reverse grip.

"Truthfully, no," Sado said. "But what other choice do I have? Our water bender and the other non-bending fighter are both indisposed."

Zuko charged forward, Sado slashing at him, only for Zuko to block it with the flames, which seemed to be solid from the force they put out.

"Neat trick," Sado said. "Solid blades made of fire. I bet they cauterize the wounds instantly, too."

Depends on the heat," Zuko said. "Sometimes they just cut."

"It's fire," Sado said. "How cold could it be!"

He shoved against Zuko's knife and Zuko spun, slashing at Sado, Sado narrowly avoiding it. He slashed at Zuko again and Zuko spun around it, smashing his elbow into Sado's head as he took Sado's sword, melting the blade. Then, he burned the hilt and smirked, punching and sending a blast of fire at Sado. Sado rolled under it, standing and glancing back, seeing Katara and Sokka lying behind him. Off to his left, Appa was lying on the ground, paralyzed from the Shirshu while Aang tried to corral it toward the perfume pots. He turned back to Zuko who grinned.

"Well let's see now," Zuko said. "Dodge this and they get burned. Stand still and you shield them, but you get burned. What's it going to be!?"

He swung his arm, sending a wall of flames at Sado. Sado's head fell, his fists clenching.

"I'm sorry," Sado muttered.

Then, he stepped forward, swinging his own arm, a matching wall of flames shooting out of his hand, exploding against Zuko's. Zuko, Katara, and Sokka all stared in shock, Sado adopting a combat stance, flames dancing from his hands.

"You're a fire bender?" Sokka gaped.

"This isn't how I wanted you to find out," Sado said. "I'll deal with Zuko. Then I can explain."

He stepped forward, sending a blast of flames at Zuko who swung his arm across his body, his own flames blocking them before he punched three times, sending three blasts of flame at Sado. Sado flipped, flames following one foot in a circle before blocking Zuko's attacks. Then, Sado flipped his feet under his body, kicking outward with the other, sending a blast of his own at Zuko. Zuko swung a hand upward, blocking the blast. Sado sprinted to his right, closing in as he circled Zuko, Zuko firing at him repeatedly. Finally, he turned, heading straight for Zuko, twin streams of flame trailing from his hands. Then, he stopped, swinging his hands forward, the flames shooting past him at Zuko. Zuko held his hands out, flames shooting out of them to block Sado's, only for the resulting explosion to launch him backward into the wall.

Sado sighed as Zuko began to stand again.

"You really don't give up, do you?" Sado asked.

"You annoying little..." he shot forward, flame knives forming again.

Sado darted forward, ducking under Zuko's slash and standing from below, flames flying out of his elbow, launching his fist into the underside of Zuko's jaw, flipping him backward onto his head, knocking him unconscious. Then, he sighed, stumbling backward and falling to the ground, groaning and clutching his sides, pain searing through him. After several minutes, the pain faded and he pushed himself up, looking to Aang as he held a small perfume bottle under Katara and Sokka's noses, the perfume seeming to counter the Shirshu's toxin as both pushed themselves up instantly, staring at Sado suspiciously.

"Are you okay?" Aang asked.

"No," Sado said, staring down at his hands. "I was born with a rare condition in which my fire bending actually cooks my insides and burns my skin."

"Why didn't you tell us you were a fire bender?" Katara asked.

"Yeah, how can we trust you?" Sokka asked.

"How could you trust me before if I told you?" Sado asked. "Fire benders are trying to take over the entire world. You would have had no reason to trust me, and then you would have left me in that swamp to die."

"We..." Sokka fell silent.

"We should go," Aang said.

Katara and Sokka nodded, Aang waving the perfume bottle under Appa's nose, all three climbing on. Sado turned to walk away.

"You coming?" Aang called out.

Sado turned, looking back at them, eyes widening before nodding, smiling and climbing onto Appa's back as well. He sat at the back in silence, smile fading as his insides throbbed painfully.

"How long do you have?" Katara asked.

"A few months at best, less each time I use it, less if I go too long without using it," Sado said. "Fire is destruction. Not power. Not beautiful. It's just destruction. An indiscriminate double-edged sword. I hate being a fire bender. I always wanted to be a water bender. Or an air bender. Hell, even an earth bender. Instead, I'm a fire bender whose bending is slowly killing him from the inside out."

"I'm sure someone can help you," Katara said.

"Some of the best fire benders in the world have had the condition and died," Sado said. "They were lucky enough to last until they were about twenty. I'll be dead before I hit fifteen."

The other three remained silent and Sado looked at Aang, then glanced at Katara and back.

Aang nodded, putting Katara's necklace on himself and clearing his throat. "Hey, Katara, does this match my shirt?"

Katara turned, gasping as she saw it, Aang taking it off and holding it out to her. She took it, putting it on and threw her hands around him. Then, she pulled back and smiled.

"How'd you get it?" Katara asked, Sado raising a hand to his lips.

"Zuko made me swear I'd get it to you," Aang said.

"Oh, how thoughtful of Zuko," Katara said. "Can you give him a kiss for me if you see him again."

"Sure thing," Aang smiled, Katara kissing him on the cheek.

Sado smiled then winced, leaning back and closing his eyes, trying to block the pain out, failing miserably.

* * *

Leave a review.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own any of the original Avatar characters.

* * *

Festival

Sado yawned, stretching as they walked through the trees, stopping at a small building with a poster on the side.

"Oh hey, it's the days festival," Sado said, reading the poster.

"Fire Nation cultural exhibits, jugglers, benders, magicians, this could be a great place for me to study some real fire benders!" Aang said. "At least, since Sado can't actually use his bending."

"I know," Sado said. "It depresses me too."

"You might wanna rethink going here," Sokka said, standing on the opposite side. "Look at this."

"Hey a poster of me!" Aang said.

"It's a wanted poster," Sado said. "There's going to be Fire Nation troops in the area."

"I think we should keep moving," Katara said.

"I have to learn fire bending at some point, and this could be my only chance to study the masters up close," Aang said.

"At least without being the target," Sado said. "I'd actually also like to go. Maybe there's a master there who magically discovered a way to fix me."

"I guess we could go check it out," Katara said.

"What!?" Sokka shouted. "You want to walk into a Fire Nation town where they're all fired up with all their...ya know, fire?"

"We'll wear disguises," Katara said. "And if it looks like trouble we'll leave."

"Yeah," Sokka grumbled. "Because we always leave before we get into trouble."

"Don't worry Sokka," Sado said. "Usually everyone wears masks. Besides, you have an actual Fire Nation native with you. I can help you all hide."

Sokka and Katara got a pair o black cloaks Sado had talked them into getting out of the saddle, pulling them on as they walked to a cliff overlooking the town. There, both pulled their hoods up, Aang pulling his poncho up over his head.

"It's like you a whole different person," Sokka said as Katara giggled.

"You idiot," Sado sighed, yanking his poncho back down for him. "You hang out in the trees while I get you a mask, alright? Otherwise you attract even more attention than a bald kid with an arrow on his head does."

Aang nodded and they walked down to the town, Katara, Sokka, and Sado walking into town and buying four masks before Sado walked back to Aang, giving his to him and walking back into town with him. Aang was wearing a red mask with a crying face, Sokka was wearing a blue mask with a grinning face and straw all the way around, Katara had a mask of a china-doll-like face, and Sado had mostly white mask with a red circle taking up most of the forehead. Katara quickly switched Sokka and Aang's masks and Sado chuckled.

"Much more fitting," Sado nodded.

They walked into town, looking around. Katara pointed out a food vender and Sokka sprinted over.

"What've ya got?" Sokka asked.

"Flaming Fire Flakes," the man said.

"I'll take 'em," Sokka said, paying him and shoving almost the entire pouch in his mouth.

Sado snorted in amusement just before Sokka began to scream about it being hot and pulling his mask up to fan his mouth.

"Flaming Fire Flakes. Hot. Whataya know," Katara said sarcastically.

"Hey look at this," Aang said, walking toward a puppet show booth, Sado groaning, resting his face in his hand.

"That puppet show is for children," Sado said.

After watching ten seconds of the puppet show, in which a puppet of the fire lord lit a puppet of an earth bender on fire, they walked away, finding a large crowd in front of a stage and walking over, Sado steering Aang through the crowd.

"This is a fire bending display," Sado said. "Watch closely."

Aang nodded as they reached the front, Katara and Sokka catching up and stopping to watch. As they did, the fire bender on stage took a fireball from three separate torches, fling them around the stage for a moment before they crashed into each other, bursting and then fading as several doves flew away. Aang pulled his mask up, eyes wide with amazement, only for Sado to shove it back down.

"Keep you mask on you idiot!" Sado hissed.

"Sorry," Aang said.

"For my next trick, I need a volunteer from the audience," the man said, Aang's hand shooting into the air as he bounced on his feet, offering to be the volunteer.

Sado shoved his hand back down. "He wants a girl Aang. I've seen this routine before. Just watch from here. Trust me, getting closer to a fire bender doesn't help you learn, it just makes it harder to avoid getting burned."

"How about you little lady?" the man asked, pointing at Katara.

She backed away and he smiled.

"Aw, she's shy," he said. "Let's give her some encouragement folks!"

The crowd began to cheer as someone pushed Katara to the stage and the performer pulled her up onto it.

"This next trick is called, taming the dragon!" the man said.

"Aang, whatever happens, do _not_ get onto that stage," Sado said.

"What's going to happen?" Sokka asked.

"In order for a dragon to need to be tamed, it first has to be unruly," Sado said. "Don't worry, she's not going to be harmed. I promise."

As they watched, the performer tied Katara to the chair. Then, he formed the fire from the torches into a massive flaming dragon that began to fly around.

"He's going to attack her, isn't he?" Aang asked.

"Not really," Sado said. "Like I said, she's not going to be harmed. He's a performer, not an executioner."

The dragon began to fly around, the performer attaching a leash to it, only to let the leash fade, pretending it broke free. Then, he turned the dragon back toward Aang. Sado grabbed Aang's shoulder less than a second before Aang began to move, holding him in place, as did both Sokka and a third person behind them who was wearing a cloak and a cloth mask over his lower face. On stage, the performer stepped in front of Katara at the last second, blasting the dragon, which exploded into a spray of confetti, the crowd cheering. The performer untied Katara and she walked off the stage, Aang helping her down. Then, the man that had helped restrain Aang motioned for them to follow and they did, leaving the town with him. As they walked away, he pulled his hood and mask down, turning to them.

"My name's Che," he said. "I was a Fire Nation soldier at one time, but I left. I serve a man, well more than a man, a myth really. Jeong Jeong the deserter. He was a Fire Nation General, or wait, was he an Admiral."

"General," Sado said. "I've heard of him. He's supposed to be one of the greatest masters in the entire world. But, Che, are you saying Jeong Jeong is here?"

"He is," Che nodded. "Some say he's crazy, but he's not! He's enlightened."

"Then we have to go see him," Sado said.

"We're not going to go find some crazy Fire bender," Sokka said.

"He's not crazy, he's a genius!" Che said. "And he's the perfect person to train the avatar!"

"Sokka, Jeong Jeong could be the only person alive who knows how to fix my condition," Sado said. "I have to meet him, even if he won't train Aang."

"Fine, fine," Sokka said. "We'll go. But let it be known, I think this was a bad idea."

Suddenly, half a dozen men wearing grass skirts and sugegasas with spears landed around them, holding their spears out.

"Don't move," one of them ordered, holding his spear in Sokka's face. "You're in big trouble Che. All of you, come with us!"

He and Che turned, walking away, Sado and the others following, the rest of the warriors falling in behind them.

"Jeong Jeong told you not to look for the Avatar," the leader of the warriors said.

"You know these guys?" Sokka asked.

"Oh yeah, Ling Yi's an old buddy," Che said. "Right Ling Yi?"

"Shut up!" Ling Yi said, poking Che with his spear. "Keep moving."

The soldiers led them through the forest, Sado trying not to trip over roots in the dark until they finally reached a small camp in a clearing.

"He sees you only," Ling Yi said to Che.

"Oh that's okay," Che said. "We can chat another time."

"Is Jeong Jeong in there?" Aang asked. "I need to speak with him right away."

"No," Ling Yi said. "You wait there. Go. Now!" He shoved Che with the shaft of his spear and Che sighed.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine," Che said. "He's a great man. Great man."

Sado and the others were led into a different building, all of the buildings being short metal half-pipes with wood ends and a door on each end. And there they waited.

* * *

Leave a review.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own any of the original Avatar characters.

* * *

Master

After several hours of waiting for Che to return, he finally slipped in, sitting against the wall and sighing.

"There you are, what happened?" Aang asked. "Can I see Jeong Jeong now?"

"He won't see you," Che said. "Either of you. He's very angry that I brought you here. He wants you to leave immediately."

"Finally!" Sokka said. "Let's hit the road."

"Why won't he see me?" Aang asked.

"He says you're not ready," Che said. "Says you haven't mastered water bending and earth bending yet."

"Wait, how does he know that?" Aang asked.

"He saw the way you walked into camp," Che said. "He can tell."

"And what about me?" Sado asked.

"He says your condition is your own fault," Che shrugged.

"I'm going in anyway," Aang said.

"Right behind you," Sado said, following him out of the building and toward Jeong Jeong's.

When they got there, Sado walked in first, kneeling and placing his forehead to the ground, Aang standing beside him.

"Get out," Jeong Jeong said, sitting inside a ring of candles on the far side, not facing them.

"Please Master," Sado said. "I desperately need your help."

"What you've done to yourself is not my problem," Jeong Jeong said.

"Wait, I thought he was born with his condition," Aang said.

"Condition," Jeong Jeong snorted. "He merely doesn't understand. He is an ignorant child. That's not my problem."

"Then please teach me," Sado said.

"No!" Jeong Jeong snapped.

"Then at least train Aang," Sado said, sitting up. "He needs to know fire bending in order to defeat the fire lord. Please master. You're the only one who can."

"Only a fool seeks his own destruction," Jeong Jeong said. "And only a horrible friend seeks it for another."

"I'm the Avatar, it's my destiny-"

"Destiny?" Jeong Jeong snapped. "What does a boy know of destiny? Nothing! If a fish lives its whole love in this river, does it know the river's destiny? No! Only that it runs on and on beyond its control! He may follow where it flows, but he cannot see the end. He cannot imagine the ocean."

"Okay, but it's the Avatar's duty to master all of the bending disciplines," Aang said.

"To master the bending disciplines, you must first master discipline itself," Jeong Jeong said. "But you have no interest in this. So I have no interest in you. No, get out!"

"Please, I have to learn," Aang said. "This could be my only chance."

"Are you deaf!?" Jeong Jeong snapped, twisting around to them. "How can I teach you if you refuse to listen!? Before learning fire bending, you must learn water and earth. Water is cool and soothing. Earth is steady and stable. But fire. Fire is alive. It breathes. It grows. Without the bender, a rock will not throw itself. But fire will spread, and destroy everything in its path, one does not have the will to control it! That is its destiny! You are not ready! You are too weak!"

As he finished, the candles all blazed to life for a moment before shrinking back down. Jeong Jeong sat in silence for several seconds.

"I will teach you," Jeong Jeong said.

"Really? That's great!" Aang cheered.

Then, he grinned sheepishly, putting his hands back on the floor, Jeong Jeong sighing.

"Tomorrow morning, at sunrise, meet me at the river," Jeong Jeong said. "Both of you."

Sado bowed and Aang nodded. Then, they both walked out of the building. Partway back, Sado stopped, catching Aang by the shoulder.

"He wasn't joking, about fire or about discipline," Sado said. "Fire is the most dangerous of all the elements. If you're not careful, you could hurt yourself. Or Katara."

Aang swallowed hard.

"You need to focus," Sado said. "And you need to remain calm, disciplined, and controlled at all times while learning. And most importantly, do not do _anything_ without Jeong Jeong present. If you make a mistake, he can counter it before it does too much damage."

Aang nodded and they returned to their building, going to sleep. Just before sunrise, the were woken up by Che and they all headed to the river. Jeong Jeong was already there, meditating. As they arrived, Jeong Jeong directed Aang to a small rock sticking out of the water.

"Stand with your feet apart, fists by your sides, elbows and knees bent," Jeong Jeong said.

Aang did as instructed.

"Widen your feet more," Jeong Jeong said, Aang doing so. "More! Bend your knees! Concentrate."

"What on?" Aang asked.

"Silence! Talking is not concentrating! Feel the heat of the sun. It is the greatest source of fire. It is perfectly in tune with nature."

"So when do I get to make fire?" Aang asked.

"Silence!" Jeong Jeong said.

"Aang, be patient," Sado said. "Unlike with the other elements, in which you learn to move the element before you learn to control it, with fire bending, you have to learn control before you learn to create. If you don't, the fire will burn everything."

Aang stared at him for a moment before nodding, dropping back into his stance, closing his eyes. As he did, Jeong Jeong told Sado to sit down and meditate.

"Your condition is both from birth, and of your own doing," Jeong Jeong said. "You are a naturally powerful fire bender. But you lack true control. What does a fire need to exist?"

"Oxygen, heat, and fuel," Sado said.

"And knowing that, with which aspect does your problem lie?" Jeong Jeong asked.

"The heat," Sado said. "When I fire bend, it burns my hands and cooks my insides a little."

"No," Jeong Jeong said. "The heat is not a problem. The damage is from a lack of control."

Sado remained silent for a moment. "The fuel. Fire needs something to burn, such as wood or paper. Yet, as fire benders, we're circumventing that by creating fire that we can manipulate without a fuel."

"Wrong!" Jeong Jeong said. "That is your problem! You believe that there is no fuel! And in doing so, you have allowed your body to _become_ the fuel!"

"Then, what is the fuel supposed to be?" Sado asked.

"Your will!" Jeong Jeong said. "You must control fire with your will! Your spirit! You command the fire! You move it according to your will. But you must have reason to use it. Without reason, without fuel, you will burn away to ash."

"Reason," Sado said, brow furrowing. "You mean...like protecting my friends?"

"Perhaps," Jeong Jeong said. "Or perhaps your reason could be to avenge a death. Or to be powerful. Or to be cool. It matters not what your reason is. Only that you have one."

"But, I have had one," Sado said. "Every time. I've only ever used my fire bending for the reasons of self defense or to defend others."

"No!" Jeong Jeong snapped. "You do not understand. That is not reason! That is purpose!"

Sado blinked in confusion before closing his eyes, taking a long, slow breath.

"Reason is your will, your drive," Jeong Jeong said. "Meditate until you understand."

Sado remained silent, meditating. But he didn't get any closer to understanding. After hours of sitting there, one the sun was high in the sky, Jeong returned, getting both and leading them up a mountain. At the very top, explaining that a fire bender's power comes from breathing. Then, he had Aang and Sado both take the usual training stance, then inhale through their noses and exhale through their mouths. Then, he turned, walking away. After hours of squatting there, Aang groaned.

"Enough of this!" Aang snarled, standing up.

"Aang," Sado said, Aang stopping. "I once heard a story about a fire bender and his master. The master was the greatest in the world. No one could defeat him. However, he hated fire. Truly. He had lost everything to fire. And it was his own fault. He had been in a rush to learn how to actually create fire, as you are now."

"What happened?" Aang asked, dropping back into his stance.

"He learned how," Sado said. "But because he hadn't learned control yet, he wasn't able to control the flame he created. It grew rapidly, engulfing his house. He escaped. And then he stood there, watching the house burn to the ground, watching the people around him try desperately to extinguish the fire, or use fire bending to remove it from the house, listening to his wife and children scream as the flames consumed them."

Aang stared at him, horrified.

"When they found their bodies, they were barely recognizable. They were charred and had cooked together to the point that they had to put them all in the same casket, or else they'd have to chip the children's corpses from their mother's. The master vowed to never fire bend again. But one day, he had to in order to save a friend. But he realized something. As he had grown older and had gained discipline, he had also gained control. He trained for years to gain perfect control of his fire bending. Not to get stronger, only to control it. And for it, he became a true master. Eventually, he found a student who was also impatient. He thought, maybe he could train the student, teach him that control was more important. But instead, that student simply continued to rush. All that student wanted was the power to burn away any obstacles he met, not caring about what else he burned. So after that student, the master vowed to never teach another to fire bend, praying that one day fire bending would simply die out."

"That's a great story and all, but-"

"The master was Jeong Jeong," Sado said. "That's why he doesn't want to teach you, and why he's forcing you to focus on discipline so much."

"I see," Aang said, settling into his stance, eyes staring straight ahead.

Hours later, Jeong Jeong returned, collecting them and heading back down the mountain.

"Aang, tomorrow, we will be working with fire," Jeong Jeong said. "For now, go and rest."

Aang nodded, branching off. Jeong Jeong stopped, turning to him.

"There was a spy in the village," Jeong Jeong said. "The Fire Nation is on their way up the river for the Avatar. I cannot teach him for much longer. You must take over for me, or find someone else. Which means, you must find your reason."

"I will Master," Sado said, bowing. "And thank you."

Jeong Jeong nodded and Sado returned to the others as well, both he and Aang going to sleep instantly. The next day, they met Jeong Jeong in the usual place, Jeong Jeong picking up a leaf from the ground and igniting the center, passing it to Aang. Aang gripped either side of the leaf and looked up at Jeong Jeong in confusion.

"I want you to keep the fire from reaching the edges of that leaf for as long as possible," Jeong Jeong said. Then, he turned, walking away. "I leave him to you Sado."

"Yes Master," Sado bowed. "This is a lesson in control. Once you've mastered this, you'll be holding a fire ball in your hand as long as you can."

"I can already do that, watch," Aang said, concentrating.

"Aang, don't you dare," Sado said.

Suddenly, the leaf burst into a ball of flames which Aang began to juggle.

"Stop that right now!" Sado ordered, Aang ignoring him.

"I wonder how that juggler did it," Aang said, before spinning, arms out to his sides.

The fire shot outward in a ring, Sado leaping back and looking to the side where the flames were shooting at Katara. He turned, sprinting toward her and ramming her out of the way just as the flames reached them, missing Katara by a hair's breadth but only because they caught Sado instead.

"Sado!" Aang shouted, the fire vanishing instantly as he sprinted over. "Oh no! I'm so sorry!"

"I...told you...to stop!" Sado growled, his shirt ruined and burns covering his right shoulder and the right side of his torso in front and back. "Now...do you...understand?"

"I...I'm so sorry!" Aang said. "It was an accident!"

Sado stood, staggering a couple of steps before dropping to the ground, halfway in the water and shouting in pain. Katara and Sokka hurried over, helping him into the water, Sado clenching his teeth as his body stiffened before slowly relaxing. Suddenly, Katara's hands began to glow. She began to pull them back but Sado caught her wrist. She stopped as the water around him began to glow as well, the burns slowly receding. Then, Sado stood, sighing.

"Well whataya know," Sado said. "You're a healer."

"Healer?" Katara asked.

"Some water benders are able to use water to heal injuries," Jeong Jeong said, walking over, not looking at Aang. "The Fire Nation is here. You must pack your things and go."

They nodded and they all ran to their building while Jeong Jeong ran the other way. While they were packing, Aang suddenly turned back around toward the river.

"I can't leave him," Aang said. "I have to help him!"

"Aang don't!" Sado said.

"Sorry Sado," Aang said. "I gotta go!"

He ran off and Sado growled in annoyance before climbing onto Appa, sitting down and crossing his arms.

"Aren't you going to stop him?" Katara asked.

"No," Sado said. "He won't listen to me anyway. And I can't bend without killing myself. Aang will have to take care of himself."

After several minutes, smoke began to rise into the air by the water. Sado sighed as Katara and Sokka climbed on and they flew to the river, seeing Zhao's ships burning.

"Aang, quick, get on!" Sokka shouted.

Aang leapt onto Appa as Appa took off. "Wait, where's Jeong Jeong?"

"He disappeared," Sokka said. "They all did."

Aang nodded and they flew away.

* * *

Leave a review.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own any of the original Avatar characters.

* * *

Renovations

Sado sighed, tilting his head back as Appa flew. Aang had hear a story about someone seeing people flying, so now, they were going to the Northern Air Temple in order to find them. Not a bad idea, really, especially if the rumors were true. However, Aang was still refusing to let Sado teach him to fire bend, so in all honesty, he was less excited about there maybe being more air benders alive than he probably should be.

"You okay?" Katara asked.

"Well, my insides get cooked every time I bend, the one guy who knew how to fix me disappeared, and the kind I'm supposed to be teaching refuses to listen to me."

"Huh?" Aang asked, glancing back at him before turning back around.

"So yeah, I'm swell," Sado said.

Katara shook her head, turning away as the air temple came into view. True to the story teller's word, they could see the specks of people flying around the temple. However, there was smoke rising from the temple itself, which Sado was pretty sure there shouldn't be.

"They really are air benders!" Katara gasped.

"No, no their not," Aang said.

"What are you talking about, they're flying!" Sokka said, pointing.

"Gliding maybe, but not flying," Aang said. "You can tell by the way they move. Their not air bending. Those people have no spirit."

Just then, a glider came shooting toward them with a wheel chair attached to it. They all watched as it flashed past, the boy riding in it laughing excitedly.

"I don't know Aang, that kid seems pretty spirited," Katara said.

Aang rolled his eyes and took off after him. As he did, the rest of the gliders began to fly around them, Appa recoiling and throwing Katara into Sokka, Sado lunging forward and taking the reins, steering Appa toward solid ground. He landed lightly and they all turned, watching as Aang and the kid in the wheelchair flew around, competing to see who was better. Finally, Aang branched off, taking a moment to run on the wall before forming a sphere of air. After a moment, he leapt back to his glider and was off again. In response, the other kid, Teo according to the children around them, began to spew smoke from his wheelchair, drawing an image of Aang's face with a comical annoyed expression. And a surprisingly accurate one.

"Not bad," Sado nodded, Katara and Sokka both laughing.

Finally, both Aang and Teo landed, the children taking the wings off of his wheelchair and allowing him to roll over to them.

"Hey, you're a _real_ air bender," Teo noticed. "You must be the Avatar! That's amazing! I've heard stories about you!"

"Thanks," Aang smiled, rubbing the back of his head.

"Wow, this glider chair is amazing!" Sokka said, inspecting the wings and the spots on the chair where it attached.

"If you think that's cool, wait until you see the other stuff my dad designed," Teo smiled, wheeling toward the door.

Sado watched the others start to goo and looked back at Appa, who lay down. He scratched his head for a moment before jogging to catch up to the others, following them to a massive room where there were statues everywhere, most, if not all of which, had metal pipes jutting out of them and then through the walls, the pipes venting steam every once in a while. There were pipes to vent hot air outside to keep the gliders airborne, pipes to vent hot air for lifts to carry people from one floor to the next, and a giant wheel was set into a recess gouged into the wall, spinning with a pipe running through it.

"This place is unbelievable," Aang said.

"Yeah, it's great isn't it?" Teo asked.

"No," Aang said. "Just unbelievable." He walked over to a statue that had a pipe running sideways through its head.

"Aang used to come here a long time ago," Katara said. "I think he's just shocked it's so...different."

"So better!" Sokka said from a little ways away.

"Imagine you returned to the South Pole," Sado said, stepping up beside him. "But instead of a frozen tundra like you used to know, an earth bender had come in and turned it into a rocky plateau. That's what you're seeing here."

Sokka stared around, shoulders slouching slightly. "I guess that would be...hard."

After a couple of minutes, Teo led them to a large open area where there were no visible changes to the temple, everything kept in pristine condition, from what Sado could tell.

"It's nice to see at least one part of the temple that isn't ruined," Aang said.

"Look out!" a voice shouted less than a second before the statue Aang and Katara had been looking at was smashed by a boulder hanging from a device with a counter weight to hold the boulder off the ground.

They shielded their faces as the debris flew past, and when it cleared, they saw several people walking toward them from the outside.

"What the doodle?" a man with a balding head, messy brown hair and beard, and three wooden fingers on his left hand said. "Don't you know enough to stay away from construction sites? We have to make room for the bathhouse!"

"Do you know what you did!?" Aang shouted. "You just destroyed something sacred! For a stupid _bathhouse_!"

"Well people around here are starting to stink," the man said.

"This hole place stinks!" Aang shouted, pointing at the man before slamming his staff into the ground, a blast of air launching the device off of the cliff. "This is a sacred temple! You can't treat it this way! I've seen it when the monks were here! I know what it's supposed to be like!"

"The monks?" the man asked. "But, you're twelve."

"Dad, he's the Avatar," Teo said. "He used to come here a hundred years ago."

"What are you doing?" Aang snapped. "Who said you could be here?"

"Doing here," the man mused. "A long time ago, but not a hundred years, my people became refugees after a terrible flood. My infant son, Teo, was badly hurt and lost his mother. I needed somewhere to rebuild. And I stumbled across this place. Couldn't believe it. Everywhere, pictures of flying people. But empty. Nobody home. Then, I came across these fan-like contraptions!" He began to run around with his arms out like he was flying.

"Our gliders," Aang said, crossing his arms.

"Yes," the man nodded. "Little light flying machines. They gave me an idea. Build a new life for my son, in the air. Then everyone would be on equal footing. So to speak. We're just in the process of improving on what's already here. And after all, isn't that what nature does?"

"Nature knows where to stop," Aang said, walking over to him.

"I suppose that's true," the man agreed. "Unfortunately, progress has a way of...getting away from us. Look at the time!" He pointed at three candles, Sado blinking twice then doing a double take to make sure he wasn't missing something. "Come. The pulley system must be oiled before dark."

"Wait, how can you tell the time from that thing?" Sokka asked. "The notches all look the same."

"The candle will tell us," the man said. "Watch."

Suddenly, the wick made four popping sounds.

"You put spark powder in the candle," Sokka realized.

"Four flashes, so it's exactly four hours past mid day," the man said. "Or, as I say, four o' candle."

Sokka laughed as Sado rolled his eyes.

"If you liked that, wait until you see my finger-safe knife sharpener," the man said, pulling his false fingers off, Sado realizing they were segmented so that they would. "Only took me three tries to get it right."

He tossed them to Sokka who shouted in surprise before tapping him on the shoulder, beckoning for him to follow. Sokka ran after him and Sado walked back to where Appa was, climbing up onto his head and laying down. Appa let out a loud groaning noise and Sado smirked.

"You should see it inside," Sado said. "This place is...ruined." He winced as a dull ache throbbed from somewhere between his heart and his stomach, but it faded after a moment. "God I feel like shit. Better find my reason soon. It's barely been a few weeks since I met Aang in that swamp, and already it feels like I'm almost out of time."

He sat up, closing his eyes and beginning to meditate. However, it seemed like his peace wasn't meant to last, as within an hour, Katara ran over to them.

"Sado, Teo's father is making weapons for the Fire Nation," Katara said. "He says they're on their way here to collect."

"Well, the peace was nice while it lasted," Sado said, sliding to the ground. "We need explosives. A lot of explosives."

* * *

Leave a review.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own any of the original Avatar characters.

* * *

Air Power

Sado swallowed hard as he gripped the handle of his glider. Beside him, Katara gave him a sympathetic look.

"Just make sure you keep your mouth closed and keep your weight balanced," Katara said. "If you go upside down, I'm pretty sure you'll crash, unless you get going fast enough and are doing a flip."

"Gee, and here I had almost forgotten I might crash and die," Sado said. "Thanks for that."

"Sorry," Katara said as Sado adjusted his explosives. "Are you sure you have enough?"

"Teo's father created the armored tanks, but I'm an actual fire bender," Sado said.

"So basically, you have no idea," Teo said from Sado's other side.

"I took an educated guess," Sado said. "The tanks have thick armor, but from the designs your father showed me, they're vulnerable at the wheels and the firing port."

"You sure you want to kill them?" Katara asked.

"No," Sado said. "I don't. But this _is_ a war, Katara. Besides, it won't be the first time I've had to take a life."

Katara stared at him just as a child near the edge of the platform reported that the Fire Nation was coming. Sado pulled his goggles down.

"Where's Sokka with that war balloon?" Katara asked.

"We'll just have to start without him!" Aang said from his place in front of Appa, opening his glider.

Appa's job was simple, blow away any fire benders that made it up to the platform using the grappling hooks Teo's father had installed in the tanks. Sado liked that they knew exactly what the tanks could do. It made it easier to plan for them. While he was going to be using real explosives, the others had firebombs, smoke bombs, slime bombs, and stink bombs. Not very threatening, but unless Sado's bending started working all of a sudden, it was the best chance they had.

Aang took off, Katara pushing Teo's chair to the edge, allowing him to take off as well as the others sprinted forward, Sado hesitating. He definitely didn't want to fly. Heights didn't bother him, per se, but falling from height did. Any time Aang had to fly him with his glider, which had only happened twice, he just about had a panic attack.

Suddenly, Appa's tail slapped the ground behind him and he shouted, leaning forward as the gust of air caught his glider, yanking him into the air. He began to fall and quickly slipped his feet into the cloth loop meant to hold them, leaning forward and tilting the glider down. He began to shoot downward before leaning back, the glider leveling out rising back into the air, Sado flying to the rest of the group, falling into place as Teo glanced at him, nodding. Then, they all dove below the clouds. Almost as soon as they left the cloud layer, they found themselves flying over a winding trail, thin enough that only a single line of troops could climb it. Sado smirked.

 _You know better than that guys,_ Sado smirked.

He lit one of his bombs and dropped it into the snow above the troops. After a moment, it exploded, sending an avalanche down the mountain, taking several dozen troops with it. Just after he did, Aang shot along a snow-covered ledge further down, an entire flood of snow doing the same. Then, Aang jumped back to his glider and was off again. Sado went back up above the clouds, letting the hot air get him going again, then flew back down, dropping another bomb just beside a cliff, sending rocks and snow both tumbling down the mountain. As he went above the clouds again, grappling hooks began to shoot up out of the clouds, latching onto the edge of the cliff. He dropped a pair of bombs on two of the chains, the blast destroying the hooks and sending snow falling after them. When the tanks second chains didn't come after it, he flew over again, dropping more bombs. He missed a few, but managed to knock two more off. By the time he was flying back around again, the tanks had reached the top. He dropped a bomb just in front of the firing port less than a second after a fireball shot out of it and screaming came from the tank as it stopped moving. A moment later, a fire bomb dropped behind the tank started the snow sliding, sending the tank back over the ledge.

Further up the hill, Aang landed in the middle of five of them, blasting them all and flipping them, only for the center piece to roll over, fire beginning to fly at him again as Aang jumped, landing on one of the tanks and beginning to deflect fire from two more. Sado dropped a bomb on one of the two and it exploded, but failed to get through the firing port. Sado looked to Teo and Appa just as Katara jumped onto Teo's chair, Teo flying down toward Aang. Sado flew back toward the edge where a massive amount of Fire Nation foot soldiers had begun to form up. It seemed like the other gliders were out of bombs. He himself only had four more. He lit them, scattering them into the troops and watched them explode, troops scattering from the blasts, some dead, others wounded, some with their helmets ringing and disorienting them. Some troops were thrown off the cliff by the concussion, undoubtedly knocking others off further down. Others landed in the snow and were either trampled or helped up, depending on where they landed and who was around them. Sado turned, flying back toward the platform and dropping out of the glider, landing in a roll as a kid further back caught the glider, barely.

"Now what?" Sado asked.

"Where's Sokka with that war balloon?" Katara asked, just as said war balloon rose off to one side.

"Perfect timing," Sado said, staring at the three slime bombs tied to the balloon.

For a moment, nothing happened, no fire benders shooting at the balloon. Then, Sokka began to cut the slime bombs loose over the ground troops, knocking them over in small groups, the troops struggling to stand in the slime. However, after all three bombs were dropped, the tanks kept coming. Then, the balloon's wood stove tipped over the side, falling into a crack in the mountain.

"What are they doing?" Sado said, Katara shaking her head.

Then, the the ground began to rumble just before the mountain was engulfed in a massive explosion. Sado slammed his hands over his ears, too late to stop the ringing but instinctive none the less. After a few minutes, the smoke began to clear, revealing the mountain to have been blown apart below the temple, the Fire Nation soldiers having survived the explosion now in full retreat. Sado sighed, seeing that the tanks were just gone, their broken chains still hanging from the portions of the cliff that remained.

"Look, they're retreating!" Aang said, everyone beginning to cheer.

"We're going down!" Sokka shouted as the balloon fell past them, fast.

Aang was off instantly, shooting down through the clouds after them. A few minutes later, he returned with Sokka and Teo's father hanging from his feet by a rope. Once they were over the platform, Sokka let go of the rope, both falling and being caught by those present below them before Aang landed, sighing.

"Well done Aang," Sado said. "We won."

Aang nodded and everyone began to cheer anew. Sado sighed, leaning against Appa just as pain lanced through him again. He grit his teeth, not letting it show on his face.

* * *

"I'm glad you found this place," Aang said as they all stood on several platforms out behind the temple. "It's like the hermit crab. Maybe you weren't born here, but you found this empty shell and made it your home."

"Thanks Aang," Teo smiled.

"Aang, you were right about air power," Sokka said. "As long as we've got the air on our side, we've got the Fire Nation on the run."

 _And how does anyone but Aang go about using the air after we leave here?_ Sado thought, but he remained silent as everyone cheered.

After a few more minutes, they all climbed onto Appa, taking off and flying away from the temple, heading North once again.

"Next stop, Northern Water Tribe!" Sokka announced.

* * *

Leave a review.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own any of the original Avatar characters.

* * *

Prognosis

Sado groaned, curling his knees to his chest, pulling his three jackets over them, and hugging his knees. He regretted choosing not to buy any winter jackets now. Go figure, the North Pole was cold. Not to mention, they had been flying for two days straight looking for the Northern Water Tribe, finding nothing.

"I'm not one to complain, but could Appa fly any higher?" Sokka asked as Appa's foot touched the water before he began to drift upward again.

"I have an idea, how about we hop on _your_ back and _you_ fly us to the north pole!" Aang snapped.

"Absolutely," Sokka said, turning around and waving his butt. "Hop on. Sokka is ready for take off."

"It wouldn't matter anyway," Sado said. "It'd just be colder up there."

"Well yes, but then we could see it from further away," Sokka said.

"Come on guys," Katara said. "We're all just tired because we've been flying for two days straight."

"Yeah and we still can't find the Northern Water Tribe!" Sokka complained.

As if on cue, ice shot up, catching Appa's foot and spinning him before the ice broke off, Appa crashing into the water and being frozen in place instantly. As soon as he was, several boats began to surround them, dozens of water benders total.

"They're water benders!" Katara exclaimed. "We found the Water Tribe!"

"Who are you and what do you want?" one of them asked, Aang standing, hands held up non-threateningly.

"My name's Aang. I'm the Avatar and I'm looking for a water bending master in the Northern Water Tribe," Aang said.

Everyone looked around at each other before the ice broke apart.

"Follow us," the man said. "We'll take you there."

Then, the boats turned, beginning to escort Appa through the glaciers that had been the only thing they could see. Finally, a massive ice wall came into view, the Water Tribe symbol proudly carved on the front of it. Sado smiled as it came into view. Then, his body shook violently with a shiver and he tucked his head back into his jackets. After a few minutes of hearing ice being bended around, Appa finally stopped and he peeked his head out, seeing the others climbing off. He followed and a man from the tribe chuckled, seeing how many layers Sado was wearing.

"You're from the Earth Kingdoms aren't you?" he laughed, holding out a very thick Water Nation jacket about the right size for Sado.

"Oh I prefer it _much_ warmer than this," Sado laughed, dropping his jackets and instantly pulling on the Water Tribe one, noticing it instantly be warmer than his other three combined, along with it trapping his body heat, warming up even more.

He stored the other jackets with his things on Appa's saddle then caught up with the others. A few minutes later, they were introducing themselves to the Northern Water Tribe's chief. A couple hours after that, they were sitting at a table in a massive area where the Northern Tribe was gathered around them, several waterfalls fell behind them, and the Chief and the Northern Tribe's elders were seated to their group's right.

"Tonight, we celebrate the arrival of our brother and sister from the Southern Tribe," the chief announced. "And they have brought with them someone very special, someone that we all believed disappeared from the world, until now. The Avatar."

Aang raised a hand, grinning shyly as everyone began to cheer.

"We also celebrate my daughter's sixteenth birthday," the chief continued. "Princess Yue is now of marrying age!"

Yue, a beautiful girl with snow white hair, walked forward and bowed, smiling politely. "Thank you father. May the great ocean and moon spirits watch over us during these troubled times."

"Now Master Pakku and his students will perform!" the chief announced, gesturing to a man with long white hair on the sides of his head and bald on the top, a thin white mustache and beard, and an eternally grumpy expression.

The man, flanked by two boys about Sokka's age, if not a little older, began to bend the water of a fountain, moving the water in a sort of dance-like demonstration of their bending ability. To Sado's right, Yue made the mistake of sitting beside Sokka, who went from shoving as much food as he could into his mouth to awkwardly trying, and failing, to flirt. He even went as far as calling himself a prince, to which Katara challenged his supposed authority before mockingly calling him "Prince Sokka." Then, Sokka began to, even more awkwardly, try to ask Yue on a date.

Sado forced himself to ignore Sokka's painful attempts at flirting, then stood, walking away from the area as he felt pressure in his chest. He stopped beside a river, pulling off the gloves he had bought and placing his hands in the water, heating them slowly, wincing as they began to slowly burn, the water steaming. After a moment, he let the heat fade just before the ache began to squeeze at his chest, making it harder for him to breathe for a moment. Finally, it began to pass and he sighed. So, using his bending _didn't_ actually make it hurt less. Joy.

He sipped some water out of the river before drying his hands on his coat and pulling the gloves back on, still trying to catch his breath. He turned as he heard snow crunch behind him, finding a boy a little older than him watching him.

"Are you wounded?" the boy asked. "You looked like you were in pain."

"It's not something that can be healed," Sado said. "Trust me, if there were a way to stop it, I'd have found out by now."

"I still believe you should let the healers take a look at you," the boy said. "Have you ever at least given them that chance?"

"No," Sado sighed. "I suppose I haven't."

He stood, following the boy to a small building where an older woman with a kindly smile was teaching young women to heal. She stopped as they walked in, smiling.

"Welcome," she smiled. "How may I help you?"

"This guy convinced me to let you try and heal a certain condition of mine," Sado sighed.

The woman nodded, motioning him over. He walked over and she had him lie on the ground.

"Now, hold still dear," the woman said, as she formed a ball of water which began to glow as she pressed it to his chest. "This won't hurt a bit."

She hummed to herself while she moved the water over his torso, before stopping, her brow furrowing slightly. Then, a pleased smile spread over her face again and her humming resumed. After a few more minutes, she stopped, putting the water back and turning back to the boy who had brought Sado there.

"Kurik, why don't you show the children what you've been learning?" the woman said.

"Sure," the boy nodded, stepping outside, the children following.

Once they were gone, the woman sighed, standing and walking away from Sado, who sat up. She sat down, sighing yet again.

"It's been many years since I've seen that condition," she said. "More than I care to admit."

"You know what this is?" Sado asked.

"I do," she nodded. "It's a condition born of an exceptional fire bender not having the will to control his own fire. A bender's element is as much a part of them as the world around them. For fire benders, this could be a problem. Fire is alive. If it's not fed properly, it begins to eat the closest thing, the bender himself. The will to control the bending, in this case, isn't a physical form of control, or the common form of will. It's the desire, the passion, the spirit. A fire bender's spirit must be both disciplined, and yet free, unyielding, yet fluid. Without this, the fire will burn its bender away. Of course, you probably already knew this. I'm afraid I can't cure the condition, but I was able to undo the damage it's caused. At the rate it's progressing, though, you have maybe six months. It will speed up each time you bend, but not bending will result in the worst pain you can imagine. You're literally burning from the inside out, so the pain is inevitable. Also, the damage can only be healed so many times. Eventually, it will scar. I'd wager that, as long as the damage isn't too far along, you can be healed a total of three times before it begins to scar."

"Why would you help me if you know what I am?" Sado asked.

"Because you're a good person," the woman said. "And because I know that not all fire benders are evil. The last time I saw that condition it was the man I loved. I kept him alive for a full year past what he was meant to have. But eventually, there was simply too much damage and scarring."

Sado nodded, understanding. "Thank you for your help. And for not telling anyone about me."

"Please don't make me regret it," the woman said.

"I won't," Sado said.

He stood, leaving the building and walking back toward the feast, taking his seat again and picking up a roll, taking a bite of it as the woman's prognosis returned to him.

"Six," he muttered. "Better than two but..."

He took another bite as Katara looked over at him.

"You okay?" Katara asked.

"Yeah," Sado nodded. "I'm fine."

She nodded and turned back to her food, allowing Sado to eat in peace.

* * *

Leave a review.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own any of the original Avatar characters.

* * *

Invasion

Sado sighed as he walked through the street. He and Sokka had both received "warrior training." Mostly, that meant that they were handed a club made of bone and then told to beat a trained warrior of the Northern Water Tribe with it. Sokka had quit after barely two days, instead choosing to spend his time with Yue, who, come to find out, was engaged already. Sado had stuck with the training, graduating from a jawbone club, to a jawbone dagger. He excelled at the training, mostly because he already had weapons training. For the most part what he was learning was the specific fighting style. He did, however, managed to get a pair of knives about as long as his old pair, these ones actually metal instead of jawbone like everything else he had seen at the North Pole. He had also received bo staff, spear, axe, flail, and hammer training. So far, no one had been able to beat him after three fights with a new weapon.

"I must say, Sado," the warrior in charge of his training said, watching Sado twirl a bone spear around himself. "You're a natural with weapons. I grant that you've been trained with a lot of them before, but even the ones you haven't been you pick up quick."

"The fundamentals are all the same," Sado said. "The balance of the weapon, the length of the weapon, and what part to hit with is all that changes."

"I wish a few of our younger guys would learn that," the warrior chuckled, looking over to where the junior warriors were training.

One hotshot who thought he was the spirits' gift to the Earth, Hahn, was glaring at Sado, since Sado had only spent one day training with that group before moving on to more advanced training.

"Looks like Hahn wants a rematch," the warrior chuckled.

"Sure," Sado said, stopping the spear diagonally behind himself. "I had a lot of fun beating him to a pulp before."

He turned to Hahn, motioning for him to make a move and Hahn grinned, turning and charging at him with a staff. As soon as he was in range, Sado's spear flashed out, sweeping Hahn's legs out from under him before driving itself into the ground beside his head.

"Dead," Sado said, leaving the spear there and backing away, drawing his knives in reverse grip.

Hahn flipped to his feet, charging again with his staff, swiping at Sado only for Sado to duck under it, getting inside of the next slash before spinning around Hahn, slicing the ties on either side of his pants' waist, dropping them around his ankles, then kicking him from behind, knocking him to the ground and kicking his staff away. He put his knives away as well, walking over to his spear and picking it up as he looked up, smile fading as he watched soot begin to fall, the water around the city turning black quickly.

"What is this?" the warrior training him asked.

"Soot," Sado said. "I saw it before my home was attacked. The Fire Nation is here."

The warrior stared at him before nodding once and turning, running away from the training ground to report to the chief. Ten minutes later, the entirety of the tribe had gathered. Sado sat with Katara, Sokka, and Aang off to one side as the chief spoke, praying to the ocean and moon spirits.

"I'm going to need volunteers for a dangerous mission," the chief said, Sokka standing instantly.

"Count me in," Sokka said.

"Sokka!" Katara said.

"Be warned, many of you will not return," the chief said as Sado also stood.

"I'll look after Sokka," Sado said.

"Come forward to receive my mark if you accept the task," the chief said, all of the volunteers walking forward.

There weren't many. A handful of seasoned warriors, Sokka, Sado, and Hahn. Sado rolled his eyes at that. Hahn was going to get himself killed. But hey, at least he had guts. As they reached the chief, he drew three vertical, squiggly lines on their forehead and they turned to their right, walking out of the room. Sado stayed near the building they had gathered in, the highest point in the village. After roughly a half hour, a single fire nation ship arrived, beginning to launch boulders at the village. After the first couple, Aang and Appa took off toward it. After a minute, the boulders stopped, and a moment later, water benders had the ship suspended over the water with ice spikes. Then, Appa was on the way back. Sado knew it wouldn't be only one ship. Not with that much soot.

"Hey, you're on the mission?" a warrior asked from behind him.

"Yeah," Sado nodded.

"Get to the armory," the man said. "Do you know of any more?"

"Check the wall," Sado said. "The Southern Water Tribe boy is also on it. He should be there."

The man nodded, running of and Sado turned, heading for the armory. The other volunteers arrived in groups of two or three until Sokka arrived, always the last one. Except, Hahn wasn't there. Sado grinned. He must have gotten scared off by the boulders. But then his smile faded. Hahn wasn't that smart.

"Men, you'll be infiltrating the Fire Nation Navy," the tribe's chief said. "And that means you'll all need one of these uniforms."

Hahn stepped into view, wearing an authentic Fire Nation uniform, from nearly a hundred years ago. Sado snorted in amusement while Sokka laughed.

"What's your problem," Hahn demanded.

"Fire Navy uniforms don't look like that," Sokka said.

"Of course they do," Hahn said. "These are real Fire Navy uniforms captured from actual Fire Navy soldiers."

"You mean those _were_ the uniforms about a hundred years ago," Sado corrected. "The current uniforms don't have shoulder spikes anymore. They're more streamline."

"How do we know we can trust these guys?" Hahn asked, glaring at them. "Such bold talk for a couple of new recruit."

"This coming from the guy who has lost to one of the new guys twice now," Sado reminded him. "Besides that, I've had more experience with the current Fire Navy than you have had experience with weapons. Probably why you suck so bad."

Hahn growled angrily.

"That's enough, Hahn," the chief said. "Now, our first priority is to determine the identity of their commanding officer."

"His name is Zhao," Sokka said.

"Admiral Zhao, to be exact," Sado said. "He's a skilled tactician, an excellent fighter, though he lacks any form of restraint, a powerful firebender, once again with no restraint. He's middle-aged and has brown hair in the customary high bun with large sideburns. He also has a temper almost as big as Hahn's ego."

A few of the warriors int he room snickered as the chief stared at Sado.

"Sokka, Sado, I want you to tell everything you know to Hahn," the chief said. "Hahn, I want you to show them your utmost respect. I expect nothing less from my future son-in-law."

Sokka stared at Hahn in shock, Sado blinking before doing the same.

"Explains the ego," Sado sighed.

"Princess Yue's marrying you?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah, what of it?" Hahn asked.

"Nothing, congratulations," Sokka said.

"No wonder she's so unhappy," Sado said, saying exactly what Sokka wanted to.

"Excuse me?" Hahn snarled.

"She hates you," Sado shrugged. "Can't blame her. You're a worthless prick. But hey, maybe you'll do us all a favor and make the mistake of attacking Zhao alone. That way you die, I don't have to deal with you, and Yue doesn't have to get stuck married to you."

"Why you-"

"I wouldn't," Sado said, holding one knife behind his back as Hahn reached for a spear. "Wouldn't want the chief to know his future son-in-law is nothing but an overgrown child who attacks the Northern Water Tribe's guests and allies right before a very important mission."

Hahn growled in rage, setting the spear back against the rack. Sado turned to the other warriors.

"Now, since you're all the useful ones, here's what we know about Zhao and his fleet."

* * *

Sado glanced sideways, seeing the chief enter the room and walked over to him.

"Sir, I need a favor. And I know I have no right to ask, but this will work out best for both of us."

"Alright," the chief said. "What is it?"

"I want you to take Sokka off of this mission," Sado said.

"Why?" the chief asked, narrowing his eyes slightly. "He's a very capable warrior."

"I agree," Sado nodded. "Which is why he should be protecting Yue."

"Explain," the chief said.

"Even if our mission is a success, even if we eliminate Zhao, the next-in-command will simply take over and the invasion will continue until the Fire Nation is driven out and forced to retreat," Sado said. "And make no mistake. They _are_ going to break through the wall. They _are_ getting into the city. And once they do, who do you think they'll be more concerned with? The peasants that surrender instantly to save themselves, or the princess in charge of those peasants?"

"You're saying they'll target Yue?" the chief asked.

"Yes," Sado nodded. "They'll target Yue. So you should have Sokka guard her."

The chief nodded. "Alright."

"Chief," Sado said, the chief looking at him. "To be perfectly honest, I don't think any of us will survive this mission. I fully expect all of us to die. Sokka's a good man. He doesn't deserve that fate. I don't mind dying on this mission. I have a fatal condition that'll kill me inside of six months anyway."

"Why are you telling me this?" the chief asked.

"If I'm right and we all die, you'll need to find a new future husband for Yue," Sado said, the chief raising an eyebrow at him. "She and Sokka care for each other. Sokka may not be rich, but they _would_ be happy. And he's a natural leader. And if you're really concerned with appearances, you could say it was to strengthen ties with the Southern Tribe."

The chief chuckled. "You've really thought this through."

"I'm from a family that somehow manages to care about appearances enough to disown their only son because of a fatal illness," Sado said. "Thinking about political things comes naturally to me. Besides...knowing approximately when you'll die makes you...reconsider your place in the world. Makes you want to do as much good as you can in the time you have left."

The chief nodded, smiling. "I'll consider your advice. And, if the worst should come to pass, I may actually find that I agree with you. Of course, this is all assuming we win the battle and survive the invasion."

"Of course," Sado nodded. "Thank you, Sir. Hopefully I'll see you when this is all over."

Just then, Sokka tacked Hahn, the two beginning to roll around, Hahn pulling Sokka's wolf tail while Sokka tried to choke Hahn. Sado sighed, walking over and pulling Sokka off of Hahn, then slamming his foot down on Hahn's chest as he tried to stand, pinning him to the ground.

"That's enough!" the chief said, stepping up behind Sado. "Sokka, you're off the mission!"

As he turned to walk away, Hahn stood, grinning broadly.

"Alright, everyone listen to me and this mission'll be over in no time," Hahn grinned.

"No," Sado said, Hahn stopping mid-stride. "You're not in charge. I am. I know how to sneak on to a Fire Nation ship. I know how to navigate it without being seen. I know where Zhao will be. And I'm the one getting us useable disguises. I'm also the better fighter. I'm taking charge of the mission. If _you_ follow _my_ plan, you might survive this and be able to marry Yue. Though I highly doubt you'll survive since you don't listen to anyone."

Hahn glared at him before seeing the warriors in the room nodding. He sighed, crossing his arms. "Fine. What's the plan?"

Sado picked up a knife and tossed it to Hahn. "Know how to use one of these?"

* * *

Leave a review.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own any of the original Avatar characters.

* * *

Infiltration

Sado silently pulled himself up out of the water on the anchor's chain. He silently climbed the chain to the opening at the top, pulling himself inside then carefully scanning the room before helping the others in. Once they were all inside, he silently led them through the room to a hatch in the floor, lifting it and slipping inside, the others dropping down after him. Once they were all in the small maintenance shaft, he closed the hatch, silently making his way deeper into the ship, the others following. After a few moments, they reached an area with a grated floor and Sado stopped, looking up through it carefully. He spotted a single soldier on patrol and lifted the grate, climbing out of the floor behind him and slipping into the shadows. He knocked on the wall and the soldier turned, looking around. Then, just as he stepped toward the shadows, Sado stepped out of them grabbing him and slamming his back into the wall.

"How did you get onto the ship?" the man asked as Sado pulled out his club.

"My friend, do you have any idea who I am?" Sado asked.

"No," the man said, confused.

"Good," Sado smiled, slamming the club into his helmet, knocking him out and then dragging him into the maintenance shaft.

He quickly took the armor off and tied him up, passing the armor off. The Northern Water Tribe member who was now wearing the armor climbed out of the shaft, walking away to find his position for the escape, following Sado's directions. Sado and the others continued through the shaft, getting more and more suits of armor, each disguised warrior taking their places as they did. Finally, Sado's mental count reached two. Himself and Hahn.

"Alright Hahn," Sado said, turning. "Time...to...son of a bitch!"

"Freeze intruder!" a voice said from behind Sado.

Sado spun, ducking under a spear and stepping forward, grabbing the soldier by the head and slamming it into the wall with a resounding boom. He quickly dragged him into the shaft, bringing the spear with him, then pulled the armor on, tying up the Fire Navy soldier and making his way quickly toward the command deck. Finally, he crawled out of the shaft, sprinting toward where he knew Zhao would be.

As he passed a porthole, he glanced out, seeing the sun rising. Getting the disguises had taken longer than he thought. It was already morning. The Fire Nation would be attacking at any moment. Sure enough, within minutes he heard the deafening crash of the first ships colliding with the ice wall guarding the Northern Water Tribe. He sprinted faster, Finally, he skidded to a stop one level up from Zhao and stopped just as he heard Hahn's voice.

"Admiral Choi!" Hahn shouted, stepping out of the ship wearing the outdated armor that Sado had expressly ordered him to leave behind. "Prepare to meet your fate!"

Then, he charged, stabbing at Zhao only for Zhao to knock the spear aside then hurl him off the balcony. Sado watched him fall, watched his neck break on the railing before he splashed down between two icebergs, which then crashed together as the ship hit one of them. He sighed. Predictable, yet still unfortunate, even if it _was_ only Hahn.

"As I was saying," Zhao said to the older man in a red cloak beside him. "Years ago I stumbled on a great an powerful secret. The identity of the Moon Spirit's mortal form."

"What?" the older man gasped.

"I was a young lieutenant serving under General Shuu in the Earth Kingdom," Zhao said. "I discovered a hidden Library, underground, in fact. I tore through scroll after scroll. One of them contained a detailed illustration and the words 'Moon' and 'Ocean.' I knew then that these spirits could be found...and killed. And that it was my destiny to do so."

"Zhao, the spirits are not to be trifled with!" the older man snarled.

"Yes yes, I know you fear the spirits, Iroh," Zhao said. "I've heard rumors of your journey into the Spirit World. But the Ocean and Moon spirits gave up their immortality to become a part of our world. And now they will face the consequences."

"You there!" a voice shouted from behind Sado, Zhao and Iroh both turning at the same time.

Sado turned, seeing several soldiers pointing spears at him.

"This is a restricted area!" the soldier said. "Identify yourself!"

"My apologies," Sado said. "I'm a bit new. You'll have to forgive my ignorance. And my action."

He knocked the spears aside with his own, spinning it and swiping the other way, knocking all three soldiers over the railing. Then, he grabbed the railing, flipping over it himself just before Zhao's fireball shot past. He flipped under the balcony, dropping to a lower level's window and catching it, jumping to his right to a lower one, then again to the deck of the ship. He landed in a roll, stabbing a Fire Nation Soldier as he stood, then spun, blocking a slash from another's sword and breaking his arm before taking the sword and stabbing him. Then, he took off at a sprint into the ship, sliding under a slash and knocking the soldier's legs out from under him before sliding into a maintenance shaft and scurrying out of sight, heading for the rendezvous.

The others would probably know that something had gone wrong and would be headed there. After a few moments, Sado climbed out of the shaft in the vehicle bay where troops and tanks would deploy when the ship reached shore. Just as he arrived, several other hatches opened, the rest of the Water Tribe soldiers running over, a couple short.

"What happened?" one of them asked.

"Hahn attacked Zhao," Sado said. "The ship was put on high alert instantly and I got spotted in a restricted area. They'll probably be-"

"You!" a voice shouted, soldiers beginning to charge into the room, Sado and his remaining allies turning to meet them. "Capture them!"

Sado drew his knives as the soldiers reached them and they all began to fight. It was chaos instantly. Sado ducked under a sword, stepping forward and slashing the wielder's throat before taking the sword, putting the knives away and then sweeping a spear aside, killing the soldier holding it just as a fireball blasted one of the withers. Sado spun, sending the sword spinning through the air and into the firebender's chest. He caught a spear that someone tried to stab him with and kicked the soldier's knee backward, flipping the spear and driving it into the soldier's face then ripping it back out. Another lunged for him but he slammed the base of the shaft into the soldier's head, smashing the spear's shaft. Then, he leapt backward from several slashes. one of the Water Tribe warriors glanced at him before turning back to the fight.

"Get out of here kid!" the man said. "Get back to the tribe and help the Tribe fend off the Fire Nation."

"I'm not leaving you all to die," Sado said, drawing his knives.

"The mission's a failure," the warrior said. "There's no need for a kid to give his life in service to a place that's not his home. Especially when it's get out of here!"

Sado hesitated another moment before lowering his knives. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright," the warrior smiled. "You did your best."

Sado turned, sprinting away from the fight, ducking through a doorway and into the room they had entered through, quickly scrambling up the chain then diving out of the ship. As soon as he was underwater, he quickly swam to the closest Fire Nation Ship, and swam to the side of it, pulling out his knives and using them to climb the side, wedging them into the hull between the plates just long enough to pull himself up. Just as he pulled himself up to the lowers porthole, the knives both snapped. he grunted as he hit the side, then carefully pulled his armor off with one hand, tossing it away before slipping in through the porthole, barely fitting. Once inside, he made his way to a maintenance hatch below the main deck, waiting for the ship to reach the wall.

* * *

Leave a review.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own any of the original Avatar characters.

* * *

Firefight

Sado sprinted through the village, ducking through alleyways to avoid fights. He had messed up. His ship never made landfall. But Zhao's did. It hadn't been long since Zhao made landfall, but Zhao was practically unopposed, despite the full moon hanging in the sky, granting the waterbenders nearly unmatched bending abilities. Zhao simply had too many troops to throw away to be stopped. The two benders he _had_ met, were both badly burned and unconscious on the ground.

Sado ripped the last piece of Fire Navy armor, leaving only the brown shirt pants from under it, and grabbed a fallen spear, pushing himself harder. Then, just as he skidded around a corner, the moon suddenly turned the color of blood. He slowed to a stop, staring at it in horror as a wave of bloody light swept across the world, the snow look like it should burn to the touch, and the water look like blood. He couldn't be too late. He began to sprint again, watching as, all around him, waterbenders found themselves defenseless. They began to retreat. There was no hope if there was no waterbending. Finally, he reached a bridge behind the capitol building and began to sprint across it, seeing the massive ice wall and the open door at the base. Just as he sprinted through and leapt over the small pond surrounding an island with grass, trees, and a smaller pool of water for the spirits, Appa landed behind him, Aang and the others leaping over to stand beside him, Momo landing on Zhao's head and yanking on his sideburns for a moment before flying back to Aang, who was leveling a death glare at Zhao.

"Don't both," Zhao said, holding a hand beside the bag he was holding, one that was wiggling.

Sado sighed. The moon was still alive. Just in danger.

"Put it down, Zhao," Sado snarled. "You do _not_ know what you're fucking with."

"Or what?" Zhao asked. "You move and I kill the spirit. It is my destiny to kill the Moon Spirit, to destroy the Water Tribe."

"Killing that spirit won't just hurt the water tribe," Aang said. "You'll be hurting everyone."

"He is right Zhao," another voice said, General Iroh stepping into view off to the left.

"General Iroh," Zhao said. "Why am I not surprised to discover your treachery?"

"I'm no traitor Zhao," Iroh said. "The Fire Nation needs the moon too. We all depend on the balance."

Zhao stared at him in silence.

"Whatever you do to that spirit, I'll unleash on you tenfold!" Iroh thundered, preparing to attack. "Let it go! Now!"

Zhao glared at him for a moment before kneeling, allowing the spirit to slip back into the water, the world returning to the way it should be. However, almost as soon as he did that, rage filled his face.

"No!" Sado shouted, hurling his spear.

However, despite being mere feet from Zhao, one of Zhao's hands snapped up, a wave of fire blasting the spear away before his other hand swung downward as a knife hand, a blast of fire exploding into the pool of water. For half a second, they were all lit up red by the fire, then the fire faded and the world was plunged into near-complete darkness. Rage filled Sado almost instantly and exploded out of him in a roar as he all but hurled himself across the pool of water, tackling Zhao to the ground as blasts of fire shot over his head as Iroh unleashed his own fury on Zhao's bodyguards, rapidly taking them down. After several seconds, Zhao managed to throw Sado off and took off, escaping escaping from the area as Sado stood. Sado charged after him, wasting no time at all catching up and hitting him with a flying tackle.

They were at the top of the stairs when they hit, and they began to crash, bounce, and roll down the stairs as a result, Sado managing to land a couple of punches between impacts with the stairs. Just as they crashed to the ground and Zhao bounced away, a massive glowing creature that looked like a giant humanoid with a koi fish's head, its entire body being made of water, rose from the water beside them, the Water Tribe members all dropping into a bow instantly. Sado could just barely make out Aang in a small air pocket in the creature's head, and as he watched, it began to use the strongest waterbending Sado had ever seen to tear the Fire Nation troops apart and send them scattering into the sea and onto their ships before making his way out of the village to deal with them as well.

Sado turned back to Zhao, his rage returning instantly. Zhao launched a fireball at Sado and Sado blocked it with a blast of his own, feeling his body burn but only a fraction of what it normally did. He grinned wickedly.

"You fucked up," Sado snarled. "You gave me a reason to bend. To kill you!"

He stepped forward, sending a massive stream of flames at Zhao, only for Zhao to roll out of the way and fire several more as he stood. Sado sprinted forward, blocking the blasts before stopping directly in front of Zhao. Both shoved their hands forward and fire a blast of flame. The blasts erupted into an explosion, Sado exhaling a stream of flames that blocked his side of the concussion, sending it back the other way, successfully hurling Zhao backward in a trail of smoke. He crashed through a totem-head-looking object, crashing to the ground in a roll before flipping back to his feet as Sado sprinted forward. Then, he launched a stream of flames at Sado. Sado skidded to a stop, placing his hands together in front of himself, palms touching, and a stream of flames shot out, making Zhao's go around Sado. However, just as Sado began to run again, his entire body suddenly spasmed and white-hot pain flared through him, making him crash to the ground, a strangled cry of agony managing to escape his mouth as he convulsed. Zhao smirked, walking over to him with a wicked grin.

"It's a shame that you have that condition, Sado," Zhao said. "I imagine your family was extremely ashamed of you as you grew up with that. The only son of one of the wealthiest families in the Fire Nation colonies, a failure, destined to die before he becomes a man. I'm sure it was a relief when they finally had your younger brother and were able to disown you."

Sado's body fell limp and he began to gasp and pant for breath. "So...you...know...me?"

"That's right," Zhao said, lifting one hand over his head, flames streaming from his hand. "I'll be sure to send them your head as a present. I'm sure they'd love to know you're no longer a problem."

Sado tried to move but trying made pain flash through his body again. Then, a blast of flame shot over Sado, forcing Zhao to dive out of the way and away from Sado before Zuko slowed to a stop beside Sado, his face bearing cuts, swelling, and bruises, as though he had been beaten badly in a fist fight. Zuko glanced down at him before turning to Zhao, readying himself.

"You're supposed to be dead," Zhao snarled.

"You tried to have me killed!" Zuko shouted, firing several blasts of fire at Zhao, who deflected them all.

"Yes, yes I did," Zhao snarled. "You're the Blue Spirit. An enemy of the Fire Nation! You freed the Avatar."

Sado felt the pain in his body receding and pushed himself up, swaying for a moment before readying himself, stepping up beside Zuko.

"I had no choice!" Zuko said.

"Enough talking," Sado snarled.

He stepped forward, shouting in agony as he forced flames out of his fist, his skin beginning to smoke as Zhao held his arms out, the flames breaking against them and charring his cape but not harming him. As the flames ended, he removed the cape and tossed it aside. Zuko darted forward, getting in close to Zhao and beginning to try to blast him from point blank range, Zhao doing the same, both blocking and deflecting the strikes. Then, Zuko twisted under a punch, slamming his fist and a fireball both into Zhao's side, throwing him off of the wall they were on, allowing him to crash down in a small courtyard. Sado leapt off after him instantly, twin jets of flames shooting down at him, Zhao only barely rolling out of the way of them as Sado landed, rolling and slamming a foot down, a wave of flames shooting across the ground. Zhao rolled to his feet, sending a wave of flames of his own out to block Sado's. Then, just as his flames went out, Zuko's feet crashed into his chest, flames exploding out of them and launching Zhao away, his sideburns igniting until he crashed into a totem head, the water inside flooding out over him. Zhao stood, groaning and holding a hand to his chest just as the world around them lightened. He looked up as Sado charged, staring in shock at something above them.

"No," Zhao gaped. "It can't be!"

He looked down at Sado just as Sado reached him, spinning with a pair of flame daggers, one slashing his throat, before another slashed his stomach, then his chest. Then, Sado let both daggers go out as Zhao staggered backward, clutching at his throat, blood flooding out over his hands. Then, Sado stepped forward, screaming in agony as his arms both burst into flames, more shooting out of his palms and directly into Zhao's face, hurling him away, into the side of a wall, where he collapsed into a smoking heap, blood beginning to pool under him. Sado, on the other hand, dropped to his knees, arms still burning as Zuko reached him, swinging an arm over Sado's. The flames left both arms instantly, Zuko launching it into a sky before Sado tipped sideways, hitting the ground hard, his upper body rolling onto his back as he stared up at the moon. His brow furrowed in confusion. He was sure the spirit had died. Maybe Katara had saved it.

"Are you okay?" Zuko asked.

Sado stared at him, finding he barely had the strength to breath. "No." He croaked, pain lancing through him from his badly burned throat.

"You overdid it, a lot," Zuko said. "You shouldn't have continued to fight. You're dying. You've got minutes, at best."

Sado blinked in response, not wanting to speak again. Zuko sighed, shaking his head. They heard shouting from off to the side and Zuko turned to look before turning and sprinting away, pulling up his hood and a face mask as he ran. Then, several waterbenders arrived, stopping as they found Zhao, before rushing to Sado.

"You're the Avatar's friend," one of them said. "Hold on, we'll get you to the healers."

Sado felt agony sear through his body, blocking all other senses as they lifted him, intensifying in stabbing, burning flashes with each jostle or shift of his body. Yet no mater how bad the pain got, he found that he simply couldn't pass out from it. It hurt too much. Finally, the pain stopped intensifying and began to fade slowly, his sight swimming back to allow him to see the same healer who had treated him before kneeling over him, face a mask of concentration as water glowed between her hands and his body. Except, he could tell he wasn't in the normal part of the village. As feelings other than agony began to reach him, he could feel himself being held in a pool of water, the water just above his ears, keeping him almost completely deaf. Behind the healer, he could see trees and a red wooden arch. He realized he was being held in the spirits' pool. He watched as a young girl, maybe seven or eight, wiped some sweat from the healer's brow.

Then, finally, the light began to fade. Once it was done, Sado's entire body felt numb and heavy. He was raised out of the water and set on the grass. He looked around slowly, his body trying not to respond.

"Don't try to sit up," the woman said. "Your body's going to need a few days at least to recover from that much damage. Even with my healing and the powers of the spirit water. You were a fool to do what you did. There was so much scarring. You'll be lucky to make it three months, now. And your torso, especially your arms, are going to be scarred for the rest of your life. Badly."

Sado nodded slowly.

"You can't bend again," she said. "Not at all. Starting now, any bending you do will scar. What little time I was able to give you, you wasted in a single fight. I hope you're satisfied."

"Relatively, yes," Sado said, the woman scowling at him. "Thank you for your help."

She sighed, shaking her head and stood. "You should get feeling back in about an hour. I'll need to heal you again tomorrow, so come back here just after sunrise."

Sado nodded and she turned and left, the young girl and most of the warriors going with her, two of them staying to make sure Sado didn't do anything to the spirits. Sado ignored them, choosing instead to allow his eyes to slide closed and sleep to finally claim him.

* * *

Leave a review.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own any of the original Avatar characters.

* * *

Darkness

Sado sighed heavily as he watched the Earth Nation fort they had just left shrink into the distance. When they left the Northern Water Tribe, Pakku had given Katara some water from the spirits' pool, Aang some scrolls to help him master water bending, and had given Sado a jian that the head warrior of the Northern Tribe had wanted him to have. Aside from that, all Sado had taken away from the North Pole was a prognosis of three months, at best. After that, they had stopped by an Earth Nation fort where the leader, General Fong, convinced Aang to fight the Fire Lord as he was, on the condition that Fong help Aang control the Avatar state first. After a day and a half of failure, however, Fong resorted to pretending to kill Katara, forcing Aang into the Avatar State. Aang then destroyed the fort before Katara was able to bring him to his senses. Now, they were flying toward Omashu to find King Bumi, a powerful Earthbender to teach Aang.

"Are you okay?" Katara asked Sado, having noticed he had barely spoken since they left the North Pole.

"No," Sado said. "But thanks for asking."

Katara nodded turning back to the front as they landed at the side of a river. Within minutes, everyone was in the river, Aang and Katara beginning to practice their water bending and Sokka drifting around on a leaf bigger than he was with Momo on top of him. Sado waded out until he could sit down and have the water cover him to his neck, enjoying the cooling sensation, even as his insides eternally burned. The pain hadn't faded since he had been healed. It wasn't as bad, and he could deal with it, but it still felt like his blood was practically scalding hot. Which it actually might be, for all he knew. After a few hours of sitting there, he heard a lute being played on shore and looked over, seeing several people walking over, all of them dressed in multiple colors with flower necklaces and who were singing. At least, until they saw Sado and the others, instantly calling them "river people."

Sado rolled his eyes, standing slowly as Aang and the others explained who they were. He said nothing, watching the others make friends, Sokka being made fun of for being in his underwear and using Momo to cover up. As the people braided Katara's hair and Appa's fur, they explained to them about a tunnel system called the Cave of the Two Lovers, which was supposed to be impassable, except for those who let love guide them. However, they eventually decided to just fly instead. Sado was glad they decided to fly since it would be faster, but that was probably because he was living on borrowed time already and didn't want to waste any more of it than needed.

They took off on Appa, making it over the mountain before fireballs began to fly up at them by the dozen. Within minutes, they had to turn back to avoid being burned. As they landed by the water and followed the path, they found the nomads again.

"Secret love cave, let's go," Sokka said, the nomads following.

"We need to make this quick," Sado said as they approached the cave. "Is there a map?"

"Oh no map exists," the nomad's leader said.

"Great," Sado sighed. "Let's just make it quick then."

They all walked inside, the nomads lighting torches so they could see. As they walked, Sokka drew a map. They started out following Sado's idea, keep a hand on the wall to their right. In theory, eventually they'd have to find the exit. However, about the time they reached the fifth dead end in an hour, Sokka took the lead, going back and taking branch path after branch path until his map looked like a spiderweb and Sado had no idea where they were.

Sado looked around before kneeling, setting his hand on the ground, feeling the barest of tremors for a moment before it faded. Someone was earth bending. He stood as they began to walk again, reaching several more dead ends before stopping. As the others began to argue about what to do, Sado walked away, into the darkness of the tunnel and looked around. He couldn't afford to be stuck in some hole while he barely had three months left to live. He needed to go. He needed to get out. He slammed a fist into the wall just as the ground shook violently, cracks forming above them. His eyes widened. That couldn't possibly have been him, right? He looked back at the others, seeing Appa had gone into a panic, charging around and crashing into the walls, breaking them. Then, the roof of the tunnel shattered, falling toward everyone. Sado dove out of the way of some debris, falling down a slope and crashing to the ground at the bottom of it in the pitch dark of the tunnel. He groaned, slowly pushing himself up and finding the slope, following it to the wall. If the others were gone, he had only one choice. He followed the wall in silence, walking through the darkness without a sound. He could hear rumbling from somewhere in the distance, but he couldn't see anything. Then, something behind him snarled, the sound getting closer rapidly. He ducked, only for something to crash into him, scratching at him and biting him in the arm.

He rolled, trapping it under him and drew a knife, slicing its throat. It bucked and jerked, trying to get free for several minutes as blood ran over his hand. Then, it fell still. Given the two teeth marks on his arm and the claw marks on his torso, he knew it was a wolf bat. He stood, leaving the creature on the ground and returning to the wall, following it. After a while, he stopped, looking around and seeing nothing but darkness. He began to walk again. Then, he bumped into something. It was massive, warm, furry, and filled the tunnel. He staggered backward, falling onto his rear and raising his arms, bracing for an attack. But it didn't come. He lowered his arms slowly and felt a hot breath hit his face instantly. Then, a long, thin, slimy thing slapped against his face, dragging itself over his face several times before pulling away. He had the distinct impression he had just been licked by something. He wiped his face off, grimacing, and reached out slowly. After a moment, it met something covered with soft fur. He gently began to stroke whatever it was, scratching lightly, and heard a rumbling hum, like something was purring. Then, it was gone, and he felt the ground beginning to rumble. It stopped after a moment, and he stood perfectly still, doing nothing to anger the thing that he couldn't see and that could probably kill him instantly if it wanted. Suddenly, he felt the ground under him shift, yanking him forward a few inches before stopping. He got the message. Follow. Whoever was earth bending wanted to lead him somewhere.

He reached out in front of himself, feeling nothing as he slowly walked forward. He reached his hand to the side, finding the wall of a tunnel. He followed the wall, one hand in front of himself in case anything blocked his path. Suddenly, he felt the ground shake as the sound of stone collapsing onto more stone echoed through the tunnel from ahead of him. He stood motionless for several seconds before continuing, for lack of a better idea. All manner of horrible ideas popped into his head. Dying of starvation, crushed beneath tons of stone, eaten by some furry monster in the darkness. Still he walked on. Finally, the wall beneath his hand fell away and he stopped. He didn't know which way to go.

Suddenly, the ground all around him lurched and he fell to his hands and knees. As he stood, he reached out finding a wall there. He followed it, feeling the wall wrap around to the left, turning him, and then straightening out. He walked for what felt like hours. Then, finally, with a thunderous crash, light shone through a hole ahead of him, blinding him. He shielded his eyes, walking out through the hole before looking around as his eyes adjusted. Beside him stood a badger mole, one of the world's original earth benders. He smiled, reaching out and petting it for a moment before hearing Katara's voice shouting. He turned, seeing the others, nomads included, running toward him from further along the cliff path they were on, where Sado could see the actual exit to the tunnel. The badger mole retreated into its tunnel and sealed it shut behind itself, leaving Sado behind. He smiled, greeting the others as they reached him.

"You were led out by a badger mole?" Katara asked. "Sokka and the nomads had to play music for theirs to."

"Mine started off by licking me," Sado said, the others laughing. "I guess they just liked me."

Katara nodded and they all turned, following the road toward Omashu. As they reached a cliff overlooking it, however, they stopped, staring at the city. factories dotted the city, belching smoke into the sky and a massive iron statue of Fire Lord Ozai towered over the city, flames eternally roaring from his outstretched hand. Sado's head fell. They couldn't get into the city without being caught. But they were sure as hell going to try.

* * *

Leave a review.


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own any of the original Avatar characters.

* * *

Failed Negotiations

Sado walked through the sewer in silence. They were wading through waist deep water to get into the city without having to walk through the front gate. Actually, it would be more accurate to say that he and Sokka were wading through waist-deep water. Aang was clearing it with his airbending, and Katara was likewise clearing it with her waterbending.

Finally, they reached a manhole and Aang used airbending to loosen it before carefully looking around. Then, he slid it out of the way and climbed out, helping Katara out.

"That wasn't as bad as I thought," Katara said as Sokka climbed out, now covered head-to-toe in dark green sludge from Katara splashing it onto him as she cleared it for herself.

Sokka groaned, reaching forward blindly, and received a blast of water for his trouble, cleaning him before Aang dried him with airbending. Sado climbed up as well, only covered from the waist down, and Katara and Aang cleaned and dried him as well as Sokka shouted in panic, pulling at a pair of pentapus on his cheeks. Finally, Aang walked over, gently rubbing the side of one's head and it released Sokka. Sokka removed another and Katara removed the last. Just as they did, a guard shouted for them to freeze and Aang dropped, standing a moment later with an orange cloth around his head as a turban to hide his arrow.

"Why are you kids out past curfew?" the guard demanded.

"Sorry sir," Sado said. "We were just heading home."

They turned to leave but the guard told them to wait.

"What's wrong with him?" he asked, stopping in front of Sokka as they turned back around, referring to the red spots the pentapus had left on Sokka's cheeks and neck.

"Um, he has...pentapocks!" Katara said.

The guard hummed thoughtfully, reaching out to poke one of the red spots.

"I wouldn't if I were you, sir," Sado said. "In fact, it might be best for you to take a few steps back. It's highly contagious."

The guard took a large step back.

"And then there's the itching, the hallucinations, the pain, the sores eventually swell up and release this thick slimy-"

"Alright alright!" the guard said. "Just get him home!"

"Will do, sir," Sado nodded. "Come on buddy. Let's get you back home where you can't infect anyone."

They quickly led him out of sight before they all took off at a run, getting away from the guards and silently creeping up to a metal platform several tears up the city's mountain-like design.

"Let's just find Bumi and get out of here," Katara said.

"Where would the Fire Nation be keeping him?" Sokka asked.

"Somewhere he can't Earth Bend," Aang said. "Somewhere made of metal."

"Up there," Sado said, pointing at a large metal section near the top of the city's central mountain. "Hard to reach, high up, entirely metal, and impossible to sneak up to without raising an alarm. Unless you're me."

"Let's go," Aang said.

They began to head that way, but before long, they found themselves on a cliff with a group of Fire Nation soldiers passing below them, escorting several civilians. Then, boulders began to roll down at them from above, only for Aang to blast them with his airbending, blowing them away and protecting them.

"The Resistance!" a voice below them shouted.

Aang jumped onto a stack of wood boards instantly, darts stabbing into it in a trail, then jumped off. Sado pulled one of the darts out and his eyes widened before he looked down at the girl that had through them, who had her black hair in a pair of long pigtails and wore mostly black clothes with loose red sleeves.

"Man, she's good!" Sado said grinned.

"Admire her knife-throwing later," Sokka said, pulling him away from the ledge. "We gotta go!"

"These aren't knives!" Sado said. "They're _darts_! Do you have any idea how hard that is?"

"Whatever!" Sokka said as they turned into a back alley.

Suddenly, Katara turned, forming a wall of ice. As Sado turned, he saw the girl, who had somehow already caught up, hurled a half dozen of them into the ice just as it finished forming. Sado shook his head, grinning from ear to ear and turning back to the front in time to pass Aang, who used airbending to collapse a scaffold in the girl's path, stopping her, but not before she hurled an oddly shaped blade through the falling wreckage, embedding it in the side of Aang's glider, which had stopped it hitting his face. Sado spun, hurling the dart back just before the ground below them opened, dropping them all before an Earth slab slammed shut above them. Sado groaned as he rolled off of his tailbone on the solid stone they had landed on, silently praying he hadn't broken it.

"Fucking Earth Benders," Sado groaned, pushing himself up slowly, rubbing his tailbone. "Not everyone's as durable as you people, you know."

"Silence!" one of the Earth Benders snapped. "We'll do the talking. Who are you people?"

"I'm the avatar," Aang said. "I'm here to find King Bumi."

They all looked at each other before the Earth Bender sighed.

"We're the resistance," he said. "Come with me. I'll take you to our base."

* * *

Sado watched from the rooftop as the citizens staggered toward the gate. Sokka's idea to use the fake disease of pentapocks was ingenious. And most, if not all, off the citizens were playing the parts well. A couple could do better, and a couple were over-acting, including one who collapsed then got back up and kept walking, but all-in-all it was good. And it worked. Within seconds the guards had the gate open and the bridge down, allowing the supposedly sick plague victims to leave the city. However, unknown to anyone but Sado, who was watching, there was an extra. A toddler, maybe a year and a half old, had been hanging by Momo's tail and landed at the back of the crowd, though Sado didn't even remotely want to know why he was hanging from Momo's tail, and had then chased Momo and the citizens of Omashu out of the city. He swore, quickly hurrying to the gate and leaving, falling in with the rest of the citizens just before the gate closed. Then, he picked up the child and went to find Sokka and Katara.

"Guys," Sado said, finally having found them. "We've got a problem."

"What?" Katara asked. "And who is this adorable little guy?"

"The problem," Sado said. "You remember the girl throwing darts at us? This is the baby her mother was holding, at the time, probably her little brother."

Katara, Sokka, and the general in charge of the resistance all stared at him.

"That would make it the Governor of Omashu's son," the general said.

"We have to get him back," Katara said.

"No," the general said. "We need to use this. He can be our prisoner. We can offer him as a trade for King Bumi."

"No," Sado said. "We need to get him back to his family now."

"We can't," Sokka said. "Aang's looking for Bumi. Maybe he'll succeed. But either way, we can't pass up the chance to get King Bumi. We'll at least wait to see if Aang brings Bumi."

"This is a horrible idea," Sado said. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

Sokka nodded and Sado sighed, walking off to the side to find a place in the shade to babysit.

* * *

Sado sighed as he gently bounced the infant in his arms, turning slightly. It had been a long night. First Aang had failed to find Bumi, then a messenger falcon from the governor had reached them offering to trade Bumi for the infant, Tom-Tom. Now, as they waited for the governor, instead, three women walked up the stairs and Sado's gut dropped. One was the knife-thrower. One was a girl about their age with her brown hair in a ponytail, a pink belly shirt with a diamond-shaped red cloth over the shoulders, loose pink pants reaching halfway down her knees with four red cloths handing around her waist and ending in a point, and a pair of pointed-toe shoes. The last was the one that made Sado's gut drop. It was Princess Azula. She wore a red shirt with two layers on her shoulders, a high collar, a red cloth wrapped around behind her legs, pale reddish brown pants, combat boots, gauntlets, and a her hair in a bun with a red flame-shaped holder that identified her as princess.

"We're not getting out of here alive," Sado hissed. "The one on our right is Princess Azula of the Fire Nation. She's a terrifyingly powerful firebender. She uses _blue_ flames."

"Yeah right," Sokka snorted. "What would the Fire Nation _princess_ be doing here. And also, _blue_ flames? Really? Come on."

"Gee, I don't know," Sado said. "Maybe looking for the _avatar_?"

Sokka blinked before falling silent. Suddenly, a crane above them began to lower a steel coffin with an old man's face sticking out of a hole in the front, the man letting out a snorting laugh before greeting everyone. Finally, he stopped just off of the ground behind the three women.

"You brought my brother?" the knife-thrower, Mai, apparently, asked.

"He's here," Sado said, stepping forward. "We're sorry. We never meant to take him. He just followed us out. Please, we don't want trouble."

"We're ready to trade," Aang said.

"I'm sorry, but a thought just occurred to me," Azula said suddenly, Sado swearing under his breath. "Do you mind?"

"Of course not Princess Azula," Mai said.

"Oh shit, you were right," Sokka breathed.

"Told you," Sado said. "When this inevitably becomes a fight, I'll take the knife thrower, Sokka and Katara try to handle the one in the belly shirt, probably also a fire bender, and Aang you'll have to keep Azula busy while trying to free Bumi."

"We're trading a two-year-old for a king," Azula said, looking back at Bumi. "A powerful Earth Bending king?"

Bumi nodded.

"It just doesn't seem like a fair trade, does it?" Azula asked.

"You're right," Mai said, walking forward. "The deal's off."

She motioned with her hand and the crane began to lift Bumi again.

"Whoa!" Bumi laughed. "See you all later!"

"Bumi!" Aang shouted, taking of instantly.

Azula stepped forward, swiping a hand upward at him and sending out a wave of blue flames, only for Aang to jump over it, landing on the scaffold to the side then taking off with his glider, Azula staring at him before grinning wickedly. Then, she took off, grabbing a rope and breaking it free with a blast of fire, streaking upward after Aang. Almost instantly, Mai and the other girl charged, Mai drawing several knives. Sado drew one of his own knives and turned so that the baby was away from Mai.

"Run!" Sado said, both doing so, Sokka blowing on Aang's bison whistle.

However, as they were running, a fist suddenly shot out of a hole in the floor, hitting the bottom of Sokka's foot and dropping him to the ground. He slid to the stop as the brunette flipped up out of a hole and sprinted at him, only for Sado to sweep her legs out from under her. She flipped, setting her hands down and kicked at him but he ducked under it, stepping out of the way of the next. She flipped to her feet, taking a combat stance and Sado glanced at her, then the baby, then back at her.

"Please, we don't want trouble," Sado said. "I just want to return Tom-Tom."

"Why?" the girl asked. "You're an enemy of the Fire Nation."

"Not entirely by choice," Sado said. "My family disowned me and drove me away for having a fatal condition. Then the Fire Nation Military tried to execute me for accidentally getting on the wrong ship. What was I supposed to do? Go back and die early?"

The girl stepped forward, swiping at him rapidly, Sado barely able to dodge her while also keeping himself between her and Tom-Tom protectively.

"Sado watch out!" Katara's voice shouted suddenly.

He looked toward Mai, seeing a stray knife flying toward Tom-Tom, and spun, the knife stabbing into his side instead. He grunted, foot falling through a hole and he followed.

"Sado!" Katara shouted.

"Tom-Tom!" Mai called out.

Sado reached out, grabbing a rope and swinging down to the next level down, Sokka catching him by the hand when he began to fall past it. Sado held Tom-Tom up carefully and Sokka lifted the child up to safety by the shirt. Then, Sado swung himself up and landed on his hands and knees, ripping the knife out and shouting in pain, holding a hand to it.

"You alright?" Sokka asked.

"Just go!" Sado growled. "Take the kid and run!"

Sokka nodded and picked up Tom-Tom, running away. As he did, Katara reached him, helping him up just as the girl that had been talking to Sado before reached them, jabbing her a few times on the arms before jumping away. Katara swung her arm, trying to attack her, but nothing happened. Katara tried again. Still nothing.

"How're you going to fight without your bending?" Mai asked, landing beside her friend with a particularly nasty-looking knife in her hand, only for Sokka's boomerang to hit it and knock it out of her hand a moment later.

"I seem to manage!" Sokka said.

Appa landed in front of the two girls and swung his tail downward, a blast of wind sending them both flying backward. Katara helped Sado up onto Appa before Sokka took off again, heading to catch Aang and Bumi. As they did, Sado moved to the back, getting a spare shirt and quickly ripping it up, struggling to tie it to his wound. Finally, he finished just as Aang was climbing onto Appa. Then, they were leaving the city, Katara struggling to get her bending going again in order to heal Sado. Finally, hours of agony later, she finally got her bending back and healed his side. Then, they waited until nightfall, when Aang returned Tom-Tom before they all left.

* * *

Leave a review.


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own any of the original Avatar characters.

* * *

Swamped

Sado glanced over the side of Appa's saddle, seeing the trees of the swamp they were passing growing larger. He glanced at Aang, who was staring down into it in silence.

"Hey Aang," Sado called out, Katara and Sokka looking up before also noticing the problem.

"Any reason we're going down?" Sokka asked. "Hey Aang!"

Aang jumped. "What?"

"You taking us down for a reason?" Sokka asked.

"I didn't even notice," Aang said.

"You noticing now?" Sokka asked as they continued to drop.

"Is something wrong?" Katara asked.

"This is going to sound really crazy, but...I think the swamp is...calling to me," Aang said.

"Is it telling you where we can get some grub?" Sokka asked.

"No, I think it wants us to land," Aang said.

"That sounds like a bad idea," Sado said. "I think we should skip this one."

"Yeah, no offense to the swamp, but I don't see any land for us to land _on_ ," Sokka added.

"I don't know," Aang said. "Bumi said to learn Earth Bending, I'd have to wait and listen, and now I'm actually hearing the Earth. You want me to ignore it?"

"Yes," Sokka said as he, Momo, and Katara all peeked over the side.

"It's not a good idea to go into swamps just because you feel like something wants you to," Sado said. "With our luck so far, the thing that wants you to will end up being Zuko, or worse yet, Azula."

"There's something ominous about that place," Katara said.

Appa roared out a complaint as Momo ducked down into the saddle.

"See?" Sokka said. "Even Appa and momo don't like it here."

"Okay," Aang said. "Since everyone feels so strongly about this, bye swamp. Yip yip."

He flicked the reins, Appa beginning to rise again, just in time for a gigantic tornado to burst into existence behind them.

"Aang, fly faster!" Sado shouted.

Everyone looked back and shouted in surprise, Aang flicking the reins again, urging Appa to go faster. However, after several seconds of dodging and weaving to avoid the tornado, which followed them relentlessly, Sokka suddenly lifted off the saddle, Katara catching his hand as the tornado tried to pull them in. Sado grabbed Katara's other hand, clinging to the saddle, and Aang jumped up, forming a sphere of spinning air around them to hold them still, allowing Sokka to fall back to the saddle. But after several seconds, the sphere failed and Sado felt his stomach drop out through his feet as his body was ripped into motion. He was flung around and around in the air, no concept of up and down, or even forward or back remaining. All he knew was that he was being thrown around by the wind for what felt like hours before finally crashing down in the water, surfacing and coughing, looking around but finding himself alone. He stood, climbing out of the water onto the roots of a nearby tree before checking himself for leeches, finding himself to be blessedly free.

"Great," Sado sighed. "Swamp one, humans zero. Where the hell did the rest of you land?"

He began to walk through the swamp, trying to stick to whatever dry land or roots he could find, and not bothering to wave at the incessant insects swarming him, simply smearing mud on his skin to try and keep them away, finding partial success. Finally, it grew too dark to sleep and he sat down underneath the roots of a partially over-turned tree. He looked around carefully before sighing and curling up, closing his eyes.

"Please watch over me as I sleep, and please do not allow my already short rope to be cut early," Sado prayed.

Then, he drifted off to sleep. All too soon, he felt something wrap around his leg and opened his eyes only for vines to suddenly clench around his entire body, holding him too tightly to move and dragging him rapidly through the swamp. He tried to grab his knives but he couldn't move his hands. He tried to break free but the vines squeezed harder. He considered burning them, but decided against it. At least for now. Then, finally, the vines stopped as he entered a clearing, falling limp and allowing him to extract himself from them, looking around. The sun had risen partially, allowing some light into the clearing, but it was still early. He looked around.

"Where the hell am I?" Sado asked.

"You're with me," a voice behind him said.

He turned, finding himself staring at a man wearing a tattered brown cloak with a wiry white beard and white hair. "Who are you?"

"Who are you?" the man asked.

"I'm Sado," Sado said.

"Nice to meat you," the man said.

"Aren't you going to tell me your name?" Sado asked.

"Don't have one," the man said, turning and walking away into the swamp, Sado following. "Tell me son, have you ever thought about what happens after we die?"

"All the time," Sado said. "I'm only going to live another two months or so at most...so I think about it a lot."

"Two months ya say?" the man asked. "What's the matter with you?"

"I'm a fire bender whose ability to fire bend cooks his insides," Sado said. "If I use it, I die faster. If I don't I start to be in more and more agony until I die."

"I see," the man nodded. "Basically you've got no will to bend."

"How do you know that?" Sado asked.

"Old folks know everything kid," the man said. "Don't you know nothin?"

"So, do you know how to fix it?" Sado asked.

"Find your will," the old man said. "Everyone's got one. Some people take their whole lives to find it."

"I don't have that long," Sado said.

"Oh I know," the man chuckled. "Your condition's a particularly nasty one. Feels like someone's dipped ya in boiling water, except you can't just get out, and the water never cools, and it's inside you."

"How do you know that?" Sado asked.

The man simply laughed. "So tell me son, where're you trying to get to?"

"We're trying to find an Earth Bending teacher for Aang," Sado said.

"No, that's where _your friends_ , are trying to go," the man said. "I asked where _you're_ trying to go."

"I..." Sado trailed off, staring at the ground. "I guess...nowhere. I'm just trying to do as much good as I can in the time I have left. I don't really have any particular goal in mind. I want to find a cure for my condition, but i don't really have an actual goal."

The man laughed. "Yup. I know the feeling. I was always a go with the flow type myself. But ya know? I actually ended up finding a goal. I wanted to protect someone close to me."

"Wanted?" Sado asked.

"Well, that person was rather important, and one day a gang came to kidnap her," the man said. "The only way for her to escape was for someone to distract them, so I did."

"How many were there?" Sado asked.

"Oh, I think it ended up being about fifty, maybe a hundred," the man said, pushing some vines aside, and stepping out of Sado's way, allowing him to step up to the opening and stare into the clearing before them where there were a bunch of flowers in a circle.

"How'd you beat them?" Sado asked, looking back only to stop.

The man was gone, and Sado was holding the vines aside himself. When had he started holding the vines back. He stepped into the clearing, letting the vines fall, then turned, staring at the clearing again. He walked over, sitting in the middle of the flower circle and looking around nervously. Finally, he closed his eyes, beginning to meditate, since he suspected that was what whatever had led him to the clearing wanted. After several seconds, a strange sort of peace began to settle over him. He thought back to Jeong Jeong's training and began to focus on his breathing, and feeling the heat of the sun on his skin. He began to think about his life, and his goal, or lack thereof. What was it he wanted? To survive? To live longer than fourteen years and some change? No. To help Aang stop the Fire Nation and defeat the Fire Lord? Not really. So what was it that he wanted? Why was he traveling with Aang in the first place?

For the first time in years, his family drifted into his mind. He remembered the good years. Being a young child and playing at the beach. learning to read and write. Playing with his friends, the children of the servants. He supposed that should have been the first sign that things weren't as good as he thought. The children he played with had gone. They'd been sent to other noble families, separated from their parents. But only after they played with him. Of course, eventually that had led to him having no friends. And then the fire bending lessons had started. And the pain. And the abuse. Years of his father trying to beat the condition out of him and calling it martial arts training. The weapons training had been a little more fun. At first, at least. Then his original master had left, and his father had taken over that too. And then came that fortune teller. Then the looks. Disappointment, disdain. Even hate. His mother hadn't smiled at him since he was young. And then his brother. The moment his brother was born all pretense of him being treated like a son was gone.

Sado's mind drifted back to the good years again and he smiled, tears rolling down his cheeks. That was what he wanted. He wanted a family. He wanted to be a better father than his own. But, of course, he couldn't have that. Not with only two months to live. His mind was too cruel. Deciding to long for something he could never have.

"Sado?" Katara's voice asked suddenly.

He turned, looking back and saw her, Aang, and Sokka walking over from behind him. Behind them was a man with gray hair down to his ears like a large bowl, and a beard wearing nothing but leaves tied into underwear.

"Hey," Sado said, pushing himself up.

"Is everything alright?" Katara asked.

"Yeah," Sado said, drying his eyes. "I just needed to stop for a minute to think is all. Where's Appa and Momo?"

"They're this way," Aang said.

He turned, walking back into the trees with the others and Sado followed. Then, after a short while, they reached a camp where more people dressed in leaves were sitting around, Appa and Momo off to the side.

* * *

Leave a review.


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own any of the original Avatar characters.

* * *

Blind

Sado leaned back, twirling his knife in his hand as the announcer of the earthbending tournament, Xin Fu, announced the rules, ring out victory, then called the first challengers into the ring. Before stopping at this village in an attempt to find Aang an earthbending master, they had found a town that wanted Aang killed because a past avatar had supposedly, and apparently actually according to the spirit of Avatar Kiyoshi, killed their leader two lifetimes ago. Aang had offered to make amends, and had been locked up and told to await sentencing. Then, Katara, Sokka, and Sado had used Appa to find out what really happened, traveling from there to a place called Kiyoshi Island where they were celebrating Avatar Kiyoshi, who supposedly founded the island the same day. Then during the trial, Kiyoshi possessed Aang, confessed, stated that the village's leader was a cruel conquerer, and then left Aang to be sentenced. However, Aang's sentence was changed from boiled in oil to community service when a group of Fire Nation Military known as the Rough Rhinos arrived on their pet rhinos and began to destroy the town, Aang and the others driving them off.

"This is just going to be a bunch of guys chucking rocks at each other, isn't it?" Katara asked.

"That's what I payed for," Sokka grinned.

And so, for the next couple hours, they watched as an earthbender called The Boulder defeated every opponent he met, mostly through brute force. Sado rolled his eyes as yet another opponent flew out of the ring. It wasn't much of a contest at this point. And Sado wasn't exceptionally entertained either. Sokka, on the other hand, was absolutely losing his mind, cheering the Boulder on through every match and taking smack to anyone who lost. Finally, the championship match arrived and the champion stepped into the ring, a girl probably a couple years younger than Sado with black hair cut short, a green and yellow hairband with a white puffball on each side, black wrist cuffs with green cloth sticking out of it about an inch around her hands, a short-sleeved green shirt under a manilla vest, a dark brown studded belt, green shorts, black ankle cuffs, and a green cape stepped into the ring, holding up a green belt almost as tall as her torso.

"And now the moment you've all been waiting for," the announcer called out. "Your reigning champion, the Blind Bandit!"

Sado blinked, sitting forward and staring at the girl. She couldn't really be blind, right?

"She can't really be blind," Katara said, voicing Sado's thoughts. "It's just part of her character, right?"

"I think she is," Aang said.

"I think she is GOING DOWN! ! !" Sokka shouted.

"The Boulder feels conflicted about fighting a young blind girl," the Boulder said in third person.

"Sounds to me like you're scared Boulder," the girl taunted.

"The Boulder's over his conflicted feelings," the Boulder said. "And now he's ready to bury you in a rock-alanche!"

Sado rolled his eyes. "Someone please shut this guy up already," Sado sighed.

"Whenever you're ready, The Pebble," the girl said before laughing.

Sado smirked. She may be young, but she was obviously a natural-born smart ass.

"It's on!" The Boulder shouted.

He stepped forward, bringing his other foot up for an attack, but the girl kicked, sending out a fissure, which caught his foot as it came down and spun him, pulling his foot into a split. Then, she chopped a hand, sending three stone pillars slamming into his back, launching him out of the ring. Sado actually cheered, as did most of the crowd.

"Your winner, and still the champion, the Blind Bandit!" the announcer called out.

"How did she do that?" Katara asked.

"She waited, and listened," Aang said.

The announcer jumped to the ground, holding up a sack of coins. "To make things more interesting, I'll offer up this sack of gold pieces to anyone who can defeat the Blind Bandit!"

Aang almost instantly dropped onto the stairs on one side of the ring.

"What?" the man asked. "No one dares to face her?"

"I will," Aang called out, stepping into the ring.

The announcer leapt back to his spot on top and Sokka cheered for Aang to "avenge the Boulder."

"Do people really want to see two little girls fighting out here?" the girl asked.

Sado snorted in amusement as the crowd "Ooo"ed.

"I don't really want to fight you, I want to talk to you," Aang said.

"Boo!" Sokka shouted. "No talking!"

"Don't boo at him!" Katara snapped, smacking him.

Aang stepped forward and the girl stomped her foot, a rock bursting out of the ground under Aang, only for him to jump to the side, drifting around her using his airbending. Finally, he touched down and she spun.

"Somebody's a little light on his feet," the girl said, spinning toward him. "What's your fighting name, the Fancy Dancer?"

Aang shrugged, then jumped as another rock tried to throw him. He drifted around her as she looked around, tried to find him. As he landed, he again asked her to wait, only for her to spin and send a boulder at him. He spun, sending out two blasts of air, one to throw the boulder away, and one to throw her out of the ring. Sado exhaled slowly. They were going to be called out for cheating. He knew they would. Everyone began to cheer and Aang ran after the girl, pleading with her to wait and hear him out. However, she ignored him, eventually telling him to leave her alone before opening herself a path into the wall and slamming it in his face. Then, Aang returned to the ring, the others meeting him there to congratulate him and Sokka to accept the belt and money in his place.

* * *

Sado slipped over the wall and landed lightly. The other three darted forward, getting behind a tree and carefully peeking out as Sado stopped, sighing and bracing himself. Sure enough, a moment later the ground beneath them all erupted, throwing Aang, Katara, and Sokka high into the air since it was under them, but only making Sado stumble backward.

"What are you doing here Twinkle Toes?" the girl asked, now standing before Aang in a white dress with her hair tied up.

"How'd you know it was me?" Aang asked.

"Don't answer to Twinkle Toes, it's not manly!" Sokka, who had been talking about how well his new satchel matched the tournament's belt for the last hour, said.

"You're the one whose bag matches his belt," Katara said.

"How did you find me?" the girl asked.

"Well, a crazy king told me I had to find an earthbender who listens to the Earth, and then I had a vision in a magic swamp and-"

"What my babbling friend means is, he had a vision of a girl with a flying boar, and the boar is the symbol of the Beifong family, so we decided to see if they had a daughter no one knew about," Sado said. "Lo and behold, here you are. We would like to ask you to teach Aang to earthbend. You're the best there is, and he needs to be as powerful an earthbender as he _can_ be, as fast as possible, since he's the avatar."

"Not my problem," the girl said.

"No, it's not," Sado agreed.

"Sado!" Katara snapped.

"Well it's not," Sado said. "What, you want me to lie to her? It's _not_ her problem whether or not Aang learns to earthbend from her. That's why we're _asking_ and not _ordering_." He turned back to the girl. "Please. We really need your help. There's no one else that can do it."

The girl stared at him for a moment before smirking. "Guards, guards help!"

Sado rolled his eyes, sighing as the others sprinted for the wall. "Well played."

Then, he turned, darting past several bushes and over the wall less than a second before the guards arrived. He leaned back against it, watching the others catch their breath, all three having apparently been caught more off guard than him, resulting in them panicking.

"So, now what?" Sado asked.

Aang grinned. "I think a slightly more formal approach might be good."

"Excellent idea," Sado grinned. "Shall we, oh great and important Avatar?"

Aang grinned and they walked to the front gate, Aang introducing himself as the Avatar and requesting to meet with the head of the Beifong family. A few minutes later, they were bowing before the girl's father, the girl seated beside Sado.

"Well played," she whispered, Sado smirking as Aang accepted an invitation to stay for dinner.

A short while of smalltalk later, they were seated around the table, Aang directly across from the girl, Toph, and Sado beside Aang, also within reach of Toph's foot, as she proved almost immediately when she kicked him in the shin, Sado restraining his reaction. The dinner started off well, with Aang impressing the family by cooling Toph's "too hot" soup with his airbending, Sado instantly able to tell that Toph's family had no idea what she could do, and treated her like a porcelain doll because she was blind. Then, Aang brought up needing an earthbending teacher, Sado's eyes flicking to Master Yu, an earthbender who ran a school in the town that Aang had attended for a day, but had left because Master Yu didn't really teach him, he just offered to bump him up a belt level if he payed for a year of training all at once, immediately after Aang had been hit by a flying rock.

"Master Yu is the finest teacher in the land," Toph's father was saying. "He's been training Toph since she was a little girl."

"Really," Aang asked. "Then she must be a great earthbender. Probably good enough to teach someone el-ow!"

He jumped as Toph used earthbending to slam a rock into his foot.

"Sorry, my fault," Sado said. "I accidentally kicked him."

Toph's eyes flicked toward him, a suspicious look just barely appearing on her face before she hid it again.

"Toph is still learning the basics," Master Yu said.

"Yes, and sadly, because of her blindness, I don't think she will ever become a true master," Toph's father said.

"Oh, I don't know about that," Sado said, ignoring Aang and the others as they all looked at each other. "I once heard about a blind earthbender who was able to see by using his earthbend to sense vibrations in the ground. Apparently any earthbender can do it if they practice. But because of it, the blind man was able to become one of the greatest earthbenders to ever live. At least, until he died of old age."

Toph stared at him, as did the others.

"I've never heard of such an ability," Master Yu said.

"Have you ever tried?" Sado asked.

"Well, no," Master Yu said. "Although, if it _were_ theoretically possible, that may actually be something worth teaching Toph. Then she wouldn't be so restricted due to her blindness."

"I agree," Sado nodded.

"Well maybe Toph can already do it," Aang said. "Who knows. Maybe she picked it up on accident while she was learning the basi-"

His chair shot forward suddenly and his face splashed down in his soup. After a moment, he lifted his head, sliding the bowl up to the top of his head and wiping his face off.

"You alright Aang?" Sado asked.

"Yeah I'm..." Sado saw a mischievous glint in Aang's eyes before he faked a sneeze, using his airbending to blow Toph's bowl into her face in retaliation, also getting Toph's mother and Master Yu.

Sado sighed, wiping his mouth, deciding that dinner was probably over.

"What's your problem!?" Toph demanded, standing and slamming her hands on the table.

"What's _your_ problem!?" Aang demanded.

"Shall we...move to the living room for desert, then?" Toph's mother asked.

"Excellent idea," Toph's father said.

"I can clean up if you'd like," Sado said.

"Oh no, it's fine," Toph's mother smiled. "One of our servants will handle it."

Sado cringed internally at that, but nodded, all of them heading into the living room. A few hours later, he walked outside, seeing Toph and Aang walking along a bridge talking. He smiled, happy to see they weren't at each other's throats at the moment. He turned to walk away just as the ground under him spun back toward them.

"We're being ambushed!" Toph said, both warning Aang, and warning Sado.

Sado sprinted forward instantly, leaping across a shallow river and landing on his feet just as an earthbender from the tournament that had tunneled through the ground like a mole burst out of the ground in front of Toph and Aang, then a pair of metal cages dropped around them both, capturing them. Sado sprinted forward, only to stop as the Boulder crashed down in front of him.

"The Boulder remembers seeing you at the tournament," the Boulder said. "You will tell the Beifong family that we have their daughter. And if you don't, the Boulder will crush you."

"I'd like to see you try it," Sado growled, drawing his knives.

The Boulder grinned, raising a foot, only for Xin Fu to order him to stop.

"Listen to me well, boy," Xin Fu said. "Your friend cheated me out of my money with this girl. I _will_ get my money back, with interest. If I have to break your bones to do it, I will, but I would prefer that I do it painlessly."

Sado looked around at the Earth Benders. No way was he beating them all. One muscle bound fool like the Boulder, possibly. But Xin Fu was dangerous because he was controlled and confident. The others also all posed specific challenges. Sado sighed, putting his knives away.

"Alright," Sado said. "I'll tell them. How much is the ransom?"

"Five hundred gold pieces," Xin Fu said.

"Alright," Sado said. "We'll meet you at the arena."

Xin Fu nodded and the Hippo, a fat Earth Bender, lifted the two cages, jumping over the wall with them and leaving. Sado turned, running back to the house and giving the message to Toph's family and Master Yu.

* * *

Sado stepped into the arena, knives in-hand, as Sokka dropped the gold onto the ground, Master Yu sending it over with Earth Bending.

"Here's your money," Sokka said. "Now let them go."

Xin Fu picked up the bag, checking its contents before motioning to whoever was controlling the chains holding up Toph and Aang. Toph was lowered to the ground, Aang remaining where he was. Toph's cage dropped her and she ran over, stopping in front of her father.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to help before," Sado said.

"It's alright," Toph said. "There were too many. You were smart not to try."

"What about Aang?" Katara asked.

"I think the Fire Nation will pay a hefty price for the Avatar," Xin Fu said, holding out a scroll with Aang's wanted poster inside of it. "Now, get out of my ring."

Katara and Sokka both prepared themselves for a fight, only to stop as all of the competitors of the tournament arrived, surrounding them.

"Go," Aang said. "I'll be okay."

Katara and Sokka both hesitated before turning and leaving. Sado stared at the earthbenders, all of whom had gathered in front of them, then up at Aang, twenty feet in the air. He turned, staring back at Toph and tapping his foot twice, Toph glancing back at him from the doorway where her father and Master Yu were leaving.

"Perhaps you're hard of hearing," Xin Fu snarled. "This is the second time you've struggled with following orders. I said, leave."

"No I heard you," Sado said, turning back to him. "It's just...I can't abandon my friends. They're all I've got, ya know? So, I'll only give you one chance. Let Aang go, or I'll be forced to kill you all."

"Get him," Xin Fu snarled.

Sado was off instantly, dodging around boulders and flipping over fissures and low pillars that tried to slam into him. He made a beeline for a skinny Earth Bender who wore a mask covering his entire head except his eyes and mouth, but just as he slashed at him, the Boulder kicked a rock the size of Sado's entire torso into the side of Sado's head, flipping him. Sado landed hard and rolled, the Hipper crashing down over him, only for Sado to slip out from under him and slash his calves, dropping him to his knees instantly. Then, he jumped, pushing off of the Hippo's back just as a wall of stones crashed into the Hippo, blasting him out of the ring. Sado landed, rolling and sprinting for an Earth Bender with brown hair sticking up from his head crazily, only for his insides to suddenly throb painfully. A strangled cry of pain escaped him as he collapsed, his knives clattering to the ground. He clutched at his sides, struggling to will the pain away, forehead pressed to the ground.

"No, why now of all times?" Sado growled, struggling to force himself up.

Then, a pillar erupted out of the ground below him, crashing into his chest and hurling him into the air before the Boulder launched himself into the air, kicking Sado back into the ground. A boulder slammed into him from the side, launching him at one of the other Earth Benders, who kicked their foot, a pillar as wide as his torso slamming into him and launching him backward. He flipped, face crashing into the Boulder's arm, now coated in stones, and he flipped end for end, crashing to the ground and rolling to a stop, slowly pushing himself up, blood running out of his mouth.

"You just don't quit, do you kid?" Xin Fu asked.

"Never," Sado growled. "I'll never give up on my friends."

"Fine then," Xin Fu said, raising a hand.

Suddenly, the ground below Sado broke apart, dropping him into it to his armpits before Xin Fu began to close his hand slowly, the ground beginning to squeeze Sado. Sado screamed in pain, pushing on the ground in a desperate attempt to break free, but not budging and inch. He felt an ankle snap, then a rib. Then, a pillar burst out of the ground below him, freeing him and tossing him into the air before Toph caught him, setting him down gently.

"I'll handle the rest," Toph said. "For the record, you've got guts."

Sado smiled weakly as Toph slid her foot backward, both of Sado's knives skidding over to his hand. He put them away and turned his head to watch as she calmly walked toward the earthbenders. They all charged but she held her hands out for a moment before stomping and yanking her arms inward, the ground all but exploding before her, throwing the earthbenders to the ground and filling the air with dust. She strode into it calmly and Sado sighed, rolling his eyes. Typical. He couldn't even watch the fight.

"Sado!" Katara shouted running over. "Are you alright?"

"A couple ribs, left ankle, and maybe my skull," Sado said. "I'll live."

Katara began to heal him just as an earthbender who dressed as though he were from the Fire Nation, and who had sun the Fire Nation National Anthem during his tournament fight flew out of the ring, followed swiftly by the skinny one, then the mole-like one. Then, the Hipper charged out of the dust, swinging a gigantic stone circle with a square cut out of the middle just as before the Boulder flew out of the smoke, crashing down beside him. They turned back to the dust as it cleared, revealing Toph standing before them on the edge of a similar circle on the ground. Both charged as the one with the messy hair swung down at her from above, a boulder in his hand. Just as the Boulder and the Hippo stepped onto the circle with Toph, she spun it, the swinging earthbender crashing into the other two, all three crashing to the ground before she ejected them from the ring with a large chunk of stone. Finally, Toph used her earthbending to clear whatever was left of the dust, revealing only Xin Fu still standing. He glared at her instantly and she glared right back.

"You cheated me," Xin Fu snarled, cracking his neck.

"You tried to crush Sado for defending his friend," Toph growled. "You'll pay for that."

Sado blinked in surprise before smiling. Toph and Xin Fu began to circle the center of the ring for several seconds before Xin Fu sent a barrage of boulders at Toph, only for her to form a shield from two slanted stone slabs before launching on at him after the boulders had passed. Xin Fu flipped out of the way of the slab, driving his fingers into the ground and hurling another boulder at Toph, only for Toph to turn out of the way. Then, she turned back to him, driving her hand into the ground and sending a massive blast of stone slamming into him, sending him blasting into the stands, unconscious. Toph turned, running over to Sado and kneeling.

"Are you okay?" Toph asked.

"I will be," Sado smiled. "Thank you. You saved my life."

"Don't mention it," Toph said. "Those guys annoyed me."

Sado smiled and nodded, Katara finishing healing Sado as well as she could, getting his ankle mostly healed and his ribs healed fully but weakly, before they all headed back to the Beifong house, Sokka helping Sado walk.

"Dad, I know it's probably hard for you to see me this way, but the obedient little helpless bind girl you think I am just isn't me," Toph said. "I love fighting. I love being an earthbender. And I'm really really good at it. I know I kept my life secret from you, but you kept me secret from the whole world. You were doing it to protect me, but I'm twelve years old and I've never had a real friend. So now that you see the way I really am, I hope it doesn't change the way you feel about me."

"Of course it doesn't change the way I feel about you, Toph," her father said. "It's made me realize something."

"It has?" Toph asked.

"Yes," her father nodded. "I've let you have far too much freedom!"

Her mother began to nod her approval.

"From now on you will be cared for and guarded twenty four hours a day," her father said.

"But dad..." Toph began.

"We're doing this for your own good, Toph," her mother said.

"Please escort the Avatar and his friends out," her father said. "They are no longer welcome here."

"I'm sorry Toph," Aang said.

"I'm sorry too," Toph said. "Goodbye Aang."

"Toph, thank you again," Sado said. "I owe you my life."

"You don't owe me anything," Toph said, a tear sliding down her cheek as she stared at the floor.

Sado turned back to the front, Sokka again helping him walk as they left the grounds, heading back to where they had left Appa. Sokka climbed up onto Appa first, while Aang walked to the cliff to take one last look at the Beifong's house before they left. Sado walked over to Appa, struggling to climb Appa's leg, only to slip and slide back down to the ground. Then, the ground jerked and rose upward, lifting him to the saddle. He blinked, looking to the side to find Toph jogging over in her Blind Bandit outfit.

"Toph!" Sado smiled. "But...I thought..."

"My dad changed his mind," Toph said. "He said I was free to travel the world."

She smiled as she said it, but Sado could still see it in her face. He winced sympathetically and knelt, reaching down.

"Give me your hand," Sado smiled.

Toph reached up, accepting his hand and pushing off the side of the pillar as he lifted her up to the top of the pillar and into the saddle. He carefully climbed over as well and she broke off the top of the pillar, using her earthbending to form it into a boot around Sado's injured ankle, the boot tight enough to keep his ankle from shifting.

"That should help some," Tough said.

"Thanks," Sado smiled. "And, if you ever need to talk about family, I'm here."

Toph smiled, nodding, and Aang and Katara climbed up with them. Then, they took off and quickly left the village behind.

* * *

Leave a review.


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own any of the original Avatar characters.

* * *

Hunted

Sado brushed Appa's loose fur off of himself, watching as Sokka turned some into a tall round wig, Aang making a full beard out of it.

"I'm just glad we added another girl to the group because you two are disgusting," Katara said.

"They _are_ right about the disguises, though," Sado said. "We should keep some fur."

Just then, Toph stepped out from behind Appa. "Does anyone have a razor, because I've got some hairy pits." She folded her hands behind her head, Appa's fur sticking out of her sleeves almost to her elbows.

Sokka collapsed laughing and Aang almost did, only to sneeze his beard off and crash into Appa's leg, falling to the ground with fur covering his back. Sado snorted, shaking his head, Katara actually laughing into her hand as well.

"Alright, let's set up camp for the night," Sado said.

The others nodded and he, Aang, Sokka, and Katara began to move around setting up the camp. Aang got the tent set up, Sokka gathered firewood, Katara gathered water, and Sado carefully unloaded everything from Appa's saddle, since he couldn't do his usual job checking around them for Fire Nation, also not needing to on account of Toph being able to sense them if there were. Once he had finished, Toph lifted a platform up to the saddle for him, lowering him to the ground before sitting off to the side and chewing a reed, her travel bag sitting beside her. Sado made his way over to the others with their things in several trips, arriving with the last just as Katara went to confront Toph about her lack of help.

"So Toph, usually when setting up camp, we try to divide up the work," Katara said.

"Hey, don't worry about me," Toph said. "I'm good to go."

"Well, actually, what I'm trying to say is some of us might fetch water while some of us set up the fire pit, or set up the tent," Katara said, just as Momo landed on her shoulder with some nuts. "Even Momo does his fair share."

"Katara, I'm fine," Toph said. "I can carry my own weight. I don't need a fire, I've already collected my own food, and look," she formed a lean-to out of a pair of stone slabs, "my tent's all set up."

Katara dropped the nuts Momo had brought her, only for Sado to rest a hand on her shoulder.

"Katara, you should probably start getting dinner ready," Sado said. "Sokka'll be done with the fire pit soon."

"I'll get to it in a minute," Katara said. "I'm trying to explain to Toph-"

"Katara," Sado said, voice leaving a little less room for negotiation.

"Fine," Katara sighed.

She turned, storming away and Sado careful sat down.

"Mind if we talk for a bit?" Sado asked.

"Sure," Toph said. "She's a bit stuck up isn't she?"

"Not really," Sado said. "Really all she was trying to do was ask for help setting up camp for the rest of us. We're not as good at living on bare necessities as you."

"Oh," Toph said. "You guys seem like you have it handled. Besides, I'm blind."

"You and I both know that the blind excuse doesn't fly with us," Sado smirked. "At least, not for everything. Trying to gather specific berries maybe, but you could easily help with firewood, or getting the saddle off of Appa."

"I suppose," Toph sighed. "But like I said, you guys have it handled."

"It's not really about whether or not we _need_ the help," Sado said. "Personally, if my ankle was healed, I'd be fine with you sitting it out. Like I said, it's not about needing the help setting up. It's more about appearances. You come from a rich family, like I do. So, you're used to people doing things for you. You may not have liked it, but it's what you're used to. Now, you're doing things for yourself, but in a group, it's generally best to do things to help each other, especially with friends. You were alone your whole life, so you never really had friends, but friends help each other as much as they do things for themselves. Like I said, it's about appearances. If you sit off to the side and don't help the group, it gives the appearance of being lazy, or not caring about the group, or about being there. It'll make the others not like you much. Whereas, if you were to help the group, even with small things, they would be grateful for your help, and they'd be your friends a lot easier."

"So, basically, to have friends, I need to help them do things they can already do themselves?" Toph asked.

"Well, that's one way to look at it, I suppose, yeah," Sado said. "I know it doesn't really seem to make sense, especially since just by being here you're already acting as our advanced lookout, but it would really help everyone get along. And like I said, it doesn't have to be anything major. Even if it's just helping me unload the saddle, or helping Sokka gather firewood, maybe use your earthbending to set up a fire pit instantly."

"I see," Toph said. "Alright. I understand. "I do have a question though."

"What's up?" Sado asked.

"You told my father and Master Yu that it was possible for earthbenders to see through vibrations in the ground, how did you know that's what I do?" Toph asked. "I never told you. And also, why'd you tell them that?"

"For the why, it was because I wasn't honestly expecting you to join us, so I figured, if Master Yu could figure it out and you put up a show of learning it, maybe your family would stop codling and smothering you so much," Sado said. "As to the how, it was actually your fight with Aang that gave it away. You couldn't tell where he was, except when he touched the ground. I thought maybe that you could _literally_ sense the earth for a bit, but that was a bit farfetched. Then I remembered that badger moles are blind earthbenders, like you, and that they feel vibrations, and I figured you probably could do the same."

"I actually learned to earthbend from the badger moles, and learned to see through vibrations from them," Toph said. "So the story about the earthbender..."

"That was you," Sado said.

"Did you really mean it when you said I was the best to ever live, then?" Toph asked.

"One hundred percent," Sado said. "No one's ever had the skill you do, and no one's ever been able to see through vibrations before."

Toph smiled. "Thanks. I think you might actually be the first friend I've ever had."

"You're welcome," Sado smiled. "But I'm not the only one. Aang's your friend too. And Sokka and Katara both want to be. You just have to show them that you do too."

"I know I know, it's the small things," Toph smiled.

"Exactly," Sado smiled.

"Food's ready!" Katara called out.

"Want something hot?" Sado asked.

"Nah," Toph said. "I'll stick with mine for tonight. Maybe tomorrow. Help me find a job, alright? Or, I can just help you, and use the excuse that you're still injured."

Sado chuckled. "Sure. That'll work."

Toph nodded and Sado stood, walking over and getting something to eat before helping clean up, Toph walking over and helping him carry the dishes to the pot of water Katara was using to clean them.

"Thanks Toph," Katara smiled.

"Yeah well, I couldn't let gimpy do it alone, he'd probably break them," Toph smirked, Katara's brow furrowing.

"What a pair are we," Sado chuckled. "Gimpy and Vision."

"Ouch," Toph said. "That hurts."

Sado chuckled and Toph shook her head, laughing. "Anyway, thanks again for the help. You know, you can sleep closer to camp than that, if you want."

"I'm alright," Toph said. "It's already set up and everything, so I'll just leave it like this for tonight."

"Alright," Sado shrugged. "Good night."

"You don't need any more help?" Toph asked.

"Not right now," Sado said.

"Alright then," Toph said. "Good night."

"Good night," Sado smiled.

Toph walked away and Katara smiled.

"I don't know what you said, but I'm glad you did," Katara said. "Thank you."

"She just hasn't had friends before," Sado said. "She's never been around people to figure out how you're supposed to act. And don't mind her manners. If she doesn't say things like 'thank you' or 'you're welcome,' that doesn't mean she's not grateful."

"I don't mind," Katara said.

"Bullshit," Sado said. "I saw the look when she insulted me instead of saying 'you're welcome.' Like I said, it's nothing to get bent out of shape over."

"Alright," Katara said. "You should get some sleep too. Your ankle can't possibly feel good with you walking around so much. And does that rock boot actually help at all?"

"Actually yeah," Sado nodded. "A lot. But you're right. It's killing me to walk. Goodnight."

"Night," Katara said.

Sado walked over to his sleeping roll and lay down, gently setting down his injured foot before yawning. Then, he lay there, trying to sleep, only to be kept awake by an itching feeling inside his boot. After a couple hours of struggling to ignore it, he reached up, shoving his fingers into it to scratch just as Toph began to shout.

"There's something coming toward us!" Toph shouted, grabbing her bag and running toward them.

Sado was up firs, grabbing his sleeping roll and most of the more important things they had unpacked and hobbling to the saddle, beginning to tie it onto it quickly.

"What is it?" Aang asked.

"It feels like an avalanche," Toph said. "But also not an avalanche.

Sado slipped his sword over his head, slinging it across his back before heading back for more stuff. After a moment, the others began to help, quickly packing everything up, Toph and Aang working together to get the saddle in place, meaning Toph lifted it on a pair of rock spires, then Aang used his airbending to put it on Appa. Then, Toph lifted herself and Sado up, Sado helping her into the saddle, since she couldn't see on Appa, and Aang took off, quickly leaving the clearing, allowing them to see a massive dust and smoke cloud heading toward where they had had camp, Sado seeing what looked like some kind of metal vehicle at the front of the cloud.

"What is that thing?" Katara asked.

"Nothing good," Sado said. "We should probably fly for a while."

"Agreed," Aang said.

Everyone fell silent, the minutes ticking by into several hours before they landed. Toph dropped to the ground instantly hugging the earth before helping Sado down.

"I think we should probably skip unpacking," Sado said as the others were untying everything.

"Why?" Katara asked.

"For one, we're all tired, and for another, we don't know if we're safe," Sado said.

"We flew for hours," Sokka said. "I'm sure it's fine."

"I don't know," Sado said. "I have a feeling we'll be seeing that thing again."

"Well we at least need the tent and our sleeping rolls," Aang said.

"No we don't," Sado said. "Toph can make us a stone tent to use, and we can sleep on the ground for one night without dying."

"I think Sado might be right on this one," Katara said. "Just until we know we're safe."

"Alright," Aang said. "Toph, do you mind?"

Toph swung her arms downward and a set of massive stone slabs shot out of the ground, forming a roof big enough for all of them. They all lay down under it and drifted off to sleep, Sado also managing to find sleep this time.

"That thing is back!" Toph shouted, everyone waking up instantly, Sado groaning but pushing himself up.

"Called it," Sado said as they all made their way to Appa, Toph helping Sado on again, before Sado once again helped her from her rock spire to the saddle.

Then, they were off again, seeing that the thing had been closer this time, barely a few hundred meters away.

"That was close," Sado said.

"Sorry," Toph said. "I didn't notice it in my sleep."

"You're fine," Sado said. "Because of you, we've gotten away twice now."

Toph nodded, yawning.

"Get some sleep," Sado said. "We'll be up here for a while, and we need you rested as much as possible in case that thing finds us again."

Toph nodded and curled into a ball, drifting off to sleep quickly.

"Seriously though, what is that thing?" Katara asked.

"And how does it keep finding us?" Sokka asked.

"I don't know, but this time, I'm going to make sure we lose it," Aang said.

"I think it's a vehicle," Sado said.

"Then who's driving?" Katara asked.

"Not Zuko," Sado said. "That's not his style, plus he hasn't been a problem since the North Pole."

"What about his sister?" Sokka asked. "The crazy lady with the blue firebending?"

"Azula?" Sado asked. "Actually, yeah. That makes sense."

"Great," Katara sighed. "Can you lose them Aang?"

"I'll make sure of it," Aang said.

Hours later, they landed at the top of a mountain, Appa falling onto his side, throwing everyone to the ground, miraculously without hurting Sado's ankle. Everyone simply lay wherever they landed and began to drift off to sleep. However, within a matter of minutes, Momo landed on Sokka, chattering away before jumping to the edge of the plateau they were on, ears standing up as he stared at something.

"Oh don't tell me," Sokka said.

"That's impossible," Aang said.

"I can feel it with my own two feet!" Toph said.

"How close?" Sado asked, pushing himself up and seeing the thing, a heavily armored train-like vehicle on tracks, barely five hundred meters away along the ridge line. "Oh, that close."

"Let's get out of here," Katara said.

"Maybe we should face them," Aang said. "Find out who they are. Who knows, maybe they're friendly."

"Always the optimist," Sokka groaned.

"We need to leave right now," Sado said. "They're not friendly. It's probably Azula."

The vehicle rolled to a stop, one of the side cars opening, and Azula, Mai, and the other girl from Omashu rode out on lizards, all watching them calmly, Azula wearing armor this time.

"Not friendly!" Sado said. "Very not friendly!"

"We can take 'em," Toph smirked. "Three on three."

"Um, actually Toph, there's five of us," Sokka said.

"Oh, right," Toph said. "I didn't count you or Sado because he's hurt and you can't bend."

"I can still fight!" Sokka shouted.

"Alright, three on three-plus-Sokka," Toph said, Sokka shouting int annoyance.

Toph went first, making massive chunks of rock erupt from the ground in the three lizard's path, missing the lizards themselves, and the lizards easily went around the rocks.

"Well, we wanted to find out who they were and we found out, now let's get out of here," Sokka said.

Toph stomped, a massive stone wall rising in front of the lizards before turning, all of them running for Appa, Sado falling behind slightly. Then, the wall behind him exploded, lightning shooting past and he shouted in surprise, hobbling faster.

"Was that lightning!?" Sado shouted, just before the ground below him exploded upward, hurling him to the saddle as Appa began to rise, also blocking several of Mei's darts.

Sado groaned, rolling onto his back as a blast of blue flames shot over Appa, narrowly missing. Then, Sado sat up, staring back at Azula and her two followers as they watched them leave. Finally, they were far enough away that Sado couldn't see them and he sat down, groaning.

"I can't believe those girls followed us all the way from Omashu," Katara said.

"Azula's known for her obsessive nature and her inability to accept defeat," Sado said. "At least, among those who dislike her. Anyone who does only ever talks about her prodigal firebending abilities."

"I still say we could have taken her," Toph said.

"Are you kidding?" Katara said. "The crazy blue firebending and the flying daggers are bad enough, but last time, one of those girls did something to me that took my bending away, that's scary."

"She's a chi blocker," Sado said, Katara staring at him. "Chi blocking is a fighting style involving light jabs to pressure points, shutting down chi and making it hard to bend. More skilled ones can also make you lose control of your body. From what I've seen, she's skilled enough."

"How do you know that?" Katara asked.

"I had a cousin who wanted to be a chi blocker, but was kicked out after learning for three years and not being able to hit a pressure point on a stationary target even once successfully," Sado said.

"What about the lightning?" Katara asked.

"I would have to assume that since it was Azula who did it it's a high-level firebending technique," Sado said. "But I can't be sure."

"Oh no," Sokka suddenly moaned. "The sun is rising. We've been up all nigh with no sleep."

"Sokka, we'll be okay," Aang said.

"Now that the sun's up, our bodies should feel less tired in a bit, once they take in some sunlight," Sado said, leaning back against the saddle and looking behind them, watching Appa's fur drift to the ground a few strands at a time. His eyes widened suddenly and he sat bolt upright. "Take us down!"

"What?" Aang asked. "Why?"

"Appa's fur!" Sado said. "That's how they're tracking us! Appa's leaving a trail for them to follow!"

The others all looked at each other before nodding.

"Once we put some distance between us and those three, we'll find a river," Aang said.

Sado nodded and they flew in silence for a while before Aang landed them at a river, Appa walking into it. They all quickly got to work, scrubbing Appa until the fur stopped coming out, taking a lot longer than Sado had hoped. Once they were finished, Sado looked around.

"We need to move quickly," Sado said. "If we can get far enough, we should be able to lose them."

"No," Aang said. "I'll take some fur and lead them away. You guys try to get as far as you can in order to find a place to rest."

"We win," Sado nodded. "Good luck. You'll probably have to fight Azula."

"I'll be careful," Aang said. "You guys do the same."

Sado nodded and they climbed onto Appa who took off, breaking the tops off of several trees as he did. Then, after a moment, Aang took off in a different direction, leaving a trail of hair in his wake.

* * *

Leave a review.


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own any of the original Avatar characters.

* * *

Rematch

Sado looked over the back of the saddle and swore, instantly leaning back as several darts shot over him. "Company!"

"How did they find us!?" Katara shouted, flicking the reins.

Sado held on tight as Appa began to descend, too tired to fly any longer apparently. Sado risked a look back, seeing that Azula wasn't with them before having to duck back into cover again.

"Azula's missing!" Sado said. "She must have followed Aang!"

"Then we can win this!" Sokka said. "We just need to get across that river!"

Appa began to break through trees, dropping fast. However, he splashed down in the water, waking up just enough to cross before crashing down hard and skidding to a stop. Sado and the others dropped to the ground instantly, looking back.

"Katara, be ready to freeze the lizards when they reach the middle," Sado said.

"Wait, what?" Katara asked.

Then, the lizards reached the water, standing on on their hind legs and pinwheeling all four, speeding across the water, only for Katara to freeze them both in place, Mai and the other girl both leaping to shore. Instantly, the chi blocking girl sprinted toward Katara, only to leap away from a boulder. As she landed, Sokka charged toward her. Mai turned to attack Katara, but Sado slashed her first knife out of the air with his own.

"You again," she said. "You protected my brother last time, why?"

"Because he's a child," Sado said. "He's not bad just because he's born to a fire nation family."

"Respectable," Mai said. "Don't expect any special treatment."

"I'd be disappointed if I received it," Sado said.

Mai stepped forward, hurling several knifes, but a boulder burst out of the ground, blocking them before the ground below Sado hurled hi at Mai. Sado tackled her, pinning her down, only for the other girl to flip over him, jabbing him in the back of the head and shutting his entire body down. Mai threw him off instantly and stood, charging at Katara, Toph going to fight the chi blocker, since Sokka and Sado were both incapacitated. Sado was lying so he could only see Katara's fight, but it wasn't very long. For a moment, Katara was doing well blocking all of Mai's strikes, but as she moved to get more water from the river, Mai tacked both arms to a tree through Katara's arm bands. Sado struggled to roll over, managing to get onto his back and watched as Toph began to fend off both girls at once. Mai hurled several knives and Toph stomped, blocking them with a boulder before jumping and spinning, kicking the boulder at the other girl, who flipped over it, pushing off the top and flipping toward Toph.

"Above you!" Sado shouted.

Toph leapt backward, barely avoiding the girl's strike, making her punch the ground instead, and she yelped in pain, holding her hand before Toph kicked her foot forward on the ground, sending a pillar of stone slamming into the girl's gut, throwing her. Then, Toph ducked, spinning as Mai's knives passed over her. She sent a boulder at Mai, but Mai spun out of the way, hurling another knife, which Toph narrowly avoided. Sado grit his teeth, struggling to force himself to move. Good as she was, Toph was struggling against the two. The chi blocker sprinted forward, cartwheeling around a boulder before punching at Toph, who avoided it several times before extending a stone spire below herself, rising out of the way of a strike from both before jumping off and punching the ground as she landed, sending both girls flying. The chi blocked flipped, landing on her feet beside Katara just as Katara broke free, only for the girl to disable her with a quick series of jabs. Then, she sprinted forward, only for Sado to get a leg in her way, tripping her before flopping himself onto her back.

"Hey, get off me!" she said, trying to squirm free, Sokka also flopping on top of her a moment later. "No fair!"

Sado looked up at Toph and Mai just as Toph ducked under a knife and swung her arm upward, a stone pillar bursting out of the ground under Mai, hurling her. Then, Toph turned to them, raising an eyebrow.

"She wanted us to be deadweight, so we're dead weight," Sado said.

Above Sado, Sokka was snoring.

"Quit sleeping on me!" the girl said. "This is so not cool!"

"You're actually pretty comfortable," Sado said. "I think I might take a nap too."

The girl shouted in annoyance just before Toph slid her foot backward, the girl streaking out from under the two of them, instead skidding forward into Mai's legs, making Mai and on top of her, before Appa slammed his tail down, sending both flying through the air, splashing down in the river in the distance and being carried away by the current.

"Nicely done," Toph said. "Come on. Let's go find Aang."

Sado nodded and Toph carried them all onto Appa one at a time before sitting down on the saddle. However, because no one that could steer could move, Appa simply dropped onto his stomach. Sado grit his teeth, forcing himself up before dragging himself to the front of the saddle and grabbing the reins, collapsing.

"Yip yip," he said, flicking the reins weakly.

Appa grumbled something but took off, flying back the way they had come, then following the trail Aang had made. As they flew, they all began to get feeling back in their limbs. By the time they met the abandoned town where not only Azula and Aang, but also Zuko, were fighting, they had all regained feeling.

"Alright, everyone go," Sado said.

"Be ready to pick us up," Sokka said.

"I will," Sado nodded.

The others ran into the town and Sado stared down at his ankle. He barely had a couple months to live, and his ankle might stay broken for all of them. He sighed, watching the others reach the town in time for Katara to stop Azula from killing Aang, who was pinned under debris. Then, they dragged her out into the street where Sokka and Toph were waiting to ambush her, forcing her back toward an alleyway. Off to one side, General Iroh stepped up beside the unconscious Zuko, helping him up. Then, they all surrounded her, Toph sealing the alleyway with a massive block of stone too thick to blast through.

"They're all really good, huh Appa?" Sado asked. "Better than me, at the moment, anyway."

Azula took off running, only for Iroh and Zuko to cut her off, forcing her into a corner formed from the remains of a collapsed building, trapping her. However, after a moment, she blasted Iroh, apparently catching him off guard. The others all struck at once, only for Azula's blue flames to block it before causing an explosion, igniting the entire town and covering her escape. Then, when Katara offered to heal Iroh, Zuko sent a wave of fire in their direction, though not trying to hurt them, and Sado could hear him shouting for them to leave. So they did. Sado landed Appa at the edge of the town and they all climbed on, Appa flying them away from the town and to a ridge, landing just after sunset, all of them passing out in the saddle as Appa passed out on the ground.

* * *

Leave a review.


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own any of the original Avatar characters.

* * *

Desert

Sado stared at the steaming chunk of ice sitting in the middle of the village as they walked past. They had gone to the village as a mini vacation, once chosen by Katara. However, the village wasn't as grand or amazing as Aang had claimed. Go figure, a hundred years tended to melt a gigantic ice chunk stuck in a desert. They had been traveling for several days, Toph teaching Aang to earthbend, Katara taking the time to heal Sado's ankle the rest of the way, thankfully. However, the group, minus Sokka, had decided to take mini vacations, Sokka arguing that they needed intelligence on the Fire Nation in order to win the war.

They stepped into the restaurant just as someone at the bar ordered a mango drink, the bartender using a pair of swords to get the cup, which was made of ice, cut a pair of mangos from a vine above him, chop them up, put the remains in the cup, and then add water. Then, he sheathed the swords, putting a straw and umbrella in them and handed the drink to the customer.

"Skilled," Sado noted.

"I don't see anything wrong with having one of those fruity beverages while we plan our strategy," Sokka said, walking over to the bar.

Sado smiled, stepping forward just before his insides flared in pain. He grit his teeth, leaning back against the wall and forcing himself to breathe slowly until the pain receded. The episodes had been getting more frequent, and whenever he wasn't having one, he was constantly in pain. It was manageable, because he was used to it, but it was undeniably slowly getting worse, and he was starting to feel physically sick as more and more damage was done to his organs. And it should be too. He had already used up half a month of his _maybe_ two. His leash was running short very quickly.

"You okay?" Toph asked.

"Yeah," Sado lied.

"You know you can't lie to me," Toph said.

"I'll be fine, Toph," Sado said. "It's nothing I can't manage."

"Are you at least going to eventually tell me what it is?" Toph asked. "Everyone else says it's not their place to."

"Eventually," Sado nodded. "I just don't feel like talking about it right now."

Toph sighed and nodded, walking to the bar where Aang and Katara were talking to the other customer, whose cup was on the floor for some reason. "What's going on?"

"We're going to the desert to find a knowledge spirit's library," Aang said.

"A library?" Toph groaned. "Joy."

"Knowledge Spirit?" Sado asked. "Maybe they'll have something to help me, or at least know one."

"It's possible," the customer nodded. "Of course, there's the matter of finding it first. I've made many trips into the desert and almost died each time. That desert is impossible to cross, I'm afraid."

"Professor, would you like to meet our sky bison?" Sokka asked.

"A sky bison!?" the professor exclaimed. "You actually have one?"

"We do," Sado nodded. "This way."

He walked outside, seeing sand benders standing around Appa.

"Sandbenders, shoo!" the professor shouted, sprinting over. "Away from the bison!"

They all turned, sprinting away rapidly, jumping back onto a boat-looking object and bending a sand tornado into a sail, making the boat streak across the sand away from the village. Sado sighed.

"They're going to be a problem," Sado said.

"Let's get going," Aang said.

Sado nodded, walking over to Appa and walking up his tail to the saddle, then reached down over the side to where Toph was standing with her hand raised. She gripped his forearm, Sado pulling her up as she walked up Appa's leg, then sat in the saddle.

"Thanks," Toph said. "I'm not a fan of this place. It's hard to bend anything solid here."

"Don't worry about it," Sado said. "I don't mind helping you when you need it."

"Thanks," Toph smiled.

They flew in relative silence for a while, Sokka tying his shirt around his head to help block the sun, and everyone but Toph looked around for the library. Hours later, they were still looking.

"Does this place even exist?" Toph finally complained.

"Some say it doesn't," the professor said.

"It does," Sado said. "Zhao found it. It's where he found out about the Moon and Ocean spirits. I heard him telling General Iroh when I snuck onto his ship."

"Well, at least we know it's real," Katara said.

More hours passed. Finally, Sado began to grow bored and glanced at Toph, a grin spreading over his face. He nudged her and a knowing grin spread over hers as well.

"There is it!" Toph shouted, pointing.

Everyone rushed to the side before glaring at Toph, Sado laughing.

"Not funny," Sokka said.

"Extremely funny," Sado said, shaking his head and looking around.

After nearly another hour, Sokka finally pointed at something. Appa landed and they stared up at a large stone tower sticking up out of the sand. Sado cocked his head to the side.

"Forget it," Katara sighed, looking at a drawing of the map. "it's obviously not what we're looking for. The building in this drawing is enormous."

"Let me see," Sado said, Katara tilting the drawing so he could see. He stared at it, eyes drifting to a spire on top of the library, then rising to the tower. "This is it. The tower is this spire. The whole thing's buried in the sand."

"I think he's right," Aang said.

Just then, a flash of light caught their eyes and they all turned to look, seeing a fox with a scroll in his mouth on a sand dune off to the side. Then, it ran down to the tower, up the side, and dropping in the opening. The professor mentioned that the knowledge spirit, Wan Shi Tong, had "foxy" assistants to gather knowledge for him.

"Yup," Sado said. "This is the place."

"The library is buried?" the professor shouted. "My life's ambition is now full of sand!" He pulled out a small shove. "Well, time to start excavating."

Sado rested a hand on his shoulder. "It's only the outside that's buried. We can climb down the tower with rope."

"You guys go on without me," Toph said.

"You have something against libraries?" Katara asked.

"I've held books before, and let me tell you, it doesn't do it for me," Toph said.

"Oh, right," Katara said. "Sorry."

The professor nodded and Sokka grabbed rope from the saddle. Sokka tossed his boomerang into the window and began to climb up the rope. As he did, Sado glanced at Toph. She had already complained numerous times that trying to see through the sand made everything blurry and out of focus, plus she was the only one who couldn't read. She'd be outside alone with Appa for however many hours they were inside, which was probably assuming they were fast.

"I'm going to stay out here too," Sado said. "let me know if you guys find anything to help me."

"We will," Katara said. They all climbed in, Sokka switching the rope to the inside, and began to climb down. As they did, Sado sat against the tower.

"You don't have to stay," Toph said. "I'm a big girl."

"I know," Sado said. "But you're also a big girl who would be sitting out here with only Appa for company for hours if I went inside. I'll be fine without going in. I never really cared about reading books anyway."

Toph nodded, sitting beside him and focusing, compacting the sand to either side into sandstone and forming them a lean-to for shade.

"So, what's the problem?" Toph asked. "Why do you keep suddenly being in so much pain?"

Sado sighed, tilting his head back against the tower. "Well, it's a rare condition I've had since birth. See...well, the first thing you need to know is that I'm actually a firebender."

"Really?" Toph asked. "But you never use it. Do the others know?"

"Yeah," Sado said. "I don't use it because of my condition. Whenever I firebend, it burns me, inside and out. But not doing it causes me to have episodes of intense pain, as you've obviously noticed."

"I see," Toph nodded. "I can understand why you don't like to talk about it."

"Yeah," Sado sighed. "Anyway, is it alright if we talk about something else?"

"Sure," Toph nodded. "Tell me about your family."

"Some other time," Sado said. "That's not a very pleasant topic either."

Toph nodded. Suddenly, the ground began to shake and both scrambled to their feet, Sado looking back at the tower as it began to sink.

"The library's sinking!" Sado said.

Toph shoved her hands downward, the sandstone dropping flat before she stepped up onto it, slamming her hands into the library and gritting her teeth, her fingers actually embedded in the stone, slowing its descent, though not stopping it. After several seconds, Appa roared. Sado spun, seeing several sand gliders speeding toward them.

"Sand benders!" Sado said, glancing at her before drawing his sword. "I'll deal with them. You hold the library."

"Be careful," Toph said. "You don't have...a great record...with earthbenders."

"I'll be fine," Sado said, just as a blast of sand reached them, dispersing mostly but filling the area with sand, making it hard to see.

Sado squinted his eyes, sprinting into the sand as the sand gliders circled Appa. The sand benders dismounted, throwing bags of sand with ropes tied to them over Appa to hold him down, only for Sado to sprint past, cutting the ropes.

"Get him!" a sandbender shouted.

Sado instantly dove to the side, narrowly avoiding a blast of sand before standing and hurling his sword, cutting the ropes the sandbenders had thrown over Appa again. Appa slammed his tail down, a blast of air slamming into one of the speeders and blasting it apart, and Sado sprinted forward, jumping and slamming a punch into one of the sandbenders' faces, only for a blast of sand to crash into him from the side, burying him. He felt the ground tremble as Appa roared, and struggled to dig himself out, but whatever sand he moved was instantly replaced, and he had a feeling he was sinking deeper. His lungs screamed, his skin burned from the sun-baked sand, and his insides chose that time to flare up, making him scream in pain. Then, suddenly, the sand shot away from him and Toph grabbed his hand, pulling him free of whatever was still covering him. The library was gone, but everyone but the professor was present. Sado didn't both to ask about him, he was too busy curling into the fetal position on the ground to care about the professor.

"Are you okay?" Katara asked.

"Fine," Sado said through gritted teeth. "Episode."

"Where's Appa?" Aang demanded.

"Sandbenders," Sado said, the pain slowly starting to fade, allowing him to stand. "Toph had to hold the library, so I tried to fight them. But there were too many."

"You let them take Appa!?" Aang demanded.

"No Aang, we didn't!" Sado snapped. "We _lost_! I don't know if you noticed me drowning in sand a minute ago, but I definitely didn't put _myself_ there!"

"Enough," Katara said. "We'll find Appa. But right now, we need to keep moving."

"That's all any of you care about, yourselves!" Aang snapped.

"Aang, that's not true," Katara said.

"I'm going after Appa!" Aang said.

He took off before they could say another word and Sado sighed.

"We need to get moving," Sado said. "The longer we stand around here, the less chance we make it out of this desert alive."

Katara nodded and they all began walking, Sado walking with Toph, who slipped and nearly fell every once in a while.

"Thank you for saving me," Sado said.

"No problem," Toph said. "I just wish we could have saved Appa."

"If my bending worked we could have," Sado sighed. "Once again, I'm just in the way."

"That's not true," Toph said. "Whether you can bend or not, you're not in the way."

Sado smiled. "Thanks. So, Sokka, Katara, did we get any useful information?"

"Yes," Sokka said. "There's a solar eclipse in a couple months that will leave all firebenders completely powerless."

"Perfect time to strike at the Fire Lord," Sado said. "What about the other thing?"

"Nothing," Katara said. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Sado sighed. "I wasn't really expecting anything."

Katara nodded and they began to walk on in silence, time starting to blur as the sun beat down on them relentlessly.

* * *

Leave a review.


	20. Chapter 20

I do not own any of the original Avatar characters.

* * *

Stranded

Sado groaned as he struggled up a hill. They'd been walking for hours, they were all sunburnt, badly, and they were all beginning to rapidly dehydrate.

"We need to stick together," Katara said, noticing Sado falling behind a little.

"If I sweat much more, I don't think sticking together's going to be a problem," Sokka said, his shirt stuck to Toph's.

Toph shoved him, detaching him from her side and knocking him to the ground before he pushed himself back up. "Katara, can I have some water?"

"Okay, but we need to conserve it," Katara said, drawing some water from the water skin she bended out of, separating it into four floating balls of water, which she then bended into each of their mouths.

Sado internally grimaced as he tasted dirt, but didn't complain. He had drank worse.

"We're drinking your bending water?" Sokka asked. "You used this on the swamp guy! Ew!"

"It _does_ taste swampy," Toph said.

"I'm sorry but this is all we have," Katara said.

"Not anymore!" Sokka shouted. "Look!"

He pointed and they turned, staring at a cactus as Sokka ran over to it, his oddly-shaped machete in hand.

"I wouldn't Sokka," Sado said, as Sokka sliced off a piece of cactus, then paused, looking at him. "That cactus is used as a hallucinogen."

Sokka snorted in amusement. "Right."

He drank the water inside the cactus, cutting off more and drinking more. Then, he stopped, pupils dilating as Sado sighed.

"This is going to get really annoying," Sado sighed.

Sokka twitched for several seconds before holding out the piece of cactus, his other hand held above his head, wiggling his fingers at it. "Drink cactus juice. It'll quench ya." He dropped to the ground, flopping along it like he was trying to do the worm. "Nothing's quenchier." He stood, darting back over to stand in front of them again, smiling and offering the cactus piece. "It's the quenchiest!"

Sado blinked slowly before taking the cactus piece and pouring it out. "And this is why we don't drink out of strange plants."

"Who lit Toph on fire?" Sokka asked, suddenly beside Toph.

Sado looked up, seeing Momo, who had also drank the cactus juice, flying in tight fast circles before flying directly down into the ground. Sado sighed, picking up Momo before grabbing Sokka by the back of the shirt and beginning to push him along.

"Let's go find our missing airbender," Sado said.

"How did we get out here in the middle of the ocean?" Sokka asked.

"We flew here on the magic fart cloud named Kimchi," Sado said.

"Whoooooooaaaaaaaa," Sokka said.

Sado shook his head, passing Katara Momo. After a moment, he stopped as a massive cloud of dust shot into the air behind them, forming a mushroom cloud.

"What is that?" Katara asked.

"What?" Toph asked. "What is what?"

"There's a huge mushroom shaped dust cloud," Sado said.

"It's a giant mushroom!" Sokka said. "Maybe it's friendly!"

"Let's just keep moving," Katara said. "I hope Aang's okay."

"I think that _was_ Aang," Sado said. "Probably letting off steam."

"Friendly mushroom!" Sokka shouted, waving his body forward, arms over his head, before switching to sideways and a baby-talk voice. "Mushy giant friend!"

"Let's go Sokka," Sado said, dragging him by the back of his shirt again.

Time began to drag on yet again, minutes bleeding into hours. Finally, as the sun was about to set, Aang swooped down, landing behind them, Katara running over to greet him.

"I'm sorry Aang, I know it's hard for you but right now we need to focus on getting out of here," Katara said, resting a hand on his shoulder only for him to shrug it off."

"What's the difference?" Aang asked. "We won't survive without Appa. We all know it."

"Come on Aang," Katara tried again. "We can do this if we all work together right Toph?"

"As far as I can feel, we're trapped in a giant bowl of sand pudding," Toph said, kicking some sand. "I got nothing."

"Sado?" Katara asked. "You're the only other person who can think normally."

"We need water," Sado sighed, looking up. "Buzzard wasps."

Katara looked up, seeing four of them circling overhead. Sado drew his sword and looked around at everyone.

"We need to rest for an hour," Sado said. "Then we'll travel at night, when it's cool, and rest during the day. Toph, do you think you can make us a shelter from the sun, and buzzard wasps?"

"What are buzzard wasps?" Toph asked.

"They're flying bug things a little bigger than a person," Sado said.

"Sure," Toph nodded, kneeling and placing a hand to the ground, focusing and twisting her hand, a massive circular area under them compressing into sandstone before she formed it into a shelter. They all crawled inside, finding it was a little more cramped than they usually preferred it, and she closed a door with small holes to let air pass through.

"Alright," Sado said. "Everyone rest. "I'll wake you guys up in a bit to travel. Katara, see if there's a star chart or a map in Sokka's bag."

"Who told you I stole something!?" Sokka demanded before pointing at Momo. "It was you! _You_ ratted me out!"

"Calm down Sokka," Sado said. "You went into the library with an empty bag and came out with scrolls."

"Oh," Sokka said, then curled up into a ball and began to snore instantly.

Sado rolled his eyes, sighing, and the others all began to sleep as well after Katara handed him a star chart. Sado studied it, then pressed his face to the door, string out through the holes to try to see the stars, only to sigh, leaning back. Just as he did, pain flared through his body and he grit his teeth, clamping down on a groan, curling his knees to his chest as he held his sides. Unlike those before, this one dragged on and on. Finally, after nearly ten minutes, it finally began to fade and Sado let out a slow, shaky breath. He leaned his head back against the wall of their shelter, focusing on his breathing to try and calm himself. Finally, it was time to move again and he gently shook Toph and Katara away, Toph opening their shelter, revealing the buzzard wasps were gone. Katara shook Sokka awake and turned to wake up Aang, only for him to tell her he hadn't been able to sleep.

Sado stood, looking at the chart, then up at the stars. "This way."

"Appa!" Aang shouted suddenly.

"Appa?" Sokka asked, Sado looking up at the moon, where everyone else was staring. "Why would Princess Yue need him? She's the moon, she flies by herself."

"It's just a cloud," Katara said. "Wait, a cloud!"

"It's only a desert cloud," Sado said. "It won't have much water in it. Still, it's better than nothing. Aang, can you please go see how much water you can get from that?"

Aang glared at him, then at Katara as she held out the water skin. Then, he snatched it, slinging it over his shoulder and flicking his glider open, taking off and streaking up to the cloud. A few seconds later, the cloud was gone and Aang landed in front of them, throwing the water skin to Katara.

"Thank you Aang," Sado said.

"I'm sorry okay!" Aang snapped. "It's a desert cloud, I did the best I could! What are any of you doing!? What are you doing!?" He pointed at Sado and Katara.

"Trying to keep everyone together," Katara said. "Let's just keep moving."

"Good idea," Sado said, rechecking the direction before heading out, the others falling in line.

After a while, however, Toph suddenly shouted in pain, falling to the ground and holding her foot.

"I am so sick of not feeling where I'm going!" Toph snapped, then gestured to a pointed piece of wood sticking out of the ground. "And what idiot buried a boat in the middle of the desert!?"

"A boat?" Katara asked.

"Believe me, I kicked it hard enough to feel plenty of vibrations," Toph said.

"You okay?" Sado asked just before Aang swung his glider, clearing the sand covering the object, revealing a sand glider.

"I'll be fine," Toph said. "What is it?"

"It's a sand glider," Sado said, staring at it.

It might be one of the ones that took Appa. If Appa had broken free, he could have buried it with one swipe of his tail. Of course, that could have been hours ago, and if Aang took off, they'd have no way of using the glider, or any way of finding him.

"We can use this to get out of the desert," Sado said, climbing up to the top of the glider. "There's a compass. It's not pointing north, though. There must be something attracting it that way."

"Maybe we should check it out," Katara said. "Once we find it, we can use head straight away from it to get out."

"Good idea," Sado nodded. "Aang, can you please bend a breeze so that we can sail it?"

Aang sighed but nodded. Sado looked over to Sokka, who was in the process of burying Momo, and laughing as he did, giving them a double thumbs up. Sado sighed, walking over and dragging Sokka onto the glider, Katara getting Momo. Then, Sado helped Toph onto it before Aang began to get them moving, Katara standing at the compass.

"I hate this place," Toph said. "I feel crippled and helpless without being able to see."

"You don't have to," Sado said. "You're far from helpless. And if necessary, I can be your eyes."

Toph smiled slightly. "Thanks."

Sado smiled and turned, leaning his back against the glider, watching the sand dunes pass. Finally, he looked forward and grinned. There was an enormous rock up ahead, quickly growing closer.

"I think I know what the needle's pointing to," Sado smiled. "You're going to love this Toph."

"What is it?" Toph asked.

"It's-"

"Don't spoil the surprise," Sado grinned. "It's the magnetic center of the desert."

"What, so it's like a big needle sticking out of the ground?" Toph asked.

Sado chuckled. "You'll just have to wait and find out."

"Maybe we can find some water there," Katara said.

"Maybe we can find some sandbenders," Aang growled.

After about another thirty minutes of Toph needling Sado for answers, Aang slowed them to a stop beside the massive rock formation and Sado dropped onto it, turning and helping Toph down. She gasped as she landed on it then punched him in the shoulder.

"You could have just said," Toph smirked.

"Where's the fun in that?" Sado said. "It was more fun listening to you describing a big horseshoe magnet in the desert."

Toph punched him again before walking past him, starting up a small goat trail leading up to the top of the enormous rock, which, up close, was almost a mile tall. Sado and the others followed, and almost an hour and a half later, as the sun was beginning to rise, they finally reached the top, Toph beginning to make a rock angel instantly. After a moment, she stood, turning to look at a large, dome-shaped formation in the center of the rock, which had six-foot-wide tunnels into it all over the place. Sado and the others walked into it only for Sado to stop, the others walking past him.

"I think my head is finally starting to clear out the cactus juice," Sokka said, looking at the wall, which was covered in slime. "And look!" He collected some on his hand and stuck it in his mouth, only to spit it out a moment later. "It tastes like rotten penguin meat! Oh, I feel woozy."

"You've been hallucinating on cactus juice all day, and then you just lick something you find stuck to the wall of a cave!?" Katara said.

"I have a natural curiosity," Sokka said.

"I don't think this is a normal cave," Toph said, feeling the wall. "This was carved by something."

"It's a buzzard wasp nest," Sado said, walking up behind them, all of them turning to him as he held up a leg. "We need to leave. Now."

"Too late!" Toph said. "They're coming!"

They all turned, sprinting out of the cave instantly. However, just as Sado neared the opening, his eyes widened, his body locking up as pain seared through him. He collapsed to the ground, the others skidding to a stop just outside and Toph yanking him out of the tunnel with earthbending just before buzzard wasps began to swarm out of the tunnels. Within seconds, there were over a dozen attacking the others. For the most part, Aang was keeping them away, Toph unable to hit any in the air, and Sokka slashing at nothing. Sado grit his teeth, beginning to drag himself toward Toph. However, just shy of her, a wasp caught him. He slammed a fist down and Toph spun, a boulder erupting from the ground and slamming into the wasp, crushing it against the wall of the nest. Sado shouted in pain as he landed, the previously fading pain returning to full strength, and Toph ran over.

"Are you alright?" Toph asked.

"Episode," Sado said, forcing himself to his knees. "I'll be your eyes."

Toph nodded and Sado drew his sword, using it to stand, pointing at a wasp that was hovering in the air off to one side.

"A hundred meters out," Sado said.

Toph stomped, a boulder rising beside her before she punched it, sending it crashing into the wasp. Sado pointed to another and she again hit it with a boulder. Then, Momo was grabbed by a wasp and Aang took off after it. Sado looked around, the pain finally settling, allowing him to slash a wasp as it was passing.

"Katara, there are too many," Sado said before directing Toph to attack another one, once again successfully. "We need to get out of here!"

"Alright," Katara nodded, glancing at Sokka. "We're going down!"

Sokka nodded and they al hurried to the edge, retreating down the goat trail, As they did, Sado directed Toph to blast anything that flew down to deal with them, and Sado slashed anything he could reach. Finally, they reached the base and stopped as the majority of the swarm reached them. However, before anyone could do anything about them, sand began to explode up from below them in massive blasts, sending the buzzard wasps retreating back into their nest. As the dust began to settle, Sado gripped his sword more tightly, staring at the sandbenders assembled before them. Finally, one of them stepped forward, removing his cowl and mask just as Aang landed in front of them.

"What are you doing in our land with a sandbender sailer?" the sandbender asked. "From the looks of it, you stole it from the Hami tribe."

"We didn't steal anything," Sado said. "We found it buried in the sand about a day after a group of sandbenders captured and stole our bison. We're traveling with the Avatar and need to get to Ba Sing Se."

"You dare accuse our people of theft while you ride in on a stolen sand sailer?" a younger member demanded, also having removed his cowl, revealing tanned skin and dark hair in a loose ponytail.

"Quiet Ghashiun!" the older one snapped. "No one accused our people of anything! If what they say is true, we must give them hospitality."

"Sorry father," Ghashiun said, Toph gasping quietly.

Sado glanced at her, seeing the surprise on his face before turning back to them, raising his sword slightly. "So, you wanna try burying me in sand again Ghashiun?"

"What do you mean?" Katara asked.

"I recognize the son's voice," Toph said. "He's the one that stole Appa."

Aang growled in rage, only for Sado to hold his sword out to the side, stopping him from advancing.

"I'm going to give you one chance to fess up before I let my friend loose," Sado said. "Where is our bison?"

"They're lying, _they're_ the thieves!" Ghashiun said.

"Aang," Sado said, lowering his sword.

Aang swung his staff, a blast of air shooting out and demolishing one of the sandbenders' gliders.

"Where's my bison!?" Aang demanded. "You tell me where he is now!" He swung the bottom of his staff upward, another blast of air exploding into another of their gliders, leaving one, not including Sado and the others' glider.

"What did you do?" Ghashiun's father asked.

"I-It wasn't me!" Ghashiun stammered.

"You said to put a muzzle on him!" Toph accused.

"You muzzled Appa!?" Aang demanded before his tattoos and eyes began to glow. He swung his staff again, blasting the last remaining glider that the sandbenders had.

"I'm sorry!" Ghashiun shouted. "I didn't know it belonged to the Avatar!"

"Tell me where Appa is!" Aang ordered, his voice distorted, as though a thousand angry voices were all speaking at once, giving it a demonic quality that sent terror streaking through Sado.

"I traded him!" Ghashiun said. "To some merchants! He's probably in Ba Sing Se by now. They were gonna sell him there."

Aang's glare intensified.

"Please, we'll escort you out of the desert!" Ghashiun pleaded. "We'll help however we can!"

"Just get out of here! Run!" Sokka shouted as Aang dropped his staff.

Sado grabbing Toph by the hand and running away from Aang, Sokka running along beside him. A dome of spinning air formed around Aang and kicked up a massive tornado of dust, Sado shielding his eyes and stepping between Toph and Aang, squinting to try to see what was happening. Finally, the dust and wind began to clear as Aang left the Avatar State, the glow fading as Katara held Aang comfortingly, Aang crying silently.

Sado sighed, rubbing his eyes to clear the sand, then walked over to the sand glider with Toph, helping her up onto it and sitting down. After a few more minutes, Aang and the others walked over and got on, then they took the glider North, eventually leaving the sand for dry cracked ground. A little while later, they found an oasis and decided to stop to rest.

* * *

Leave a review.


	21. Chapter 21

I do not own any of the original Avatar characters.

* * *

Taking An Alternate Route

Sado stood silently in line, trying to ignore the cabbage vendor who was sobbing as he was carried away after having his cart smashed by a platypus bear. They had come to a place called crescent moon bay to take a ferry to Ba Sing Se, but first they needed to get the tickets. And Sado was _not_ using the family passport he had kept when he ran away. Even in the Earth Kingdoms there were people that knew about his family.

"Next!" the woman behind the counter shouted angrily.

"Five tickets for the ferry to Ba Sing Se, please," Aang said.

"Passport?" the woman snapped.

"No one told us we needed passports," Aang said.

"Don't you know who this is?" Sokka asked. "He's the Avatar."

"Bah, I see fifty Avatars a day," the woman said. "And by the way, not a very impressive costume."

She pointed to the side and they all looked over, seeing a handful of people, including a child, dressed in clothes similar to Aang's with arrows drawn on their head and hands, one even having gone so far to make himself a glider. Sado was actually impressed by a couple of their costumes.

"Besides, no animals allowed!" the woman spat as Momo crawled up to Aang's shoulder.

Aang looked like he wanted to argue, but the woman leaned forward.

"Do I need to call security?" the woman growled.

The bear looked over at them, crunching a cabbage, and Momo ducked down behind Aang.

"That won't be necessary," Aang said.

"Next!" the woman shouted.

"I'll take care of this," Toph said, walking up to the desk and putting her Beifong passport on the desk. "My name is Toph Beifong and I'll need five tickets."

"The golden seal of the flying boar!" the woman breathed, awestruck. "It is my pleasure to help anyone of the Beifong family."

"It _is_ your family," Toph said. "As you can see, I'm blind, and these three imbeciles are my valets," she gestured to Katara, Aang, and Sokka, who were sharing a group hug. "This one's my bodyguard." She pointed to Sado, who tilted his head in greeting.

"But...the animal-"

"Is my seeing-eye lemur," Toph interrupted.

"Well, normally it's only one ticket per passport," the woman said. "But...this document is so official...I guess it's worth five tickets."

She stamped five tickets and Toph reached up, taking them before turning and walking away, Sado obediently falling in at her side, restraining an amused smile.

"Bodyguard, huh?" Sado asked. "Seems like we have our roles reversed. _You_ usually end up saving _my_ life."

"Alright!" Sokka grinned after they were out of earshot. "We scammed that lady good!"

Just then, a security guard grabbed Sokka by the back of the shirt, making him stop and spin around, Sado grabbing his sword before noticing the mischievous glint in her eyes and pausing.

"Tickets and passports please," she demanded.

"Is there a problem?" Sokka asked, Sado rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, I got a problem with you," she said, jabbing a finger into his chest. "I've seen your type before. Probably sarcastic, think you're hilarious, and let me guess, you're traveling with the Avatar." She narrowed her eyes but smirked, apparently unable to hold it back fully.

"Do I know you?" Sokka asked.

"You mean you don't remember?" the girl demanded, grabbing a fist-full of his shirt. "Maybe you remember this." Then, she kissed him on the cheek."

"Suki!" Sokka cheered after a moment of confusion, hugging her.

"Of course he recognizes a girl by her kissing him on the cheek," Sado snorted. "Guess that shows how few girls want anything to do with you."

"You're hilarious," Sokka said. "Sado, Toph, this is Suki, she's the leader of the Kiyoshi Warriors. The reason I didn't recognize her is that normally her face is covered in makeup."

"Didn't you _also_ wear that makeup once?" Katara asked, Suki giggling as Sokka shouted for Katara to shut up and that it was just for training.

"Well whataya know," Sado smirked. "Sokka's a crossdresser. It explains so much."

Toph and Suki both laughed.

"Come on," Suki said. "Let's find somewhere to catch up."

Sado felt his insides start to throb and looked around, seeing a bench off to the side. "I'll catch up."

Suki nodded, turning and walking away with most of the others, Toph quickly helping Sado to the bench just before the pain spiked and he grit his teeth, clutching his sides. After a few minutes, the pain receded and he sighed, standing.

"You okay?" Toph asked.

"Yeah," Sado said. "I've had worse."

Toph nodded and they walked after the others, finding them at a place along the top of the wall with benches where the others were talking. However, as they reached the bottom of the stairs leading up to it, three people who had told them about the ferry and stopped them taking an apparently deadly path known as Serpent's Pass, ran over, one of the two women, the pregnant one, calling out to them.

"You two, you're the Avatar's friends!" she said. "Please, you must help us!"

"What's wrong?" Sado asked.

"Someone took all of our belongings!" she said. "Our passports, our tickets! Everything is gone!"

"What happened?" Aang asked, looking down at them.

"Someone stole their stuff, including their passports and tickets," Sado said.

"I'l talk at the lady for you!" Aang promised.

Five minutes later, they had been refused again.

"Don't worry, you'll make it to the city safely," Aang said. "I'll lead you through the Serpent's Pass."

"What!?" the pregnant woman asked. "But that pass is too dangerous! We'll never make it through alive!"

"Trust us," Sado said. "We'll get you through safely. All you need to do is trust us and no harm will come to you. We have an earthbender, a waterbender, and a guy who can do both along with airbending. We can handle anything we meet. I promise you, no harm will come to you as long as you trust us."

The woman stared at him for a moment before nodding. "Okay."

Sado nodded and they left, traveling a mile or so west to the beginning of the Serpent's Pass. It wasn't winding like Sado had expected, but it _was_ about twenty miles long and at points was about a mile high above the water.

"Look at this writing, how horrible," the pregnant woman said.

"What's it say?" Toph asked.

"Abandon hope," Sado said.

"How can we abandon hope?" the pregnant woman said, beginning to cry into her husband's shoulder. "It's all we have."

"I don't know," Aang said. "Maybe we _should_ abandon hope."

"What are you saying?" Katara asked.

"The monks used to teach that hope was just a distraction," Aang said, Sado holding a hand to his heart, feeling pain swell and fade in his chest a few times. "Hope won't get us to Ba Sing Se. We need to focus on what we're doing right now, and that's getting across this pass."

"Okay," Katara said, unsurely. "If you say so."

"Don't be afraid," Sado said, looking to the three people they were escorting. "Like I said, we can handle anything we meet."

The man nodded and Sado turned, following the others as they walked along the pass, Sado careful to stay away from the edges in case of an episode. After a bit, they ended up walking along the side of it, a Fire Nation battleship passing beside them.

"The Fire Nation controls the western lake," Suki said. "Rumor has it they're working on something big on the other side and they don't want anyone to know about it."

"Wouldn't surprise me," Sado said.

Just then, the ground broke off under the man they were escorted, but Toph caught him with a chunk of stone, then tossed him back up to the path, the chunk that had broken free falling to the water as the ship stopped.

"They've spotted us!" Sokka shouted just as they launched a massive flaming stone at them.

Aang leapt off of the wall, swiping his staff and using a blast of wind to redirect the stone into the ship, making the back explode and light on fire as the ship's second catapult fired. This stone exploded into the cliff above them, dropping a section of it at Suki, only for Sokka to shove her out of the way. Then, Toph formed a ramp over him, diverting the stones over the path.

"Suki, are you okay?" Sokka asked worriedly. "You have to be more careful! Come on!"

"More careful?" Sado snorted. "Yeah, that was entirely her fault."

"Thanks for saving my life Toph," Toph was saying to herself. "Hey, no problem Sokka."

"Thanks for saving my friend Toph," Sado said, grabbing her hand. "Time to go."

Toph smiled slightly, running along behind him as they tried to get out of range of the ship's catapults. After a few minutes they were safe and began to walk again. After a few hours, and three episodes for Sado, they stopped for the night on a round flat area starting a fire to keep them warm. Sado walked away from the camp fire after a little bit, finding a rock to sit on just as yet another episode began, sucking in a breath and clutching his sides, tears rolling down his face. The pain wasn't settling fully anymore. It was almost to the point that he couldn't handle it. Clearly his time was running up early.

"It's getting worse," Toph said, stopping behind him as the pain finished settling as much as it would.

Sado simply nodded, reaching up and drying his eyes.

"You're dying, aren't you?" Toph asked.

Again Sado nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Toph asked.

"Because there's nothing we can do to change it," Sado said. "And...I just didn't want that to be hanging in the air when I talk to you. I just wanted to be able to enjoy what time I have left with my friends."

"Do the others know?" Toph asked.

"Yeah," Sado said. "I almost died at the North Pole, so I couldn't hide it from them."

"How long do you have left?" Toph asked.

"Maybe a month," Sado said. "If that."

"What!?" she gasped. "Only a month? When were you going to tell me!?"

"I was going to apologize for not before I died," Sado said. "I'm sorry."

Toph was silent for a moment before sitting beside him and wrapping her arms around him. "We'll make it worth while. Once we reach Ba Sing Se, we'll make it the best month of your life."

Sado smiled. "Thank you."

"Of course," Toph smiled. "It's what friends do. I'm not letting my best friend die miserable if I can't save him."

"You're taking the news awfully well," Sado said.

"You said you were born this way," Toph said. "If you couldn't find a cure in fourteen years, including in that library, I doubt we'll find one in the next month or less. But, I'm a little confused, if you've only got a month because your insides are being cooked, wouldn't it be too late for a cure?"

"I have a month because that's the speed with with they're cooking," Sado said. "In a month, the damage will be too great too survive. If I had a cure, I'd live with however much damage I have now. I'd still have a shortened life, but it'd be longer than next month."

Toph nodded. "That makes sense. Come on. You need rest."

Sado nodded, standing only for his legs to give out, Toph catching him. He stared at his legs, slowly applying weight to them, just barely able to support his own weight, his legs trembling with the effort.

"You can't walk," Toph realized. "I'll help you."

"You need your hands free to earthbend," Sado said.

"I can bend well enough with my feet," Toph said, taking one of his arms over her shoulders, wrapping her arm around his waist. "I'm not leaving you behind. You're my best friend. You were my _first_ friend."

Sado nodded. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to cause trouble."

"You're fine," Toph said as they reached their sleeping rolls, Toph setting him down gently.

"Are you okay?" Suki asked.

"My time's almost up," Sado said.

"It's early," Sokka said.

"I'm not kicking the bucket yet," Sado said. "I can hang in there. I just won't be walking very fast."

"It's alright," Aang said. "We won't leave you behind."

"I'll help you walk tomorrow," Sokka said. "It'll be easier for me, and then Toph's not having to use only her feet to bend."

"Sure," Sado said.

"Try to get some rest," Toph said, Sado catching a waver in her voice, but not saying anything. "We'll wake you up in the morning."

Sado nodded and closed his eyes, laying there for several minutes before hearing Toph sniff and opening his eyes, seeing her wiping hers. The others were all laying down as well, seeming to be asleep, so he guessed he had drifted off for a bit. He pushed himself up, sliding over beside Toph and hugging her, Toph turning her face into his shoulder, crying quietly. After a few more minutes, she cried herself to sleep and Sado lay her down, pulling her blanket up over her before laying down on his own bed, struggling to sleep, only for the pain to deny him that rest.

* * *

Leave a review.


	22. Chapter 22

I do not own any of the original Avatar characters.

* * *

Time

Sado opened his eyes as Toph set her hand on his shoulder. He felt like shit, and he had dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep. She helped him up and passed him to Sokka, only for Sado to push off of him, stumbling and falling to his knees at the edge, heaving and vomiting over the edge.

"Is he sick?" the man they were escorting asked.

Katara began to use her waterbending to inspect him, only to put the water away a moment later. "His organs are starting to fail."

"How long does he have?" Toph asked.

"At the rate they're decaying, maybe a month, at best," Katara said.

"I'll be okay," Sado said, standing and using his water to rinse his mouth out. "Let's get going."

Sokka helped him support his weight and they left the campsite, climbing over the next rise before walking down to a spot where the path sank below the water for a quarter mile. Katara walked to the front instantly.

"Everyone single file," Katara said, beginning to bend the water out of their path.

They started forward again, Aang taking up the rear, and kept at Sado's constantly slowing pace, the water eventually closing over them into a pill-shaped air-pocket formed by Katara and Aang. After a bit, when they reached about halfway, a shadow passed along the side.

"What is that thing?" Katara asked.

Then, a massive green-scaled thing burst through one wall and then into another, water flooding into the air pocket instantly. Then, before anyone else could react, the ground lurched, streaking upward through the water to the surface, forming a round platform for them to stand on. Sokka stood, everyone but Toph having fallen, and helped Sado up, all of them coughing and sputtering for breath, looking around. A green fin began to circle them, the shadow under the water much, much larger. Then, a massive sea serpent, one easily thicker across than Appa was long, exploded out of the water, its green and purple body shedding water as it roared at them, revealing a mouth full of wicked-looking fangs.

"I think I just figured out why they call it the Serpent's Pass!" Sokka said, pointing at it with his free hand.

"Nice going Sherlock, now let's get the fuck out of here!" Sado growled.

The serpent lunged at them, only for Aang to blast it away, opening his glider.

"I'll distract it," Aang said. "Katara, get everyone across!"

He took off and Katara quickly formed an ice bridge. They all quickly started across it, adrenaline and fear allowing Sado's body to respond properly. Once Katara's bridge was fixed, she dropped into the water, freezing her feet to stay afloat before taking off to help Aang. Just as Sokka and Sado reached land, they looked back, Sado's eyes widening when he saw Toph hadn't left the platform.

"Toph let's go!" Sado shouted. "It's a five foot wide ice bridge! You'll be fine!"

Toph set her foot on the ice, then stepped back. "Actually, I'm going to stay on my little island where I can see."

Then, the serpent crashed down less than a foot behind her.

"Toph!" Sado shouted. "Run now!"

"Okay I'm coming!" Toph said, beginning to walk carefully and nervously across the ice.

"You're doing great!" Sokka said, over enunciating every word. "Just follow the sound of my voice!"

"It's hard to ignore!" Toph said.

"You're almost there!" Sokka shouted.

Then, the serpent's tail crashed down on the ice, shattering it and hurling Toph into the water. Toph screamed and Sado's blood ran cold.

"Help!" Toph shouted. "I can't swim!"

"I'm coming Toph!" Sokka shouted, reaching for his boot only for Sado to push off of him roughly, leaping into the water and quickly swimming toward Toph, who slipped under the surface.

Sado dove, grabbing her under the arms and kicking hard, breaking the surface after a moment. He sighed in relief as he heard Toph gasp for breath.

"Oh Sokka, you saved me!" Toph said, kissing Sado on the cheek.

Sado's smile fell slightly. "Not exactly."

"Oh," Toph said, blushing slightly. "Well...you can go ahead and let me drown now."

"Yeah, that's not happening," Sado smirked, just as the serpent chose to ignore Aang and Katara, streaking toward Sado and Toph.

Sado couldn't swim fast enough. Especially not with Toph. And obviously Toph wasn't going to make it on her own. Aang and Katara were streaking after the serpent, but it was moving too fast for them to catch up in time. Sado grit his teeth, steeling himself for what he knew was about to happen.

"Hold on to me," Sado said seriously, Toph instantly complying, squeezing her eyes shut. "No matter what happens, don't let go."

"I won't," Toph said as the serpent's head emerged from the water, its mouth opening and its piercing shriek of a roar echoing out.

Then, Sado raised his left hand out of the water and flames erupted out of it in a massive wave, filling the serpent's mouth and forcing itself down the serpent's throat, while also shooting Sado and Toph to shore. The flames ended less than a second before Sado's back crashed into solid rock and he flipped into the air, crashing down in a roll and ending up below Toph.

"No!" Toph gasped. "No no no! Why did you firebend!? You can't do that! You know you can't!"

Sado turned his head, coughing as blood came out, but finding an odd sort of calm falling over him, his pain beginning to fade, leaving the only thing he could feel as Toph, squeezing his hand, as though doing so would keep him from dying.

"Sorry Toph," Sado smiled. "I think you'll have to have that awesome month _for_ me."

"What?" Toph gasped. "No! You had a month! You can't die now!"

"I used up that full month in one go," Sado smiled weakly. "My time's up."

"Don't say that!" Toph snapped, tears flooding down her face. "Katara can save you!"

"Not this time," Sado smiled. "I'm sorry Toph. I couldn't let you be hurt."

Toph set her head on his chest, beginning to sob, hands clutching at his shirt.

"You can't!" Toph said. "You can't go!"

Sado felt tears begin to leak from his own eyes. "Fate's too cruel. I just wanted a family. You know? I just wanted to finally have a real family."

"You idiot," Toph said, picking up her head. "You already _have_ a family."

"They're not exactly the best example," Sado smiled ruefully.

"Not them!" Toph scoffed. "They don't deserve to call themselves your family. Us. _We're_ your family."

Sado stared at them, Aang and Katara running over, only for Katara to cover her mouth. Tears began to flow from his eyes faster as he smiled. She was right. They _were_ his family. They had been for a long time. He had just never seen it. Suddenly, the man from the swamp's words began to replay in his mind.

 _"I was always a go by the flow type myself. But ya know? I actually ended up finding a goal. I wanted to protect someone close to me."_

 _"Wanted?"_

 _"Well, that person was rather important, and one day a gang came to kidnap her. The only way for her to escape was for someone to distract them, so I did."_

 _"How many were there?"_

 _"Oh, I think it ended up being about fifty, maybe a hundred."_

 _"How'd you beat them?"_

But he hadn't. Sado finally understood. The man hadn't survived. He had sacrificed himself for them. Just like Sado had Toph. Like he would again if he had to.

 _"You find love. Sooner than you'd expect, though you remain blind to it longer than I would hope."_

He smiled sadly as he let his head roll so that he was staring up at the sky. Aunt Wu had been right. He could almost laugh, if his heart wasn't shattering. Finally, he reached up, finding it nearly impossible to move his hand. Toph caught his hand, holding it with both of his and he smiled, forcing his hand to squeeze hers lightly.

"I...You..." his smile faded as he stared at her.

He couldn't tell her that. Not now. It would break her. Even if it _wasn't_ mutual.

"Thank you," Sado said, forcing a smile. "For everything."

"Please don't go," Toph pleaded weakly.

Sado smiled as his vision began to darken, feeling one last tear fall before his vision faded to black and he felt sleep claim him.

* * *

Leave a review.


	23. Chapter 23

I do not own any of the original Avatar characters.

* * *

Second Chance

Sado opened his eyes, staring across the small pond he was in, seated on a lilypad, it seemed, at the other lilypad's occupant, the old man from the swamp. Sado sighed, eyes falling to the water, staring at the reflection of the greenish sky. After several minutes, he finally raised his eyes back to the man, who was seated calmly before him, eyes closed as he meditated.

"You were telling me the answer," Sado said. "You were telling me how to cure my illness."

A small smile formed on the man's face.

"Who are you?" Sado asked. "Really?"

"I'm just an old man who gave his life for the one he loved," the man smiled.

"I see," Sado said. "I'm sorry I didn't understand what you were telling me before. But...why did I see a spirit when everyone else saw a hallucination, or a vision?"

"The world is full of mysteries," the man said. "Each of you saw what you needed to."

"I see," Sado nodded, sighing. "I know I don't have a choice, but...I'm not ready. There's too much I didn't get to do. That I didn't get to say."

The man chuckled. "And who says it's not your choice?"

"Well...I'm dead," Sado said.

Again the man chuckled.

"What?" Sado asked. "I _am_ dead, aren't I?"

"Oh yes, you're dead," the man smiled warmly. "Your insides are roasted like a turtleduck."

"Then it's not my choice," Sado said.

"I don't see that rule written anywhere," the man said calmly.

"Wait, are you saying I can go back?" Sado asked. "That I can come back to life if I want?"

"Do you want to?" the man asked.

"Yes!" Sado said. "Very much! Please! If you know a way, please tell me!"

The old man chuckled. "Let me see. I think I remember a way."

"Please tell me!" Sado said.

"You won't be able to go back alone," the old man said. "You'll be a little different."

"What do you mean?" Sado asked just as a gigantic golden-feathered dragon landed on the surface of the water behind the man.

"He'll help you," the old man said. "And I suggest you give him a name while you're at it, because you'll be seeing him a lot."

"What do you mean?" Sado asked again. "You're not making sense."

"You'll see," the old man smiled. "Nothing is ever more noble or more loyal than a dragon bird."

Then, the dragon bird leaned its head down, pressing its forehead, or at least the part of its head above its eyes, to Sado's forehead and light filled Sado's vision, followed by darkness. After several moments of feeling like he was floating in an abyss of nothingness with no feeling in his entire body, Sado began to regain feeling. He was relieved to find that his body didn't hurt, at least, not like it had at the end. His body _did_ ache, but not in the "cooked insides" kind of way. More like the "rigor mortis hasn't lifted fully" kind of way. He became away of the vibrations next. Constant shaking coming from the ground, like a weak yet unending earthquake. Then there was the noise. A loud roar, accented by the clanging of stone against metal.

Sado groaned, opening his eyes and slowly looking around. He was lying on the ground in a small building, and when he looked out the door, he could see that he was on top of an enormous wall. It seemed they had made it to the outer wall of Ba Sing Se. However, why his body had been with them, and also why it sounded like there was something trying to drill through the wall eluded him. He groaned, slowly forcing himself up and limping toward the open door of the building, seeing an Earth Kingdom general standing at the wall with a line of soldiers who were hurling rocks at something below them. He stepped up beside the general and leaned over, staring at the massive metal drill with a Fire Nation emblem on it, and Aang fighting Azula below them, judging by the blasts of blue flames that were changing direction mid flight, if not completely going out. Then, as Aang formed a wall of stones in front of himself, launching a couple at Azula, she blasted through it, sending him flying into the wall, knocking him unconscious.

"Hey, aren't you their dead friend!?" the general suddenly shouted.

"Sure am," Sado said, leaping over the wall. "Please don't kill me, please don't kill me!"

As he neared the train, directly above Azula, Sado shoved both fists and feet downward, flames exploding out of them, slowing his descent and forcing Azula to leap back, before he let the flames end, landing in a hard roll and grunting, pushing himself up and sighing in relief. He hadn't burned.

"So you're bending this time are you?" Azula smirked. "Good. This should be more fun then."

She sent a blast of flames at him and Sado smirked, deflecting it only to yelp in pain, his hand now sporting a light burn.

 _"Focus on protecting!"_ A deep rumbling voice snapped inside of his head.

He blinked in surprise before taking a slow breath, focusing on the memory of the serpent moving to eat him and Toph, and the emotions inside of himself at the time. Azula stepped forward, firing several blasts at him and he deflected them, punching and sending a blast of his own at her. She flipped over it, spinning and beginning a large blast of fire, only for him to shove both hands up at her, flames exploding out of his fists and crashing into her back, hurling her through her own flames and into the air before she flipped, crashing down hard on the train and bouncing, shouting in pain before skidding to a stop.

"You're quite skilled," Azula said. "Much better than my brother."

"And your supposedly more powerful flames are disappointingly ineffective," Sado said.

"Sado?" Aang's voice asked from behind him.

"I'll handle this," Sado said. "You break her new toy."

"Right," Aang nodded.

Sado formed himself a pair of flame daggers and sprinted forward, Azula sending out three fireballs at him, only for him to exhale a jet of flame, extinguishing them all before reaching her and beginning to slash at her rapidly. She ducked and dodged around them, countering with blasts of flame and her sharpened nails rapidly, however he was able to avoid her strikes up close like this. Then, he saw an opening, and as he ducked under her hand, he exhaled a blast of flames into her gut, hurling her off of the train. She shouted in pain and rage, flipping and sending flames out of her hands and feet, launching herself back at him before switching her limbs to attacking. Sado swung his hands in a circle, a spiraling wall of flames blocking her attack before she slammed into him, feet first, hurling him backward. He flipped, landing on his hands and feet, gritting his teeth as his palms and fingertips had several layers of skin removed by the rough surface of the train. Then, he threw himself forward, flames shooting out of his feet as he extended his hands, shooting flames out of them to blast through Azula's attack before both fists crashed into her abdomen. She flipped, bouncing off the surface of the train once before Aang sent a blast of air past Sado, slamming it into her and sending her spinning away.

Sado glanced back at him, seeing a gigantic stone spike sitting in an "X" Aang had carved into the train. Sado nodded as Aang sprinted at the wall, forming a sphere of air that he then jumped onto and rode up the wall. As he did, Sado spun, using his flames to block Azula's own and sending several blasts of fire at her, Azula blocking them all before firing one of her own. He blocked it and smirked as she glared at him. Then, she began to smirk as well, beginning to sweep her hands through the air, lightning forming around her fingertips.

"Fuck no!" Sado said, sending a large blast of fire at her, forcing Azula to jump, only for her to send the lightning down at him instead.

He jumped, using his flames to levitate as the lightning hit the train and dispersed. Then, he dropped, landing on his feet and spinning, sweeping a leg in front of him self, an arc of his flames blocking a wave of Azula's. Then, Aang crashed down on the stone spike, the shockwave from the impact breezing over Sado and hurling him ten feet while sending Azula, who had been standing at the time where as Sado was on the ground, flying backward along the train. Then, massive explosions of sludge began to erupt out of the train running the length of it, coating Sado and Aang, before the train's top have dropped slightly, settling onto the bottom half, steam billowing out as the drill finally slowed to a stop. Sado sighed, pushing himself off and shaking off what sludge he could, walking over to Aang, who wiped his face clean, smiling, then watching Sado suspiciously.

"So...how are you..."

"Spirits," Sado said. "A dragon bird revived me."

"A dragon bird?" Aang asked.

"It's like a feathery dragon," Sado said.

"Huh," Aang said. "Alright then. Makes sense I guess. And they cured your condition?"

"No," Sado said. "That was actually you guys."

"What do you mean?" Aang asked.

"You're my family," Sado said. "I'd do anything to protect you guys, even willingly give my life, obviously, since we wouldn't be having this conversation if I didn't. As long as I keep that fact and the desire to protect you all in mind, my condition won't kill me."

"Awesome," Aang said. "Toph's going to be so happy."

"Yeah, about that," Sado said. "Let it be a surprise. Don't say anything."

"I won't," Aang said, forming a stone platform against the wall. "Come on. Let's head up top. They'll be up in a bit."

Sado nodded, walking over and trying to work the stiffness out of his neck. Fighting Azula had mostly worked for his body, but his neck was still stiff.

"Hey, why did you guys bring my body, anyway?" Sado asked.

"Toph wanted to bury you in Ba Sing Se," Aang said.

"I see," Sado nodded. "Makes sense, I guess."

Aang nodded as they reached the top and stepped off the stone platform, which he let fall away before using earthbending and waterbending to clean them both off. Then, Sado walked off to the side and sat down, Aang walking over to the edge and waving down at the others. After a moment, they reached the top and Sado sucked in a breath, seeing the red streaks down Toph's completely motionless face. He stood, walking toward them, Toph turning her head slightly. He was sure she could tell his heart was beating too fast, and too loudly. How could it not? He had been brought back to life, and now he could be honest with her. Mutual or not, he had to tell her how he felt.

"We did it," Katara said, her voice sounding unenthusiastic. "If only...if only _everyone_ could be here."

Sado stopped a few feet behind them, trying to decide what to say.

"Maybe...maybe it's for the best," Sokka said.

"What!?" Toph exploded. "How _dare_ you!?"

"He was in agony by the end," Sokka said. "At least...now he's not in pain anymore."

Toph grit her teeth, clenching her fists and staring at the ground, fresh tears beginning to fall.

"Are you even capable of being tactful?" Katara asked, glaring at Sokka.

"Of course he's not," Sado said, unable to watch without speaking any longer.

All of them, minus Aang, stared at him. Katara was covering her mouth, tears in her eyes, Sokka had his mouth open like an idiot, though justifiably, and Toph was staring in a hopeful yet terrified way that made his heart break for her.

"Is...is that..." Toph couldn't make herself say it, clearly, and tears were beginning to fall.

"It's me Toph," Sado smiled. "I'm back."

Toph began sobbing instantly, throwing herself at him, and Sado smiled, catching her and sinking to his knees, holding her against himself tightly as tears began to fall from his eyes as well.

"How?" Katara asked finally.

"I was revived by a spirit," Sado smiled. "And I can bend now."

"That's awesome!" Sokka grinned.

"I thought I'd never see you again," Toph sobbed.

"I'm not going anywhere ever again," Sado smiled. "I'm not leaving you no matter what."

Toph nodded, smiling. After a few seconds, Sado stood, puling her to her feet, and she instantly wrapped her arms around him again, Sado chuckling.

"So, now that the team's back together, and also has a bender of every element, I might add, we need a team name," Sokka said.

"Enough with the Team Avatar stuff," Katara said.

"It's not bad," Sado said.

"Okay, how about the Boomerang Squad," Sokka said, holding out his boomerang. "See, it's good because it's got Aang in it. Boomer-Aang."

"How about the Gaang, with two 'a's?" Sado asked.

"I like that one," Toph said. "It's simple but doesn't make us sound as stupid as Sokka."

"Hey!" Sokka said.

The others laughed, all of them heading to the inside of the wall to continue to Ba Sing Se.

* * *

Leave a review.


	24. Chapter 24

I do not own any of the original Avatar characters.

* * *

Refused

Sado sighed, twirling his hand, in the air above himself, a small tornado of fire spinning above himself.

 _"Good. You're doing well."_

 _"Only because I've got you to teach me,"_ Sado thought back to the voice in his head, one which belonged to the dragon bird. _"If not for you teaching me to make it second nature to keep my will centered, I'd be right back where I started."_

 _"And that is half the reason I am here."_

Sado let the tornado fade as Katara ran into the room, a roll of papers in her hand and an excited smile on her face.

"I've got it!" Katara shouted. "I knowhow we can see the king!"

"How?" Toph asked before adopting an annoying voice. "One does not pop in on the Earth King."

She was quoting their babysitter and handler Joo Dee, who had been following them around as they tried to look for Appa. And with her around, anyone they talked to was too scared to talk to them about anything illegal or war related, meaning Appa or the Fire Nation. Which basically meant they had spent the entire day yesterday riding around the city with the annoying woman they had been assigned who had a creepily large smile plastered to her face at all times. Of course, they had learned some things that were important. The Dai Li was a covert black ops police force in Ba Sing Se that operated behind the scenes to keep everyone too afraid to talk about the war or to cause any kind of trouble. Joo Dee hadn't said that, but she had said that they "guard all of the city's traditions" and then after Joo Dee left, a minor government official that lived across the street had warned them to stay away from the Dai Li, so Sado had put two and two together.

"The king is having a party at his palace tonight for his pet bear," Katara said, reading the papers she was holding.

"You mean, platypus bear?" Aang asked.

"No, it just says bear," Katara said.

"Certainly you mean his pet skunk bear," Sokka said.

"Or his armadillo bear," Toph said.

"Gofer bear?" Aang offered.

"Porcupine bear?" Sado supplied.

"Just...bear," Katara shrugged.

"This place is weird," Toph said.

"The palace will be packed," Katara said. "We can sneak in with the crowd."

Sado chuckled.

"What?" Katara asked.

"Me and Toph could sneak in with the crowd," Sado said. "You three would stick out like sore thumbs."

"What do you mean?" Katara asked.

"It's high society," Sado said. "Me and Toph both learned proper high society manners from the time we were born, and then chose to ignore the lessons. You three were never taught any of it. Katara could probably pull it off if we taught her, Aang maybe as long as he didn't talk to anyone, or do anything. Sokka could never pull it off, though."

"Hey!" Sokka said.

"No he's right," Toph said. "Katara could probably pull it off if I spend today teaching her. You two would be lucky to pass off busboys."

"Aw," Sokka said.

"Alright, let's get to work," Sado said.

Toph nodded, standing and leading Katara out of the room. Sado set out a table, placing a handful of dishes on it then showing Aang and Sokka how to carry more objects than their hands could hold without dropping anything, even without a tray or cart. He may have been part of the rich family, but his friendships with the servants' children had helped him learn to do things himself. After the two had gotten good at clearing tables, he had them start practicing doing it while also carrying around trays of snacks or drinks, then once they got good enough at that, he began to teach them to do it while he was messing with their loads to see if they could adapt. Aang handled it better than Sokka, but both did at least decently.

"Good," Sado said. "Now remember, the most important thing is to never be underfoot, never be in the way, and never draw attention to yourselves. If you're having a conversation with someone, even another servant, you're doing your job wrong. If anyone has to walk around you, you messed up."

"Stay out of the way, do the job well, got it," Sokka nodded.

Just then, the door off to the side opened, revealing Toph and Katara, both wearing elegant dresses with their makeup and hair done and with open fans in front of their faces.

"Wow, you look beautiful," Aang said blushing, only for Sokka to flick him.

Katara opened her mouth to speak but Toph held her fan in front of Katara's mouth.

"Don't talk to the commoners Katara," Toph said.

Sado shook his head, smirking. _This could work. Personally I think Toph looks better in her normal outfit, but she still looks beautiful like this. Dammit Toph, why'd you have to have a crush on Sokka?_

"W-What do you mean?" Toph said, blushing.

Sado blinked. There was no way. Right?

"What does who mean?" Katara asked.

"What are you guys deaf?" Toph asked. "Sado."

"I didn't say anything," Sado said.

"I _heard_ you!" Toph said.

Sado's eyes narrowed slightly and his head tilted to the side. _I promise you Toph, I said nothing._

"Yes you did!" Toph said.

Katara, Aang, and Sokka looked back and forth between them. Sado's mouth fell open before he grinned, looking to Aang.

 _You should tell Katara that you want to kiss her,_ Sado thought, Aang's face flushing bright red, even as his mouth fell open and his eyes bugged out of his head.

"Oh my God!" Aang said. "That's incredible!"

"And useful," Sado grinned. _"Is this you dragon bird?"_

 _"An unforeseen side effect, yes,"_ the dragon bird responded. _"And my name is Meizha."_

 _"Oh, okay,"_ Sado thought.

"What's useful?" Toph asked.

Sado smiled, walking over and taking her hand, raising it so she was covering his mouth. _"Can you hear me?"_

Toph yanked her hand back like she had been burned, gasping. Then, she grinned. "Now _that_ is cool."

Sado grinned, glancing at the others. "Alright. Guess I'll be working as lookout. First let's test the range. Aang, head over to the far corner."

Aang did as instructed and Sado trying using his newfound ability, finding that he could talk to Aang at that distance easily. They went out into the street and tried further. When they got about five hundred feet from each other, Sado found that using the ability to talk started to give him a headache. During testing however, they also found that he could hear the target's thoughts, and that, if he tried, he could talk to everyone at once, though the more people the more he had to focus, and the closer they had to be to avoid a headache.

"Okay," Sado said. "This is good. Now we can talk to each other without blowing cover."

"Agreed," Toph said. "Someone got really useful really fast."

"Thank God," Sado said. "I was starting to feel like...I was useless."

"Well you're not _dead weight_ anymore," Toph said, "so stop thinking about that."

"Right, sorry," Sado said. "Anyway, I'm going to go...acquire, something to wear. I'll be back in ten minutes."

Toph and Katara nodded, and Sado left. He didn't have to go far. Within three minutes, he had slipped into the government official's house across the street and found something that fit him. Then, he was out again before the man knew he was there. Sado quickly changed before he, Toph, and Katara all left for the party. They got in line, but when they got to the gate, the guard refused to let them in, even when Toph showed her Beifong seal.

"Look, the Pangs and the Yung Sun Hongs are waiting in there for us," Toph said irritably. "I'm going to have to tell them who didn't let me in."

"Step out of line please," the guard said.

Toph glared at him but the three of them stepped out of line to avoid a scene. As they did, a carriage rolled up, a man in a black robe with his black hair in a long braid stepping out and walking past several guards, who bowed. Katara rushed forward with Toph, but Sado stopped, letting them go. He didn't like the man, but after a short discussion, the man walked the two of them into the party. Sado sighed, turning and heading back to the line. A few moments later, he quietly slowed to a stop behind the man as Katara was introducing herself and Toph under aliases. He narrowed his eyes, focusing on the man.

 _"Not bad aliases,"_ the man thought. _"You're quite good at sneaking into places aren't you girl? But, I suppose that's what happens when you travel with the Avatar._ _"_ "Now where is your family? I'd love to meet them."

"Um, I don't see them right now, but I'm sure we'll find them soon," Katara said. "Thanks for all your help."

The two turned, walking away from him and Sado sighed, walking past him, since he already knew who they were. He walked to the crowd, slipping through it for a bit before meeting up with Toph and Katara.

"How'd you get in?" Toph asked.

"I had to resort to my family name," Sado grimaced. "They have business dealings everywhere, even here, unfortunately."

"But, they're..." Katara trailed off.

"I know," Sado sighed. "Business is...complicated. Especially with the war."

Katara nodded just as the guy they had walked in with stepped out of the crowd.

"Don't worry," he said. "As your escort, it would be dishonorable of me to abandon you without first finding your family. And who might this young man be?"

"Friend of the family," Sado said. "Thank you for looking after them. I can handle it from here." He focused on Toph's mind. _"He knows."_

"Nonsense," the man said. "I'm Long Feng. I'd love to meet your family."

Sado nodded, Long Feng turning and walking away, Sado and the others following, for lack of any other ideas. After a few minutes, however, they spotted Aang and Sokka, both dressed as busboys and standing near the middle of the room, looking around. Toph headed over to them and Sado and Katara followed.

"Another crab puff please," Toph said.

"You found us!" Aang smiled.

"I'd know your footsteps anywhere Twinkle Toes," Toph said, taking a crab puff.

"Thanks for letting us in," Sokka said.

"Sorry, the guy escorting us won't let us out of his sight," Katara said as she and Sado reached them.

"What guy?" Sokka asked.

"Long Feng," Sado said, not bothering to look around. "Head of the Dai Li. I sensed it when I read his thoughts."

"Oh great," Sokka sighed. "Just what we need."

"What are you doing here!?" Joo Dee asked, hurrying toward them out of the crowd.

"We felt like visiting the party," Sado shrugged.

"No, you must leave immediately or we will all be in terrible trouble," Joo Dee said, moving to push Sokka, who blocked her with his tray.

Sado grabbed Aang by the front of his shirt and pulled him out from behind Sokka.

"You don't understand, you must go," Joo Dee said, pushing Sokka harder, making him stumble, missing Aang only because Sado had seen it coming.

Sado caught Joo Dee by the wrist and she stopped, looking at him worriedly. "Listen to me very carefully, Joo Dee. We are _not_ leaving. If you make a scene, you'll be in trouble. Long Feng already knows we're here, which is likely why _you're_ here. We're going to talk to the king. You're going to stay out of our way. Which would be worse, a bunch of children talking to someone they aren't supposed to, or a handler making a huge scene and ruining the party?"

Joo Dee remained silent for a moment before sighing. "Very well. But I'm begging you, please do not speak with the king."

Just then, the king was carried into the room on a palanquin, being set at the front of the room. However, something was off. And a moment later, Sado realized what, when a pair of stone hands connected to nothing wrapped around his mouth and his abdomen, yanking him backward to a Dai Li agent, who then quickly dragged him to the library before releasing him. Toph, Katara, Sokka, and Momo were all present as well, and a moment later, Aang joined them similarly. Sado sighed, turning to Long Feng, who was off to the left, sitting in front of a golden fireplace with green fire in it.

"Greetings Avatar, it is an honor to meet you," Long Feng said. "I am Long Feng, Grand Secretariat to the king, and head of the Dai Li. I'm glad you could join me."

"Was it an option?" Sado asked. "And I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that wasn't really the king, either."

"Indeed," Long Feng said. "You're very astute."

"Thank you," Sado said. "But we need to talk to the Earth King regarding information that could defeat the Fire Nation."

"The king has no time for day-to-day political squabbles or the minutia of the military," Long Feng said.

"So he doesn't even know there's a war going on?" Sado asked.

"What's most important to His Majesty is maintaining the cultural heritage of Ba Sing Se," Long Feng said. "All his duties relate to issuing decrees on such matters. It's _my_ job to oversee the _rest_ of the city's resources, including the military."

"So the King is just a figure head," Katara said.

"He's your puppet!" Toph accused.

"Oh no no," Long Feng said. "His Majesty is an icon, a god, to his people! He can't sully his hands with the hourly changes of an endless war!"

"But we found out about a solar eclipse that will leave the Fire Nation defenseless!" Sokka said. "You could lead an invasion-"

"Enough!" Long Feng snapped, standing. "I don't want to hear your ridiculous plan. It is the strict policy of Ba Sing Se that the war not be mentioned within the walls. Constant news of an escalating war would throw the citizens of Ba Sing Se into a state of panic. Our economy would be ruined. Our peaceful way of life, our traditions, would disappear. In silencing talk of conflict, Ba Sing Se remains a peaceful, orderly utopia. The last one on Earth."

"You can't keep the truth from all these people!" Katara argued. "They have to know!"

"I'll tell them!" Aang threatened. "I'll make sure everyone knows!"

"Until now, you've been treated as our honored guest," Long Feng said, walking over to Aang and bending down to get in Aang's face. "But from now on, you'll be watched at every moment by Dai Li agents. If you mention the war to anyone you will be expelled from the city. I understand you've been looking for your bison. It would be quite a shame if you were not able to complete your quest. Now Joo Dee will show you home."

Sado glared at Long Feng as Joo Dee walked into the room, only for his eyes to shift to her and confusion to fill his features, as it did everyone else's. This was not Joo Dee. This was a completely different woman.

"What happened to Joo Dee?" Katara asked.

"I'm Joo Dee," the woman said, that same freakish smile on her face as the last Joo Dee's, except that her mouth was physically smaller. "I'll be your host as long as you're in our wonderful city." She bowed slightly, then straightened back up, her smile somehow growing even wider.

"But-" Katara began, but Sado set a hand on her shoulder.

"Let's just go home," Sado said, eyes not leaving Long Feng. "It's not worth the trouble. As long as we don't cause trouble it doesn't matter, right?"

"Alright," Katara said.

They all left, Joo Dee number two following them all the way home before Sado locked her out. Then, they all went to bed, deciding to discuss it tomorrow, when they weren't tired.

* * *

Leave a review.


	25. Chapter 25

I do not own any of the original Avatar characters.

* * *

Ba Sing Se

Sado walked along the street in silence, ignoring the Dai Li agents that were tracking him from the rooftops. They were stealthy and nearly impossible to notice, except that he knew they were there. They had been all day, too. It was already starting to get late. Toph and Katara had spent the day as a girls' day out, so Sado had spent it seeing the sites, shopping for a new outfit, eventually deciding to only trade his tee shirt for a sleeveless black shirt and get a new pair of shoes, since his were starting to get worn out. The only other place of note he had managed to find had been a park with a waterfall creating an endless rainbow.

Finally, Sado stopped as he spotted a tea shop. He shrugged, having no better plans, and walked in, only to stop as he saw Iroh and Zuko working as the tea maker and server respectively. Zuko glanced over and froze, staring at him with his eyes wide. Aside from the three of them, there were only a couple of people present, but it was still enough to keep Zuko from making a scene. Sado walked calmly into the shop, sitting down in plain view of the other customers. After a few moments, Zuko walked over, teeth gritted and fist clenched, ready for a fight but resisting.

"Can I help you?" Zuko growled.

"Just a water," Sado said. "And you can relax, I'm not going to attack you."

Zuko glared at him before walking away. After several moments, Iroh walked over with the water.

"I am surprised to see you here," Iroh said.

"Yeah, I could say the same," Sado said. "Probably more so than you two."

Iroh chuckled. "I suppose you are right."

"May I speak with you?" Sado asked. "Privately? I...I need advice."

"About your condition?" Iroh asked.

"Sort of, I suppose," Sado said. "But also about something else."

"I see," Iroh nodded. "Alright. Follow me."

Sado nodded and they walked through a door at the back of the shop to a small room where Iroh set out a pair of stools and a small wooden crate, beginning to pour them both tea. After he was done, Sado picked up his cup, sipping at it and grimacing.

"Not a fan?" Iroh asked.

"It's delicious," Sado said. "It just...reminds me of my family."

"I see," Iroh nodded.

"So, you're in Ba Sing Se, how'd that happen?" Sado asked.

"We needed a place to rest where the Fire Nation couldn't find us," Iroh said. "I'm Mushi. Me and my nephew, Lee, were driven out of our village by firebenders."

"I see," Sado nodded. "What happened to your nephew's eye?"

"He was burned by a firebender while trying to protect his sister," Iroh said. Sadly, he was unable to save her."

"He _does_ have the general mood and bearing to pull that off, doesn't he?" Sado smiled.

"So, I have to ask," Iroh said. "Is the Avatar also here with you?"

"No," Sado said, smile fading. "We got separated in the desert to the south. I haven't seen any of them since, except Toph, the blind earthbending girl. It's just been us for weeks."

Iroh nodded. "So, you said that you needed advice."

"Yeah," Sado said. "I guess. Well...I think before I ask, I should tell you how it came about that I needed the advice."

"Alright," Iroh nodded.

"We had to take the Serpent's Pass to get here, but...partway along, my condition reached the point when I couldn't walk on my own," Sado said. "Toph helped me most of the way until we reached a section that was underwater. We began to swim, or, well, I did while Carrying Toph, since she can't swim, and we were attacked by a giant sea serpent. In order to protect Toph, I had to bend. But...because my condition was so advanced, bending used up the remaining time I had."

"Wait, then, you mean to tell me that..." Iroh trailed off, staring at him.

"I died," Sado nodded. "Then, I was revived by a spirit. Something called a dragon bird?"

Iroh's eyes widened impossibly. "A dragon bird? You've seen one?"

"It's living in my head now," Sado said. "Why?"

"Dragon birds are beautiful creatures, and are like guardians spirits for those they deem worthy," Iroh said.

"I see," Sado nodded. "Anyway, I was revived by the dragon bird, and realized I could bend, because I found my will. I want to protect Toph. She's my family. I'd do anything for her."

"That is an excellent reason," Iroh smiled.

"Yeah," Sado said, staring at his long-since cold tea. "The problem is...she likes Sokka, the Avatar's Water Tribe friend."

"I see," Iroh said. "And because of that, you haven't told her how you feel."

"No," Sado said. "I can't. I already know she doesn't feel the same."

"You can never know for sure," Iroh said. "Sometimes, you must take a leap of faith in order to find that which you seek."

Sado nodded.

"What about your condition?" Iroh asked. "You said you can bend now?"

"Yes, but the condition's still there," Sado said. "It's only held at bay for as long as I keep my desire to protect Toph in the forefront of my mind. As you can imagine, that's not exactly an easy task outside of battle."

"I can imagine it wouldn't be, no," Iroh agreed.

"I shouldn't be surprised that it's killing me, really though," Sado said.

"Why is that?" Iroh asked.

"Because fire destroys," Sado said. "It consumes. That's all it is. Destruction. A weapon. You can't really defend someone with it like you can with earthbending, you can't heal with it like with waterbending. It's not useful for travel or helping with everyday life like airbending. It's just a double-edged sword that you're hurling at a spinning target and hoping you don't hit the guy tied to the target."

"A weapon?" Iroh asked. "What is a weapon to you?"

"Something used to kill someone," Sado said. "Something whose sole purpose is to take life."

"Is a sword a weapon?" Iroh asked.

"Yes," Sado said.

"Wrong," Iroh said. "Can you block attacks with a sword?"

"Yes," Sado said.

"Can you block attacks with a spear?" Iroh asked.

"Yes," Sado said.

"Then by your own definition, a sword, or a spear, are not weapons," Iroh said. "And they are not. They are tools. They are extensions of your body. You can block a blade with a sword as surely as with a shield. The only difference is how you hold it, and where. Swords can be used for multiple things, and so can fire. You believe fire is purely for destruction, and yet you use it to defend Toph."

"You can only defend with fire by destroying something else," Sado said. "Make a ring of fire and no one will run up and try to stab you because they don't want to be burned. But then they can still attack from a distance."

"Fire is more than destruction," Iroh said. "Fire is used to cook food so that we can eat, or to heat tea. It is used to keep you alive in the cold, and it it used to light your way when it is dark. Fire is so much more than a weapon. Fire is life. It is energy. How you use that energy is what determines whether or not it is a weapon."

Sado stared at his tea before smiling, lighting his hand on fire and heating his tea. He drank it quickly and stood, bowing to Iroh. "Thank you. Both for the advice and the tea. It was delicious. You should teach Zuko to make tea. Maybe it would calm him down."

Iroh smiled. "Perhaps you are right. Good luck with your friend."

"Thank you," Sado said.

Then, he left the shop, heading back to the house, finding the others were all still out. He dropped onto one of the beanbag chairs and sighed, tilting his head back and staring at the ceiling. After a moment, he raised his head, lifting his arm and staring a small flaming tornado over his hand. After a few minutes, the door opened and Toph and Katara walked in, both with eyeshadow, lipstick, and blush on their faces. It looked good, but it didn't quite suit Toph's personality, or her outfit. He let his flames go out, smiling slightly before remembering his talk with Iroh and sighing.

"What's wrong?" Katara asked.

"Nothing," Sado said. "Just got some advice that's taking me a bit of time to adjust to."

Katara nodded and walking into her room, Toph sitting down beside Sado. They two sat in silence for a while, Toph relaxing and Sado practicing controlling his firebending. After a little while, the door opened again and Sokka and Aang walked in.

"Hey guys," Sokka said, glancing at Toph. "Looks like someone had a fun day."

"It was alright," Toph shrugged.

"I think I have an idea about how to go about looking for Appa," Aang said, just as Katara stepped into the room.

"Really?" Katara asked. "How?"

"We can make posters," Aang said.

"That's a great idea," Sado said. "I saw a printer a couple blocks over."

"Forget that," Sokka said. "I can make the posters easy."

Sado stared at him for a moment before returning his attention to Aang.

"You can go ahead and make some Sokka," Aang said. "We'll start tomorrow."

"Good idea," Katara said.

"I think we should all rest," Sado said. "I have a feeling it'll be a long day tomorrow."

The others nodded and they all began to get ready for bed, Katara helping Toph wash the makeup off first. Then, they all went to bed and were asleep within minutes.

* * *

Leave a review.


	26. Chapter 26

I do not own any of the original Avatar characters.

* * *

Searching

Sado tilted his head back against the wall, holding his hand in front of his face, a small ball of fire hovering over it, two smaller ones circling it in intersecting orbits. To his left, Toph was bouncing a ball against a wall then catching it, and Sokka and Katara were playing one game or another. Finally, the door opened and Aang walked in.

"I just finished dropping the fliers, has anyone come in with information on Appa yet?" Aang asked.

"Not yet," Sado said.

They had foregone Sokka's poor illustrations that looked like bugs, or like pieces of feces with an arrow on them, for a professional one from the printer Sado had spotted. Then, Aang had spent all of yesterday flying around the city dropping the fliers.

"It's only been a day," Katara said. "Just be patient."

"You're right," Aang said, sitting down.

Almost instantly there was a knock on the door.

"Wow, you were right, patience really pays off," Aang said, jumping up and walking to the door.

However, when he opened it, Joo Dee, the real one, or at least the first one they had met, walked in with a flier.

"Joo Dee?" Aang asked.

"Hello Aang, and Katara, and Sokka, and Toph, and Sado," Joo Dee said, that signature creepy smile on her face as always.

"What happened to you?" Sokka asked. "Did the Dai Li throw you in jain?"

"What?" Joo Dee asked. "Jail? Of course not. The Dai Li are the protectors of our cultural heritage."

"But you disappeared at the Earth King's party," Toph said.

"Oh I simply took a short vacation to Lake Laogai, out in the country," Joo Dee said. "It was quite relaxing."

"But, then they replaced you with some other woman who _also_ said her name was Joo Dee," Katara said.

"I'm Joo Dee," she said.

Sado sighed. "What are you doing here?"

"Dropping fliers and putting up posters isn't permitted within the city," Joo Dee said, holding up the flier she had in her hand. "Not without proper clearance."

"We can't wait around to get permission for everything," Sokka said.

"You are absolutely forbidden by the rules of the city to continue putting up posters," Joo Dee said.

"If you intend to stop us, you'll have to fight us," Sado said. "All of us. We _are_ finding Appa. And you _will not_ get in our way again. Now get out of our house."

"But-"

"Get out!" Aang yelled, shoving Joo Dee out the door and slamming it in her face.

"That might come back to bite us in the blubber," Sokka said.

"I don't care," Aang said. "From now on we do whatever it takes to find Appa."

"Yeah!" Toph cheered. "Let's break some rules!" Then, she blasted the corner of the building off.

"Was that really necessary?" Sado asked.

Toph shrugged. They all left the house, finding Joo Dee was already gone, and headed for a more populated part of town, Sokka bringing the posters and a bucket of glue with a brush with him. Once they had reached an area Sokka deemed good enough, Sokka, Katara, and Aang began to put the posters up, Sado taking a stack of them and beginning to arrange them so that they all faced the same direction.

"We'll split up to cover more area," Sokka said. "Toph, I guess you better just come with me."

"Why, because you think I can't put up posters on my own?" Toph asked, grabbing the glue brush and swiping the wall with it before grabbing a poster and slamming it into the glue, backwards and upside down. "It's upside down, isn't it?"

"And backwards," Sado said. "You can come with me. I could actually use your help."

"Sure," Toph said.

Sado took two buckets of glue and walked away, Toph following. Once they had found a more populated street, Sado stopped, turning to Toph.

"Hold out your hands," Sado said, Toph complying.

He set half the stack in her hands, manipulating her arms to hold them so that the top of the poster was directly away from her, and she had a hand free.

"You just wanted me to carry it for you?" Toph asked.

"Not at all," Sado said, taking her free hand in his and setting the glue brush on it. "Put some on the wall."

She complied and he took the brush back, putting it back in the bucket.

"Now," Sado said, taking her free hand again and guiding it "grab the top paper here," he guided her hand to the top of the poster, then to the wall so the poster was right-side-up, "and then go directly to the wall. There, perfect."

"You...thank you," Toph smiled.

"You're welcome," Sado smiled, picking up his own stack. "You handle this side, and I'll get the other, alright? About one every hundred feet."

"Okay," Toph smiled.

Sado took his bucket and walked to the other side of the road, beginning to set his posters. However, after a few minutes, he heard papers fall.

"Oh no!" Toph said, Sado looking over to see she had dropped the posters by accident and walked over. "I'm sorry Sado. I'm useless."

"Not at all," Sado smiled, gathering them up and quickly getting them all back in the same direction, setting them back in her hand, laying across her left forearm as they had been before. "You just need a little bit of help."

"Why are you doing this for me?" Toph asked. "You could just have me carry them, or you could just have me follow you, but instead you're going out of you way to make it so I can do this too. Why?"

"Because I know you feel useless, and I know how that feels," Sado said. "I don't want you to have to feel that way. So I don't mind giving you a little help if it means that you can be happier."

Toph smiled, hugging him. "Thank you. No one else would do what you do for me. Even the others just see me as blind."

"Just because you're blind, it doesn't mean you can't do things we can. You just need a little help."

"Thank you," Toph smiled. "It's...not easy not being able to see. I can't do things people love, like cloud and star gazing. I don't even know what a rainbow _is_. And I can't make myself look good. Like..."

"What?" Sado asked.

"Am...am I pretty?" Toph asked.

"Where's this coming from?" Sado asked.

"The other day, when I had the makeup on, me and Katara had gone to the spa," Toph said. "But on the way back, a bunch of girls said I looked like a clown, and a poodle monkey."

"Oh they did, did they?" Sado growled.

"No, it's okay," Toph said. "It's taken care of. I dropped them in the river and Katara washed them away."

Sado chuckled. "Nice."

Toph smiled, but it faded again. "Katara told me that I was pretty, but...she's a girl, and she's also the type of person that would say that even to someone who's ugly if they were feeling bad. I guess...I just wanted another opinion."

"I see," Sado smiled. "Well, to be perfectly honest, you're one of the prettiest girls I've ever met."

"Really?" Toph asked.

"Yes, really," Sado smiled. "Even when you don't do anything to make yourself look good, you're extremely pretty. You don't even need makeup or fancy clothes. You're perfect exactly as you are."

"Not perfect," Toph said. "I'm still blind. I don't even know what you look like. I can only recognize you by your voice."

"That's alright," Sado smiled. "That just means I know you're not only friends with me for my looks. Besides, I like you for everything you are. Blindness included."

"You...like me?" Toph asked. "As a friend, you mean."

"No," Sado said. "I mean as more than a friend. I like you, Toph. You're the reason I'm able to bend now. You're my cure. It's because I want to be able to protect you."

"But...protecting me with your bending before killed you," Toph said.

"That's because you weren't the cure to my condition until I realized you were," Sado said. "And I didn't realize that until you said we were family, until I realized how blind I had been."

Toph smiled. "I see. Thank you." She hugged him and he hugged her back, smiling. After a moment, she stepped back, turning back to the wall and continuing to hang posters. Sado returned to his side, doing the same. After a little while, they moved to another street, then another, and another. Finally, they ran out of posters and headed to find the others, Toph leading him toward Aang.

* * *

Leave a review.


	27. Chapter 27

I do not own any of the original Avatar characters.

* * *

Following a Lead

Sado sprinted along behind Aang, Toph at his side. Toph had reported Katara fighting someone and they were all heading to see who it was. After a few minutes, they reached an alleyway where a guy with messy brown hair, and an outfit consisting of a gray pauldron on the right side and a golden one on the right, brown pants, and a red shirt was pinned to the wall of the alleyway by icicles around his body, one of their posters in his hand.

"Katara what is it?" Aang asked as they stepped into the alleyway, only to stare at the man.

"Jet's back," Katara said.

"Who is he?" Sado asked.

"He's a guy that tried to flood a village to kill everyone in it because he _suspected_ that there were firebenders in it," Katara said. "In reality, the only problem was that they were Fire Nation colonists. Peaceful ones."

"I see," Sado said. "That kind of person. Good to know."

"We can't trust anything Jet says," Katara said.

"But Katara, we don't even know why Jet's here!" Sokka argued.

"I don't care why he's here!" Katara snapped, Sado raising an eyebrow. "Whatever the reason is, it can't be good!"

"I'm sensing a history here," Sado said.

"I'm here to help you find Appa!" Jet said, looking down at the poster.

"Katara, we have to give him a chance," Aang said.

"I swear I've changed," Jet said. "I was a troubled person and I let my anger get out of control. But I don't even have the gang now! I've put all that behind me."

"You're lying!" Katara snapped.

Toph walked over, setting her hand against the wall beside Jet. "He's _not_ lying."

"How can you tell?" Sokka asked.

"I can feel his breathing and heartbeat," Toph said. "When people lie, there's a physical reaction. He's telling the truth."

Sado knelt, picking up the fallen swords, a pair of them with long, slim blades ending in hooks that curved forward but were still sharpened, sharpened finger gold guards, and a small arrow-head-like blade on the pommels. He liked them.

"Katara, we don't have any leads," Aang said. "If Jet says he can take us to Appa, we have to check it out."

"Alright," Katara sighed, then glared at Jet, pointing at him. "But we're not letting you out of our sight!"

Jet nodded and Katara let the ice spikes met, Sado handing Jet back his swords. Then, Jet left the alleyway, leading them back to an empty warehouse. "This is the place I heard about."

"There's nothing here," Aang said.

"If this is a trap-" Katara began, only for Sado to catch her hand.

"No attacking the guide," Sado said. "Yet."

"I told you, I work nearby," Jet said. "Two dudes were talking about some giant furry creature they had. I figured it must be Appa."

"He was here!" Toph shouted suddenly.

They all looked over, seeing her holding out a clump of white fur. They all ran over, Aang taking the fur.

"We missed him," Aang said.

"They took that big thing yesterday," an old man said, sweeping the floor, Sado actually surprised he hadn't seen the man before. "Shipped him out to some island. Bout time. I've been cleaning up fur and various...uh...leavings all day."

They all stared at him in silence, Sado reading his thoughts, only for find that the man's thoughts matched his words.

"What island?" Aang asked, darting over. "Where's Appa?"

"Foreman said some rich royal type on Whale Tail Island bought him up," the man said. "Guess for a zoo or such. Though, could be the meat'd be good."

"We've got to get to Whale Tail Island!" Aang said, then paused. "Where's Whale Tail Island?"

"Far," Sokka said, he and Sado looking at the map. "Very far."

Sokka set the map down and Sado knelt, placing his finger on an island almost at the South Pole.

"This is Whale Tail Island," Sado said. "Near the South Pole."

"It'd take us forever to get there," Katara said.

"How convenient for the Dai Li," Sado said. "That'd be a really long time when we're not trying to see the Earth King, or dropping fliers for our missing bison, or asking about the war."

"You think it's a trick?" Aang asked.

"The old man's not lying," Toph said.

"That doesn't mean that he knows the truth," Sado said. "Also, his thoughts are an exact match to what he's saying, like he's reading a memorized script, or they're someone else's words."

"But if there's a chance that Appa's there, we have to be sure," Aang said.

"But if he's here, God knows what'll happen to him once we're gone," Sado said.

The others all looked at each other unsurely.

"We're going," Aang finally decided. "We have to be sure."

"Alright," Sokka said, rolling up the map. "Let's get going."

The others nodded and they headed for the door, Jet falling in beside them.

"I'll come with you," Jet said.

"We don't need your help!" Katara said.

"Why won't you trust me?" Jet asked.

"Gee, I wonder," Katara said, crossing her arms and looking away.

"Was this guy your boyfriend or something?" Toph asked.

"What?" Katara scoffed. "No!"

"I can tell you're lying," Toph practically sang.

Katara huffed and ran after the others, Sado chuckling before glancing back at the old man.

"You really think Appa's here?" Toph asked.

"I'm positive he is," Sado said. "It's just too convenient that Jet just happens to find us and tell us that we have to travel weeks away from Ba Sing Se on the same day we finally decide to ignore the rules altogether."

Toph nodded. "I kind of feel the same way."

Sado nodded and they walked outside, joining the others as they headed down the street.

"We can take the train out to the wall but after that we'll have to walk," Sokka said.

"Great," Sado sighed. "Serpent's Pass, round two."

"It'll be fine this time," Aang said. "You killed the snake."

"I did?" Sado asked. "Damn. I'm good."

"How'd you manage that?" Jet asked.

"Apparently I got lucky," Sado said.

"Jet!" a voice suddenly yelled from behind them, all of them turning to see two people walking out of an alleyway.

One was a tall boy with a conical hat, a bow and arrows, a blue shirt and pants, a tattered red cloth around his shoulders and hanging down to his elbow on the right side. The other a girl, Sado was pretty sure, with leather armor over the front of her torso, brown hair as messy as Jet's, a black headband, two red lines on each cheek, and a black shirt and pants with a gray pauldron on the right side. Both ran over as Katara turned on Jet.

"I thought you said you didn't have your gang anymore," Katara said.

"I don't," Jet said, turning around.

"We were so worried!" the girl said, throwing her arms around him. "How did you get away from the Dai Li?"

"The Dai Li!?" Katara shouted.

"I don't know what she's talking about!" Jet said.

"He got arrested by the Dai Li a couple weeks ago," the girl said. "We saw them drag him away."

"Why would I be arrested?" Jet asked. "I've been living peacefully in the city."

Toph knelt, setting her hand down. "This doesn't make any sense. They're both telling the truth."

"That's impossible," Katara said.

"No it's not!" Sokka realized. "Toph can't tell who's lying because they both think they're telling the truth. Jet's been brainwashed!"

"That's crazy!" Jet shouted, suddenly panicked. "It can't be! Stay away from me!"

Sado stepped forward as Jet was facing away, slamming a chop into the side of Jet's neck, hitting a pressure point and dropping him, the girl that knew him catching him. "Let's find someplace to tie him up. Maybe there's a way to snap him out of it."

The others all nodded and they carried him back to their house, tying him up in a chair before waiting for him to wake up. As they did, Sado sat off tot he side, beginning to meditate while talking to the dragon bird.

 _"Do you know of a way to cure brainwashing?"_ Sado asked.

 _"Use your fire,"_ the dragon bird said.

 _"You want me to burn him?"_ Sado asked.

 _"Burn? No. Of course not. That man was right. You do not understand the true nature of fire. Fire has always been the most spiritual of the elements. With Earth, you can create impervious defenses. With Air you can make nearly impossible tasks simple. With water, you can heal the body. But with fire, you can heal the mind and spirit."_

 _"How?"_ Sado asked.

 _"Once he is awake, simply do as I tell you,"_ the dragon bird said.

Sado looked back at the others, eyes settling on Toph for a moment. Then, he looked to Sokka as an idea appeared in his head.

"Hey Sokka, come here for a moment," Sado said. "I want to try something."

Sokka nodded, walking over and Sado had him close his eyes, resting a hand on his shoulder. Then, he focused, reaching out to Sokka's mind and trying to will the image his eyes were transmitting his brain to Sokka. After a moment, Sokka's mouth fell open.

"No way!" Sokka gaped. "That's so cool! I look great!"

Sado grinned but rolled his eyes, letting go of Sokka's shoulder and letting the connection end. "So you could see?"

"Yeah," Sokka said. "When'd you figure that trick out?"

"Just now," Sado said. "I figured maybe it'd come in handy someday."

"For Toph, you mean," Sokka grinned. "Good thinking."

Sado shook his head, smiling, and looked over at Jet. He was going to be out for a while yet. Sado walked to his room and retrieved his jian and knives. Then, he walked back out and over to Toph.

"Hey, I want to show you something," Sado said. "Can you come with me for a minute?"

Toph nodded and followed him to the bathroom, the only room with a mirror. He stood her in front of it and set a hand on her shoulder.

"Why are we in the bathroom?" Toph asked.

"Just wait," Sado said, taking a moment to focus his mind before transferring his sight to Toph.

She gasped harshly before reaching out to touch the mirror. Then, she reached up to her face and hair, tears beginning to form in her eyes before falling. "This is...but...how..."

"I connected our minds, so now you're seeing what I'm seeing," Sado smiled. "Now, you can also see how pretty you are."

She smiled, her tears beginning to fall faster before she turned to him, throwing her arms around him. "Thank you. Thank you so much! I...This is..."

"I know," Sado smiled, letting the connection fade. "You're welcome."

Toph reached up, kissing him and Sado's eyes widened before he began to return the kiss. After a few seconds, he pulled back, smiling.

"Come on," he said. "We should get back before Jet wakes up."

Toph nodded and they waked back out into the room, Toph slipping her hand into his, Sado lacing their fingers together. The others all grinned knowingly at Sado when they saw but he merely smiled just as Jet's eyes began to open slowly.

"Good morning sleepy head," Sado said. "Tell us where the Dai Li took you."

"Nowhere!" Jet said.

 _"Lay him down when you heal him,"_ the dragon bird said.

"Lay him down," Sado said. "I might be able to help."

"Really?" Katara asked.

"That's what the dragon bird in my head is telling me," Sado said.

"Worth a shot, I guess," Katara said.

Sado glanced at the other two as Katara and Sokka lay Jet down, holding him there. "Just so you two know, I'm a firebender, but I'm not going to hurt anyone."

Both tensed but nodded, the boy, Longshot, knocking an arrow anyway as Smellerbee, the girl, drew a dagger. The dragon Bird began to give Sado instructions as he lit his palms and the insides of his fingers on fire. He waved them over Jet's face, in an alternating series of designs, following the dragon bird's instructions to the letter.

"Just focus on the light," Sado said. "Feel the warmth of the flames, and focus on the light."

Jet stared, eyes slowly growing wider before his pupils suddenly dilated to almost completely fill his iris, then began to shrink again. When they were fully returned to normal, Jet blinked and the dragon bird told Sado it was done. Sado allowed the fire to go out and Jet sat up slowly.

"A lake," Jet said. "They took me to a lake. L...Log...Lugia..."

"Laogai?" Sokka asked.

"That's it!" Jet said. "Lake Laogai."

"That's where Joo Dee said she took a vacation," Sado said. "I bet the name of the lake is a part of an activation phrase for the hypnosis."

"Is it safe to bring Jet there?" Katara asked.

"He should be fine now," Sado said. "Do you know where it is, Sokka?"

"Yes," Sokka nodded. "It's not far from the city."

"Good," Sado said. "Let's get going."

The others all nodded and Sado tossed Jet his swords before they left, Sokka taking the lead. They left the city fairly quickly, traveling through the night, and reached the lake by early morning. As they did, Sado looked around at the shore, not seeing any way into the underground base.

"So, where's this secret headquarters?" Sokka asked.

"Under the water," Jet said.

"There's a tunnel right there, near the shore," Toph said, pointing, then walking over and using her earthbending to raise the entrance to the tunnel out of the water a few inches.

It was a strip of stone ending at a round platform with a circular slab of stone blocking the entrance to the tunnel, but as soon as she had uncovered it, Toph walked out to the platform and launched the slab off of the entrance. They looked down the tunnel, seeing a long round hole with a ladder on one side, ending at a flight of stairs. Sado sighed, moving to climb in. He paused for a moment to draw his jian, then began into the tunnel.

* * *

Leave a review.


	28. Chapter 28

I do not own any of the original Avatar characters.

* * *

Long Feng

Sado silently walked past one of the doors, peeking through.

"I'm Joo Dee, welcome to Ba Sing Se," a Dai Li agent said.

"I'm Joo Dee, welcome to Ba Sing Se," the dozen or so women, all of whom were dressed exactly like Joo Dee, repeated robotically.

Sado shook his head, continuing, following Jet with the others.

"I think there might be a cell big enough to hold Appa up ahead," Jet said quietly.

"Quiet!" Sado hissed. "If we get caught here, we'll be up to our necks in Dai Li agents!"

Jet nodded and they continued on in silence. Finally, they reached a door where Jet stopped.

"I think it's through here," Jet whispered.

He reached out, shoving the door open only to stop, staring into the massive empty room. They all walked inside only for the door to slam shut behind them, green lights coming on above them. They looked up, seeing Dai Li agents hanging from the ceiling. Sado glanced at Jet, but Jet looked equally shocked. Sado stepped out in front of the others, raising his sword and readying himself.

"Now that's something different," Sokka said just as Long Feng stepped into the light with several more Dai Li agents.

"You have made yourselves enemies of the state," Long Feng said. "Take them into custody."

"Bring it on," Sado smirked. "I've been waiting for a chance to really let loose."

The Dai Li agents dropped to the ground and sent the stone gloves they wore flying at them as fists, only for Sado to blast them with his flames, then sprinted forward, slashing another and smashing it before driving his sword at the Dai Li agent, sending flames exploding out of the blade and blasting the agent into the wall. He spun, swinging a foot and blasting two more fists before swinging the other in a roundhouse kick, flames shooting out and blasting those agents as well. Off to the side, Toph, now on a pillar of stone, blasted two Dai Li agents with pieces of her pillar then jumped, two stone pillars crashing together below her from the walls before she broke two pieces off and blasted those agents as well. Then, a stone hand grabbed the back of her shirt only for Sado to catch her, smashing the hand with his sword and setting her on her feet, blasting the agent that had tried to catch her. At the same time, a barrage of fists flew toward Longshot, only for Jet to flip over him, beginning to rapidly smash them with his swords. Toph blasted the agents with a wave of stones just as Long Feng ran out of the room.

"Long Feng is escaping!" Aang shouted, he and Jet running after him.

"Go!" Toph said, blocking an earthbending strike whole slamming a boulder into the agent that sent it. "We'll handle these guys."

"Got it!" Sado nodded, turning and running after Aang and Jet.

They ran through an opening at the end of the tunnel they had been walking through before, but before he could get there, a stone wall rose into the way, a pair of Dai Li agents stepping into Sado's path.

"Get out of my way!" Sado shouted, blasting both before pulling his hand back, flames rolling off of his palm.

He reached the wall and slammed his palm into it, the flames exploding outward and blasting the wall apart. As he burst out of the smoke, he saw Aang attacking Long Feng, who was fighting back with earthbending. Jet, on the other hand, was off to the side, unconscious. Sado ran over, shaking him awake, then stood.

"What happened?" Sado asked.

"He tried to take control of me, but when he couldn't, he knocked me out instead," Jet said.

"Okay," Sado said. "Shall we?"

"Happily," Jet growled, standing and picking up his swords.

They both sprinted forward, Sado blasting a boulder out of the air as Long Feng tried to attack them, then reached him just as he was dodging a blast of air from Aang. They began to slash at him rapidly, Long Feng gathering stone onto his hands and forearms to block their blades as well as allowing him to strike with more force. After several times of Sado's jian sparking against Long Feng's gauntlets, he growled in annoyance.

"You're going to dull my sword you fucking prick!" He shouted, flames exploding off of his blade just as it hit Long Feng's gauntlet, smashing it and sending him crashing along the ground, the other gauntlet also breaking apart.

Sado chased him instantly, only for him to flip, kicking the ground first with one foot, then the other. The first sent a boulder into the air before the next sent a massive chunk of stone exploding out of the ground directly in front of Sado, who slashed it on instinct, snapping his sword but softening his impact with the stone. Then, as Long Feng sent the boulder hurtling toward him, Sado pushed off the chunk of stone in front of him, flipping and blasting flames out of his hands, getting over the boulder before flipping rapidly, flames chasing his feet in a circle. He slammed his feet and one hand into the ground, flames exploding outward from him at Long Feng, who swung an arm up, forming a wall to block it.

Just as the flames exploded through the wall and faded, Jet leapt over Sado, landing in front of Long Feng and slashing at him rapidly, Long Feng barely able to keep out of the way of the blades. Finally, Jet hooked one of Long Feng's feet and spun, hurling him across the room at Aang, who hit him with a massive blast of air, sending him flying across the room and into a wall. Long Feng crumpled to the ground and Sado walked toward him, flames dancing to life over each of his palms.

Suddenly, as Sado was within ten feet of Long Feng, Long Feng threw himself up, punching at Sado, the ground between them ripping apart as a low chunk of rock, maybe three inches wide, bursting out of and flashing toward Sado, only for Jet to shoulder him out of the way, tacking the full impact to the bottom of his sternum, being launched instantly.

"Jet!" Aang shouted.

Sado punched at Long Feng, Long Feng extending a pillar from below him, getting over the blast and jumping into a sewer-like tunnel above him. Sado sent a much large fireball at the tunnel and Long Feng spun, sprinting away as flames filled the tunnel behind him. Sado sighed, turning and running over to Jet, who had blood running down his chin and was clearly in pain.

"Never thought...I'd save...a firebender," Jet smiled weakly.

"Hang on," Sado said. "Katara can heal you."

Just then, the others all reached the room and sprinted over. Katara began to try to heal him instantly, but he pushed his hands away.

"Don't," Jet said. "My ribs...are shattered...and...most of my...internal organs...got...turned into...swiss cheese from it. You can't...save me."

Katara's head fell and she put her water away as Sado picked up Jet's swords.

"Keep those," Jet said. "They're not...jians...but you need a...new sword."

"Thank you," Sado said. "I'm sorry. I should have finished it from further away."

"You...couldn't have," Jet said. "He was...waiting...for you to. Now go. All of you. Smellerbee...you're...in charge now. Don't be...like I was."

Smellerbee nodded and Jet sighed smiling up at the ceiling.

"It's not...so bad," Jet said. "It...doesn't even..."

His eyes glazed over and his head rolled to the side, Smellerbee began to cry into Longshot's chest as he hugged her.

"Go," Longshot said finally, Sado raising an eyebrow since he had yet to hear him speak once. "We'll get out ourselves. You have to find your bison."

Sado nodded, standing and pulling Toph to her feet before they all ran out of the room through the side they hadn't entered through. Within a few minutes of searching, they found the last cell, Toph opening the door only for them all to stop, finding Appa's fur covering the ground but the six leg restraints now empty.

"Appa's gone!" Aang said. "Long Feng beat us here."

"No," Sado said, walking over and picking up a chipped piece of ceramic about as big around as the pad of his thumb that was painted blue. "It was someone else. I think this is a piece of mask. And these shackles had their locks melted."

He tossed the mask piece to Aang, who stared at it, eyes widening slowly.

"Zuko?" Aang breathed. "But why?"

"Probably looking for you," Sado said. "Come on. We might be able to catch him if we hurry."

Aang nodded and they all ran back out of the cell, Toph leading them to an exit and blasting it open. They came out onto the shore of the lake and took off running, Sado glancing back to see Dai Li agents leaping out of the exit at them. He growled in annoyance, drawing his new swords and spun, slashing in an "X" and sending flames blasting through them before also blasting the exit tunnel wide open, allowing water to flood into the headquarters, forcing them to seal the exit. The ones he had blasted were all either unconscious or too badly burned to follow, so Sado turned, catching back up to the others as he slipped his swords back into his belt. However, just as he did, they slowed to a stop, Long Feng and a line of Dai Li agents before them, forming a stone wall just as they stopped, more Dai Li agents sprinting up the side of the cliff to their right from behind the wall and moving to stop along it. Sado growled, glaring at Long Feng, who seemed to have escaped harm, save for the end of his ponytail being singed and his robes having burned spots.

Then, just as they prepared themselves to fight, Appa suddenly flew down from above, exploding through the wall and launching the Dai Li agents on it, Toph and Aang slamming their hands into the cliff, a massive rectangle of square suddenly bursting out from under the Dai Li agents on it, hurling them all into the lake. Long Feng stood from where he had fallen as Appa landed in front of him. But when he moved to attack Appa, Appa caught Long Feng's leg in his mouth and hurled him, sending him bouncing across the water, spitting out his shoe a moment later. Sado and the others all ran over, hugging Appa for a moment before climbing on, Appa taking off and circling the lake. Katara stared at the water in silence for a bit before Aang pulled her into a hug, the others all joining in a moment later.

* * *

Leave a review.


	29. Chapter 29

I do not own any of the original Avatar characters.

* * *

Trap

Sado accepted the scroll that was addressed to Toph. They had fought their way through all of the Earth King's guards, which Sado admitted was kind of fun, then had taken the King first to Lake Laogai to prove Long Feng's guilt, only to find the headquarters had been destroyed, then to the wall where the train was still stuck partway through. The king had acknowledged Long Feng's guilt to the kind, and the Dai Li had arrested him. Of course, Sado had brought up that the entirety of the Dai Li was guilty of corruption and treason, but the king had chosen to trust them. After that, a chest of information and letters and such was found in Long Feng's private quarters.

"What's it say?" Toph asked as Sado unrolled the scroll.

"It's a letter from your mother," Sado said. "She's in the city, and wants to meet with you."

"Long Feng intercepted our letters from home?" Toph asked. "That's just sad."

"Aang," the king said, handing a scroll to him.

"This letter was attached to the horn of your bison when the Dai Li captured it," the guard that had brought the letters informed him.

"It's from the Eastern Air Temple," Aang said.

"Is there a letter for me and Sokka, by any chance?" Katara asked.

"I'm afraid not," the king said. "However, there _is_ one for Sado."

Sado raised an eyebrow before seeing the scroll was marked with his family seal. He unrolled it and stared at the contents before growling in rage and burning it in his hands, wincing and shaking his hands, focusing to regain control.

"You're a firebender?" the king asked, the guard suddenly standing ready for an attack.

"Yes, but I'm no ally of the Fire Nation," Sado said.

"What did the scroll say?" Katara asked.

"My brother is in the city," Sado growled. "He said he wants to talk."

"That's good, isn't it?" Katara asked.

"My family disowned me for being incapable of using my bending before," Sado said. "Then I brought nothing but shame on them while I was a thief, then again when I began traveling with you. Whatever talking my brother wants to do would have to happen over the sound of us hurling fireballs at each other."

"Is your brother good?" Aang asked.

"He's got Azula's level of natural talent, and he's got Zuko's persistence because he wants to be the one to make me pay for bringing shame on our family," Sado said. "So yeah, he's good. Really good."

Aang nodded. "We'll meet him together," Aang said.

"No," Sado said. "I'll face him alone. I _have to_ face him alone."

"I'll go with you whether you want me to or not," Toph said. "Me being there will help you keep control anyway."

"True," Sado sighed. "Alright. But we're not dealing with him right now. Your family comes first."

Toph nodded, staring at the ground.

"I'll be right beside you," Sado said, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks," Toph smiled.

"There is some intelligence that might interest the two of you," the guard said, handing Katara a scroll.

"A fleet of Water Tribe ships?" Katara asked. "Protecting Chameleon Bay?"

"That could be Dad!" Sokka said.

"Led by Hakoda, it _is_ Dad!" Katara cheered.

"So, what are we doing first?" Sado asked.

"There's so much," Katara said. "I hate to say it, but...we'll have to split up."

"What?" Aang asked. "We just found Appa and got the family back together. Now you want to split up?"

"Aang, you _need_ to meet this Guru," Katara said. "If we're going to invade the Fire Nation, you need to be ready."

"Well...if I'm going to the Eastern Air Temple, then Appa and I can drop you off on the way!" Aang grinned.

"Alright," Katara smiled.

"Someone has to stay here and help the Earth King plan the invasion," Sokka said, standing. "I guess that's me."

"Me and Toph are staying in the city anyway," Sado said. "We can do it."

"You both have to deal with your family, and yours especially sounds like it'll be trouble," Sokka said. "I'll help the Earth King."

"No," Katara said. "I know how much you want to see Dad," Katara said. "I'll stay."

"You...are the...best...sister...ever!" Sokka said, dancing on his feet while he spoke before hugging her.

"Easy there brother," Katara said, pushing him away. "But you're totally right, I am."

Sado smiled and shook his head before standing. "I guess we should see the two of you off, then."

The others nodded and went outside, everyone saying their goodbyes. Just as Aang and Sokka were climbing onto Appa, a guard arrived, reporting three Kiyoshi Warriors had arrived.

"That's Suki!" Sokka cheered.

"Do you know them?" the king asked.

"Oh yeah," Sokka said. "Suki and the other Kiyoshi Warriors are great friends of ours."

"Then we'll greet them as honored guests," the king said.

Aang turned to climb onto Appa, only for Katara to stop him, kissing him on the cheek. Sado smirked, shaking his head. It was about time one of them did something about their obvious feelings for each other.

"I'm really going to miss you guys," Toph said, Momo on her head currently.

"Me too," Katara said.

"Yeah," Aang agreed, both hugging her.

After a moment, they looked over at Sado, who spread his arms, smiling knowingly, and Sokka, who crossed his arms and looked away. A moment later, they were all crushing Sokka in a group hug as he tried to fight them off. Finally, they let go and Sokka and Aang got on Appa, who took off. Sado looked to Toph, who sighed.

"So, do you want to deal with your family now, or greet Suki first?" Sado asked.

"I kind of want to deal with my family first," Toph said. "The sooner I get it over with, the better."

Sado nodded. "Alright. Let's go."

Toph nodded and Sado took her hand, the two of them leaving the palace grounds before heading through the city. Rather than heading to the building Toph's mother was supposedly in, however, Sado brought her to the park with the endless rainbow instead, finding the spot with the best view.

"Where are we?" Toph asked. "I thought we were going to see my mother."

"We are," Sado said. "But I wanted to show you something first."

He focused, showing her his sight and she gasped, staring at the rainbow.

"What...is that a...rainbow?"

"It is," Sado smiled. "You said you wanted to see one."

She smiled, leaning against his side and he wrapped his arm around her. They stood there a while longer, Sado slowly sweeping his eyes across the area, letting Toph revel in being able to see, before he let the connection fade.

"Thank you Sado," Toph smiled. "You really don't know what this means to me."

"You're welcome," Sado smiled. "Come on. Time to go introduce me to the family properly."

Toph sighed but nodded. They got on a train, taking it to the closest station to Toph's family's house. As expected, the house was huge. Toph stared up at it nervously, but Sado squeezed her hand lightly, smiling. She smiled as well, kissing him for a moment. Then, Toph took a deep breath before knocking on the door. It swung open on the last knock and her eyes narrowed slightly.

"Hello?" Toph asked, the two of them walking into the completely empty house. "Mom? Anyone home?"

Just as they reached the center of the room, Toph gasped, eyes widening, before shoving Sado, a massive metal cage dropping from above and slamming closed around Toph.

"Toph!" Sado said, standing and stepping forward, only for Xin Fu to land off to the side, hurling a boulder at him. He blasted it apart, narrowing his eyes. "So it's you two." He glanced back, seeing Master Yu standing in front of the door. "I'm warning you now, Xin Fu. You won't beat me this time. I can actually bend this time."

"Sado, just leave," Toph said from inside the cage. "I'll be okay."

"I'm not leaving you Toph," Sado said. "I'll have you out in just a second."

"Sado, it's alright," Toph said. "These two are nothing."

"Exactly," Sado said. "So I'll just put them our of our misery real quick and we can be on our way."

"Will you?" Xin Fu asked, taking a combat stance. "Come on, then."

Sado smirked, darting forward and punching at Xin Fu, only for a second metal cage to drop, slamming closed around him and making him end the fire blast instantly so he didn't kill himself.

"Bend your way out of there," Xin Fu said.

"Happily," Sado said, resting a hand against the metal.

However, before he could try anything, the cage jerked, Sado slamming into first one wall, then the other.

"You bend fire in there and you'll catch yourself on fire," Xin Fu warned.

After several more minutes of rocking, the ride finally grew a little smoother, the cage shaking in a more constant vibration than rocking. Sado sighed. They were on a cart. He could work in piece now, as long as he could figure out which way was away from their captors.

"Hey Xin Fu, you sure you're okay with having chickened out of a fight?" Sado asked. "I don't know how well that'd go over if the competitors of Earth Rumble knew the announcer was a coward!"

"Shut the hell up brat!" Xin Fu's voice shouted from Sado's left.

He smirked, turning away from them and resting his hand against the metal, focusing heat into it. It was slow work, because he had to focus to keep the heat from spreading and igniting the cart or alerting Xin Fu and Master Yu, and also had to heat the metal past the heat of his usual flames without actually starting any flames and therefor lighting his clothes on fire like a match, or burning all of the oxygen in the cage.

"What are you doing!?" Master Yu asked suddenly. "We have to go right!"

"What are you talking about?" Xin Fu asked as the cart stopped suddenly. "The Beifong Estate is this way!"

"I'm quite certain you are wrong," Master Yu said.

Toph suddenly banged on her cage. "Can you old ladies stop bickering for a minute? I have to go pee!"

"Oh...well...alright," Master Yu said. "But make it quick."

"What do you think you're doing!?" Xin Fu demanded.

"What?" Master Yu asked. "Oh! Very clever Toph, but you can't fool me!"

Sado rolled his eyes.

"Let me out of here so I can whoop both your butts!" Toph shouted, banging rapidly.

"Quit your banging!" Xin Fu shouted, banging on Toph's cage. "You might think you're the world's best earthbender, but even you can't bend metal!"

Sado smirked, pressing against the heated portion of his cage, the metal slowly warping. Looks like he was the world's first metal bender. He chuckled at his joke. He continued to heat the metal as he heard Toph banging on her cage again, though in a more controlled way, as though she were testing the metal, or feeling the vibrations the impacts would make. He smiled. Hopefully she'd figure out how to bend metal somehow. He doubted he'd have time to melt her free the way he was himself.

* * *

Sado sighed, letting his arm fall and resting for a moment, watching the glowing metal cool slowly. It had been hours. He could see the sun setting through the hole he had made, barely bigger around than his arm. Beside him, Toph was still pounding away at the metal, just as slow and controlled as it had been when she had started. He was running on empty. Firebending for hours was exhausting, and his clothes were soaked with sweat. Suddenly, there was a much louder impact from Toph's cage.

"Whew!" Toph said. "Toph, you rule."

"I could have told you that," Sado said.

"How're you holding up?" Toph asked.

"Eh, you know," Sado said, pushing himself back up and lighting his hands on fire, keeping it small. "Hanging in there."

He set his hand on the metal, the flame growing slightly, beginning to heat the cage back up. Fortunately, it was still dangerously hot from before, and got back to the heat it was at within a few minutes. He grit his teeth, working tirelessly as the sun slipped below the horizon. Then, the stars came out. Finally, Sado had formed himself a large enough hole to slip through without being burned and slipped out, dropping to the ground in a silent roll just as Toph ripped her cage open, jumping out. He caught her, quickly slipping into the trees off to the side.

"Knew you could do it," Sado smiled.

"Ew, you're all sweaty!" Toph complained quietly.

"Firebending for that long's hard," Sado said, glancing around the tree at their captors reached the back of the cart to investigate.

"It's another one of her tricks!" Master Yu said.

"There's a giant hole in the box!" Xin Fu said. "How is that a trick!?"

"It's not," Toph said, stepping out into the road. "It's the real deal!"

She swung her hands first one way, then the other, a pair of stone slabs slamming the two against each other before she spun, facing away and swinging her arms backward, the stone hurling them both into the cage, both ending up facing each other. Then, she launched herself to the cage, grabbing the metal and pulling it back into place, sealing them inside before jumping onto the top of the cage.

"I am the greatest earthbender in the world!" Toph said. "Don't you two dunderheads ever forget it!"

Then, she dropped to the ground, picking Sado up bridal style before a pair of massive mounds of stone erupted out of the ground beneath her feet, Toph skating forward on them, streaking back along the road toward Ba Sing Se.

* * *

Leave a review.


	30. Chapter 30

I do not own any of the original Avatar characters.

* * *

Coup

"Appa's beside us!" Sado shouted to Toph over the sound of her earthbending.

"Need a ride!?" Sokka asked.

Toph turned, hurling Sado, who Aang caught with airbending, before Toph slowed to a stop. Appa landed in front of them and Toph lifted a chunk of earth up enough to climb on. They all held onto Appa's fur before Appa took off again, heading toward Ba Sing Se.

"What are you guys doing back so soon?" Sado asked.

"Katara's in trouble," Sokka said. "We don't know what kind, but trouble. Aang had a vision."

"What was happening in the vision?" Sado asked.

"Katara was in chains shouting for someone to let her out," Aang said.

"Dai Li," Sado guessed. "Long Feng's making his move."

Aang nodded and they all fell silent as they flew to the palace, landing and running inside, making it to the king's chambers in a matter of minutes, only to find the king sitting calmly in his throne, Bosco, his pet bear, sleeping at his feet.

"Your majesty, we have reason to believe Katara's in trouble," Sado said. "Aang had a vision, and they have yet to be wrong."

"Katara's fine," the Earth King said.

"But, in my vision..." Aang trailed off.

"It's fine," the king said. "She met with the five generals, then has been off with your friends the Kiyoshi Warriors ever since."

"See Aang, Katara's fine," Sokka said. "She's with Suki. They're probably back at the apartment talking about makeup or something."

"I guess you're right," Aang said.

"Your majesty," Sado said. "I warned you once that the Dai Li remains loyal to Long Feng. I believe that Long Feng is preparing to enact a coup against you."

"Well, perhaps it would put your mind at rest if I were to ask you to remain here as my personal bodyguard," the king said.

"It would," Sado nodded.

"I'm going to check the apartment," Aang said.

"Me too," Sokka said.

"Toph, go with them," Sado said. "They need your protection."

"Right," Toph nodded, turning and following them out of the room.

Sado walked up to the throne, pausing to scratch Bosco's head as Bosco lifted it, then stepped up beside the throne.

"Do you mind me asking what happened to your arms?" the king asked, indicating the burn scars reaching up both from his wrists to his shoulders.

"Earlier in my life, I couldn't bend without causing my body damage," Sado said. "These are the results of not heeding that warning."

"I see," the king said. "That sounds painful."

"It was," Sado said. "But I can bend now, so it no longer matters."

The king nodded as Sado leaned back against the wall. Just then, a door opened and two Kiyoshi Warriors walked in. However, as soon as they did, they stopped, staring at Sado, who stared right back. He sighed, pushing off the wall and stepping in front of the the king.

"So it's you two," Sado said. "Which would make mystery girl number three Azula, right? Your majesty, these two aren't the real Kiyoshi Warriors. Their names are Mai and...actually, I don't know yours."

"Ty Lee," the chi blocker said.

"Ty Lee," Sado said. "They're both Fire Nation, and extremely dangerous. They both serve Princess Azula of the Fire Nation, who I suspect is the third Kiyoshi Warrior."

"What are they doing here?" the king asked.

"They're after Aang, right?" Sado asked. "Actually, now that they're here, they're probably here for something else. I suspect they're working a coup with the Dai Li."

"You're pretty good," Mai said, drawing several knives. "Let's see if you've improved your fighting skills any since we last met."

"Oh, trust me, I'm on a whole new level," Sado smirked, forming a pair of fire daggers.

"You're a bender?" Ty Lee asked. "Well, I guess that makes it my turn."

"If you think you're getting anywhere near me, you feel free to try," Sado said. "But I warn you, you _will_ get burned."

Ty Lee smirked, sprinting forward and flipping over his first fireball, cartwheeling around the second. He smirked. She was good. He spun, swinging a foot around and sending a wave of flames at her, then moving to blast her when she jumped, only to flip out of the way of Mai's knives. He landed on his feet and sent a fire blast at Mai, then one at Ty Lee, only to stop as Azula's voice reached his ears.

"This fight, is over," Azula said, suddenly behind the Earth King, holding a hand up with blue flames extended from her index and middle fingers in a blade.

Sado glared at her before allowing Ty Lee to block his chi, dropping him to the ground. Then, the doors burst open, Toph and Sokka running in, only to slow to a stop, seeing Sado on the ground and Azula holding the flame to the Earth King's throat.

"Ty Lee, would you mind detaining them too?" Azula asked.

"Sure thing Azula," Ty Lee nodded, darting over and dropping both, who didn't resist.

Then, Dai Li agents walked into the room, one of them catching Momo with his stone gloves before they dragged the three of them out of the room, one carrying Momo under his arm. Sado grit his teeth as he was dragged over the rough ground until they reached a metal cell. The Dai Li agents threw them in, along with the king, then slammed and locked the door, leaving. After about twenty minutes, Sado pushed himself up, stretching the soreness out of his body before walking to the cell and extending his fingers together, flames shooting out of the end of them a few inches. He pushed the flames between the door and the wall, directly onto the lock. Sparks began to from the point they touched instantly.

"Is it...cutting?" Sokka asked.

"Fire has the ability to cut through metal if it's hot enough, and if there's enough pressure," Sado said. "It just takes a lot of control to learn."

Finally he cut through the last of the locking mechanism and pushed the door open. The hallway outside was also metal and they ran along it quickly, the king saying he wouldn't leave without Bosco.

"We're under the palace," Toph said. "The throne room is this way."

"Toph, where are the others?" Sado asked.

"Zuko's uncle and Aang went to rescue Zuko and Katara," Toph said. "They're in the crystal catacombs under the city. Aang made a tunnel outside the palace."

"Got it," Sado nodded. "I'll meet you guys back on the surface."

Toph nodded and Sado branched off once they were out of the dungeon, blasting his way through numerous Dai Li agents before reaching Aang's tunnel, sprinting down it as fast as he could without using up all of his energy. Finally, he reached the bottom, finding Aang fighting Azula and Katara fighting Zuko.

"Aang, move!" Sado shouted, punching both fists forward, sending a massive blast of flames at Azula.

Aang dove out of the way and Azula blocked the flames with her own, being sent skidding backward. Sado sprinted over, slowing to a stop beside Aang, both turning to face Azula. She glared at them, trying to plan out her next move. Suddenly, flames began to explode out of her hands, launching her forward with flames coming from her feet just enough for her to be able to move. Aang coated himself in crystal and shot forward as well, however, at the last second, Azula stopped, her flames rushing past her and exploding into Aang, launching him. Sado stepped forward, instantly, sending a barrage of fireballs at Azula, who blocked them with blasts of her own flames. She swung her arm, a whip of blue flames flashing out at him, only for Sado to blast it then swing his own arm, a blast of flame that was shaped almost into a spike streaking through the air at her. She sent out a blast of her own flames but the spike shot through them, grazing Azula's shoulder as she dodged, igniting her sleeve and exploding against a pillar behind her, hurling her into the water.

The moment she splashed down, Katara swung her hands upward, raising the water into a massive wave and freezing it instantly, Azula trapped inside. As Katara froze Azula, Zuko launched a massive wave of flames at her, only for Sado to flip over here, landing on his feet and sending flames racing across the ground until they reached his own flames, where they shot upward, exploding against his, sending the flames up into the roof of the cave.

"Nice try Zuko," Sado said. "But you can't out bend me."

"We'll see," Zuko said.

He sent a blast of flames at Sado, who swiped a hand through them, clearing them with his own flames, just before Azula exploded free of the ice, flipping and sending a flurry of fireballs at Sado, who blocked several and flipped and spun out of the way of the others. Then, just as he landed on his feet, stone suddenly encased his feet as Dai Li agents dropped into the room, several dozen of them behind Zuko and Azula, and a dozen or so around Katara, who formed water into eight tentacles in a ring around her.

"Well, it looks like this fight is in our favor now," Azula said just as Aang burst up from the rubble he had landed in, landing off to the side, away from both groups of combatants.

"We'll see about that," Sado said, flames beginning to roll off of his fists.

He scanned the small sea of enemies carefully, trying to decide where to begin. Finally, he sighed. If he was going to win, he'd have to just wing it. He jumped, flipping upside down and spinning, raining fireballs indiscriminately across the half of the room before him, away from Katara and Aang. Then, as he flipped and landed on his feet, he drew Jet's swords, slashing a stone fist out of the air, then spun, slashing the other in an upward motion, a wave of flames shooting out and flashing between Zuko and Azula, blasting several Dai Li agents. Sado sprinted forward instantly, flipping over Zuko's blast and blocking Azula's with his own before flipping and slashing downward with both swords, flames exploding outward in the arcs of his slash, blasting a handful of agents. He spun, slashing a sword through Zuko's fireball, his own flames blocking Zuko's before he turned, kicking at a Dai Li agent, a fireball blasting through the agent's flying glove and blasting him backward into more. Another agent stepped forward and Sado hooked his ankle with one of his swords, spinning and swinging him around, slamming him into another agent, hurling both before turning and hooking a chunk of rock, using his free sword to block Azula's flames before hurling the stone, now glowing red at her, scoring a hit directly in the gut, hurling her away.

He spun in a circle, sending out a ring of flames, blasting several agents and forcing them backward before Zuko's flames blasted into Sado's and he sprinted forward, sending several fire blasts at Sado. Sado ducked under them, hooking one of Zuko's ankles, only for Zuko to flip out of it, a wave of flames streaking past Sado as he spun aside. As Zuko landed, he sent a blast of flames at Sado, who spun out of the way, putting his swords away and forming a pair of flame daggers, Zuko doing the same. They both darted forward, slashing at him rapidly with them, both mostly avoiding the other's, but also blocking each other's forearms with their own every so often.

Finally, as Sado blocked Zuko's forearm, he yanked downward, slashing Zuko's forearm and making him shout in pain and leap back, sending several fireballs at Sado. Sado slammed his hands into the ground, flames exploding up around him, blocking Zuko's attacks as well as several stone fists. Then, just as Sado's flames ended, Azula fired a bolt of lightning, striking Aang, who was floating in the air, tattoos glowing, squarely in the center of the back.

"Aang!" Katara screamed, turning her water into a wave and shooting toward him instantly.

When the Dai Li agents she had been fighting moved to stop her, Sado launched himself at them with his flames, flipping and sending a massive blast at them, the agents forming a stone wall to block the flames, Sado landing on it and flipping, hooking the top of the wall with his swords and swinging down, sending flames exploding into the inside of the domed shield, the flames curling around on themselves and exploding back out, hurling the Dai Li agents, all of them burned too badly to keep fighting.

Sado blasted his way back out of the shield just in time for the blast to cancel one of Zuko's, the chunks of stone crashing into Zuko rapidly, hurling him. Then, as Azula moved to finish Aang, assuming he was alive at all, and Katara, a blast of flame shot past in front of her, Iroh dropping to the ground before her, turning to face Azula.

"You've got to get out of here!" Iroh said. "I'll hold them off as long as I can!"

Sado dove forward as several stone fists blasted into the ground, rolling to his feet and turning to face the fresh wave of Dai Li agents, nearly double the count of the last wave, only to spin back around, blocking a blast from Zuko. Stone suddenly erupted from the ground under him and he flipped off of it, sailing through the air and slowing himself with fire before landing in a roll and regaining his feet beside Iroh, both turning to face their opponents as Katara used waterbending to climb a waterfall with Aang, escaping through the tunnel at the top.

"You must go as well!" Iroh said as they worked together to block blasts of flame and stone fists. "Your friends need you!"

"I'm not leaving you alone, General Iroh!" Sado said.

"I'll be fine!" Iroh said, stepping in front of him, sending a massive blast of flames out into the ranks of the Dai Li, forcing Zuko and Azula to retreat from them as well. "Go! That's an order!"

Sado hesitated for another moment before turning, sprinting to the tunnel he had entered from, running up it quickly. As he ran, he blasted the roof of the tunnel, making it begin to collapse behind him. Finally he escaped less than a second before it caved in, sprinting away from the palace, only to stop as the massive courtyard came alive, sections of the ground flipping over to reveal handfuls of Dai Li agents. Sado growled, drawing his swords again and preparing himself for a fight, only for Toph to crash down in front of him, sending out a massive wave of shattered stone, Buying just enough time for Appa to land and both to scramble onto his back, clinging to his fur as he took off.

Sado sighed, carefully putting his swords away before looking over at Aang and Katara as Katara used a drop of water from the spirit oasis that had saved Sado's life in the North Pole in an attempt to heal Aang's back. After a moment, his tattoos flashed and he groaned. He opened his eyes, smiling up at Katara for a moment before passing out again.

"He'll be alright," Sado said. "He just needs rest. And we need somewhere safe to lay low and come up with a new plan."

"The Earth Kingdom...has fallen," the Earth King said, as though in shock.

"The war's not over yet," Sado said. "There's still time."

"We'll head back to Chameleon Bay," Sokka said. "Dad needs to know about Ba Sing Se, and he can help us plan our next move."

"Good thinking," Sado nodded.

They all fell silent as they flew, Toph moving over to wrap her arms around Sado, who pulled her closer so that he could hold her against himself while also holding onto Appa's fur. A few hours later, Chameleon Bay came into view and they landed beside Hakoda's ships, Sokka explaining what had happened to Hakoda as Katara carried Aang to Hakoda's tent, when he said Aang could rest. Then, the others set about helping the Water Tribe warriors with whatever they could.

* * *

Leave a review.


	31. Chapter 31

I do not own any of the original Avatar characters.

* * *

Compromised

Sado watched the two soldiers in front of him. Both were, according to Hakoda's word as a warrior, the best swordsmen the Water Tribe had. One stepped forward, slashing at Sado, only for him to divert the sword to the side, stepping forward and around the man, hooking his foot and yanking it out from under him before ducking under the other's sword, slashing upward with the back edge of his free sword. The second soldier deflected it with his own sword and stabbed at Sado, only for him to knock the blade aside with his finger guard, kicking the man in the chest and throwing him away. As the man was standing, Sado slipping the hook of his right-hand sword through the let's finger guard and began to swing it around, slashing with his extended weapon. The soldier deflected it, making the second sword swing sideways on the hook, and Sado twisted his wrist the sword swinging around and down at the man. He blocked it again and Sado lunged, unhooking the sword at the same time as stabbing at the soldier with the rounded end of his sword. The soldier stepped out of the way and Sado spun, deflecting a slash from the man before catching his sword and blocking the first soldier's sword as well. He shoved both away and both soldiers pulled their swords back, lunging and slashing between themselves at Sado as they moved to pass him. He bent backward under the blades while stepping forward, hooking each of their feet while they were moving to step forward, making them both crash to the ground hard. Then, he placed his blades to their throats.

"Well done Sado," Hakoda said, walking over.

"You weren't kidding," Sado said, putting his swords in the sheath rings he had found for them, small metal rings he could easily slip them in and out of. "They were good."

"And yet they were beaten by a fourteen year old child," Hakoda said. "You're incredible with those blades."

"Thanks," Sado said. "They're really tricky to use. I gotta give Jet infinite respect for his skill with them. I like them, but I prefer a jian."

"Is there none on the ship?" Hakoda asked.

Sado chuckled. "Fire Nation military doesn't use jians, except the odd individual or two, if they get express permission. Standard issue is a broadsword, or twin broadswords, if they're proficient enough with one. Jians require more time to master, so they're not as efficient a weapon choice for soldiers who only get trained for a few months before being shipped off to slaughter the 'evil earthbender heathens' of the Earth Kingdom." He made air quotes around the negative view of earthbenders.

"Heathens?" Hakoda asked.

"The Fire Nation is so high and mighty they might as well think everyone's a heathen," Sado said. "My family more than any. I think even the Fire Lord has a more realistic and reasonable view of the world than my family does."

"I'm sorry," Hakoda said.

"Don't be," Sado shrugged. "I have a new family now."

Hakoda smiled and nodded. "Thank you for helping Katara and Sokka. They said you've saved their lives numerous times."

"I wouldn't say that," Sado said. "I'm sure they could have managed without me just fine.

"Be that as it may, the fact remains," Hakoda said. "Thank you."

Sado nodded, smiling, and turned to where Katara and Toph were watching the waves. Just then, something clattered to the deck off to the side and Sado turned, staring at Aang, who had finally woken up after weeks. He had even grown hair, though his arrow still extended down onto his forehead from it.

"Aang!" Sado smiled, the others all spinning.

"Aang, you're awake!" Katara smiled, running over, Toph just behind her.

"It's about time Twinkle Toes!" Toph smiled as Katara hugged him, The Duke, a member of Jet's old gang, and Pipsqueak, a very, very large former member, joined Sado, Hakoda, and a few other Water Tribe warriors.

"I don't think so," Aang said. "It feels like I'm dreaming."

"It's not a dream," Katara said, pulling back. "You're finally awake."

"Aang, good to see ya back among the living buddy," Sokka smiled, hugging him, his Fire Navy helmet and mask still on.

"Sokka?" Aang asked weakly before beginning to sway.

Sado stepped forward instantly, catching Aang as he fell. He knelt, gently setting him down before lighting his hands on fire, beginning to move them over his body, feeling where the heat of the flames sank into his body and where it didn't, doing so to sense his energy, as the dragon bird in his head had taught him to. He had gotten rather good at it, and was starting to learn how to _restore_ energy using his flames. Though, it was tricky and hard to learn, so he wasn't good at it.

"He'll be okay," Sado said. "He just wasn't ready to get up and move around yet. However, his chi is...jammed. I don't think he can access the Avatar State anymore."

Everyone fell silent before Katara took him, holding him in her lap.

"It's fine," Katara said. "We'll be able to win without it. Sokka, can you get him something to keep him warm?"

"Sure," Sokka nodded, leaving to get a cloak.

After a little bit, Aang woke back up, sitting up just as Sokka returned, draping the cloak over Aang's shoulder.

"Why are we on a Fire Nation ship?" Aang asked. "Why are you all dressed this way? And why am I the only one who's completely out of it?"

"In order," Sado said. "The ship we stole in order to travel unnoticed and unimpeded by the Fire Nation while we tried to escape Ba Sing Se after we lost the fight. We're dressed like this because Fire Nation patrols stop Fire Nation ships to conduct searches, and we needed disguises in case that happened. As for why you're the only one out of it, that's because you've been in a coma for weeks after Azula shot you full of lightning."

Aang stared at his hands, eyes slowly widening as the memories trickled back. "I went down. But...I wasn't just hurt. It was worse than that. I was gone. But..." he looked up at Katara. "You brought me back."

"I just used the spirit water," Katara said. "I don't know what I did exactly."

"You saved me," Aang said. "What about Ba Sing Se? You said we had to escape?"

"Once you went down, Katara had to get you out so she could heal you," Sado said. "General Iroh covered our escape, then was captured. Ba Sing Se fell."

"Oh," Aang said.

"You need to rest," Katara said.

"You must be Aang," Hakoda said, walking over. "I've heard a lot about you. How are you feeling?"

"He's fine, Dad," Katara said irritably.

"I'm sure you're right," Hakoda said. "I'm Hakoda. I'm Katara and Sokka's father."

"He knows who you are," Katara said, setting a hand on Aang's shoulder just as he was reaching up to shake Hakoda's hand. "He just heard me call you Dad."

Aang smiled, pulling Katara's hand off his shoulder and reaching up, shaking Hakoda's hand. "It's nice to officially meet you."

"And it's an honor to meet you," Hakoda said.

"Great, great, now you guys have finally met, so would you mind giving us a little privacy?" Katara snapped.

"Of course," Hakoda said, turning and walking away, petting Appa on the way past.

"Are you mad at your dad or something?" Aang asked.

"What?" Katara asked. "Not at all. Why would you say that?"

Aang shrugged and Sado sighed, standing.

"It's because every time Hakoda's around you get snippy and tell him to leave you alone," Sado said, walking after Hakoda.

It was true, too. She had been for weeks. Sado suspected it was because of Hakoda leaving to fight in the war, but he couldn't prove it.

"You should talk to her," Sado said. "Apologize for leaving her and Sokka when you went to fight. She needs her father, whether she wants him or not."

"You may be right," Hakoda said. "For now, I'm going to focus on finding us someplace safe."

Sado nodded. He walked to his room and sat down, crossing his legs and closing his eyes. After a few moments, he opened them, staring across the foggy clearing that he had learned to manifest inside his mind. Sitting before him, curled up on the ground as always, was the dragon bird.

"You've been unusually quiet recently," Sado said. "I haven't heard from you for days."

"There isn't much that you need my help in learning at the moment," the dragon bird said. "For the moment, you know what you must learn, and you know enough to protect them."

"I'm not strong enough," Sado said.

"You are incredibly powerful," the dragon said.

"But my brother, and Azula, are stronger," Sado said.

"That's debatable," the dragon said. "You have yet to fight either to the death on equal ground."

"Please, there must be something you can teach me," Sado said.

"I may be able to teach you how to increase the heat of your flames, enough for them to change color, such as Azula's blue flames, or my own white ones," the dragon bird said.

"You have white flames?" Sado asked.

The dragon bird exhaled, pure, shining, white flames curling from his nostrils for a moment before dying down. "I must warn you, however, it is an incredibly difficult skill to master. Despite her blue flames, Azula does not actually know how to do it. Her will simply burns hotter than most."

"If you can teach me, I will do my best to learn," Sado said.

"Very well," the dragon bird nodded. "Let's begin. Create a flame."

* * *

Sado opened his eyes, seeing Toph sitting on the foot of the bed, mirroring his position.

"Man, you've got some really good discipline to be able to sit like this for so long," Toph said. "My back's killing me from sitting so straight already, and I'm bored."

Sado chuckled. "Discipline is an absolute necessity for a firebender. As is meditation."

Toph shrugged, sliding over beside him, wrapping her arms around him. "You were training with the dragon bird, right?"

"Yeah," Sado said. "He's trying to teach me to make my flames hotter."

"That should be interesting," Toph said. "I think blue flames would suit you better. Or maybe red ones."

"Red ones are colder," Sado chuckled. "I'm aiming for white. It's the hottest."

Toph nodded. "You realize, of course, that I can't actually see what color flames you're shooting, or what would suit you at all, right?"

Sado chuckled. "I know." He kissed the top of her head and she sighed, resting her head on his shoulder again.

"We never met your brother," Toph said.

"Thank God," Sado smiled.

Just then, the wall vibrated against the bed.

"That was a ship's horn," Toph said.

"Let's go!" Sado said, both running to the doors to deck, stopping just inside and waiting.

Toph listened carefully and after a moment, she slammed the door open. "They know!"

She knelt, grabbing the hull of the ship, crumpling it like paper, and twisted, the metal deforming in a line to the gangway, dropping it into the water. Instantly the others sprang into action, Katara raising a massive wall of water before using it to shove the other ship away, then Sado beginning to block incoming fire blasts from the other ship using his own flames. Within the first six, their ship began to move away, Sado sending a single fire blast onto the hull of the enemy ship to momentarily scatter the troops there before they were out of range. Sado sighed, walking to the railing and leaning back against it, watching the ship turn after them after picking up the two fallen soldiers and the ship's commander. The ship launched a fireball and it scraped the side of the ship, Sado leaning back onto the ship just ahead of it. As he leaned back, the ship launched a second one, this one closer than the last. He lit one of their own on fire before resting a hand on Toph's shoulder, sharing his sight. She lifted their boulder and sent it flying into the air, exploding into the oncoming one before it could hit them.

"Good shot," Sado said.

"Load the Toph!" Toph said, Pipsqueak slamming a rounded stone slab down in front of her, Toph using Sado's sight to send it crashing into the enemy ship's front catapult just before the other launched another fireball. Toph sent another stone slab into the fireball, destroying it just before the enemy ship sent a harpoon into their hull below the water, then pulled it back, ripping the hull wide open below Katara.

"I'll take out the catapult!" Sado shouted, sprinting to the edge and jumping, launching himself to the enemy ship with his fire before landing in a roll and standing, deflecting several fire blasts before spinning and dropping, sweeping his leg across the ground, sending flames racing across the ship, forcing the firebenders back so he could draw his swords and dart forward. He ducked around a fireball, hooking the firebender's leg and spinning, swinging him through a fireball and into the fireball's sender, throwing both overboard before slashing his sword through a pair of fire blast, his own flames blocking the attacks before he hooked one of the chains from the catapult's net, hooking it to the side of the ship. Then, he flipped over a fire blast, hooking the soldier by one of the spikes on his helmet and slamming his head off the ground, then kicked the last of the four firebenders into the catapult, setting it off and ripping a massive steel plate off of the hull, the plate smashing the catapult and landing on the firebender. Then, Sado sheathed his swords and launched himself back to his own ship.

"I'm going to give us some cover!" Katara shouted.

A moment later, she swung her arms up and a massive cloud of fog and steam exploded up around them, blocking their sight.

"How're we doing?" Toph asked.

"It could be worse," Sokka shrugged.

However, after a moment, they left fog bank in time for a gigantic serpent, the same species as the one that had ended up costing Sado his life, burst out of the water.

"Oh for fuck's sake!" Sado snarled.

"The universe just loves dragging us down," Sokka said.

"You make it too easy!" Toph said.

Just as it lunged at their ship, a fire blast crashed into its head from a firebender on the enemy ship, one that had missed them, so Katara hadn't blocked. The serpent shrieked in rage, diving under the water then bursting up beside the other ship, quickly coiling around it, beginning to crush it.

"Thank you the universe," Sokka said.

They quickly left the ship and serpent behind, making sure they were safe before docking to rest and resupply.

"Hey, you want to go get some real food?" Toph asked.

"Oh my God, yes," Sado said. "Fire Nation ship rations suck."

They quickly got Katara and Sokka to agree as well, then went to see Aang.

"Hey Aang, we're going out into town to try to find some dinner," Katara said. "You want to come?"

Aang held a hand to his stomach as it rumbled. "Maybe dinner's a good idea."

"Here, tie this around your head so it'll cover up your arrow," Sokka said, holding out a strip of red cloth.

Aang glared at him. "I'm not going out if I can't wear my arrow proudly."

"Aang, be practical," Sokka said.

"Sokka, you guys go on ahead," Katara said. "Aang and I will catch up."

Sado nodded and the three of them left the ship, stopping at the bottom of the ramp to wait. A few minutes later, Katara arrived, reporting that Aang wasn't coming. They found a restaurant not too far away and got some food, eating fairly quickly before Katara got some to go for Aang. Then, they all headed back, Katara going below deck to deliver Aang's food to him. Sado walked onto the deck of the ship, drawing his swords and beginning to go through several techniques and strikes, working to master his swords to the extent Jet had. Because as good as he was with them, Jet had been infinitely better.

After barely three minutes, however, Katara sprinted up onto the deck. "Aang's gone!"

Sado swore, sheathing his swords and running to find the others. After a few minutes, he pounded on Toph's door, the door swinging open instantly.

"Aang's gone," Sado said.

"Let's go," Toph said, grabbing her bag and running out the door, both running to Sokka's door.

After an equally brief explanation, and a bit longer amount of time getting ready to leave, the three of them ran to the deck, finding that Katara had already gotten Appa ready to go, including his new saddle. They took off instantly, flying steadily through the night until they reached a small crescent-shaped island with an active volcano. Aang was lying on shore when they landed and everyone ran over, Katara hugging Aang as the others knelt around him.

"I have so much to do," Aang said.

"And you'll have our help," Katara said.

"You didn't think you'd get out of training just by coming to the Fire Nation, did you?" Toph smiled.

"What about the invasion?" Aang asked.

"We'll meet up with my father on the day of the eclipse," Sokka said.

"Hey, what's...oh, it's your glider," Toph said, holding it out.

The glider was destroyed. The staff was broken off on one end and about to come off on the other, the bottom fin was gone completely, and the top one was in tatters.

"It's okay," Aang said. "If someone saw it, it would give away my identity. It's better for now that everyone keep believing I'm dead."

He leapt up onto a stone with cracks that were glowing red, staring at the glider for several seconds before driving it down into one of the cracks. Then, he leapt back to them as the glider caught fire. Sado sighed, watching it burn for a moment before turning to the others.

"We'll have to tread carefully in the Fire Nation," Sado said. "Not only because none of you are from there, but also because if I'm recognized, we'll be in bigger trouble than if they knew Aang was the Avatar."

"Why?" Katara asked.

"Because my family has nearly as much influence as the Fire Nation Royal family," Sado said. "They're so rich that even in Ba Sing Se, I was able to get into the party by dropping their name, remember?"

"Oh yeah," Katara said.

"So it's like the Beifong family, except spread even more thoroughly through everything?" Toph asked.

"Pretty much, yeah," Sado said.

"What does your family even do?" Katara asked.

Sado sighed. "Everything. Come on. I'll explain it on the way."

The others nodded, all climbing back onto Appa before taking off, heading for the Fire Nation mainland.

* * *

Leave a review.


	32. Chapter 32

I do not own any of the original Avatar characters.

* * *

Enrolled

Sado pulled on his new outfit, a pair of dark red pants and a long-sleeved black shirt, then turned, looking to see what Sokka and Aang had chosen. Sokka hadn't done too badly. He had a plain brown shirt with no sleeves and stitched closed up the front, black shorts, red sandals, black cuffs, as was common in the Fire Nation, and a red Fire Nation shoulder layer. He had also traded his trademark wolf tail for a topknot, the sides of his head having grown out while they had been on the Fire Nation ship. Toph had gone with a red shirt and pants, a red over shirt that was mostly decorative, red cuffs, and a pair of brown shoes, which she quickly removed the bottoms from so that she could see properly. Aang had a pair of grey pants, black boots, a black suit jacket with a grey shirt underneath, tight black forearm sleeves, and was wearing a red cloth belt with a gold emblem on the front as a headband.

"Not bad guys," Sado said. "Toph, how long have you been done?"

"Since about the time that you switched shirts," Toph said.

Sado blinked slowly. That had been the first thing he changed. How had she changed so fast?

"It's a good thing you're blind," Sado sighed.

Toph shrugged just as Katara stepped into view.

"How do I look?" Katara asked.

She was wearing a red skirt with two long rectangular cloths hanging in front and behind her to about her knees over the skirt itself, and two shorter ones on the sides, the actual skirt reaching to just above her ankles, then for a top she had a red belly shirt that had a strap over the left shoulder only, a pair of gold bracers on her wrists, gold bands around her upper arms, her hair was down, except for a topknot and pair of bundles in the front that were tied near the ends to keep them together as they fell in front of her shoulders, and her necklace.

Aang stared at her, blushing slightly, before realizing the only problem. "Uh, your mom's necklace."

"Oh," Katara said. "Oh yeah. I...guess it's pretty obviously Water Tribe, isn't it?" She took it off, staring at it in silence.

"Well, it's not like you're getting rid of it," Sado said. "You just can't wear it for now."

Katara nodded, smiling slightly. "You're right."

"Now," Sado said. "I need to teach you all how to act to fit in as Fire Nation."

"That's easy," Aang said. "Just greet everyone with, 'Flamey-o my Hotman' and you're good."

"Not even remotely," Sado said. "This is why it's a good thing I'm here. First lesson, don't verbally greet anyone first. If they're older to you, or someone who rates respect, like any military, government, or someone that you genuinely respect, you bow, like so." He placed his right fist against the bottom of his left hand as it was held up and down, holding it in front of himself before bowing slightly. "Try."

All three that could see did it, Aang holding his fist sideways. Sado corrected him, then took Toph's hands, showing her how to hold them.

"Now, God forbid we meet any royalty that don't immediately attack us, stay away from them," Sado said.

"What if we run into your family?" Toph asked.

"Pray you don't," Sado said.

"Let's go get some supplies," Sokka said.

"And I want a new necklace," Katara said.

Sado nodded and they all headed into town, the other four bowing to anyone Sado did, though he didn't bow to many people, and they allowed him to handle greeting everyone else, just nodding a greeting to whoever it was as they passed.

"If anyone calls you out on not greeting them properly, just say you're from the colonies," Sado said. "They'll usually let it slide."

They nodded then stopped as they reached a clothing store, Katara buying a necklace with gold along the top, then red fabric that curved down into a point between her collar bones and had an orange gemstone, or maybe glass, in the center, Toph buying a new headband, a bronze one that curved up to a small point at the top and had a small yellow string bundle hanging from the sides, and Sokka getting a new tie for his topknot, this one having a fire symbol in the front of it. Then, they made their way to a restaurant, one that served exclusively meat.

"Oh, we're going to a meat place?" Aang asked.

"Come on Aang!" Sokka said. "Everyone eats meat here. Even the meat!"

He gestured to the side were a Moo-sow was eating a pile of various kinds of meat.

"I'll just go get some lettuce out of the garbage," Aang said.

Sokka shrugged, walking inside and Sado and the others followed. Sado sat down at one of the tables, waving over a waiter and all of them ordered something. A few minutes later, their meat arrived and Sado rested his fingers against his, grimacing.

"Hot?" Sokka asked.

"About to be," Sado said, lighting his hand on fire and warming the meat before letting the flames go out, taking a bite. "Much better."

"Do you mind doing mine?" Toph asked.

He heated hers as well and she began to eat as well, smiling. After a few minutes, they finished and walked outside, looking around.

"Where's Aang?" Sado asked.

Toph knelt, placing her hand down, then stood, shaking her head. "I can't see him."

Sado looked around slowly before stopping, staring at a poster with a picture of a school house, the same gold symbol from Aang's headband on the bottom of the poster, except upside down, right before the name. Sado swore.

"What?" Sokka asked.

"I knew that symbol looked familiar," Sado said.

"What one?" Katara asked, before seeing what he meant, Sokka seeing the same.

"Oh don't tell me," Sokka said.

"Aang grabbed a school uniform for a boarding school," Sado said. "Any Fire Nation officer that saw him would have assumed he was playing hooky and taken him to the school."

"Should we go get him?" Sokka asked.

"No," Sado said. "Better to wait until he comes back to our place. I just hope he can stay out of trouble for long enough."

"So do I," Sokka sighed. "Come on. We still need supplies."

Sado nodded, all of them continuing through the town. They stopped at several stores, buying food, medical supplies, and other things they might need, like bedrolls. Then, they headed back to the cave to wait for Aang. After a while, Aang slid down the hill over the cave, landing on his feet and walking in, stepping into the light covered in soot and dust.

"Where have you been?" Katara asked. "We've been worried sick!"

"I got invited to play with some kids after school," Aang said.

"Let me guess, Hide and Explode?" Sado asked.

"Yup," Aang grinned.

"What's that?" Toph asked.

"It's like Hide and Seek, except when you get found, they start shooting fireballs at you until either you surrender, knock them down, or get knocked down," Sado said. "How bad did you loose?"

"Actually, I won," Aang said. "They said I was the best dodger they'd ever seen."

"Careful they don't find out why," Sado said. "Anyway, now that you're back, we're ready to leave in the morning."

"But I don't want to leave," Aang said. "I can learn a lot here."

"Stuff that an actual Fire Nation native can't tell us?" Sokka asked.

"What about the secret river?" Aang asked.

"Flows directly to the Fire Lord's palace," Sado said. "Used primarily for the Royal family to come and go without having to ride all the way to the nearest port city first."

"Oh," Aang said, staring at the ground.

"We'll stay a few more days," Sado said, Aang staring at him excitedly. "But do _not_ get caught. No matter what."

"Flamey-o hotman!" Aang shouted, jumping to his feet before running off.

Sado sighed. "We'd better be ready to leave in a hurry."

The others nodded in agreement before heading to bed for the night.

* * *

"Aang," Sado said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Do you have _any_ _idea_ how horrible an idea this is? I'm two years older than you. Katara, is two years older than you. Sokka, is two years older than you. Your parents would have to be, at _minimum_ , fifteen years older than you, and even then it's extremely doubtful that you would be being raised by them. Actually, you _wouldn't_ be being raised by them."

"I know," Aang said. "But I have to bring _someone_."

Sado sighed again before tilting his head back, thinking carefully. "Okay. Katara and I will handle it. Just let us do all the talking."

Aang nodded and Sado walked over to their gear, getting the false beard Sokka had gotten for in-case-of-emergency situations, which this definitely was.

* * *

"Thank you for coming, Mister and Missus..." the headmaster trailed off.

"Lee," Sado said.

"Mister and Missus Lee, it's nice to meet you," the headmaster said.

Beside Sado, Katara had used pillows and a rock for weight to make herself seem seven months pregnant, her skirt now covering her stomach and a pair of baggy brown pants covering her legs, and had her hair in a pair of very, very puffy buns on the side of her head, along with a topknot.

"Your son has been enrolled here for two days and he's already causing problems," the headmaster said.

"Is that right?" Sado asked, looking to Aang, who ducked his head down, Sado having failed to miss the plural form of problem being used.

"He's argued with his History teacher, disrupted Music Class, and ruffed up my star pupil," the headmaster said.

"My goodness," Katara said. "That doesn't sound like our Kuzan."

"That's what any mother would say ma'am," the headmaster said. "Nonetheless, you're forewarned. If he acts up one more time I'll have him sent to _reform school_!" he stood, placing his hands on his desk. "By which I mean the coal mines. Are we clear?"

"Perfectly," Sado said. "You have my word. Kuzan won't cause any more problems."

"Good," the headmaster said, sitting back down.

Sado stood, bowing to the headmaster, Aang doing the same, then walked out of the room with the others. They left the building nd headed back to the cave before Sado pulled the beard off, smacking Aang in the back of the head.

"Are you _trying_ to get us caught?" Sado asked. "In a single day, you nearly got yourself sent to the coal mines! You'd not only have been identified as the Avatar in an instant, but even if you _didn't_ , we wouldn't be able to get you out, even _with_ Toph."

"I'm sorry," Aang said. "I didn't mean to cause problems. And the fight wasn't even me! The other kid just started attacking me for talking to his girlfriend On Ji!"

"Oh really?" Katara asked, taking off her fake baby bump. "Well I'm glad you're making friends."

"I'm sorry," Aang said.

"She's not mad about the trouble," Sado said, sitting down beside the fire. "At least not fully. She's mad about On Ji."

"Why?" Aang asked.

Sado shook his head, chuckling.

"We need to leave before this gets worse," Sokka said.

"I'm not ready to leave," Aang said. "I finally get to be a normal kid. You don't know what it's like Sokka. You get to be normal all the time."

"Hah hah," Toph said, Sokka glaring at her.

"Listen guys," Aang said. "Those kids at school are the future of the Fire Nation. If we want to change this place for the better, we need to show them a little taste of freedom."

"What could you possibly do for a country of depraved little fire monsters?" Sokka asked.

"Ouch," Sado said.

"Present company excluded," Sokka added.

"I'm going to throw them a secret dance party," Aang said, doing a short dance that involved him acting like he was fanning his armpits and hopping for a moment.

"Go to your room!" Sokka said, pointing off to the side and dropping his voice, the false beard now on his face, as he had put it on earlier to see if he liked it.

"I'm serious," Aang said. "Those kids don't even know what dancing _is_."

"This is a terrible idea," Sado said. "Fuck it. Let's get this over with so we can leave this town and never return."

The other nodded and went to bed early. The next day, while Aang was at school, they began to set up, Sado lighting and setting out candles, Sokka helping set out the candles, Toph forming a stage and three high-rises for the band, and Katara forming an ice punch bowl.

"I can't believe we're having a dance party," Sokka said. "It just seems so...silly."

"Don't think of it as a dance party," Aang said. "But...as a...cultural event celebrating the art of fancy footwork." He did a dance involving kicking his legs out to the side one at a time.

"They're coming!" Toph said. "Everyone stop bending!"

Sado quickly led Appa into the back of the cave. Then, Sado, Katara, Toph, and Sokka sat off to the side. Once the other students had gathered, Aang got the band playing, then began to show the students several ancient Fire Nation dances that no one did anymore, especially in the Fire Nation.

"Who knew Twinkle Toes could dance," Toph laughed, taking a drink from one of the ice cups Katara had made.

Katara smiled, watching Aang preform even more. Finally, he pulled a girl, Sado was guessing On Ji, onto the dance floor, both beginning to do an Earth Kingdom ballroom dance.

"Wow, they look pretty good together," Sokka said.

"Eh, if that's what you like," Katara said.

"Which it is," Sado smirked, Katara shooting him a death glare.

Finally, students began to dance, starting with the one Aang and On Ji were doing before Aang called for a freestyle. Several students tried. Some weren't bad. Some were terrible. One started flailing around in what looked like the most painful, violent seizure in history. Finally, Aang walked over, holding out his hand to Katara. Sado smirked and Katara shot him a glare, daring him to speak.

"I don't know, Aang," Katara said. "These shoes aren't really right for dancing, and I'm not really sure that I know how to-"

"Take my hand," Aang smiled.

"Okay," Katara smiled, Aang whisking her away to the dance floor before whispering to her.

Then, they began to circle each other, both in a combat stance, their forearms against one another's. Sado watched, impressed, as they circled round and round, alternating direction, throwing strikes with imaginary water, and using each other's movements continue the dance, every set of eyes in the cave, minus Toph's on them. They began to add kicks one in a while, then flips, spins, dodges, cartwheels, and finally Katara spun into Aang's arms before he dipped her just as the song ended. Sado smiled. They were good. Everyone began to cheer and the band began to play another song, everyone continuing to dance. Suddenly, the band stopped, everyone freezing, and Sado looked to the entrance, seeing the headmaster, three soldiers, and a kid whose posture and condescending smirk all but screamed "popular kid."

"Shit," Sado said.

"He's the one we want!" the headmaster shouted, pointing. "The boy with the headband!"

The guards took off instantly and Sado saw Aang running through the crowd. Except, the guards didn't make it to them. One of them spun a different student who suddenly had on a headband around, only to see it was the wrong kid. Another found a student with a headband, only to find that it was On Ji. The headmaster lunged for one, but once again it wasn't Aang. Within a matter of minutes, all of the students had put their belts as headbands, and surrounded the soldiers and headmaster. the band beginning to play again. Sado and the others hurried to the back of the cave, ducking into the tunnel Toph had formed when they first arrived, and Aang sealed the tunnel behind them. Then, they took off on Appa, leaving the cave behind.

* * *

Leave a review.


	33. Chapter 33

I do not own any of the original Avatar characters.

* * *

Master

Sado stared at the meteor shower, eyes wide and Toph's hand in his so that she could watch as well. For the last few days, they had been helping a village in a polluted river get free from the Fire Nation's military and the factory causing the problems. Initially it had only been Katara, dressed as the village's guardian spirit, the Painted Lady, doing small things like giving out food or healing the sick. However, after a joke from Sokka, Katara and Aang had destroyed the factory and given medicine and food from it to the village. Doing so, however, caused the military to suspect the town of sabotage and theft. So, Katara had donned her disguise one last time and, with everyone helping to sell the illusion, drove the Fire Nation out of the village, only to be revealed as a waterbender in the process. However, she had convinced them to defend themselves, and also not to turn her in. Then, the group had helped the village clean the river before leaving. Now, they were laying outside the next village they'd be visiting watching meteors flash past overhead.

"Man, seeing something like this makes you realize just how insignificant we are," Sokka said.

"Personally, I just think it's cool," Sado said. "I don't really feel insignificant. Now, if we had to try and stop one from crushing us, that'd be a different story."

Suddenly, one flew low, curving and heading for them.

"Oh fuck you universe!" Sado said, scrambling to his feet as the meteor fell faster, blue flames surrounding it.

However, the meteor flashed over them, crashing down in a massive blue explosion in the distance. They all stared at it for a moment before Sado grinned.

"Last one there's a rotten egg!" Sado said, taking off running.

A moment later, however, Katara shot past on a nearby river, Aang shot past on a sphere of air, Toph raced past using her earthbending, and Sokka flew past on Appa. Sado smirked, sending flames exploding out of his hands, and some out of his feet, as Azula had done against Aang, and shot forward rapidly, gaining on Toph and Appa. Finally, they reached the impact site and Sado let his flames end, landing on his feet before the flames left by the explosion and spinning, pulling the flames off of the ground into a gigantic sphere before slowly lowering his hands, the fire dying out as he did. He turned back toward the crater, staring at the massive boulder of black, shiny stone in the center.

"That's fancy," Sado said, sliding down the crater to rest his hand on it. "It's smooth."

"You shouldn't touch it," Sokka said. "It could be dangerous."

"It's just stone Sokka," Sado said.

"Yeah, from space!" Sokka said.

Sado shrugged.

"Let's make camp here for the night," Katara said. "Tomorrow we need to head into town to buy supplies."

"Alright," Sado said, walking out of the crater.

A few minutes later and they were all ready to go to sleep for the night. The next day, they went into town, getting some breakfast and noticing that no one seemed to have noticed the meteor strike.

"These people have no idea how close they came to getting toasted last night," Aang said.

"Yeah, the worst thing about being in disguise is we don't get the hero worship anymore," Toph said. "I miss the love."

"Boo hoo, poor heroes," Sokka said from off to the side, his smoked sea slug untouched.

"What's your problem?" Katara asked.

"It's just...all you guys can do this awesome bending stuff like putting out forest fires, and flying around, and making _other stuff_ fly around. I can't fly around, okay? I can't...do anything."

"That's not true," Katara said. "No one can read a map like you."

"I can't read at all," Toph said.

"Yeah, and who keeps us laughing with sarcastic comments all the time?" Aang asked. "I mean...look at Katara's hair, right? What's up with that?"

"What?" Katara asked, blushing. "What's wrong with my hair."

"Nothing," Aang said. "I was just trying to-"

"Look, I appreciate the effort," Sokka said. "But, the fact of the matter is, each of you is so amazing, and so special, and I'm...not. I'm just the guy in the group who's...regular."

"Sokka, can you speak up?" Sado asked. "It's hard to hear you with that pity dick in your mouth."

Sokka glared at him.

"Bending aside, the reason you feel like we're all special is because we've all had someone to train us at one point or another," Sado said.

"You've never had a master," Sokka said.

Sado snorted. "The fuck I haven't. You think I'm this good with weapons or as a firebender from natural skill? Well, with the firebending maybe some. But the weapons thing you have to work at. And coincidentally, we happen to be in the perfect place for that."

"Why?" Sokka asked.

"This is the village where I learned to wield a sword," Sado said. "I'm going to introduce you to my old master."

Sokka stared at him before grinning and nodding. "Okay."

"First we're going weapon shopping, though," Sado said. "I need a new jian still."

"What about Jet's swords?" Katara asked.

"They're great, but I prefer jians," Sado said. "Anyway, you had better eat Sokka. It's hard training, and you're going to need the food."

Sokka nodded, beginning to eat instantly. Once they were all done, they went to a weapon shop and Sado began to look around. He stopped as Aang stepped out from behind a rack wearing a suit of ridiculously heavy and very sharp-looking armor, which would be intimidating, if you didn't know that he could probably only barely move.

"All I need to complete the outfit is a Wind Sword," Aang was telling Katara.

"It's where I take a sword handle, and bend air through it like a blade," Aang said, beginning to swing an empty handle around, making swishing sound effects.

"Aang you're a genius," Sado said, grinning.

"Thanks," Aang smiled.

Sado walked to the back of the shop where they had handles for anyone that wanted a custom sword. After about ten minutes, he got a hilt with a white finger guard with a dragon carved on both sides. He payed for it, finding he was the only person getting something, though Sokka was admiring one of Piandao's jians, which was hanging in a display case.

"Don't buy it," Sado said.

"Why?" Sokka asked. "Oh, let me guess, you want it."

"No," Sado said. "You shouldn't buy it because once Master Piandao decides you're good enough, you'll be making your own jian, just as I did. I'm not buying it, because my jian is still at Master Piandao's home."

"Why?" Sokka asked.

"I had to...leave in a hurry," Sado said. "Family problems. Master Piandao should still have my sword."

Sokka nodded and they left the shop, Sado leading him to Piandao's home, using one of the gate's knockers to summon Piandao's butler.

"Are you sure he heard?" Sokka asked.

"Patience," Sado said. "It's one of the most important parts of sword fighting. When you meet Piandao, just be honest with him. He hates bragging, and aside from me, I don't know anyone else he trained."

"How'd you get him to train you?" Sokka asked.

Sado smiled, turning back to the door as it opened and a man with a maroon robe, grey sideburns, and a grey topknot looked at them.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"We're here to speak with Master Piandao," Sado said. "My friend wishes to train with him."

"You should know, he turns almost everyone away," the butler said to Sokka, before holding out his hand. "What did you bring him to prove your worth?"

"Well...uuuuhhhhh..." Sokka felt his body for anything he could use and the butler sighed.

"Right," the butler said, turning and walking away. "Let's get this over with."

Sado and Sokka followed in silence, Sado smiling pleasantly and Sokka a nervous wreck. After several minutes, they reached a room with a line of open windows where Piandao was writing. Sado stopped, motioning Sokka forward.

"Mater, my name is Sokka, and I wish to be instructed in the way of the sword," Sokka said, bowing.

"Sokka, that's an unusual name," Piandao said.

"Oh, uh...where I come from, the Fire Nation colonies, it's a pretty normal name," Sokka said nervously. "For Fire Nation colonials."

"Let me guess," Piandao said. "You've come hundreds of miles from your little village, where you're the best swordsman in town, and you think you deserve to learn from the master."

"Well...actually, I've been all over the world," Sokka said.

"Yup, here we go," Piandao said.

"And I know one thing for sure," Sokka said, kneeling and lowering his head. "I have a lot to learn."

"You're not doing a very good job of selling yourself," Piandao said, glancing back at him, then nodding slightly in greeting to Sado, who bowed.

"I know," Sokka said. "Your butler told me that when I met you I would have to prove my worth. But the truth is...I don't know if I am worthy."

"Hm, I see," Piandao said, standing and picking up his sword. "Well then, let's find out together how worthy you are. I _will_ train you."

Sokka smiled widely before bowing even lower. "Thank you Master."

"Sado, it is good to see you again," Piandao said. "I was wondering if you'd ever be back for your sword."

"I came as soon as I safely could, Master," Sado bowed. "With your permission, I would like to help train Sokka."

"Of course," Piandao nodded. "You were one of my best students. I would gladly accept your help."

"Thank you Master," Sado bowed.

Piandao nodded and left the room, Sado and Sokka following.

* * *

"The warrior practices a variety of arts to keep his mind sharp and fluid," Piandao said, setting paper on the table before Sokka, then smoothing it out and handing Sokka a brush, Sado showing him how to hold it, and hold his sleeve up to keep it out of the ink. "The first you will learn is calligraphy. Write your name."

"Writing my name will make me a better swordsman?" Sokka asked skeptically.

"When you write your name, you stamp the paper with your identity," Piandao said. "You must learn to use your sword to stamp your identity on a battlefield."

Sokka dipped the brush in ink before moving to write his name.

"Remember, you cannot take back a stroke of the brush, or a stroke of the sword," Piandao said.

Sokka's hand began to tremble slightly before he sat back, turning the brush toward himself, placing the ink-covered bristles against the side of his chin, and scratched his head.

"You are getting ink on your face," Piandao said.

"I am?" Sokka asked before his face lit up. "I am! So this is about putting my identity on the page, right?"

Piandao nodded and Sokka swiped ink across his face in a zigzagging line before setting his head on the paper and rolling it back and forth. Sado rested his face in his hand as Sokka held up the paper with the stretched face marked onto it.

* * *

Sado held the wooden jian at the ready, Sokka moving to strike. However, as soon as he did, Sado knocked the sword out of his hand, holding the jian to his throat. Sokka retrieved his sword, trying again, only to _again_ lose his sword.

"Would you cut that out?" Sokka asked.

"Would you hold your sword correctly so that I can't?" Sado countered.

Sokka retrieved the sword again and attacked. Again, he lost the sword instantly. Sado sighed. This might take a while.

* * *

Sado dragged the brush across the paper quickly, swapping to a brush with a different color of ink whenever he needed to. Finally, he finished, at the same time as Sokka did.

"I'm finished!" Sokka said, holding up his painting.

Sado stared at it, then at Sokka's proud grin, then sighed. He didn't know why he had expected different. Sokka had drawn a pair of blue mountains, a flat green grassland, a cloud, two birds, and a rainbow. All of it was poorly drawn as well, but the quality wasn't what mattered. It was the face that the actual view was a rolling grassland, which turned into a plateau, and had a river running toward them from the center with a waterfall facing them. Sokka's painting had none of that.

"You've improved Sado," Piandao said, before turning to Sokka's. "You added a rainbow."

"Is that okay?" Sokka asked.

Piandao sighed, shaking his head.

* * *

Sado knocked Sokka's slash to the side, stabbing at him, only for Sokka to sweep the blade away from himself, spinning and slashing. Sado deflected the strike and slashed upward at him, only for Sokka to block it, pushing it away and slashing at Sado, who bent backward out of the way. Sokka had improved immensely in under a day. Sado spun around a stab slashing at Sokka, only for Sokka to turn, blocking it.

"Sokka," Piandao said, Sokka freezing and looking over at Piandao, allowing Sado to step past him, sweeping his legs out from under him. "Concentrate on what you're doing."

Sokka rested his forehead on the ground, holding up a thumbs up.

* * *

"Rock gardening teaches the warrior to manipulate his surroundings and use them to his advantage," Piandao said.

"Hm...manipulate them to my advantage," Sokka said thoughtfully, looking around. "Oh!"

He ran down the steps to the rock garden and Sado sighed.

"I'll clean up the mess after," Sado said.

Piandao smirked knowingly and they watched as Sokka moved several rocks around before grabbing a layer of moss from one rock and placed it on another, then lay down on it, a second, smaller rock serving as a foot rest. Sokka sighed comfortably and Sado actually slammed his palm into his forehead. Just then, the butler arrived, gaping at the rocks and dirt filling the once clean garden.

"Hey, would you mind grabbing a cold drink for me?" Sokka asked him.

The butler looked to Piandao.

"I'll take a slice of lemon in mine," Piandao said.

The butler made a series of noises like he was trying to speak, gesturing at Sokka, the garden, and Piandao before deflating and walking away.

* * *

Sado knocked Sokka's repeated jabs aside, knowing exactly what Sokka was going for. Sure enough, Sokka slipped his blade behind Sado's sword's grip, flicking it out of Sado's hand, only for Sado's left hand to catch it in reverse grip, Sado spinning and knocking Sokka's sword away, switching his sword back to its proper grip slashing at Sokka, only for him to knock the sword upward. Then, he twirled around Sado, stopping behind him with the point of his sword pressing against Sado's back, Sado's own pressing against Sokka's abdomen.

"Not bad," Sado said, both turning and bowing to Master Piandao, who sipped at his drink.

* * *

"You've had a good first day of training," Piandao said.

"I have?" Sokka asked. "But I thought I messed up every single thing we worked on."

"You messed things up in a very special way," Piandao said. "You are ready for a real sword."

Sokka gasped excitedly. "Are you giving me one of yours!?"

"No," Piandao said, Sokka deflating slightly before glancing at Sado, remembering being told that he'd be making his own eventually. "Your sword must be an extension of yourself. So tomorrow, _you_ will make _your own_ sword."

Sokka's eyes widened and he bowed. "Thank you Master."

* * *

Sado opened the door of the room he and Sokka were allowed to stay in for the duration of Sokka's training and bowed as Piandao stepped in. Sokka also bowed and Piandao smiled lightly.

"Come, it's time to select your metal," Piandao said.

Sokka nodded, he and Sado following Piandao as they walked to the forge where there were numerous swords lining the walls, and several metal ingots lined up on a table.

"Choosing the correct material is the most important step in crafting a sword," Piandao said. "You must trust your steel with your life. Choose carefully."

Sokka began to weigh different ingots in his hands, biting one of them before pausing. "Master, would it be possible for me to leave and bring back a special material for my sword?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Piandao said.

Sokka nodded and left quickly, Sado looking around.

"Your sword is not here," Piandao said. "Come with me."

Sado nodded and followed him through the mansion to Piandao's private chambers, stopping just inside the door as Piandao walked to a locked steel case. He unlocked it and pulled out Sado's sword, walking back to him with it. It had a golden guard rounded toward the blade with a dragon's face carved into the sides from a front-on view, the teeth carved so that the blade extended from within them. The grip and sheath were both blue with gold on the ends of the sheath, it had a semidome pommel, and the blade was pure white. It was also a type of meteorite, as Sado expected Sokka went to get, though Sado had stolen _his_ meteorite from his own family since it possessed the ability to harden when heated, where as other metals grew softer.

"Thank you for taking care of it Master Piandao," Sado bowed, accepting the sword.

"You're welcome," Piandao said. "Truthfully, I did not know if I would see you again, given your condition."

"I found a way to manage it, at long last," Sado said. "Now I can truly use this sword as it was intended."

"That's good," Piandao nodded. "Now, your friend should be back before long. We should go to meet him."

"Of course Master," Sado bowed, both of them returning to the gate.

* * *

Leave a review.


	34. Chapter 34

I do not own any of the original Avatar characters.

* * *

Final Test

Sado sent a blast of flames into the forge as Sokka and Piandao's butler worked to break up the meteorite. As they did, Sado picked up a piece for Toph. Then, Sokka began to work the forge, Sado remaining with him in case he needed to put out a fire, and also to tell Sokka what to do and when, since Sokka had never forged a sword before. Hours passed, Sokka working the forge tirelessly, a determination in his face that Sado had never seen him with. Finally, after nearly a full day, the meteorite was fully melted. Sokka carefully poured it into the mold, the same that Sado had used, then allowed it to solidify Piandao before pulled it out, beginning to pound away on it, shaping it slowly into a blade. Finally, it was finished and Piandao dipped it into the water, cooling it. Then, he pilled it out, adding a hilt and a sheath. Then, they all headed to the main room of Piandao's home, Sokka kneeling before Piandao, Sado and the others kneeling behind Sokka.

"Sokka, when you first arrived you were so unsure, you even seemed down on yourself," Piandao said. "But I saw something in you right away. I saw a heart as strong as a lion turtle, and twice as big. And as we trained, it wasn't your skills that impressed me. No, it certainly wasn't your skills."

Sokka stared at the floor.

"You showed something beyond that," Piandao said, drawing Sokka's new sword, which had a black blade. "Creativity, versatility, intelligence. These are the traits that define a great swordsman. And these are the traits that define you." He knelt, holding out the sword to Sokka, who accepted it. "You told me that you didn't know if you were worthy. But I believe, that you are more worthy than any man that I have ever trained."

"I'm sorry Master, you're wrong," Sokka said. "I am not worthy. I am not who you think I am. I'm not from the Fire Nation, I'm from the Southern Water Tribe."

Aang's jaw fell open, Katara winced, Toph fell forward at the waist, and Sado smirked. Sokka had guts. Or a distinct lack of brains.

"I lied so that I could learn swordsmanship from you," Sokka continued before offering the sword back. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too," Piandao said, turning away, only to draw his sword and spin, slashing at Sokka, who instinctively avoided it, then used his still-sheathed sword to block another slash.

Toph began to stand but Sado caught her arm.

"This is Sokka's fight," Sado said.

"But we have to help him!" Toph said.

"No," Sokka said. "Sado's right. This is my fight, alone."

The others hesitated before nodding. Sokka and Piandao both walked outside, standing in the courtyard where Sokka and Sado had trained before both readied themselves. Then, they started, Piandao instantly taking the upper hand with his much higher skill level, forcing Sokka back rapidly. Finally, they reached a bridge and Sokka began to jump back and forth from the hand rails, dodging Piandao's sword.

"Excellent!" Piandao said. "Using your superior agility against an older opponent. Smart."

Piandao moved to strike again and Sokka turned to face him. Sokka was again forced backward, this time to a set of stairs, then up against the wall to the side. He dodged several strikes, Piandao's sword cutting easily through the stone, before Sokka jumped off the wall, stabbing at Piandao and forcing him to allow Sokka to pass. Sokka rolled to his feet and scrambled to the top of the wall in front of him, beginning to deflect Piandao's strikes from above.

"Good use of terrain," Piandao said. "Fighting from the high ground."

Suddenly, Sokka trapped Piandao's sword under his own, standing on his own blade to hold it in place. However, Piandao stepped forward, lifting hard and making his blade bow, throwing Sokka off before Piandao's blade snapped back to its original position. Sokka fell back into a bamboo tree, Piandao jumping up onto the wall and advancing toward him, only for Sokka to flee through the bamboo trees, slashing them as he ran. Piandao slashed his way through the falling bamboo before Sokka bent a tree around and let it snap back at Piandao, Piandao slashing it then spinning and slashing at Sokka, which Sokka blocked and kept running, grabbing two more trees.

"Yes," Piandao said. "Use your surroundings!" He slashed the bamboo trees. "Make them fight for you!"

Sokka ran back out of the bamboo trees, Piandao chasing him before sprinting and getting ahead just as Sokka looked back. Then, when Piandao held his sword out for Sokka to run into, Sokka bent backward, slipping under it before standing and stabbing his sword into the ground, turning and flicking sand into Piandao's eyes. Piandao spun, readying himself, trying to open his eyes but having to close them again.

"Very resourceful," Piandao said, falling silent.

Sokka began to creep around Piandao, but his bad luck held and he stepped on a dry twig. Piandao struck instantly, stabbing at Sokka, only for Sokka to block it. However, the moment he did, Piandao twirled his arm, hurling Sokka's sword away. Then, he moved to slash, stepping up beside Sokka so that his arms crashed into Sokka, throwing him. Then, he held his sword to Sokka's throat. The others all moved to stop him, only for Sado to hold out a hand. Then, Piandao swung his sword down to the side.

"Excellent work, Sokka," Piandao said, waving over his shoulder.

His butler through his sheath toward him, Piandao turning and holding his sword out, the sheath slipping onto the blade perfectly.

"You have to have practiced that one," Sado said.

Piandao smiled. "I think I'm a little old to be fighting the Avatar."

"How did you know?" Aang asked as Sado reached Piandao, placing a wet cloth in his hand.

"Oh I've been around a while," Piandao said. "You pick things up. Of course, I knew from the beginning that Sokka was Water Tribe. You might want to think of a better Fire Nation cover name. I'm surprised Sado didn't already do that."

"I tried," Sado said.

"Try Lee," Piandao suggested. "There's a million Lees."

"But why would you agree to train someone from the Water Tribe?" Katara asked.

"The way of the sword doesn't belong to any one nation," Piandao said. "Knowledge of the arts belongs to us all." He handed his sword to his butler and walked over to Sokka's, pulling it free of the ground and spinning it, then holding it out to Sokka. "Sokka, you must continue your training on your own. Sado can aid you in that. Sado is the one person I have ever met who I believe may be capable of replacing me one day. However, if you stay on this path, I know that one day, you will become and even _greater_ master than I am."

Sokka smiled and bowed, Sado handing him the sheath to his sword. Then, they said there goodbyes and left.

"You knew, didn't you?" Sokka asked. "That's why you stopped the others from interfering. You knew it was a test."

"I did," Sado nodded. "He tests everyone once he has decided they have completed their training with him, which is when they make their sword. He just has to find an excuse to fight them. You made it easy."

"What about you?" Sokka asked.

"I wasn't like you," Sado said. "He knew who I was, and I did everything he asked to the letter. I was the perfect student. And it took me a year to be allowed to make my own sword."

"No way!" Sokka said. "Really?"

"Really," Sado nodded. "As for his reason for fighting me, he said that he bore a grudge against my family, and would use my death as a way to get revenge for a wrongdoing in the past."

"Wow," Sokka said. "How'd you do?"

"After a year of training, I had more skill with a sword than you, but I was less resourceful and inventive. That was what impressed Piandao so much about you was that you find the most insane ways to solve a problem, or to make the world work for you, but you do well at it. It took me almost a year to learn to think outside the box. But then, I suppose when your family's like mine, that's to be expected."

Sokka nodded just as the butler called out to them, running after them, before slowing to a stop and holding out a small pouch.

"The master wanted you to have this, as something to remember him by," the butler said.

Sokka accepted it and they all bowed before the butler walked away. Sokka turned back to the others and opened the bag, pulling out a Pai Sho piece, the white lotus.

"It's a Pai Sho tile," Sokka said.

"The white lotus," Aang said. "What's it mean?"

"I have no idea," Sokka said just as the gate doors closed.

Sado stared at them. They had a gold ring around a fire nation emblem, but now that he payed attention, there were ridges in the gold ring that formed the outline of the petals of a white lotus.

"Sokka, can I see your sword for a moment?" Sado asked.

Sokka drew it and handed it to Sado, who turned it over, staring at the buttcap where there was a white lotus design. He handed it back humming thoughtfully.

"What's up?" Sokka asked.

"I once heard a story about a secret organization called the Order of the White Lotus," Sado said. "I think Piandao's a member."

"Really?" Sokka asked. "Is that good or bad?"

"It's good," Sado said. "The White Lotus values peace, beauty, and truth."

"I see," Sokka said. "That's good, I guess."

"Oh, by the way, I got you something Toph," Sado said.

"I'm not really into presents," Toph said. "I'm not a fan of jewelry, can't do makeup, and I don't really need much."

Sado chuckled. "You'll like this." He lifted her hand, setting the meteorite piece he had kept in it and her eyes widened before she grinned.

"Sweet!" she said, beginning to form it into different shapes, like a spiral, a star, and even what looked like the result of spilling paint on the ground.

They all turned, walking away from Piandao's home as she played with her new toy. Eventually, she formed it into an arm band on her right arm.

* * *

Leave a review.


	35. Chapter 35

I do not own any of the original Avatar characters.

* * *

Assassin

Sado jumped off the cliff, splashing down in the water and swimming back to the surface, sighing contentedly. He began to float on his back, Aang doing the same off to the side, Katara standing in the water over near a boulder where Toph was sitting, and Sokka sitting opposite Sado from Aang, fishing.

"Aang, I know swimming is fun and all, but do you really think you should be exposing yourself like that?" Toph asked. "Cover up!"

"What?" Aang asked. "I'm wearing trunks."

"I know, it's your tattoos I'm worried about!" Toph said. "What if someone sees you?"

"There are walls all around us," Katara said. "It's completely safe."

"Katara, don't tempt the universe," Sado said, beginning to heat the water around himself. "It's okay universe, she didn't mean it."

After a moment, Aang found a tunnel with water rushing down it and cheered, hopping in. Sado groaned.

"We're caught," Sado said.

"Hey, didn't you just say not to tempt the universe?" Sokka asked.

"Fair enough," Sado said, going back to relaxing.

After a little while, he and Sokka began to spar with their jians, both keeping the sheathes on, and Sado began to show Sokka what he was doing wrong, and what he was doing well. After a while of that, Sado went into his mind to train with the dragon bird for a bit. Then, he went back to relaxing. Finally, the sun went down and they all climbed out of the water, deciding to sleep beside it so that the walls protected them from enemies' sight. Sado took first watch, sitting with his jian across his lap and his hook swords in his belt, his empty handle also hanging from his belt.

"Guys," Toph suddenly said, sitting up, the others all doing the same. "You're all going to think I'm crazy, but it feels like a metal man is coming."

"What, like a suit of armor?" Sado asked.

"Not quite," Toph said, just as a thin beam of light hit Aang, shaking slightly as it travelled up his torso to his face.

They all looked up, seeing it was reflecting off of a metal right hand with claws stuck in a position making it easy for it so slash people, by the looks of it. Of course, it was the man attached to the hand that worried Sado. He wore a plain brown shirt and shorts, had a black beard, a bald head, and a steel prosthetic right leg below the knee. The man inhaled, leaning back, then forward, a near-invisible blast of energy flying out of a third eye tattoo on his forehead, only for Aang to make a wall of stone erupt out of the cliff off to the side, blocking the blast which exploded into a massive fireball.

"Take cover!" Sado shouted, sending a massive fire blast at the man as Toph sent a massive wall of debris flying at him.

However, the man sent a blast straight through both attacks, Sado tackling Toph out of the way as the others took cover, the blast exploding on the ground.

"Dammit!" Sado shouted. "Why him!?"

"You know this guy!?" Sokka shouted.

"He's a highly skilled and deadly Fire Nation assassin!" Sado said just before another explosion went off. "He's a combustionbender, he shoots explosive energy out of his third eye! My family has employed his services repeatedly."

"So...is he after you or Aang?" Sokka asked.

"Good question," Sado said, tossing him his jian. "Do not fucking lose that."

"I won't," Sokka said, slinging it across his back with his own as Sado handed his hook swords to Aang.

"You guys take off with Appa, I'll draw his attention," Sado said, drawing his handle and extending flames through it, the flames forming into a blade similar to this firebending knives but the length of a jian blade.

"Be careful," Toph said.

"I will," Sado said, kissing her for a moment then waiting.

Another explosion went off, this one blasting a part of their cover into rubble, and Sado sprinted out of cover, slashing, the flames from his blade sending an arc of flame at the man, only for him to blast through it, Sado launching flames out of his feet to escape the blast. He flipped, landing on top of a cliff and seeing a massive flat area with stone pillars jutting up from the ground like porcupine quills. He instantly leapt off the top of the cliff, the ground behind him exploding, then flipped, landing on his feet and skidding down the hill rapidly. After a few moments, he looked back, launching himself into the air over a blast and punching his free hand toward the assassin, sending a blast of fire at him, then man sliding under it as he skidded down the cliff. Sado flipped, using his flames to reach the top of one of the pillars, putting his handle away and sprinting at the edge, leaping off just before it exploded, the concussion throwing him to another pillar. He flipped, landing on his feet and hands before using his fire to throw himself tot he side, that pillar exploding as well.

As he was in the air this time, he punched rapidly, raining fireballs on the assassin, only for the flames to suddenly clear as a blast shot past Sado, barely missing him. Sado flipped, landing on his feet on top of a pillar just as a blast reached the air in front of him. On nothing but pure instinct, Sado exhaled a jet of flames, as hot as he could make them, getting them to come out blue for a few inches before turning orange again, but they protected him from the explosion, instead only the concussion throwing him. Sado flipped, slowing himself with fire, landing on the side of a pillar before jumping off just as it exploded. He landed in a roll, grunting then sprinting through the pillars, stopping behind one just as three off to his right exploded. He grit his teeth, drawing his handle but waiting, listening to the sound of the man's prosthetic foot growing closer. Then, Sado spun around the pillar, flipping over a blast before forming his blade in midair and landing, lunging and slashing at the man. The man deflected it with his metal arm and Sado spun around him, slashing again and again, the man's arm deflecting the blade again and again, the blade being so focused and pressurized that it was close enough to solid for the man to actually deflect, rather than passing around his arm.

"You can't blast me from here," Sado said.

The man suddenly knocked Sado's blade to the side and slammed his foot into Sado's chest, throwing him backward, only for the ground below him to suddenly burst up and to the man's right, hurling him away before he could blast Sado, a second stone pillar bursting up from under Sado, launching him into the air. He flipped, letting his blade go out and caught Sokka's hand, flipping up into Appa's saddle as they flew away.

"Do we know who he was after?" Toph asked.

"Not really," Sado said. "It doesn't matter, though. He's not going to stop hunting us. We haven't seen the last of him. Not by a long shot."

"Great," Aang said. "How do we beat him?"

"He's never lost a fight," Sado said. "Your guess is as good as mine."

"Here," Sokka said, handing him back his jian, Aang handing him the hook swords.

Sado thanked them, putting his weapons away before leaning back against the saddle and sighing, still trying to catch his breath.

* * *

Leave a review.


	36. Chapter 36

I do not own any of the original Avatar characters.

* * *

The Runaway

Sado watched Toph and Katara's attacks fail to hit Aang again and again, Aang expertly fending both of them off blindfolded, having been training to see as Toph did recently. Finally, Sado saw an opening and sent a blast of fire at Aang, only for Aang to defend himself with a wall at the same time as redirecting Katara's water back at her, then spun and kicked a boulder at Toph, who caught it.

"Good job Twinkle Toes," Toph said. "Visualize, then attack!"

She punched the boulder, sending it flying back at Aang, but he dropped into the ground, the boulder slamming into Katara instead, throwing her backward. She shouted in annoyance, shoving the boulder away and pushing herself up.

"Maybe you should take your own advice, Toph!" Katara said.

"What's the matter?" Toph asked. "Can't handle some dirt, Madam Fussybritches?"

Katara glared at her before bending a massive wave of water around herself and Aang, then dropping it on Toph. "Oh sorry, did I splash you, mud slug?"

"Oh boy," Sado sighed as Toph took off at Katara on a mobile mound of debris.

Katara took off on a growing ice path until they crashed into each other, both flying back the way Toph had come from, crashing down in a mud puddle.

"Are we taking a break?" Aang asked finally.

Suddenly, Sokka was sprinting toward him, arm over his head like a blade. "Sneak attack!"

Aang formed a pillar in Sokka's path, which he ran headlong into, then dropped it again. "Sokka, sneak attacks don't work if you yell it out loud."

Sado turned his attention back to Toph and Katara, who were wrestling in the mud, bending mud into each other's faces, since it was a combination of their elements. Finally, Toph used a rock pillar to force Katara back to a cliff face, then charged at her.

"Uh guys, I thought we were supposed to be training _me_ ," Aang said, both freezing.

Katara recovered first. "Very well pupil, I believe we've had enough training for today."

"While Katara cleans up," Toph said, bending the mud off of herself, "let's go have some fun!"

"Yes!" Sokka said, giving her a thumbs up.

"Yeah!" Aang cheered.

Sado held his hand out, Toph accepting his help out of the mud pit, unnecessary though it was. Then, they all headed into town. As they were walking, several messenger hawks flew overhead, shrieking loudly.

"Look at all those messenger hawks," Sokka said. "Ya know, I've been thinking about getting one for myself. Then I wouldn't have to talk to anyone. I could just send them messages."

"I gotta say, I like the idea of not talking to you," Toph said, Sokka glaring at her.

"You opened yourself up to that one," Sado said.

"So guys, what are we going to get with our last silver piece?" Aang asked.

We can get more money," Toph said, stopping suddenly.

Sado and the others turned and she pointed to the side where someone had set up a shell game, several people gathered around to bet on it. One of the people placed a coin down and the dealer lifted the cups to show the small green rock they had to find after, then placed the cups back down, beginning to shuffle.

"This is where you seeing people are at a disadvantage," Toph said. "Everyone guesses wrong because the dealer moves the rock at the last second. But I can feel it with my earthbending."

Just then, the person playing the game chose a cup, incorrectly, as expected, and began to weep dramatically, being led away.

"Let's do it," Sado grinned. "Since one silver piece won't be enough, we can bet my jian as collateral."

"You sure you want to risk it?" Sokka asked.

"Toph says she's got this," Sado said as they walked down to the game, Sado holding Toph's arm as though helping her walk.

"You there, want to play a friendly game?" the dealer asked, looking directly at her.

"Me?" Toph asked.

"That's right," the dealer said.

"How could I possibly play?" Toph said. "I'm blind." She waved her hand in front of her face.

"You don't have to see to be lucky," the dealer said.

Toph knelt, feeling around for the table, then the three cups.

"You just have to guess which cup the rock is under after he shuffles them," Sado said as the dealer lifted them. "Right now it's under the middle one."

The dealer began, Sado's eyes following the cups, carefully keeping track. Once he was done, Toph raised a hand, hesitating, then pointed to her left. The dealer lifted that cup, revealing the stone.

"Way to go," Sado grinned.

"Wow," the dealer said. "Fancy guessing. You're amazing at this. Would you like to make the game a little more interesting?" He held up a stack of silver pieces, then began to roll a coin down the outside of each hand's fingers.

"More interesting, how?" Toph asked.

"Well, let's say you put up your friend's fine sword there, and then I'll put up twenty silver pieces against it, and _that's_ more interesting," the dealer said.

"Throw in five gold pieces and we'll bet my sword instead," Sado said, unslinging it. "It's worth at least fifty gold, so you'd be getting a good deal."

"Alright," the man smirked. "You've got yourself a deal. And a lot of trust in a little blind girl."

"Yeah, my gambling habit already lost me a house, a girlfriend, and my family heirloom sword," Sado said. "Maybe I shouldn't bet this after all."

Toph snatched it away from him before he could resling it and the dealer grinned wickedly, beginning to rapidly shuffle the cups, Sado almost instantly losing track, not that it mattered. After an extended period of shuffling, he finally stopped and Toph raised a hand, hesitating before pointing at the middle one.

"Sorry little lady, but-" he froze when he saw the stone under the cup, bending down to stare at it up close.

Sado picked up his sword, slinging it across his back, then picked up the bag of gold. "I am so glad your luck's better than mine."

"I won?" Toph asked.

"You sure did," Sokka grinned. "Now come on, we need to go and get something to eat."

Sado and Aang nodded, Sado again taking Toph's arm and guiding her away until they were out of sight. Then, they went shopping, getting food and supplies for their travels and heading back to camp, all four laughing and celebrating Toph's excellent cheating skills. They found Katara cooking dinner and set the food down around her.

"Where did you guys get the money to buy all of this stuff?" Katara asked.

"Toph got us money," Aang said as he picked up an apple, Toph already halfway through hers. "She scammed one of those guys in town who moves the shells around all sneaky like."

"She used earthbending to win the game," Sokka said. "Classic!"

"Ah, so she cheated," Katara said.

"Only because he was cheating," Sado said. "If she hadn't earthbended, there wouldn't have been a stone to find."

"Yeah," Toph said. "I cheated a cheater. What's wrong with that?"

"I'm just saying, this isn't something we should make a habit of doing," Katara said.

"Why, because it's fun?" Toph asked. "And you hate fun?"

"I don't hate fun!" Katara scoffed, picking up Momo and setting him on her head. "See? Fun!"

Momo slid off, landing on his head before chattering at her and running away.

"Katara, I'll personally make you an Avatar promise that we won't make a habit of doing these scams," Aang said.

Katara smiled and thanked him. Then, the next day, they went into town, and went on a gambling spree. A game where stone sticks with four sides and spikes on the ends were thrown and you won if you could get both sticks to show their alternating "X"s or "O"s at the same time. A strength competition. They even pulled a trick where Toph pretended to be hit by a carriage and Sokka played the part of a corrupt guard, getting a dozen bags of silver pieces before cutting his losses and agreeing not to tell anyone, Sado, pretending to be Toph's brother, taking his sister away for medical attention. When they got back to where they were staying later that day, Katara decided to try again.

"Guys, I think these scams have gone far enough," Katara said. "If you keep doing them something bad is going to happen."

"Could you for once stop being such a sour puss and just lighten up?" Toph asked.

"Actually, I'm going to have to agree with Katara on this," Sado spoke up. "That last scam was crossing a line. If we had been called on our bluff, we'd have been thrown in jail, and then probably executed."

"Thank you," Katara said.

"We should stick to the small scams at the games," Sado said, Katara growling in annoyance.

"Fair enough," Toph said. "You're probably right about that."

"I'm serious!" Katara snapped. "Stop it before something bad happens!"

"Katara lighten up," Toph said, leaning back against a rock, folding her hands behind her head. "Maybe then you'll see how good we have it. We're traveling around the world, making easy money, _having fun_ , with no parents around to tell us what to do."

"Ah, I see," Katara said. "You're acting like this because of your parents."

"Whatever," Toph said.

"Katara, don't," Sado said.

"They were controlling over you, so you ran away," Katara said. "And now you're acting like your parents don't exist. You act like you hate your parents, but you don't. You just feel guilty."

"I _do_ hate them," Toph said.

"I don't think so," Katara said. "I think you miss them."

"Katara, that's enough!" Sado snapped.

"Fine," Katara sighed. "You know what, it doesn't matter. These scams put us all at risk, and we don't need that. We've already got some third-eyed freak after us."

"Speaking of that third-eyed freak, I think I've come up with a name for him," Sokka said. "What do you think of...Sparky Sparky Boom Man!"

Everyone remained silent.

"Just think about it," Sokka said.

"We have enough money," Katara said. "You need to stop this!"

"I'll stop when I want to stop, and not when you tell me!" Toph snapped, stomping her foot and launching a bag of money into the air, catching it.

Then, she walked away from the others, sitting down off to the side and forming herself an earth tent, sealing it. Sado sighed, staring at Katara for a moment before walking over, kneeling on the side away from them and knocking. After a moment, the side dropped, revealing Toph crying quietly. He sat down, Toph extending the tent to hide him as well before he pulled her gently into his lap, wrapping his arms around her.

"It's okay," Sado said. "Just let it out."

Toph continued to cry for a long while before it finally began to taper off. "I miss them. I hate them so much, but I miss them."

"I know," Sado said. "I know."

"Do you ever miss yours?" Toph asked.

"Sort of," Sado said. "I miss how it used to be, before I could firebend. Before my condition, when my family was a real family. Or, at least, when I was young enough that I thought we were. As they are now, though, no. I don't. I probably never will."

"I don't know what to do," Toph said.

"After the war, we'll go back to your family, and we'll make them understand that you don't need protection," Sado said. "We'll make them understand just how incredible you are."

Toph smiled. "They're going to hate you."

"That's alright," Sado smiled. "I don't need anyone but you."

Toph smiled, kissing him for several seconds before someone knocked on the wall of the earth tent.

"Toph, it's Sokka!" Sokka said. "We need to talk!"

Toph sent the walls of the tent back underground. "What?"

"I was in town and I found something you're not going to like," Sokka said, unrolling a wanted poster of her.

"Well it _sounds_ like a sheet of paper," Toph said. "But I assume you're referring to what _on_ the paper."

"It's a wanted poster of you," Sado said.

"Oh cool!" Toph said.

"They've nicknamed you the Runaway," Sado said. "Fitting name. Picture's pretty accurate too, except that it gave you pointy teeth."

"The Runaway," Toph grinned. "I love it!"

"Toph you're missing the point!" Sokka said. "Both of you are! Maybe Katara was right. These scams are drawing too much attention to us."

"Oh don't be such a worry wart," Toph said, picking up a bag of gold. "Just think, now you have enough money to prepare for the invasion."

"Well, I had this idea of making armor for Appa," Sokka said.

"Here's a little extra so you can get yourself a nice map of the Fire Nation," Toph said, dropping a few gold pieces into his hand. "You know what? Make it an atlas." She held out the entire bag.

"I do like expensive atlases," Sokka said, slipping the gold into his belt then accepting the bag.

"Of course you do," Toph said, taking the poster. "And that's why this wanted poster is going to be our little secret."

She turned, walking away and Sado followed. After a little ways, he stopped, Toph sighing and turning to him.

"Relax," Toph said. "I'm done scamming. And I'm going to stay out of town for a while."

"Thank you," Sado said. "Come on. Let's go find you something new to look at."

"Shouldn't be hard," Toph snorted, Sado chuckling.

They left the camp behind, eventually finding a plateau with a nice view.

* * *

Leave a review.


	37. Chapter 37

I do not own any of the original Avatar characters.

* * *

Least Expected

"And where have you two been?" Katara demanded as Sado and Toph returned to camp. "Off scamming again?"

"Actually, Sado was showing me the view on the ridge over there," Toph said, jabbing her thumb over her shoulder.

"You know, if you're going to lie, you might as well make it a good one," Katara said. "He may have telepathy, but you can't see!"

"No, but I can," Sado said. "And I can allow her to see through my eyes using my telepathy. Which reminds me."

Sado rested a hand on Toph's shoulder allowing her to see through his eyes as he looked around at everyone, letting her see them each for the first time.

"Wow Katara, you really _are_ pretty," Toph said.

"Don't change the subject!" Katara said. "I warned you that these scams are dangerous!"

"And I disagreed with you," Toph said.

"If they're not dangerous, then what's this?" Katara asked, holding out a wanted poster of Toph.

"I don't know!" Toph snapped. "I mean seriously! What's with you people? I'm blind!" She pulled her lower eyelids down for added effect.

"It's a wanted poster of you," Katara said. "The runaway! Is that what you're called now? Are you proud of this?"

"You haven't been into town once," Sado said. "Where'd you get that?"

"It doesn't matter where I got it, the fact of the matter is-"

"You went through my stuff!" Toph accused. "You had no right!"

"Your stuff was messy, and I was just straightening it up, and I happened to stumble across it!" Katara said.

"That's a lie!" Toph said, pointing at Katara, her finger a few inches from Katara's nose. "You're lying Katara!"

"Fine, it's a lie," Katara said, shoving Toph's hand away. "But you've been so out of control lately, I knew something was up. I _knew_ you were hiding something, and you were!"

Toph grabbed the paper and threw it, walking past Katara.

"Don't you walk away from me while I'm talking to you!" Katara snapped.

"Oh really _Mom_ ," Toph said. "What are you going to do, send me to my room?"

"I wish I could," Katara said.

"Well you can't!" Toph said. "You're not my mom, and you're not _their_ mom!"

She gestured at Sado and the others and Sado sighed. This was starting to get out of control.

"I never said I was!" Katara said.

"No, but you certainly act like it!" Toph said. "You think it's your job to boss everyone around but it's not. You're just a regular kid like the rest of us. So stop acting like you can tell me what to do! I can do whatever I want!"

Katara was silent for several moments before speaking. "I don't act that way. Sokka, do I act motherly!?"

Sokka and Aang both jumped at being suddenly brought into the conversation.

"Hey, I'm staying out of this one," Sokka said.

"What do you think Aang?" Katara said. "Do I act like a mom?"

"Well, I-" he began to rub his eye.

"Stop rubbing your eye and speak clearly when you talk!" Katara snapped.

"Yes Ma'am," Aang said, sitting up straight.

"I can't be around you right now," Toph said, turning and walking away.

"Well I can't be around you!" Katara said, walking the other way.

Sado sighed, following Toph. After a few hours of both women refusing to even look at each other, and a failed attempt at making piece by Sokka through use of his messenger hawk, apparently forgetting Toph can't right, Katara stormed off.

"Come with me," Sado eventually said. "I found an awesome spot to watch the sunset."

Toph nodded and followed him to a rock outcropping over a lake. Sado wrapped his arm around Toph's waist, Toph resting her head on his shoulder as he allowed her to see through his eyes.

"You know, she only does it because she cares, right?" Sado asked. "Like you told me at the Serpent's Pass, We're all one big mismatched family. And in that family, Katara fills the role of mother. It's not because she wants to control you. It's because she's worried about you, and she wants to keep us all safe."

"I know," Toph said. "She's kind and compassionate, and you're right, she actually cares about me. That's more than my own mother. I guess, it's just hard knowing that a girl I met a couple months ago is already more of a mother than my own mother. It hurts. And it makes me wonder if I was just a bad daughter."

"You weren't, " Sado said. "You were never a bad daughter. You did what your parents said. You just didn't want them to treat you like you might break at any moment. You wanted to be your own person. That doesn't make you a bad daughter. And it doesn't make them bad parents. They just didn't understand."

"Thank you," Toph smiled just as the sun began to pass halfway below the horizon, beginning to paint the sky a variety of colors. "It's beautiful."

"Yes it is," Sado agreed.

After a little while, they headed back to camp, finding Katara waiting.

"Hi Toph," Katara said. "Um...I wanna-"

"Katara stop," Toph said, holding up a hand, Sado walking away to give them privacy. "You don't need to apologize, I was the one being stupid. These scams are out of control, and I'm done with them."

"Actually, I wasn't going to apologize," Katara said. "I was going to say I want to pull a scam with you."

Sado spit the water he had been drinking out, getting some in his nose and coughing, turning to stare at Katara.

"What?" Toph asked. " _You_ want to pull a scam?"

"Not just _any_ scam," Katara said. "The ultimate scam. Whataya say, Toph? Just me and you. One last go. You in?"

"You know I'm in!" Toph said. "No what's this idea of yours?"

"I'm going to turn you in," Katara said. "Then you metalbend yourself out and we make off with the reward."

"There are _so_ many ways this is going to go wrong," Sado said.

"We'll be fine," Toph said.

"Please be careful," Sado said.

"We'll be back before you have time to miss me," Toph said, giving him a quick kiss before turning and walking toward town with Katara.

Sado sighed, sitting down with his three swords across his lap. After nearly an hour, he looked up, seeing a raven eagle flying over head, beginning to circle over the town. Sado's eyes widened slowly before he jumped to his feet, slinging his jian and putting his hook swords through his belt.

"He's here!" Sado shouted, sprinting away from the camp.

Aang and Sokka followed almost instantly.

"Who's here!?" Aang asked.

"The assassin!" Sado said.

Both looked at each other before nodding, all three running into town and slowing, creeping along silently, Sado drawing his hook swords, noticing that the town had been evacuated.

"It's a trap," he whispered.

Aang and Sokka both nodded, branching off. Sado walked to the center of the town, where there was a giant statue of Fire Lord Ozai, who was constantly breathing fire and spewing it from his hands. Then, he stopped, looking around. Finally, the assassin dropped into the square off to the side, Sado turning toward him, readying himself.

"You're working for my family, aren't you?" Sado asked.

The assassin fired a blast at Sado and he dove under it, streaking forward and slashing, sending out a blast of flames that the assassin blocked with his prosthetics. However, the moment her did, Sado reached him, hooking his arm and sinning, swinging the assassin around by it before using the other hook to cut the straps on the assassin's upper arm, the man flying away while the prosthetic remained in the hook. The assassin pushed himself up, glaring, then inhaled, firing another blast, only for Sado to fling the arm into it and dive behind the statue, avoiding shrapnel from the arm being blown apart, as well as another blast. He rolled to his feet, sprinting forward and flipping over a blast, sending out a wave of flames at the assassin before landing and dropping into a slide, Aang blasting the assassin in the back with a blast of air, hurling him over Sado, who used one of his hook swords' spear tip to cut a leg strap. The assassin crashed to the ground before rolling to a stop. He pushed himself up to his feet and stepped forward only for his prosthetic to kick out to the side, crashing to the ground hard.

"This fight's over," Sado said as Katara and Sokka both ran over. "Get out of here!"

They all turned to run just as the man fired another blast. However, Toph landed in the way, sending a boulder at him before Sado grabbed her by the hand, pulling her away from the impending explosion and getting her running with the others. Sado glanced back as they were turning a corner in time to see a tiny chunk of stone from the boulder crash into the assassin's forehead with enough force to throw him backward. He groaned, pushing himself up and moving to fire another blast, only for his forehead to explode, sending him flying backward into the wall of a building.

They ran along the path away from town quickly, however, before they could get too far, an energy blast flashed past them, exploding in the road in front of them, throwing them all backward. Sado rolled over, looking back to see the assassin walking toward them, his leg's strap having been replaced already. Sado swore. He swapped it out a whole lot faster than Sado had thought he could, especially with only one hand. Sado stood, stepping in front of the others, raising his hook swords and taking a slow breath, preparing himself to fight.

However, before he could, fireballs began to explode into the assassin from above, a boy three years younger than Sado landing in between the assassin and the gaang. Then, he began to punch rapidly, raining fireballs at the assassin, who continually dodged out of the way. Sado clenched his fists, barely keeping himself from attacking the boy. Then, the boy began to swing his hands, lightning forming around the boys extended index and middle fingers before he placed his hands together, then shoved out outward at the assassin, the lightning bolt exploding to the ground directly in front of him, launching him backward, his prosthetic limb spinning away. Then, the boy turned to Sado and the others, his red cloak kicking up from the speed of the spin.

"Let's go, before he gets up!" the boy said.

"Right!" Sokka said, everyone else running toward Appa with him, leaving Sado behind, Toph stopping after a few steps when she noticed him not moving.

"Sado let's go!" Toph said.

Sado forced himself to follow, climbing onto Appa, who took off instantly. As soon as they were airborne, Sado formed a firebending knife and grabbed the boy by the throat holding the knife to his throat.

"What the fuck are you doing here!?" Sado snarled.

"Sado!" Katara said. "He just saved our lives!"

"He's my brother!" Sado snapped, everyone falling silent. "What the fuck are you doing here Sozin?"

"Sozin!?" Aang, Sokka, and Katara all gaped.

"Yeah, that should tell you something about my family," Sado growled.

"You're my brother," Sozin said.

"I know that!" Sado snapped. "Trust me, I've spent most of my life regretting it! I'm well aware of our unfortunate relation! Now tell me what the FUCK YOU'RE DOING HERE! ! !"

"I came to help you!" Sozin snapped. "And by the looks of it, I got there just in time, too!"

"The fuck you did!" Sado spat. "You fuckers are probably the ones that sent him after me!"

"Actually _he_ contacted _Mom and Dad_ this time," Sozin said. "He offered to take you out for half price, so they agreed. I came to try to save you. I was going to warn you in Ba Sing Se, but them that psychotic bitch Azula captured the city."

"Why should I believe a word out of your mouth!?" Sado snarled.

"Because I could have let him kill you instead of saving you if I wanted you dead," Sozin said.

"Not if you wanted to be the one to do it," Sado snarled.

"Sado," Aang said, resting a hand on his forearm.

Toph set a hand on Sozin's shoulder. After a moment, she pulled it back. "He's not lying."

"Bull shit," Sado snarled. "I _know_ my family."

"No, you _knew_ our family," Sozin said. "You _know_ Mom and Dad. You only knew me for-"

"Eight years!" Sado said. "I knew you for eight years! I know you perfectly well, Sozin!"

"Fine," Sozin said. "You want to kill me, go ahead."

"Gladly!" Sado snarled.

"Sado no!" Aang snapped. "You're not murdering him just because _you_ don't trust him!"

" _None of us_ can trust _anything_ he says!" Sado snapped. "He'll probably turn us in the moment we land!"

"We don't have a choice!" Sokka said. "We're not murderers!"

"I'm not taking that chance!" Sado said.

"That's enough!" Toph shouted. "Sado, let him go!"

Sado sighed, letting the flames fade and releasing Sozin, who scooted away from him, massaging his neck.

"So you can firebend now," Sozin said after a moment. "When did that happen?"

"Would you like to fucking know," Sado snarled.

"Enough Sado!" Toph snapped. "He's here whether you like it or not, so just calm down and deal with it."

Sado sighed, narrowing his eyes at Sozin before leaning back against the saddle, forming a small twister of fire over his hand.

"Are you going to watch me the entire trip?" Sozin asked.

"Only until you give me sufficient reason to torch you," Sado snarled.

Sozin sighed, curling up at the back of the saddle, the others all falling silent. After a few minutes, Toph leaned on Sado's shoulder, Sado wrapping an arm around her but not extinguishing his flames, or taking his eyes off of Sozin.

About an hour later, Appa landed and they all climbed off, Sado continuing to keep watch over Sozin. While he did, Toph had Katara write a letter to Toph's parents for her, then sent it with Sokka's hawk. Sado sat down off to the side, watching Sozin as he lay on the ground, quickly seeming to drift off to sleep. After a moment, Toph lay down with her head on his leg, facing away from him.

"Do you mind if I lay here?" Toph asked.

"Not at all," Sado said, smiling down at her for a moment and tucking some hair behind her ear before returning to his silent guard over his brother.

She sighed, closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep rather quickly. Then, Sado sat there, one hand sitting on Toph's shoulder, the other waiting for a reason, any reason, to wipe his brother off the face of the planet.

* * *

Leave a review.


	38. Chapter 38

I do not own any of the original Avatar characters.

* * *

Tensions

Sado grit his teeth, as he saw Sozin walking back to camp with the water jug. Aang had forbidden him from watching Sozin twenty four seven as a way to force Sado to rest, which he had, but that didn't mean Sado had to trust Sozin. Sado walked over, stepping into Sozin's way.

"Really?" Sozin asked. "I'm just trying to help."

"We don't need, or want, your help," Sado growled. "And besides that, you probably poisoned the water."

Sozin lifted the ladle in the jug, drinking some of the water and making a big show of swallowing it before walking past Sado and setting the water down. Sado curled his hands into fists.

"You really do hate me, don't you?" Sozin asked.

"Have you ever once given me reason not to?" Sado asked.

"How about when I saved your life?" Sozin asked, sitting down and beginning to sharpen the knives he had had with him when he arrived.

"You _didn't_ save my life," Sado snarled. "I could have beaten the assassin without you. All you did was interrupt. And even if you _had_ saved my life, that doesn't erase our past!"

"If you feel so strongly about it, why don't you just challenge me to an Agni Kai already?" Sozin asked, staring at him.

"Because Aang forbade me from hurting you," Sado said.

"What's an Agni Kai?" Katara asked. "It that some kind of duel?"

"Exactly," Sozin smiled warmly. "It's a duel between firebenders. Normally, the first person to burn the other is the victor, but the combatants can choose to continue if they so desire. As far as going to the death, if they want."

"We're going to take a solid pass on any firebender duels," Sokka said.

Just then, Toph walked over, carrying the wild boar Sado had killed for everyone but Aang to eat on her shoulder. Sozin turned quickly, raising his free hand only to find the sharpened inside edge of Sado's hook sword around his throat.

"I was just going to offer to help," Sozin said.

"Sado, that's enough!" Aang said. "Go hang out on your own until you've calmed down and you're ready to spend more than three minutes around Sozin without trying to kill him!"

Sado stared at him in silence.

"Aang's right, Sado," Sokka said. "You need to calm down. Sozin's not doing anything to anyone right now."

"Right now, the only one causing a problem is you," Katara said. "Sozin's been really helpful since met met him. More so than _you_ have been recently."

Sado clenched his hook swords tightly, Sozin turning his head a fraction of an inch, looking back at Sado. "Fine. But keep an eye out for his tell. He always does it right before he lies."

"What is it?" Sokka asked.

"He opens his mouth," Sado growled, turning and walking away, putting his hook swords away as he walked.

Once he was far enough away, he shouted in anger, kicking a rock and sending it flying, his foot complaining instantly. Finally, he reached a small clearing and sat down, beginning to meditate, entering his mind and kneeling before the dragon bird.

"I need your advice," Sado said. "I...I'm so...angry."

"I can feel that," the dragon bird said. "You do not trust your brother."

"No," Sado said. "After everything, I _can't_ trust him. He cost me years of my life the last time I trusted him."

"If you do not calm yourself and recenter your will, he will cost you even more soon," the dragon bird said. "You do not have to trust him. But you must tolerate him in order to center yourself."

"Am I wrong to mistrust him?" Sado asked.

"I do not know," the dragon bird said. "The only mortal whose heart I am able to see into is you."

"I understand," Sado said. "Why can't I read his mind?"

"I do not know," the dragon bird said. "Truthfully, I do not even understand how you gained the ability in the first place."

Sado nodded, sighing and returning to the world. He stood, walking back toward the camp, then climbed up to the branches. He swung from one to the next with his hook swords, stopping when he was close enough to the others to watch and listen.

"One winter, when Mom was a little girl, a snowstorm buried the whole village for weeks," Katara said. "A month later, Mom realized she hadn't seen her friend Nini since the storm, so Mom and some others went to check on Nini's family. When they got there, no one was home, just a fire flickering in the fire place. While the men went out to search, Mom stayed in the house. When she was alone, she heard a voice." Katara shifted to a high-pitched child's voice. "'It's so cold, and I can't get warm.' Mom turned and saw Nini standing by the fire. She was blue, like she was frozen. Mom ran outside for help, but when Mom came back, Nini was gone."

"Where'd she go," Sokka asked, now hiding behind a root.

"No one knows," Katara said. "No one knows. Nini's house stands empty to this day. But sometimes, people see smoke coming up from the chimney, like little Nini is still trying to get warm."

Sado looked to Sozin just as Sozin, who was seated beside Toph, reached up, yawning and stretching, one arm falling toward Toph's shoulder as he did. Sado gripped his hook swords but hesitated.

"If your arm touches me, I'm going to break it off, then let Sado have the rest of you," Toph said calmly.

Sozin instantly pulled his arm back just before Toph gasped.

"Wait, guys, did you hear that?" Toph asked, standing. "I hear people _under_ the mountain! And they're screaming!"

Sado dropped to the ground, walking back into the clearing, ignoring Sozin.

"Maybe we should go check it out," Sado suggested.

"It just stopped," Toph said.

"Alright, now I'm getting scared," Aang said.

"Hello children," an elderly female voice said from off to the side, Sado spinning and preparing himself to fight, only to stop, seeing an old lady with long, wiry, whit hair staring just outside the firelight. "Sorry to frighten you. My name is Hama. You children shouldn't be out in the forest by yourselves at night. I have an inn nearby. Why don't you come back there for some spice tea and warm beds."

"Yes please," Sokka said, only for Sado to hold a sword out to the side.

"What are _you_ doing out here at this time of night?" Sado asked.

"I saw the light of your fire and decided to come and see if anyone needed a place to stay," Hama said.

"Sado, it's alright," Sokka said. "It's just a sweet old lady."

Sado stared at her, unable to shake the feeling that she was dangerous. However, after several seconds, he sheathed his swords, all of them following Hama, Katara dumping water on the fire to put it out as they passed. They walked through the trees for close to a mile before finding a village on the side of the mountain, then following the road up the mountain to the inn. Sado paused, looking out at the forest, but could instantly see that there was no possible way she could have seen their fire from the inn. They all walked inside and she began to pour them tea, Sado turning down her offer.

"Thank you for your hospitality," Katara said. "You have a lovely inn."

"Thank you," Hama smiled. "You know you should be careful. People have been disappearing in those woods you were camping in."

"What do you mean disappearing?" Sokka asked.

"When the moon turns full, people walk in, and they don't come out," Hama said, then switched from creepy to cheery. "Who wants more tea?" She looked around the table, seeing everyone staring at her, except Toph, who was staring straight ahead, as always. "Don't worry, you'll be completely safe here. Why don't I show you to your rooms and you can get a good nights' rest."

A few minutes later they were all in their separate rooms, Sado choosing to give Sozin a free pass for the night. However, try as he might, he couldn't sleep. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw memories of being stuck with his family. Of the things Sozin had done to him in the past. Finally, the door creaked open. Sado had his empty hilt in his hand instantly, only to stop as he realized it was only Toph. He sighed, tucking the hilt back under his pillow as she closed the door, walking over.

"I can't sleep," Toph said. "Can I stay with you tonight?"

"Sure," Sado nodded, scooting over to make room for her.

She lay down beside him, slipping under the blankets and curled into him, Sado wrapping his arms around her. "You're not the only one who doesn't trust him, you know. None of us do. But we can't attack him for no reason."

"I have plenty of reasons," Sado said. "But, if you all don't trust him, why are all of you acting like you do? Why is Aang telling _me_ to leave the camp?"

"You were ready to take his head off for trying to help me carry a dead animal," Toph said. "You _were_ getting a little out of control. But, also because if you're constantly around where he can see you watching him, he won't have the chance to prove whether or not he's actually loyal."

"We shouldn't be traveling with him at all," Sado said. "The longer he's with us, the more chance he has to tell my family, or the Fire Lord, or the assassin."

"Combustion Man we can handle," Toph said.

"Not if he's fighting alongside my brother," Sado said.

"We'll be fine," Toph said. "Get some sleep. We're probably going to have to stop these disappearances soon."

"Fair enough," Sado sighed, closing his eyes.

After a few more minutes, he and Toph both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Leave a review.


	39. Chapter 39

I do not own any of the original Avatar characters.

* * *

Puppeteer

Sado walked down the street in silence, his jian across his shoulders with two baskets filled with food on each, Sokka similarly loaded down, though only one on each end of Sokka's jian, plus one in his hand, and Aang carrying two.

"People disappearing in the woods, weird stuff during full moons, this just reeks of Spirit World shenanigans," Sokka said.

"I bet if we take a little walk around town, we'll find out what these people did to the environment to make the spirits mad," Aang said.

"And then you can sew up this little mystery lickety-split, Avatar style," Sokka said.

"I don't know," Sado said, eyes flicking to Sozin for a moment. "The little voice in my head is saying that he doesn't sense any angry spirits. But, it might be a really pissed off waterbender, who's using the full moon to supercharge themselves and is hiding in town somewhere."

"That's possible," Sokka said. "Hopefully not the case, because that would be really annoying to deal with, but it's possible."

"Why don't you kids take those things back to the inn?" Hama said finally. "I have a couple more errands to run, then I'll be back."

"This is a mysterious little town you have here," Sokka said.

"Mysterious town for children," Hama said, turning and walking away.

"It's her," Sado said. "She's the pissed off waterbender."

"Oh please," Katara said. "Hama may be a little...strange, but she's just a kind woman...who sometimes seems a little creepy."

"Let's head back," Sokka said. "I want to check out that inn before she gets back."

"If you'll let me, I might have a plan to catch whatever, or whoever is behind the disappearances," Sozin said.

"Why not," Sado said. "I'm sure we'd all _love_ to hear your input."

"Well, during the full moon tomorrow, I could go into the forest alone, and you guys could follow," Sozin said. "Then whenever I get attacked, you guys can deal with the spirit, or serial killer, or whatever, either before or after it kills me. Whatever...preferably anyone but Sado thinks is best."

"You know, it's not a bad plan," Sado said. "Really. I especially like the part about 'after it kills me.'"

"Sado!" Katara groaned.

"What?" Sado asked. "I'm allowed to hate him. He earned it."

"I'm sure it's not that bad," Aang said.

"No, it is," Sozin said. "He's right. I completely earned his hatred. He has every right."

"What'd you do that was so bad?" Sokka asked. "Steal his first crush?"

"Actually...I got her sent to the coal mines, and then she died in a collapse," Sozin said.

They all stared at him, then at Sado, who had his teeth clenched but refused to speak or look at Sozin.

"And then, later on, I earned his trust back...and I betrayed him again," Sozin said. "It...cost him a lot."

They all remained silent until they reached the inn, Sado dropping his baskets in the first room, then walking to his bedroom and sitting down, beginning to take long deep breaths, working to calm himself. After a moment, a weight settled on the bed in front of him and he opened his eyes, finding Toph sitting there silently.

"I don't want to talk about it," Sado said.

"I wasn't going to ask," Toph said. "I just want to make sure you're okay. I know that when you get angry...there's a higher chance of your condition returning."

"I'm okay," Sado said. "I've got you."

Toph smiled, hugging him, then stood. "Come on. You need to be around your family right now. You can just ignore your brother."

Sado nodded, smiling, and followed her back to the others, finding them walking up the stairs. They followed, reaching a small set of doors like a window, or a supply closet, and Sokka pulled on it, the door not opening. He pulled harder and after a moment it opened, multiple highly-detailed puppets falling out partway before their strings caught them, Sokka staggering backward and drawing his sword, pointing at the puppets for a moment.

"Okay, that's pretty creepy," Aang said.

"So she's got a hobby," Katara said, closing the doors. "There's nothing creepy about that."

Sokka continued walking and the others followed. Finally, they reached the attic and found a locked door.

"Just an ordinary, puppet-loving innkeeper, huh?" Sokka asked. "Then why does she have a locked door in the attic?"

"Probably to keep people like you from snooping through her stuff!" Katara said.

Sokka raised his sword to the keyhole but Sado pulled it away with a hook sword.

"You'll break the lock that way," Sado said. "Toph. You're up."

Toph walked forward, taking her meteorite bracelet off and forming it into a skeleton key, opening the lock and pushing the door open. Inside, there was nothing but a small locked box. Sokka darted over to it instantly, picking it up, trying to pull it open.

"We shouldn't be doing this," Aang said.

"They're right, Sokka," Sado said. "This is wrong."

"Maybe there's a key here somewhere," Sokka said. "Or can you unlock it Toph?"

"I'm going to have to refuse," Toph said. "This feels like a bad idea."

"I agree," Sozin said.

"I'll tell you what's in the box," Hama said, suddenly behind them, all of them shouting in surprise and spinning. She walked into the room and Sokka handed her the box. She pulled a key out of her sleeve and unlocked it, putting the key away before opening the box. Then, she pulled out a blue and white comb. Sado blinked, staring at it.

"Is that...a Water Tribe comb?" Sado asked.

"Hey, he's right!" Katara gasped. "You're from the Water Tribe!"

"That's right," Hama nodded. "This is my greatest treasure. It's the last thing I own from growing up in the Southern Water Tribe."

Sokka and Katara's mouths fell open.

"Are you, by any chance, a waterbender?" Sado asked.

"That's right," Hama nodded.

"Why are you being so open with us?" Sado asked.

"I heard you all talking around your campfire," Hama said. "I'm overjoyed to meet someone from the Southern Water Tribe."

"I knew I felt a connection with you right away," Katara smiled.

"And I knew you were keeping a secret," Sokka said, looking over at Katara. "So I guess we're both right."

Katara punched him in the shoulder.

"But I'm sorry we were sneaking around," Sokka said.

"Apology accepted," Hama said, motioning for them to follow. "Now let's get cooking. I had intended all that food to be a genuine Water Tribe dish, though I had to improvise a few of the ingrediants."

The others all followed, and about an hour later, they sat around the table, Hama using her waterbending to serve them their soup. Then, as they ate, she told them her story. Sixty years ago, the fire nation had attacked the Southern Water Tribe. The waterbenders, once extremely numerous in the Southern Tribe, fought back as hard as they could. However, with each battle, more and more waterbenders were captured and taken away. Eventually, Hama was left alone to face the Fire Nation. Inevitably, she was also captured, and was taken to a prison in the Fire Nation, and was the only one to escape. However, when Sokka asked how she escaped, or why she never returned, Hama said it was too painful to talk about any more. She offered to teach Katara, and Katara happily accepted. Not long after, they went to bed. Then the next day, they left to search for any reason for a spirit to be angry while Katara trained under Hama. Before long, they found a cliff overlooking a river and a forest, Sado showing Toph.

"This has got to be the nicest natural setting in the Fire Nation," Aang said. "I don't see anything that would anger a spirit."

"Maybe the Moon Spirit just turned mean," Toph said.

"The Moon spirit is a gentle, loving lady!" Sokka snapped. "She rules the sky with compassion! And...lunar goodness!"

"Chill out Sokka," Sado said. "Your first girlfriend's not the problem."

"His what?" Sozin asked.

"Hama is," Sado finished, completely ignoring Sozin.

Just then, a man walked into view from the trees and Aang ran over to him.

"Excuse me, sir?" Aang said. "Can you tell me about the spirit that's been taking people?"

"Only one man saw it and lived," the man said. "And that's Old Man Ding."

"Where does Old Man Ding live?" Toph asked, tugging on the man's sleeve.

"He lives in the middle of town," the man said. "He boards up his house every full moon."

"Thanks," Sado said. "Let's go guys."

They all nodded, heading back to town, finding old man Ding boarding up his house, just as they had ben told.

"Old Man Ding?" Aang asked, distracting him just in time for him to his his thumb, earning a string of swears.

"What?" Old Man Ding asked. "Can't ya see I'm busy? Got a full moon rising. And why does everyone call me that? I'm not that old!" He knelt, trying to lift a board, not moving it an inch. "Well, I'm young at heart."

Sado knelt, picking up the board and holding it to the window for him. "Sir, we need your help. Our friend was taken by the spirit in the forest. We need to know whatever you can tell us about it. We have to find her."

"If she was taken, that's all there is to it," Old Man Ding said. "But...sure. I can tell ya. Didn't see no spirit. Just felt something come over me. Like I was...possessed. Forced me to start walkin' toward the mountain!" He pointed up at the mountain before taking a fighting stance. "I tried to fight it, but I couldn't control my own limbs." He began to walk around like a zombie, or a puppet. "It just about had me into a cave up there, and I looked up at the moon for what I thought would be my last glimpse of light. But then, the sun started to rise. And I got control of myself again! I just hightailed it away from that mountain as quick as I could."

"Why would a spirit want to take people to a mountain?" Sokka asked.

"Oh no!" Toph said suddenly. "I _did_ hear people screaming under the mountain! The missing villagers must still be there!"

"It's not a spirit," Sado said. "It's a waterbender. They found some way to control peoples' bodies but need the full moon to do it."

"But...that would mean..." Sokka trailed off, eyes widening. "Hama."

"Sokka, you and Aang go and deal with her," Sado said. "Toph, my idiot brother and I will go to the mountain."

Sokka and Aang nodded, both running into the woods while Toph took off, leading Sado and Sozin through the village and then into the forest, heading to the other mountain peak, which Old Man Ding had pointed to. They moved quickly, climbing the mountain in minutes and reaching a cave. It was dark, but Sado and Sozin both lit their paths with a fireball each instantly, Toph leading them into it. At the bottom of the slope were a pair of torches on a steel wall, and a heavy metal door between them. Toph stomped her foot then slammed the backs of her hands into the door, sending it crashing into the opposite wall of a tunnel on the other side. Sado and Sozin grabbed the torches and followed her down the tunnel.

"She can bend metal?" Sozin asked. "How?"

"She's the greatest earthbender alive," Sado said. "Now shut up and focus."

Sozin nodded, the three of them soon reaching a cave where a couple dozen people were chained to the walls and pillars of the cave, all emaciated and squinting in the sudden light.

"We're saved!" one of the men said.

"You're going to be okay," Sado said as Toph formed her arm band into a key, beginning to free them as fast as she could.

Sado drew his jian, heating the blade and slashing the prisoners' chains, freeing them quickly before they began to line up for Toph to remove the shackles. As Sado and Toph worked, Sozin helped as best he could, melting the metal rings holding people to the walls of the cave. Finally, they finished and sprinted out of the mountain, Toph leading everyone to where she said Katara was fighting Hama. As they arrived, they found Hama on the ground, Katara holding her hands out in front of herself as though bending, but there was no water around.

"Blood," Sado realized, as the citizens moved to restrain Hama with a pair of shackles they had brought. "That's how she does it."

"Oh my God," Sozin breathed. "That's...terrifying."

"Very," Sado nodded.

"My work is done," Hama said. "Congratulations Katara. You're a bloodbender."

She began to laugh as she was led away and Katara fell to her knees, sobbing. Sado sighed, staring up at the moon After a few minutes, Katara managed to stop crying and they all headed back to the inn, staying one last night there before taking Appa and leaving the town behind.

* * *

Leave a review.


	40. Chapter 40

I do not own any of the original Avatar characters.

* * *

Stressed

Sado yawned, opening his eyes and watching as Aang pounded away at a tree beside where they had been sleeping. They had reached the official rendezvous point for the invasion four days ahead of schedule, and had gone to bed. Apparently, Aang wasn't able to sleep. Katara went to talk to him and Sado looked around, then froze. Sozin was gone. Sado was on his feet in an instant, only for Sozin to step around a bush, a dozen fish bundled together hanging from his hand.

"Good morning," Sozin said. "I got us breakfast. And maybe a snack."

"I could get used to this," Sokka said, laying down, Sado giving him a death glare.

Sozin lay the fish on flat stones with a large leaf over each, then drew a knife,quickly cleaning and boning the fish before using his firebending to cook them. Once he was done, and Katara had convinced Aang to stop punching the tree, they all ate, Aang opting for vegetables instead. When they were finished, there were a couple of fish left, so Katara stored them to eat later that day.

"You learned to cook," Sado said as he was checking his things for the third time that day to make sure Sozin hadn't messed with any of them.

"And you learned to survive," Sozin said. "I think mother and father would be proud of your growth. You know, if they weren't mother and father."

"Yeah," Sado said. "I have to go and train now. Do anything I dislike and-"

"And you'll roast me alive," Sozin interrupted. "I know the deal."

Sado glared at him before turning and walking away. After a moment, Sozin turned, walking over to where Toph was relaxing against a koala sheep.

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted a massage," Sozin said. "I learned it a while back, and I'm a little out of practice, but I'll do my best."

"No thanks," Toph said. "I'm not interested."

"Oh, okay, well, after the invasion, would you like to go out to-"

"Not on your life," Toph said. "I don't know if you're even more blind than me, or if you're just stupid, but I'm with Sado. So any attempts at flirting, or any offers of dates you give me will be a waste of your breath. And if you don't leave me alone, I will personally ask Sado to beat your ass like a drum."

"Right, sorry," Sozin said.

"Hey, if you're still offering, I'll take a massage," Sokka said.

Sozin shrugged, walking over and beginning to massage Sokka's back and shoulder.

* * *

Sado groaned as Aang began to shout at Sokka, demanding to know what day it was.

"Calm down Aang, there's still two days before the invasion," Toph finally said.

"Sado, can you help him with your firebending thing?" Katara asked. "Like you did with Jet?"

"It doesn't work on stress," Sado sighed. "Otherwise I would have last night."

"Climb that cliff!" Aang was instructing Aang. "Climb it fast!"

Sokka grumbled, walking over to the cliff and beginning to climb. Sado sighed as Toph took a drink of water.

"Toph don't drink that!" Aang shouted, the water spraying over Sado, who simply blinked slowly before Katara pulled it off of him with waterbending.

"Why, is it poisoned!?" Toph asked.

"In my dream we were in the middle of the invasion, but you had to stop to go to the bathroom!" Aang said. "We died because of your tiny bladder! And Katara, you need to start wearing your hair up! In my dream, your hair got caught in a train and-"

"Aang," Katara said, catching his wrists. "I know you're just trying to help, but you _really_ need to get a grip. You're unravelling."

"You're right," Aang said. "I'm losing my mind."

Katara nodded and Sado flopped back down on his back. He had made the mistake of staying up late to train with the dragon bird, but then when he got back, Aang's constant groaning, talking, and waking up screaming had kept him awake all night.

"This isn't working!" Aang shouted just as Sado was about to fall asleep. "It's like every time I think about how stressed I am, I just end up more stressed! I'm like a big growing snowball of nerves!"

"Yes Aang, that's how stress works," Sado said, watching as Aang was pacing back and forth, twiddling his fingers.

Beside Sado, though Sado could block it out, Sokka was hammering an armor pate into shape for Appa, Toph was laying against Appa's leg, Katara was sitting with Momo, and Sozin was cleaning his knives.

"Of course you're stressed," Sokka said. "That's cause you've gotta fight the Fire Lord. The baddest man on the planet. And ya better win or we're all done for."

Sado threw his shoe, bounding it off to Sokka's forehead.

"Sorry," Sokka said.

Katara walked over to Aang, offering to try to help him alleviate his stress, then led him away toward a geyser. Sado waited until they were gone before flopping onto his back again, Momo bringing him his shoe. He scratched Momo's head for a moment before closing his eyes, beginning to drift off.

"-fireballs at me!" Aang's voice suddenly shouted from the geyser, jarring Sado back to full alertness.

"Jesus...Christ," Sado growled. "I'm going to kill this kid."

"Sokka!" Katara called out. "Plan B!"

"Got it!" Sokka called back, putting on his fake beard and eyebrows then walking away.

Sado closed his eyes again, starting to drift off before Aang's voice brought him crashing back to reality once again, talking about his impending fight with the Fire Lord before Sokka had him scream into the side of a koala sheep.

"Toph!" Sokka shouted. "You're up."

"I got this," Toph said, walking over and extending a bed of small three-inch wide stone pillars.

Aang lay on them instantly and Sado rolled onto his stomach, setting his chin on his hand, drumming his other hand's fingers on the ground. Sure enough, a moment later Toph began to stomp her feet rapidly, the columns rapidly pistoning in and out of the ground, pounding into Aang's back. After a moment, she let it end and Aang fell off the bed as Toph used earthbending to launch a porcupine into her hand, suggesting acupuncture. Aang screamed and ran away.

"Okay, that's it," Sado growled. "Sozin, if you can get Aang to chill the fuck out with a massage, I might actually accept you into our group."

"Well alright then," Sozin said, cracking his muscles. "I knew I learned to give massages for a reason."

And with that, he walked away, returning with Aang after a little while. Aang formed himself a stone massage table and lay on it and Sozin went to work, quickly working out the knots that had all but consumed Aang's muscles. Finally, after nearly thirty minutes, Aang was asleep.

"Holy shit," Sado said. "Not bad."

Just then, Aang hurled himself off of the table, screaming.

"What this time?" Sado asked. "You already forgot your pants and failed your math test the first night. What was this one? Firebending Appa?"

"No, Sozin betrayed us and trapped Toph on a platform over lava rigged to fall if she let go of the chains she was holding or even moved her arms away from straight out to the sides at all, then you had to fight him alone to try to save her, but he was _soooo_ much better than you!" Aang said. "Duel! Duel right now to see who's stronger!"

"Oh, I've been waiting for this," Sado grinned, standing only for Toph to catch his hand. "But I have permission."

"Because Aang's stressed and had a nightmare," Toph said. "How would he even get me caught in that kind of a trap anyway? The platform would have already fallen if me moving my arms a little would collapse it."

"Oh fine," Sado grumbled, sitting back down. "I hate it when you use logic."

Toph smiled, cuddling into his side before he lay down, wrapping his arms around her. Finally, he was able to drift off to sleep. The next time Aang woke him up, it was the middle of the night.

"What happened Aang!?" Katara asked.

"It's the nightmares!" Aang said. "They just get worse and worse!"

"Looks like it's time for another-" he spun, somehow getting his beard and eyebrows on in the time it took him to turn around and adopting his therapist voice, "-therapy session."

Aang glared at him. "No, that won't help! Nothing helps! There's only one thing I can do! I'm going to stay awake straight through to the invasion."

Sado set his head back down, still holding Toph. "Good luck with that."

The others all eventually settled back in as well as Aang began to pace again. However, when Sado woke up the next morning, still not rested, he looked over to where Aang and Katara were talking, except that Aang was standing twisted away from her with his arms in a circle and his lips puckered.

"Oh boy," Sado sighed, standing.

"What's he doing now?" Toph asked.

"Starting to hallucinate," Sado said. "I guess I might as well try to help with my fire again." He walked over to Aang as Katara walked away. "Lay down. I'm going to try to use my firebending to help you, but I need you to trust me."

"I don't think firebending's going to help me," Aang said. "No offense, but it's part of my problem."

"Touché," Sado said. "Well, you _need_ sleep. You're starting to hallucinate."

"I'll be fine," Aang said, walking away.

About ten minutes later, Aang paused his training, trying to blast a tree with Ozai's face attached to it, in order to talk to Momo, in Momo's language.

"Aang, we're all starting to get a little worried about you," Katara said.

"You've been awake too long," Sokka said.

"And you're acting downright weird," Toph said.

"You're already hallucinating," Sado said. "Like I warned you about."

However, Aang had stopped listening, staring off into space. Finally, he groaned, head falling forward.

"Look, I appreciate what you guys are saying, but the stress and the nightmares, they were just too much," Aang said. "Staying awake is the best way for me to deal with it."

"Yeah, you seem completely unstressed," Sado said, rolling his eyes.

Aang began to stare off into space again and Sado sighed. Then, he grabbed Sokka by the front of his shirt.

"Sokka, what should we do!?" Aang asked.

"About what?" Sokka asked.

"About that!" Aang said, gesturing at Momo, who was sitting on a rock, watching Aang with his head tilted to the side.

"Uuuummmm," Sokka said. "What's..."

"He's hallucinating," Sado said. "He'll snap out of it in a minute."

"I just need to jump in a cold waterfall!" Aang suddenly shouted before running into the trees, screaming.

"There he goes," Sado said.

"Could you take this a little more seriously please?" Katara asked.

"Why?" Sado asked. " _You're_ the one that can help him easiest."

"I am?" Katara asked.

"Well duh," Sado said. "He's afraid because he doesn't think he's good enough to win. All he needs is someone he trusts wholeheartedly, a.k.a. you, to tell him he'll be okay."

Katara nodded. "I'll try."

"While you do that, we're going to make Aang a descent place to sleep," Sado said. "Appa, we need some fur."

Appa growled something out and shook, loose fur falling to the ground. They collected it, walking over to a flat area where Toph formed a large round platform where they began to place the hair, Sozin also gathering wool from the koala sheep. Finally, hours later, they finished after the sun had set and Katara arrived, forming fog around it. Within a minute, Aang reached them, staring at the bed before walking over and beginning to feel it.

"Oh look, another hallucination," Aang said. "A bed made out of clouds."

"Hey!" Toph said. "It's real! We spent hours working on it!"

"We made it for you," Sokka said. "A good night's sleep will probably take the crazy away. We hope."

"Look!" Aang snapped, turning to them. "You guys keep telling me I need to sleep, but I can't! The invasion's tomorrow!"

"Aang," Katara said.

"No Katara, there's still so much I haven't learned!" Aang snapped. "I don't need sleep! What I need is practice! Quick, hit me!"

"I'm not going to hit you," Katara said.

"You want me to do it?" Toph offered, Sado nudging her with his elbow.

"Listen to me," Katara said. "You've been training for this since the day we met. I've seen your progress. You're smart, brave, and strong enough."

"You really think so?" Aang asked.

"We all do," Sokka said. "You can do this. You're ready."

"You're the man Twinkle Toes," Toph said.

"You can handle anything the Fire Lord throws at you," Sado said, glancing at Katara. _"Now kiss him goodnight and he'll be out instantly."_

Katara blushed instantly as Aang yawned. She helped him onto the bed before giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight Aang."

"Goodnight," Aang smiled, passing out almost instantly.

As soon as he did, Sado groaned in relief, the others all doing the same.

"Finally," Sado said. "We can rest."

"Agreed," Toph said.

They all lay down around the bed and passed out within seconds.

* * *

Leave a review.


	41. Chapter 41

I do not own any of the original Avatar characters.

* * *

Invasion

Sado stretched, testing the mobility of his new outfit. He was glad they were able to dress like themselves now. He hated wearing sleeves, even with his scars. He had switched out his previous outfit for a red gi with a gold flame-like border around it about mid chest then black above it and on the shoulders, a pair of red wrist bands, a black cloth belt, red pants with black on the bottoms, separated from the red by another flame-shaped gold border, and a pair of black shoes. The others had all gone back to their original outfits, save for Sozin, who now wore the family armor, a black chest plate styled into a sleeveless martial arts vest with gold down the front and forming fake clasps in the front, a pair of black pants, black armored shin guards with a silver spike on the knees, armored shoes with three silver caws extending from the front of the shoes, a layered, almost scaled, vambrace on his right arm with silver spikes running up along the outside of the arm in a line, a pauldron on his right shoulder with three short spikes extending up off of it, and a large golden dragon head, a pair of horns reaching up behind the shoulders and a pair of whiskers reaching around the sides of his abdomen.

"That is some fancy armor," Sokka noted, looking up from his maps.

"Thanks," Sozin said. "It was supposed to be Sado's before our parents decided to disown him."

"Keep it," Sado said. "I don't want anything to do with the family."

"I don't blame you," Sozin said.

"Well, I'm glad I have your support," Sado said. "I tell ya, that's really important to me. Don't let this face fool you, I care."

"Oh no," Katara said suddenly. "Sokka, do you think that fog will delay the invasion?"

Sokka looked over before grinning. "No, that _is_ the invasion!"

Toph and Aang ran down to the beach, forming several docks for the Water Tribe boats, everyone else running down a goat trail to meet them. Sado and Sozin both hung back, on account of knowing barely anyone that would be taking part, or in Sozin's case, knowing no one and being totally unwelcome. First off the boats were the Water Tribe warriors, then the swamp benders. Then came a guy that Sado assumed was an earthbender by his clothes and bare feet, who Katara addressed as Haru. Then came an older man who Sado suspected was his father. As Aang was introducing them, however, Toph suddenly swiped an arm, Sado being yanked over before she caught him before he could fall.

"You're being antisocial," Toph said.

"I don't know anyone," Sado said. "Plus, I don't think a firebender will be overly popular here. And I also am still waiting for permission to kill that fucker."

"One, I know less people than you," Toph said. "Two, we'll deal with you brother eventually, if we have to."

"And as for you being a firebender," Haru's father spoke up, "I'm sure your aid will be invaluable. I _had_ heard that Hakoda got detailed information about the Fire Nation from one of the Avatar's friends."

"Happy to help," Sado said.

Just then, the Hippo stepped up beside them, lifting Toph into a hug.

"Hippo happy to see Blind Bandit!" the Hippo said.

"You guys here for a rematch?" Toph asked.

"Negatory," the Boulder said from behind the Hippo. "The Boulder and the Hippo no longer fight for others' entertainment. Now, we fight for our kingdom!"

"Sweet," Toph grinned as the Hippo set Toph on her feet.

Just then, an explosion went off on one of the ships and they all ran over to it as Teo and his father left the ship, both covered in what looked like watered-down peanut butter.

"Was that a new invention?" Sokka asked.

"Yes," Teo's father said. "But, unfortunately the incendiary capabilities of peanut sauce proved to be a failure."

Just then, The Duke and Pipsqueak both walked down the ramp, also covered in peanut sauce.

"Let me handle incendiaries," Sado said, forming a fireball over his hand. "Finally got my shit working."

"You're a firebender?" Teo asked. "That explains a lot."

"Yeah," Sado said. "You going to be okay during this without being able to fly?"

"I'll be fine," Teo smiled. "Aang, my dad and I made this for you."

He held out a staff and Aang accepted it, smiling as blue wings and hand and foot holds sprung out.

"A new glider!" Aang grinned. "This is amazing!"

"And as a special feature, I added a snack compartment," Teo's father said, pointing it out before holding his head under it, twisting the right handle and catching the nuts that fell out in his mouth.

"Oh, well, I'm sure that'll come in handy," Aang said.

"Come on," Hakoda said. "That should be everyone. It's time for the briefing."

Everyone gathered in front of a stage, Sokka, Hakoda, Katara, Aang, Toph, and Sado all standing at the front, beside the stage, Sozin off to the side. Sokka was a nervous wreck.

"Don't worry, you'll do great," Hakoda said.

Sokka smiled and nodded, walking onto the stage. And promptly tripped as he was greeting everyone. Sado winced. He bet Sokka's pride was going to be i agony by the end of the speech. Sokka stood, gathering his maps back up and took a second to collect himself before beginning. It was a train wreck. It started out with him putting the papers up in the wrong order. Then, when he actually began to try to explain the plan, he was too nervous to say much beyond, "there's an eclipse today," and "Aang's going to fight the Fire Lord." After a moment, he caught himself and apologized, saying he would start over at the beginning. And then began at finding Aang in an iceberg.

"Wow, when he says the beginning, he means the beginning beginning," Katara said, Aang nodding.

Hakoda finally took pity on him and walked up on stage, telling Sokka he'd take over. "Let me just clarify a few points for everyone. Today, is the Day of Black Sun, and I want to thank you all for your self sacrifice, and your courage. There are two steps to the invasion: a naval stage, and then a land stage. To gain sea access to the fire nation capital, we have to get past our first major obstacle, here. The Great Gates of Azulon. Next, we hit the land, and we hit hard. We must fight past their battlements and secure the plaza tower. Once we do that, it's up to the Royal Palace. At that point, the eclipse will begin."

"Excuse me, the Boulder is confused," the Boulder said. "Isn't the point to invade _during_ the eclipse, when the firebenders are powerless?"

"The eclipse only lasts eight minutes," Sado spoke up. "If we tried to invade during it, we'd use up almost all of that time just trying to get to the beach. And even as heavily guarded as the port is _going_ to be, the Royal Palace will have a full army inside of it, not to mention the city around it. If we hope to get into the palace and find the Fire Lord, we have to be at the top of the mountain before the eclipse starts."

"Aren't you the non-bending child the Boulder destroyed in a fight once?" the Boulder asked.

"Close," Sado said, lighting his hand on fire. "I'm the firebender that refused to bend when he fought you, and is currently the leading authority on the Fire Nation geography, tactics, and the best chance you have of making it to the plaza tower without getting burned to a crisp."

"Sado's the person that provided most of our physical intelligence about the layout of the capital," Hakoda said. "He's also an extremely skilled firebender, and will be instrumental in fighting the firebenders at the dock."

"But then he'll be helpless once the eclipse starts," the Boulder said.

"You _do_ see the weapons I'm carrying, right?" Sado asked. "They're not for show."

"Sado is an extremely skilled warrior as well as a bender," Hakoda said. "Now please, if you have any other complaints about Sado, hold them until after the rest of the brief. Now, as I was saying. While we're fighting to the palace, Aang will be going to face the Fire Lord. Sado will act as our guide to reach the palace, and then to move through the palace to reinforce Aang against the Fire Lord if necessary. When this is over, the Aang will have defeated the Fire Lord, we will have control of the Fire Nation Capital, and this war, will be over!" He punched a fist into the air and their assembled troops began to cheer.

Sado glanced at Sozin, seeing him watching him with a blank expression. He sighed. One way or another, he suspected he would have to deal with Sozin by the end of the eclipse. Everyone began to prepare, Katara getting three extra water skins and filling them, Toph getting a pair of studded leather vambraces and an Earth Kingdom military hat, a long round partially domed one, Appa got a full-body cover of red fire-resistant cloth and gold armor plating, including an arrow-shaped on on his head and two barrels of water beside the saddle, Aang changed his school uniform for a yellow shirt covering the left side of his torso while keeping the right shoulder and arm uncovered, then an orange cloth over it on the same side, which Sado suspected might be his original clothes just too lazy to actually put on, then shaved his head.

Sado stood on the front of a boat and remained silent, staring out toward the capital. He didn't have armor, he didn't get any fancy new weapons. Just his usual gear and his firebending. He smiled. That was exactly how he preferred it. It was easier that way.

"You okay?" Toph asked. "You're unusually quiet."

"I just can't shake the feeling that we shouldn't be taking Sozin with us."

"You and me both," Top said. "But we don't have a choice. If we leave him, no one's going to be able to keep him ratting us out."

"Fair enough," Sado nodded. "I hope I'm wrong about him. I hope he really _has_ turned over a new leaf. But I know he hasn't."

"We'll cross that bridge when it comes to it," Toph said.

Sado nodded. He turned away from the railing and wrapped his arms around her just as Sokka and Aang stepped onto the boat and they all set sail. Sado sat down against the railing with Toph, who had her hat on her back, and they waited in silence, Toph struggling not to be seasick. After about twenty minutes, they saw the Great Gates of Azulon approaching, the chains making up the actual gates currently underwater. Katara and the swamp benders formed a cloud of fog around them, however, before they could make it through, an alarm sounded and the gates rose from the water, lighting on fire.

"Damn," Sado growled. "We were close."

"Everyone below deck!" Hakoda called out. "Quickly!"

Sado took Toph's hand, running down the stairs after Sozin and then dropping through a hole in the floor, landing on his feet and catching Toph before Hakoda climbed in using the ladder and closed the hatch, turning the handle to secure it. A moment later, the machine they were in, one designed to move around under water, trembled as it moved. Toph groaned, beginning to turn green almost instantly as they sat against the wall beside The Duke and Pipsqueak.

"You've really outdone yourself this time, son," Hakoda said.

"Yeah, congratulations Sokka," Toph said. "You managed to invent a worse way of travel than flying."

Suddenly, she gagged and The Duke handed her his helmet, Toph vomiting into it instantly. Sado began to rub her back comfortingly as she tried to suppress her vomiting, unsuccessfully. After a while, they had to resurface for air and Sado helped Toph out onto the top of the machine, then over to the water where she could rinse her mouth out, for all the good salt water would do, The Duke off to the side washing out his helmet as best he could.

"We're almost there," Sado said, still rubbing Toph's back. "The next time we stop you'll get to fuck up the Fire Nation."

"About time," Toph said before gagging, but holding it in, then washing her mouth out again.

Once she was done, they walked over to Aang, Sokka, and Katara.

"So, this is it, huh?" Aang asked.

"Are you ready for the Fire Nation to know the Avatar is alive?" Sokka asked.

"I'm ready," Aang said, he and Sokka gripping each other's forearms before they all shared a group hug.

"I hope you kick some serious Fire Lord butt Twinkle Toes," Toph smiled.

"Everyone listen up!" Hakoda said. "The next time we resurface, it'll be on the beaches, so stay alert, and fight smart. Now break time's over! Back in the subs."

Sokka and Toph walked toward the hatch instantly and Sado held out his empty handle.

"Here," Sado said. "I can't use it during the eclipse anyway, so you take it. In case you need a Wind Sword."

Aang smiled and nodded, tucking it into his belt. Sado turned, walking to the hatch and climbing in but stopping, glancing at them in time to see Aang kiss Katara, Katara returning it after a moment of surprise. Sado smiled, glancing down, seeing Sokka looking up at him impatiently. Sado looked up again, seeing Aang flying away.

"Katara, it's time," Sado said.

"What?" Katara asked. "Right. I'm on it."

She jumped off the sub onto a wave of water, riding it over to Appa, and Sado closed the hatch, sliding down the side rails of the ladder before sitting beside Toph again. After a few minutes, everyone was called into position, the earthbenders, including Toph, being ordered into tanks.

"Be careful," Toph said.

"Make sure you come back to me," Sado smiled, kissing her for a moment before she ran off to join the rest of the earthbenders.

The rest of them gathered to charge the moment the ships hit land, Sado and Sozin in the front of their group. Then, the sub began to lurch and roll. After a moment, Hakoda called for a torpedo to be readied, then launched, and a moment later they felt the hull vibrate with the explosion.

"This was an ingenious idea," Sozin said.

"And it had better stay that way," Sado snarled.

Just then, the sub surfaced, shaking a few times from projectiles before shuddering as it made landfall.

"Show time," Sozin said. "Ready to tell our parents to go fuck themselves?"

"Finally I can agree with some of the bullshit that comes out of your mouth," Sado grinned, crouching slightly and readying himself. "Let's do this."

The front of the sub opened and the tanks pulled out, everyone else following immediately after. Fireballs began to rain down on them instantly, but together, Sado and Sozin were able to blast anything and everything that flew toward them with their own flames. Well, almost everything. There were battlements along the tops of the walls that were firing explosives out of gigantic bows, fortunately inaccurately, that Sado and Sozin couldn't block.

"Sozin, blast the battlements with lightning!" Sado said.

Sozin nodded, hitting the nearest four, which were the only four that could target them at the moment. As he was blasting them, Sado took over complete defense against fire blasts and flaming boulders, actually impressing himself with how well he did. Finally, doors off to the sides opened and the Fire Nation's tanks, the same kind that Sado and the others had fought at the Northern Air Temple, rolled out, beginning to fire at Sozin and Sado rapidly, only for the pair to easily block everything, the tank they were riding on advancing toward the tank rapidly. Finally, as it neared the tank, both firebenders jumped back to the rear of it as the top rose, then slammed down on the tank, almost flattening it. Sado smirked. The tanks ran on tracks and were controlled by a single driver. the Earthbenders inside were simply using them for transportation. And Teo was driving the one Sado and Sozin were on.

Both ran back to the front, continuing to cover the troops and tanks advance. Sado glanced to the side as a tank crushed a small building where a firebender was able to fight a normal soldier from cover. He smirked. The Fire Nation was _n_ _ot_ prepared for this. Suddenly, a couple dozen tanks swarmed in from behind. Sado swore.

"Sozin, cover the front!" Sado said, turning and running to the back of the tank, jumping off and crashing down on the road, sending out a wave of flames that melted the tanks' tracks to the ground.

He stood as the firebenders began to attack him from inside, keeping them from attacking the others while the swamp benders used water from a truck near the back to destroy the tanks. Then, a massive construct of seaweed with a wooden mask on the front bearing a creepy smile rose out of the water, beginning to grab and hurl the tanks, making quick work of them. He smashed one down on another, hurled one into the water, and then hurled one into a battlement along the wall, completely obliterating it. Sado turned, launching himself back up next to Sozin, landing in time to disperse a fire blast that had been about to blast Sozin as he was charging lightning to blast a battlement. A moment later, the lightning punched through the wall of the battlement and hit an explosive, turning the battlement into a fireball. A moment later, another blasted a truck Teo's father had been driving that was loaded with boulders for the earthbenders. Teo's dad was fine, as the cab of the truck was undamaged, but the boulders were destroyed.

"Komodo rhinos," Sozin warned.

"On it," Sado said, leaping forward and landing in a roll in front of the five oncoming mounted troops.

One charged on ahead with a spear and Sado drew his jian, splitting the spear up the middle, then slashing the rider, who fell off of the animal, allowing Sokka to leap onto it a moment later when he reached it. Another of the riders began to send fire blasts at Sado but Sado tossed his jian into the air, blocking the blasts before sending one of his own, blasting the rider backward off of it, then caught his jian in time to spun, ducking under a spear and slashing the saddle straps of the next rider as he passed, the saddle falling off and the rhino stepping on the rider as it ran off. Sado turned to the last two just as Hakoda landed behind them, a foot on each rhino, and slammed their heads together then shoved them off the rhinos. Sado turned back to the front, sheathing his jian as foot soldiers, both benders and non-benders, began to charge from the front. As they did, Appa flew over with Sokka, Hakoda, and Katara, leaving to deal with the battlements, which were starting to get better at aiming, one having taken off the arm of the seaweed monster and another having tipped over one of their tanks.

"You ready for this brother?" Sozin asked.

"Oh yeah," Sado said, both taking matching combat stances. "These guys are in the way."

Both punched forward, twin massive jets of flame shooting out of their fists and blasting through the ranks of Fire Nation soldiers, completely overpowering the other firebenders attempts at defending it, due to underestimating the power of the attack. Once the flames had ended, both charged, jumping and beginning to tear into the soldiers, Sado using his firebending and his hook swords, and Sozin wielding his knives and his flames. As they tore into the troops, rapidly dropping them, Appa landed in front of one of the tanks, hurling it away and into the ranks of the Fire nation troops before Sokka shouted for the tanks, which had become spread out and uncoordinated, into a wedge, everyone else in the middle. Then, he turned to Sado and Sozin.

"Sado, Sozin, I need you on the tanks!" Sokka shouted.

Sado threw a windmill kick, a wave of flames hurling a line of soldiers before he launched himself back to the tank just right of the center with his flames, Sozin landing just left of center a moment later. And then, they advanced. Sado and Sozin drew most of the attention and deflected or blocked anything that was thrown at them, striking back whenever they did, and anything that was sent at the tanks was wasted. Behind Sado and Sozin, the earthbenders and warriors were all safe. They reached the tower after about two minutes and a pair of Water Tribe soldiers sent a truck loaded with explosives into the wall on each side of the tower, the explosives obliterating the walls, clearing their path. Sado and Sozin each took a hole and charged through, the warriors and benders following them as they rapidly drove the Fire Nation back, taking out the last of the ground troops that had been waiting inside the walls within a couple minutes. Then, once they had broken through, they began to head for the volcano.

* * *

Leave a review.


	42. Chapter 42

I do not own any of the original Avatar characters.

* * *

Time's Up

Sado leaned against the tank forcing his breathing to slow. About thirty seconds after leaving the port, they had met two dozen tanks and a half dozen catapults, plus about fifty firebenders. He and Sozin had dealt with half the tanks and most of the firebenders, but they were starting to get tired. Sokka had ordered them back into the half-circle of tanks they had to protect the warriors and benders from the attack while he planned his next attack. Now, the benders were opening doors in the outside of the tanks long enough to hurl boulders at the Fire Nation troops and weapons before slamming them shut again.

"You're doing well brother," Sozin said.

"You're not so bad yourself," Sado said. "Still don't trust you, but you're a good fighter."

Sozin smiled and nodded. "It's a start."

"Is that Aang?" Katara asked suddenly.

"What!?" Sado shouted, looking up just as Aang landed.

"Please tell me this means the Fire Lord turned out to be a push over and you didn't even need the eclipse to beat him and we can all go home," Sokka said.

"He wasn't home," Aang said. "No one was. The entire palace city was abandoned."

"They knew," Sokka said.

"Azula probably managed to get it out of the Earth King while she was posing as a Kiyoshi Warrior," Sado guessed.

"It's over," Aang said. "The Fire Lord is probably long gone. Far away on some remote island where he'll be safe during the eclipse."

"No," Sokka said. "My instincts tell me he wouldn't go too far."

"If it helps," Sozin said, "our family has a hidden bunker in case we ever get attacked. It's deep underground with only one entrance and exit. The Royal Family most likely has something similar."

"If it's an underground secret bunker we're looking for, I'm just the girl to find it," Toph said.

"The mechanist gave me this timing device," Sokka said, pulling out some odd device and looking at it. "It looks like we've got about ten minutes before the full eclipse. Ten minutes to find the Fire Lord."

"We can still do this," Aang said. "We can still win the day."

"Hang on," Sado said. "Because they knew, we have to assume that they have something planned for after the eclipse ends. An ambush maybe."

"You're right," Sokka said. "Dad, can you spread the word to be ready for a massive counterattack after the eclipse, regardless of our success or failure?"

"I will," Hakoda nodded, holding his side where it looked like he got burned pretty badly.

"Okay," Sokka said. "Everyone else climb on Appa."

They all did so, and Appa took off, flying away from the port to the side of the volcano. Toph dropped to the ground and set her hand down.

"Do you feel anything down there?" Aang asked.

"Yep," Toph nodded. "There are natural tunnels criss-crossing through the inside of the volcano."

"Anything else?" Sokka asked. "Is there a structure somewhere?"

Toph responded by slamming her hands into the ground. "There's something big, dense, and made of metal deep in the heart of the volcano."

"Sounds like a secret bunker to me," Sokka said.

Toph broke through the ground into a tunnel inside of the mountain and they all followed her in quickly. "This way, that one's a dead end!"

"What would we do without you!?" Sokka asked as they ran after her.

"Perish in burning hot magma," Toph said as they were passing a spot where said magma was flowing from higher up into a small pool beside their path.

"Yeah pretty much," Sokka agreed.

After a few minutes, they reached a massive cavern with holes in the floor, lava bursting up out of them ever few seconds.

"The tunnel continues on the other side, and it leads right to the bunker," Toph said.

"We'll have to be fast, but careful," Sokka said, running forward only for lava to burst up in front of him, Aang instantly blasting it and cooling it.

"How is that careful?" Aang asked.

"I was wrong," Sokka said. "We'll have to be fast, careful, and lucky."

"No we won't," Sado said. "Toph, I need you."

Toph stepped forward, taking his hand as he focused.

"Magma is just earth and fire mixed," Sado said. "So if we work together..."

"We should be able to control it!" Toph realized.

Both held out their hands and focused just as magma burst out of one of the holes, only to stop and slowly sink back in.

"Go now!" Sado said.

Aang, Sokka and Sozin all sprinted across the room and Sado and Toph followed at a walk. Then, finally, as they cleared the last of the holes, they lowered their hands and magma shot out of all of the holes for a moment before settling back into the random bursts. However, before them was a larger problem. A river of lava.

"There's no floor," Sokka said. "It's just a river of lava!"

"Climb aboard and hold on tight," Aang said, opening his glider.

"Aang, don't kill my girlfriend," Sado said. "Me and Sozin will follow you."

Aang nodded and took off with Sokka and Toph, gliding over the lava quickly. After several moments, both firebenders dropped off of the cliff and shot forward on their flames, using their feet to move forward and their hands held below them to keep themselves up. It was exhausting though. They followed the tunnel as it curved and wound through the volcano, avoiding several stone pillars and massive lava bubbles that grew and popped around them, before landing on the floor at the far end, both sighing and taking a second to catch their breath before they all ran along the tunnel again. Finally, they reached a massive metal structure, looking like a dome, and with a massive metal door in the front.

"That's some door!" Sokka said.

Toph walked up to it and rapped her knuckles on it twice, pressing her ear against it. "Not a problem." She stepped back before darting forward and slamming several elbow strikes into the crack then backed up, kissing her index and middle fingers on both hands before driving them into the massive dent she had made, pulling the door open slightly, then kicked the bottom wide open before shoving the top out of the way, the door having curled back on itself where she had moved it.

"So dramatic," Sado said. "You could have done that faster."

"Eh," Toph shrugged. "This way."

They continued running, Sokka expressing his joy at having Toph with them as they ran. After a bit, they reached a fork and Sado skidded to a stop, spinning, as did the others, as they all prepared to attack a Fire Nation Government Official who had been walking toward them from one of the other paths.

"The Fire Lord's chamber is that way, down the hall, to the left, and then up the stairs," the man said. "You can't miss it."

All of them stepped forward until he was pressed against the wall.

"Thanks," Aang smiled, he, Toph, and Sokka heading down the hallway.

"I'm going to put you to sleep now," Sado said, guiding the man to his knees. "It's not personal. I just don't trust you."

Then, he slammed a chop into the side of the man's neck, dropping him. He picked him up, looking around and seeing a small alcove just behind a strut, hiding the unconscious government official there before he and Sozin ran after the others. They caught up with the others just as Aang blasted the doors open. However, Sado skidded to a stop, seeing that it wasn't Ozai in the throne. It was Azula.

"So, you are alive after all," Azula said calmly. "I had a hunch that you survived. But it doesn't matter. I've known about the invasion for months."

Just then, Sado felt his bending leave him and drew his hook swords, Sozin drawing his knives.

"Ah, I see your brother found you after all," Azula said. "It's so nice to see the Matsuda family reunited."

"Matsuda?" Toph asked. "Oh, that explains so much."

"How?" Sokka asked.

"The Matsuda family has their fingers in everything," Toph said. "All forms of trade, basically all agriculture, military training facilities, weapons and armor for the military, you name it. They're one of only three families allowed to trade between the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom because if they weren't, the Earth Kingdom's economy would have been left crippled. Explains why you were able to get into that party."

"Is now really the best time for Global Economics class?" Sado asked, stepping forward, pointing a sword at Azula. "Where's the Fire Lord?"

"You mean I'm not good enough for you?" Azula asked. "You're hurting my feelings."

"Stop wasting our time and give us the information," Sokka said. "You're powerless right now so you're in no position to refuse."

"Debatable," Sado said. "This _is_ Azula."

"Tell us what we want to know!" Toph said. "And stick to the truth! I'll be able to tell if you're lying!"

"Are you sure?" Azula asked, walking forward to the foot of the steps leading up to the throne. "I'm a pretty good liar. I am a four hundred foot tall purple platypus bear with pink horns and silver wings."

"Okay you're good I admit it," Toph said after a moment, just before making stones grow out of the ground around Azula, trapping her. "But you really aughta consider telling the truth anyway."

Azula smirked as the earth cracked from the ground up, then exploded off of her. Sado swore loudly.

"You brought home some souvenirs from Ba Sing Se, didn't you?" Sado growled.

"I did," Azula smiled, dusting herself off. "Dai Li agents."

Two of them fell from the ceiling, landing in front of her just before Sado dropped into a low crouch, Aang's staff swiping over him, sending a blast of air at their three opponents, only for the Dai Li agents to slam two massive chunks of stone closed like doors.

"There's only the two," Sado said. "I'll take them. You guys try and pin down Azula."

The others nodded and Aang and Toph sprinted forward, smashing through the wall, only for Aang to flip over a second, thinner wall of stone that exploded out of the ground at him. As soon as it was done, Toph launched herself at it, smashing through it, and Sado jumped, hooking his swords through it and pulling himself through, landing on his feet in time to smash a stone glove with his swords, sprinting at the two Dai Li agents. One punched at him, sending a wall at him, but he rolled under it, standing in front of the other and hooking his leg, spinning and hurling him into the first Dai Li agent. Both crashed to the ground and Sado sprinted at them. The agent on bottom smashed a fist into the ground and the ground below Sado was ripped apart, throwing him to the ground. Both attacked instantly, only for Toph to block the attack, the Dai Li agents flipping to their feet as Sozin stepped up beside Sado. Both charged at one of the Dai Li agents and dodged away from each other when the agents attacked, then hurled one of each of their own knives as Azula suddenly flipped over them, Aang chasing her. Sado kept his attention on the Dai Li agents, watching both block the knives as Sozin spun after Azula. Then, Sado rolled under a boulder from each of the agents, the two boulders crashing into each other, before standing between the two arms crossed over his chest, blades crossing again above his arms, then drove his arms outward, the outsides of the hooks slashing the two agents' throats.

Both staggered backward, hurling a boulder at him as they fell, but Toph blocked the boulders and Sado turned, running back toward the hole in the wall with Toph, Sozin flipping through it just as Toph grew herself and Sado a ramp. They both leapt through, landing at a run after Azula, Sokka, who had been almost through the hole when they returned, following.

After a few seconds, Sokka skidded to a stop. "Wait! Aang, Toph, stop attacking! Can't you see what she's doing? She's just playing with us! She's not even trying to win this fight!"

"Not true," Azula said. "I'm giving it my all."

"You're trying to keep us here and waist all our time!" Toph accused.

"Um, right, I think your friend just said that, genius," Azula said. "And since you can't see, I should tell you, I'm rolling my eyes."

"I'll roll your hole head!" Toph snarled.

"Toph, Sokka's right," Sado said. "We don't have time to waste playing her games."

"Okay, so what do we do, just ignore her?" Aang asked.

"No," Sado said. "Leave her to me and Sozin. We'll end her, with or without the eclipse, then meet you guys on the beach after you thrash the Fire Lord."

"You want _me_ to fight her with you?" Sozin asked.

"Should I not?" Sado asked.

Sozin smiled, nodding, and readied himself.

"Good luck," Sokka said, turning to leave.

"So, Sokka's your name, right?" Azula asked. "My favorite prisoner used to mention you all the time."

"Sokka, leave now!" Sado said, instantly seeing where it was going and charging to try and stop Azula.

Azula caught his wrists and spun, hurling him into Sozin before continuing. "She was convinced you were going to come rescue her. Of course, you never came, and she gave up on you."

Sado stood and turned back to Azula as Sokka charged, Azula slipping a knife out of her sleeve. Sado slashed the knife out of her hand and Azula growled in rage, only for Toph to pin both of her hands to the wall with stone shackles. A moment later, Sokka slammed a hand into her shoulder.

"Where...is...Suki!?" Sokka demanded.

"Sokka, move," Sado said, raising his knife. "Priorities first. Where's your father."

"I'm not telling you," Azula snorted.

Sado drove the knife down into Azula's thigh, Azula screaming instantly. "Wrong answer."

"You're not a torturer!" Azula said. "None of you are! You're all too moral!"

Sado stabbed her thigh again. "The next one's hitting your IT band. Trust me, it hurts. Badly. Last chance. Where's the Fire Lord?"

Just then, an explosion echoed through the halls.

"Oh, sounds like the firebending's back on," Azula said, kicking up at him, her foot encased in blue flames.

Sado dropped under it, then stepped to the side out of the way of a fireball from her , before he could do anything else, something shiny flashed past him, and Toph screamed.

* * *

Leave a review.


	43. Chapter 43

I do not own any of the original Avatar characters.

* * *

Family

"Oh, sounds like the firebending's back on," Azula said, kicking up at him, her foot encased in blue flames.

Sado dropped under it, then stepped to the side out of the way of a fireball from her , before he could do anything else, something shiny flashed past him, and Toph screamed. Sado spun, staring wide-eyed as Sozin grinned wickedly back at him, his knife buried to the hilt in Toph's side. Not a fatal point, but enough to hurt. Sado roared in rage, exploding down the hallway after him as he had flown over the lava river, taking bends and curves at a terrifying pace before finally flipping and landing on his feet in a room with a stone floor around the outside, then a gap exposing lava a hundred feet down, then a metal platform suspended by chains. Sado landed on the metal floor, Sozin and Toph in the middle, Sozin still holding the knife and Toph trying not to cry or scream from the pain.

"You know the saddest part?" Sado asked. "I honestly didn't see this coming. I guess some part of me still wanted to believe his brother wasn't a lost cause."

"Big mistake," Sozin grinned. "You truly are a fool, you know that? After all the bullshit I pulled, you were still stupid enough to give me a second chance. What a fool."

Sado sighed, nodding, and twirled his hook swords. "Let her go."

"Gladly," Sozin grinned, dropping Toph and ripping the knife out, Toph screaming again. "So brother, about that Agni Kai."

"No," Sado snarled. "I'm just going to kill you!"

Sado sprinted forward, flipping over the first blast of flames, slashing downward at Sozin as he reached him, forcing Sozin to leap back. Then, Sado began to slash and kick and flip and spin, every movement sending flames at Sozin, who blocked or deflected everything. Sozin grinned wickedly as he fended off Sado's strikes before finally ducking under one, stepping forward to strike at Sado, only for Sado's hook sword to catch his ankle, yanking it forward. Sozin's back foot emitted a metallic screech as the claws skidded backward on the metal, Sozin falling into a split. Then, as Sado moved to remove his head, Sozin leaned to the side, avoiding the blade before swinging his feet up, knocking the sword out of Sado's hand. Sado spun, slashing the other at him, but Sozin jumped over it, kicking out at the side toward Sado and blasting him in the chest, Sado barely managing to use his free hand's flames to keep from being burned. He sailed backward crashing into the center of the platform where the four chains holding the platform up were attached to the center to help support the weight, the chains running through rings on the ceiling to hold the platform. Sado groaned, looking to the side, seeing his hook sword lying a little ways away, only for Sozin to blast it off of the platform, the first having fallen off when Sado dropped it.

Sado pushed himself up, beginning to block and deflect Sozin's blows, gritting his teeth. Sozin was faster, and more powerful. Sado could attack quickly, but Sozin was proving himself to unleash a blistering series of varying strikes that Sado couldn't keep up with. Finally, Sado was thrown backward, past the chains, which all burst instantly. However, before they could fall, Toph screamed in pain, grabbing the chains and clenching her teeth, her hands burning quickly from the heat of the chains Sozin had accidentally blasted, and her side began to bleed a little more quickly.

"Well whataya know," Sozin said, grinning. "Aang was right after all. If she lets those chains go, or lets them raise her arms too much, this platform's going to collapse under its own weight.

"I'll kill you before that happens," Sado snarled. "Toph, just hand on for me a little longer."

"I'm...trying!" Toph said through gritted teeth, tears flooding down her face, though the chains had cooled already.

Sado sprinted forward, flipping over a fireball and flipping swinging an axe kick and a fireball both down at Sozin, only for him to block both at the same time, throwing Sado backward. Sado flipped, landing on his hands and feet, then punched at Sozin, who punched back, their flames crashing into each other's and rolling back on themselves instantly for several seconds before Sado's began to be overpowered. Finally, the flames exploded in front of Sado, hurling him backward into the wall of the cavern. He groaned, pushing himself back up slowly as Sozin formed a pair of firebending daggers. Sado stared at him, but just as Sado took a step forward, Sozin moved, slashing at Toph. She grit her teeth, either preparing to be hit or steeling herself to fall, but either way she didn't get the chance. Sado's feet crashed into Sozin's chest hurling him back. Sozin flipped, landing on his feet on the stone outside the edge of the room as Sado slowly inhaled, then exhaled just as slowly, settling into his stance.

"You just don't quit," Sozin smirked.

"You were mistaken to hurt Toph," Sado said, face completely calm. "I'm _going_ to kill you for it."

"Right," Sozin snorted. "Bring it on then."

Sozin began to rain fire blasts at Sado again, and Sado began to slam his own into them, his blue flames blasting through Sozin's.

"Impossible!" Sozin shouted. "How!?"

Sado sprinted forward, leaping to the floor on the outside of the room and formed a pair of blue firebending daggers, Sozin forming his own, both beginning to slash at him rapidly, avoiding the other's. After a few minutes, Sozin punched at Sado, sending out a fire blast, and Sado ducked under it, swinging an uppercut as he stood, the blue fireball following his fist exploding into Sozin's gut, hurling him away. Sozin bounced off the wall and Sado jumped, spinning clockwise and swinging an arial windmill kick after Sozin, a fireball shooting out to Sado's left before Sado sent another fireball racing along the wall toward Sozin. Sozin roared in rage, flames exploding up around him and blocking both before we exploded into motion, a massive wall of flames following him as he raced along the wall toward Sado. However, Sado slammed the bottom of his fist into the wall to his right, and blue flames exploded outward toward Sozin, blasting him back onto the metal platform. Then, just as Sozin stood, Sado landed in front of him, blue flames rolling off of his jian, and removed his brother's head. He sheathed his jian and picked up Sozin's body, spinning and hurling it back to the tunnel they had entered through, then sprinted to Toph, wrapping an arm around her and shoving the other hand, his flames launching them both to the tunnel, the platform emitting a deafening metal shriek as it fell, twisting and distorting from its own weight, then splashing down in the lava.

"Hang on Toph!" Sado said, ripping off his shirt and holding it to her side. "Just hang on!"

"I'll...be fine," Toph said, face screwed up in pain.

Sado quickly pulled his brother's armor on, getting it on in barely more than a minute, then picked Toph up, sprinting through the tunnels back the way they had come. When he reached the lava, he carefully flew over it using only his feet, then sprinted through the room with the magma holes as quickly as he could. Finally, he reached the hole they had used to get in seeing that Aang and Sokka had left the volcano already and Aang and Katara were fighting off a group of war balloons like what Sokka had used at the Northern Air Temple, Katara riding on Appa.

"Are we the last ones out?" Toph asked.

"Yes," Sado said. "I need my arms. Do you think you can hold onto the horns on my back?"

"Yeah," Toph nodded, looking her elbows around the horns and her legs around his waist.

"Hang on tight," Sado said, blasting off the ground and flying back toward the retreating invasion force.

They were already halfway down the mountain trail, but when Sado grew closer, they began to hurl boulders at him, apparently believing he was Azula on account of the blue flames. He flipped and spun past the strikes, and after a moment, Sokka shouted for them to hold fire and keep running. Then, Sado landed in front of Sokka, Toph setting her feet down and letting go of Sado's back.

"We need to leave, now," Sado said.

"Right," Sokka nodded, picking up Toph.

They ran along the trail with the others, but after a few minutes, five massive metal balloons got over them, a set of doors in the bottom of each opening.

"Try and find cover!" Sokka shouted. "I think we're about to see some bombs!"

Sado inhaled, pulling his hands back and twisting his upper body, then twisted back the other way, sending out a massive wall of blue flames as bombs began to fall at them. His flames met the bombs and detonated them instantly, but after a moment, Sado let the flames end, falling to his knees and gasping for breath.

"Sado!" Toph said, kneeling beside him as the other earthbenders formed massive stone roofs for everyone to protect them from the remaining bombs. "Is it your condition?"

"No," Sado said. "I'm just exhausted. I wasn't planning to have to keep fighting after killing him, and I wasn't expecting to have to work quite so hard to kill him either."

"When'd you get blue flames?" Sokka asked.

"The dragon bird's been teaching me to increase the heat of my flames, but this is the first time it's worked," Sado said. "I just couldn't let him hurt Toph." He looked up at the balloons continued past them. "Oh no. They're going for the subs."

"How are we all going to escape?" Sokka asked.

"We're not," Hakoda said.

"Then our only choice is to stand and fight," Sokka said. "We have the Avatar. We could still win."

"Yes, with the Avatar we _could_ still win, on another day," Hakoda said. "But you kids have to leave. You have to escape on Appa together."

"What?" Katara asked. "We can't leave you behind! We won't leave anyone behind!"

Sado glanced at Toph's side, seeing it had bled through his shirt. "Katara, Toph needs to be healed right now."

"I'm...fine," Toph said, eyes struggling to close.

"No you're not," Sado said, pushing himself up and lifting her, walking to Appa and up his tail. "Katara, now!"

"Listen to me," Hakoda said. "You are our best hope for victory. You and Sokka have to go with Aang to someplace safe."

"The youngest of our group should go with you," Bato added. "The adults will stay behind and surrender. It'll be hard, but we'll all survive this battle."

"Katara!" Sado said, growing desperate.

"Go," Hakoda said. "Your friend needs you."

"I love you Dad," Katara said hugging him.

"I love you too," Hakoda said. "Now go."

Katara ran over, quickly beginning to heal Toph's side.

"We won't be apart for too long this time," Sokka said to Hakoda, who simply smiled.

"By Dad, I'm really proud of you," Teo told his father as Haru lifted them up to Appa's saddle, along with his wheel chair.

"And I'm so proud of you Son," his father smiled.

"I'm gonna miss you Pipsqueak," The Duke said as Pipsqueak lifted him into the saddle.

"Good bye The Duke," Pipsqueak smiled.

Aang jumped up onto Appa's head, wiping the tears from his face. "Thank you all for being so brave and so strong. I'm gonna make this up to you."

Then, he sat down and they were off, Appa calling out a heart-broken goodbye as they flew away.

* * *

Leave a review.


	44. Chapter 44

I do not own any of the original Avatar characters.

* * *

Rejected

Sado smiled as Toph handed the armor's chest plate to him. He had wanted the dragon head taken off because it got in the way. Instead, she had flattened it against the back to the point that it was barely more than a decoration. She had ended up taking most of it off while she did it so it would sit correctly, but not it was a lot lighter and still looked amazing, the second part being thanks to Sado allowing her to use his sight while she worked. Sakura had successfully healed both her hands and her sighed within the first day of then reaching the Western Air Temple, which was mostly a complex system of tunnels and chambers inside the cliff it was carved into, but there were also some upside-down towers on the cliff's overhang.

"Thank you, Toph," Sado smiled.

"i should be thanking you," Toph said. "I'm only alive because of you."

"And I could say the same," Sado said. "If you hadn't held the chains even while they were burning you like that, I wouldn't be here."

"Neither of us would, so it doesn't count," Toph said. " _I_ owe _you_ , not the other way around."

"Well, then I guess we're even now," Sado said. "Because you're the reason I can bend and that I was able to come back after the Serpent's Pass in the first place."

Toph smiled, shaking her head, then leaned on his left shoulder. He had had her remove the claws and spikes from the armor everywhere except the vambrace, since they threw him off, but that was all the changes he had had made to the armor. Truthfully, he kind of liked it.

"Sado, I'm ready to start training," Aang said, stepping out of the building off to the side.

"You sure?" Sado asked. "You don't want to ignore the fact that you could be a skilled firebender by now any longer?"

"I'm sorry for having refused to train me for so long," Aang said. "But...after I lost control and nearly hurt Katara, and _did_ hurt you, I didn't want to risk hurting anyone again."

"Yes Aang, I know," Sado said. "I was just kidding. Now, you remember what Jeong Jeong taught you first?"

"Stance, breathing, feel the sun," Aang said.

"Good," Sado said. "Go find the sun."

Aang obediently walked out to the edge of a platform nearby, crouching in the sun and beginning to focus.

"Is that really going to teach him to firebend?" Toph asked.

"No," Sado said. "It's going to teach him to control it. Or, at least, it'll start to."

Toph nodded. When they had first reached the Air Temple, it had been decided that they would go back to the original plan, have Aang learn, and attempt to master, all four elements as best he could before the commit and face the Fire Lord with all four. However, Aang had complained that he couldn't learn firebending without a master, stating that there was no way they'd find Jeong Jeong again. Then Katara had pointed out that they didn't need him. They had Sado, who Jeong Jeong had told Aang to learn from anyway. So, Aang had agreed, finally.

Sado stood, turning and walking over to Aang, inspecting his stance. He had retained it well from when he studied with Jeong Jeong. And his discipline had grown considerably. His face was completely emotionless, his gaze a thousand miles away.

"Where is is warmest?" Sado asked.

"My right shoulder," Aang said instantly.

"Good," Sado said. "I was worried you weren't focusing. If you can keep this up for...an...Shit. Company."

Aang turned, eyes widening as he stared at Zuko, who was standing a short distance away, staring at the ground. Within seconds, Toph, Katara, and Sokka were all standing with Aang and Sado.

"What are you doing here, Zuko?" Sado asked.

"Uh, the...armor looks good on you," Zuko said. "It suits you."

"Thank you," Sado said, blue flames springing to life on his right hand. "Now answer the question."

"Um...I..." Zuko stopped as Appa walked over, roaring at Zuko, then licking him repeatedly.

Once he stopped, Zuko wiped the saliva off of his face and sighed.

"I know you must be...surprised to see me here," Zuko said.

"Not really, since you followed us all over the world," Sokka said.

"Right..." Zuko said. "Well...uh...anyway...what I wanted to tell you...about...is that I've changed. And I uh...I'm good now...and...well I think I should join your group. Oh, and I can teach firebending...to you. See...I uh-"

"You wanna what now?" Toph asked.

"You can't possibly think that any of us would trust you, can you?" Katara demanded. "I mean how stupid do you think we are?"

"Yeah, all you've ever done is try to hunt us down and capture Aang!" Sokka said.

"And you sent the assassin after Aang," Sado said, everyone staring at him.

"That actually makes perfect sense," Sokka said.

"I've done some good things!" Zuko tried to defend himself. "I mean, I could have stolen your bison in Ba Sing Se, but I set him free. That's something."

Appa licked Zuko up the back again.

"Appa _does_ seem to like him," Toph said.

"He probably just covered himself in honey or something so that Appa would lick him," Sokka said. "I'm not buying it."

"Can you tell if he's lying Toph?" Sado asked.

"No," Toph said. "It feels like he's telling the truth."

"There, you see?" Zuko said.

"But it felt like your brother was telling the truth too," Toph said, one hand moving to where she had been stabbed, and still had a scar. "Plus there's Azula. I don't have a winning track record with lie detecting firebenders."

"That's also true," Sado said.

"Your brother?" Zuko asked. "You were traveling with your brother?"

"Yeah," Sado said. "It's where I got the armor from. Right after he tried to kill Toph and I chopped his head off."

"I'm sorry," Zuko said.

"Pft, I'm not," Sado snorted. "Killing that fucker was borderline therapeutic. once Toph wasn't in danger, anyway."

"Then...congratulations?" Zuko asked.

"Thank you," Sado said, letting his fireball go out. "As you can see, Aang's got a firebending teacher. We don't need you. How's your uncle?"

"Missing," Zuko said. "During your invasion, he broke himself out and escaped."

"Impressive," Sado said, extending his mind to Zuko's to listen in. "Exactly what I'd expect from General Iroh."

"Yeah," Zuko said. _I never even got to apologize for all of the horrible things I said. God, I'm such a fucking idiot!_ "Look, I admit I've done some horrible things. I was wrong to try to capture you, and I'm sorry that I attacked the Southern Water Tribe. And, I'm sorry for sending the assassin after you." _They won't forgive me. Hell, I wouldn't even be listening to me right now if I were in their shoes. I'd have attacked the moment I saw me._

"You're not forgiven," Sokka said, drawing his boomerang.

"That guy locked me ad Katara in jail and tried to blow us all up!" Toph said.

"We will never accept you," Katara said.

Sado sighed before glancing at Toph. "I'm sorry. But we can't trust you. Not after my brother."

"I understand," Zuko said, looking to Aang. "Why aren't you saying anything? You once said you thought we could be friends. You know I have good in me."

Aang looked to the others, Sokka shaking his head and Sado resting a hand on his armor's vambrace in thought. "There's no way we can trust you after everything you've done. We'll never let you join us."

 _So that's it then,_ Zuko thought, Sado still listening. _I don't blame them. But I can't give up. There must be a way to make them see I've changed._

"You need to get out of here, now!" Katara said.

 _No, I can't give up yet,_ Zuko thought. _I have to redeem myself by helping them._ "I'm trying to explain that I'm not that person anymore!"

"Either you leave, or we attack," Sokka warned, taking a step forward, Zuko stepping backward and Sado retreating from his mind.

"if you won't accept me as a friend, then maybe you'll take me as a prisoner," Zuko said, kneeling and holding his hands up.

"No, we won't!" Katara said, sending a wall of water blasting into him, throwing him backward. "Get out of here and don't come back! And if we ever see you again...well...we'd better not see you again!"

Zuko sighed, standing and bowing before turning and walking away. Once he was gone, Sado sighed, reaching up and rubbing his eyes.

"Why would he try to fool us like that?" Katara asked.

"Obviously he wants to lead us into some kind of trap," Sokka said.

"No," Sado said. "He was being honest. About all of it."

"How do _you_ know?" Sokka asked. "Isn't Toph the lie detector?"

"Yes," Sado nodded. "But unlike my brother, I was able to read Zuko's thoughts."

"You couldn't read your brother's?" Sokka asked.

"If I had, Toph never would have been stabbed," Sado said. "Zuko...Zuko honestly wants one more chance. He honestly wants to redeem himself. And he wants to be able to apologize to Iroh for everything. He didn't get the chance before."

"Oh, well boo hoo for him," Sokka said. "I guess that's what happens when you lock your uncle up for doing what's right."

"Seriously, I don't care about his hurt feelings, or his guilt over what he did to himself," Katara said.

"It's not about that," Sado said. "If he wanted to betray us, or trap us, or in any way do something other than honestly join us, he wouldn't have been thinking about wanting to apologize to his uncle. He would have been thinking about the trap. And he also wouldn't be condescending his own apologies by thinking about how unforgivable his actions were and how we'd be justified in launching him off the cliff."

"See, we're justified," Sokka said. "That means we'd be smart to. So he _was_ trying to trap us."

"Now you're just picking out the parts of my sentence that fit what you want to hear," Sado said. "He hates himself for what he's done, and he wants to make it right."

"Good," Katara said. "I hope he suffers. It serves him right."

"That's a little harsh," Toph said. "Sado's right. He wasn't lying while he was talking to us. Maybe you're all just letting your hurt feelings get the better of you."

"Easy for you to say!" Katara said. "You weren't there when he had us attacked by pirates!"

"Or when he tried to burn down Kiyoshi Island!" Sokka said.

"Or when he tried to capture me at the Fire Temple!" Aang said.

"Why would you even try to defend him!?" Katara demanded.

"Because no one else is!" Toph said. "He's completely alone now, and he wants to make things right, but no one is giving him that chance!"

"Like Sado said, we don't need him for anything, and we can't trust him," Aang said.

"We didn't trust Sozin either, and yet we took him with us," Toph said. "Against Sado's _repeated_ warnings about the fact that his brother genuinely _could not_ be trusted!"

"Yeah, and look how that turned out!" Katara said. "You nearly died! Both of you! And now you want to make the exact same mistake?"

"It's not a mistake this time," Sado said. "We both are able to see that he's telling the truth."

"And what if you're both wrong!?" Katara asked.

"Then we'll deal with him!" Sado said. "I'm not saying that we trust him. I'm not saying that he become a member of the team! All I'm saying is that he at least should get a chance!"

"I'm not giving Zuko the chance to stab us in the back again," Aang said. "I've got enough scars."

"You're darn right you're not buddy," Sokka said, he, Aang, and Katara standing in a line opposite Toph and Sado.

"Well, I guess that's settled," Katara said, smirking.

Toph growled in frustration. "I'm beginning to wonder who's really the blind one around here."

"Toph," Sado said, but she kept walking. "None of you understand. Our families are raised differently than yours."

"If family means so much to you that you're willing to trust Zuko, maybe you should go find yours," Sokka said.

Sado stared at him. "I thought I had. I'm sorry I was wrong."

Sado turned, walking away from them.

"Sado wait!" Katara said. "He didn't mean...Sokka what the hell is wrong with you!?"

"Sorry," Sokka sighed. "I'll go apologize."

"Yeah, you will," Aang said, crossing his arms.

Sado walked until he reached a large open room, beginning to practice his firebending. Sokka stepped into the room and Sado stilled, then drew his jian, turning toward Sokka.

"I'm sorry about what I said," Sokka said, drawing his own sword. "I didn't mean it."

"I know," Sado said. "But I _did_ mean it about giving Zuko another chance."

Sokka sighed and they began to spar, their swords ringing again and again as they clashed.

* * *

Leave a review.


	45. Chapter 45

I do not own any of the original Avatar characters.

* * *

Persistance

Sado jumped as a crash shook the ground, his hand slipping on his jian and cutting his palm. He swore, wiping the blood off the blade and sheathing it, following the others toward the cloud of dust and newly formed pile of rocks.

"Toph!" Katara shouted as Toph slid down the pile on her stomach, holding her burned feet off of the ground. "What happened?"

"My feet got burned," Toph said.

"Oh no," Katara said, beginning to heal them. "What happened?"

"I just told you, my feet got burned," Toph said.

"I meant how," Katara said flatly, holding out another hand and healing Sado's hand quickly before returning her attention to Toph.

"Well...I sort of went to see Zuko last night," Toph said.

"You what!?" Aang demanded.

"Well, I thought he could be useful to us, or at least, he didn't have to be an enemy," Toph said.

"And he attacked you?" Aang asked.

"Well, he did, and he didn't," Toph said. "It was...sort of an accident."

"But he firebended at you," Aang said.

"Yes," Toph sighed.

"See what happens?" Sokka asked. "You trusted Zuko and you got burned. Literally."

Sado turned, fists clenched and walking away from the others.

"Where are you going?" Sokka asked.

"I'm going to go and have a chat with Zuko," Sado said.

"Sado no!" Toph said. "It was an accident!"

Sado kept walking. He dropped off of the cliff, launching himself up to the top of the cliff with his firebending, seeing a red tarp in the trees and heading for that. However, just as he was nearing the trees, an explosion went off below him. He swore, flipping and flying back the other way, seeing Zuko standing on an upside down tower, trying to push the assassin away from Aang. Sado flew down, landing behind them. Just as he did, the assassin hurled Zuko away from him, Zuko landing at Sado's feet.

"Hello Zuko," Sado said. "You burned my girlfriend."

"I'm sorry," Zuko said. "I didn't mean-"

Sado punched, blue flames shooting out of his fist and meeting the assassin's energy blast, the two exploding and throwing everyone away from the blast. Sado caught Zuko, then a vine, swinging to another building and landing on it, the assassin looking between Sado and Aang, then turning to Sado.

"We'll deal with your accident later," Sado said. "Trust me, I understand the problems associated with being a firebender. First, help me end this guy."

Zuko nodded and they both dove aside from an energy blast, barely escaping the explosion. They began to hurl fire blasts at him rapidly, the assassin blasting through the flames just as rapidly. Sado flipped off of the building as an explosion made the spot he had been at collapse, and began to fly back toward the assassin, firing rapidly. The assassin began to run, avoiding the blasts before dropping, using his prosthetic arm to skid down the wall to the next level down as Sado landed on the level the assassin had been on. Then, Zuko swung past, grabbing Sado just before the ground where Sado had been standing exploded.

"Thanks," Sado said, sending a wave of flames at the assassin, who sent a blast through it, barely missing the two firebenders. "Throw me, then meet me behind him."

Zuko nodded and spun, throwing Sado. Sado flipped, a blast of flames exploding into the ground where the assassin had been, Sado landing there a moment later. Then, just as the assassin fired another blast at Sado, Zuko landed between them, forming a shield out of his flames, the energy blast throwing them both off the building. However, Zuko caught Sado by the ankle, then a vine with his free hand, stopping them.

"This guy's stating to annoy me," Sado said, grabbing the vine and having Zuko release him, flipping his legs down and catching the vine, both beginning to clime back up it.

"I agree," Zuko said. "He refused to stop even for double the pay."

Sado looked toward Aang and the others just as the statue thing over the fountain exploded. Suddenly, Aang sent a tornado at the assassin, only for the assassin to use it to throw himself to another building, then rolled to his feet in time to use his prosthetics to block a hail of ice from Katara, everyone down there diving into cover while he was distracted. Then, just as Sado and Zuko managed to get back onto their building, Sokka's boomerang slammed into the assassin's forehead. Zuko moved to step forward but Sado stopped him.

"Get him to attack us," Sado said. "Next shot he'll explode."

"What?" Zuko asked.

"Trust me," Sado said.

Zuko nodded and sent a fireball at the assassin, making it explode agains the building, rather than him. The assassin turned, looking up at Sado, who waved, smirking. Then, the assassin inhaled, face screwing up in effort. Suddenly, the air around him was filled with tiny flashes before Zuko and Sado together formed a fire shield just before a massive explosion reduced three levels of the building the assassin had been on rubble, which fell from the cliff instantly. They let their shield fade and sighed just before their own building began to crack.

"Shit! Sado swore. "Go!"

Zuko jumped off, grabbing a hanging vine and Sado launched himself to another with his flames just before the building broke free, falling. Sado sighed as he watched it fall, then looked around for a way down easily. After a moment, Appa flew up under them on his own and they dropped into his saddle, Appa flying back down to the others. Sado dropped off of Appa and walked over to the others, glancing back at Zuko, who was standing beside Appa, taking a moment to pet him as thanks for saving them before receiving a lick. Finally, he sighed, walking over to them and stopping.

"I never thought I'd say this but...thanks Zuko," Aang said.

"Hey, what about me?" Sokka asked. "I did the boomerang thing."

"Listen, I know I didn't explain myself very well yesterday," Zuko said. "I've been through a lot in the past few years, and it's been hard. But I'm realizing that I had to go through all those things to learn the truth. I thought I had lost my honor, and that somehow my father could return it to me. But I know now that no one can give you your honor. It's something you earn for yourself by choosing to do what's right. All I want now is to play my part in ending this war. And I know my destiny is to help you restore balance to the world." He turned to Toph. "I'm sorry for what I did to you. It was an accident. Fire can be dangerous and wild. So as a firebender, I need to be more careful, and control my bending so I don't hurt people unintentionally."

"Apology accepted," Toph said. "I knew it was an accident. I was just panicking from the pain last night."

"I'm sorry," Aang said. "But, after what happened with Sado's brother, we still can't trust you. I don't need you as my firebending teacher. So there's not reason for you to stay."

"Yes there is," Sado said. "He's now your sibling student."

"Excuse me?" Zuko asked.

"He's what?" Aang asked.

"He's good, but his form's a little sloppy, and his bending doesn't have its usual...kick, to it," Sado said. "You must have noticed."

Zuko stared at the ground.

"So, I'm going to teach him," Sado said. "Besides. I don't know how to bend lightning."

"Unfortunately, I can't help you with that," Zuko said. "I can't do it either. It always blows up in my face. But, I _can_ teach you, both of you, a technique for _redirecting_ lightning someone else throws at you. My uncle created the technique."

"That works," Sado nodded. "Aang?"

"We're not accepting him into our group," Aang said. "If you want to train him, you leave."

"Then you can't defeat the Fire Lord," Sado said. "Because you'll be left, once again, without a firebending master."

"And if Sado gets kicked out of the group, you can find yourself a new earthbending master too," Toph said.

Aang stared at them before sighing heavily. "Whatever. But if he betrays us, you're gone, Sado."

"Fair enough," Sado nodded.

Aang, Sokka, and Katara all turned, walking away. Sado turned and walked over to sit beside Toph, who was soaking her feet.

"Why would you do that for me?" Zuko asked.

"I did it for Sado," Toph said.

"And I did it because I understand how it feels to be alone," Sado said. "To have a family who hates you and to have no idea what to do next. If you weren't able to join us, you'd have been lost. Besides, You deserve a chance to redeem yourself, because you actually want one."

"Thank you," Zuko bowed.

"Come on," Sado said, picking up Toph in a piggy back. "I'll show you where you can sleep."

Zuko nodded and followed them through the hallways to an empty room. He began to try to make himself comfortable while Sado and Toph went to the room they were staying in, Sado having stayed with Toph while she was wounded, and neither really feeling the need to relocate after.

* * *

Leave a review.


	46. Chapter 46

I do not own any of the original Avatar characters.

* * *

Performance Issues

Sado leaned back against the railing, watching Zuko and Aang. Aang was too nervous to even care that Zuko was around. After all, Sado had cleared Aang to start using fire today.

"Remember," Sado said. "Firebending isn't something to be afraid of. Zuko's uncle once told me that fire isn't a weapon, it's a tool. It's an extension of your body. And just like any tool, it can be used either to destroy, or to protect. Fire keeps us warm at night. It cooks our food so that we can eat. It can even be used to make a shield, though it actually took facing my brother for me to figure that one out. Fire _is_ dangerous, but only if you let it be."

Aang nodded, seeming less afraid now.

"Okay," Sado said. "Think back to controlling the fire when Jeong Jeong was training you."

"You were trained by Jeong Jeong?" Zuko asked.

"Only for a day," Sado said. "Can you remember it Aang?"

"A little," Aang said.

"Good," Sado nodded. "Now, let me see what you've got. Any amount of fire you can produce."

Aang nodded, and took a deep breath before shoving his hand toward the open air away from Zuko and Sado, getting a puff of smoke and a few sparks. "Maybe I need more instruction. Or a demonstration."

"Fair enough," Sado nodded. "Zuko, you're up."

Zuko nodded, punching his fist out to the side and shouting, but only getting a small burp of flames. Sado blinked, Zuko staring at his hand as Aang clapped.

"What was that?" Zuko said. "That was the worst firebending I've ever seen!"

"I thought it was...nice," Aang said, trying to be supportive, apparently having warmed up to the idea of training with Zuko slightly.

 _"Any idea what's wrong with him?"_ Sado asked the dragon bird as Zuko tried a few more strikes, again barely getting any flames.

The dragon bird was silent.

 _"Hello?"_ Sado asked. _"Meizha?_ _"_

Again there was silence. Sado sighed.

 _"...will...change..."_ the dragon bird's voice whispered in his head, barely there.

Sado blinked, worried about the fact that he could barely sense it there anymore. He sighed, pushing off the railing, creating a pair of normal-colored fireballs. "Aang, try holding this. No juggling or fancy stuff, just keep it going as long as you can."

Aang nodded, taking a fireball, which instantly began to shrink before Aang stabilized it.

Zuko accepted the other, keeping it stabile without it shrinking. "At least I can still do this."

"I think it's because of your will," Sado said. "The same reason why I couldn't firebend for so long. Your will for so long was capturing Aang and restoring your honor, or proving yourself to your father. Now that you're working _with_ Aang, you've lost your will."

Zuko stared at the flames before nodding. "I think you're right. What...what do I do?"

"You need to find a new will," Sado said. "As I'm sure you've pieced together, mine is Toph. Aang will probably find his soon. But you...you have to find your own. I can't help you. I wish I could. No one understands what you're dealing with better than me."

"I see," Zuko sighed.

"I wish I could talk to my dragon bird," Sado said. "He taught me a lot about firebending."

"Dragon bird?" Zuko asked.

"Yeah," Sado said. "Long story. I died, a dragon bird brought me back, now he's in my head and I have telepathy. nothing major."

"Wha...uh...you have...um...okay," Zuko said. "If you say so."

"I guess for today we'll have to call it," Sado said. "Both of you keep that fireball going as long as you can. Come and get me when it goes out. Zuko, I'm not expecting yours to go out of control any time soon since you're an experienced firebender. Just don't let it go out of control if you suddenly get your bending back."

Zuko nodded and the three of them walked back to the others. About half an hour later, Aang reported his fireball had gone out while Zuko was meditating off to the side with his. Sado gave Aang another fireball to practice with and began to train with his jian with Sokka. A few hours later, and half a dozen fireballs for Aang, everyone but Zuko was gathered around a fire for dinner.

"Sado," Zuko said, Sado turning to look at him. "Have you had any luck talking to your dragon bird?"

"None," Sado said. "He's been unusually quiet since I fought Sozin. When you couldn't firebend, I asked him for any suggestions as to why and I could barely sense him, and I could only make out the words, 'will' and 'change.'"

"I see," Zuko nodded.

"i know what you're getting at," Sado said. "I wish we _could_ find dragons to ask for help. If only...if only they weren't extinct."

Zuko nodded. "Maybe there's another way. The first people to learn firebending from dragons were the ancient Sun Warriors."

"Oh yeah," Sado said. "I think I remember learning about them."

"I've never heard of them," Aang said.

"Probably not, they died out thousands of years ago," Zuko said. "But Their civilization wasn't too far from here. Maybe we can learn something by poking around their ruins."

"Good idea," Sado nodded.

"It's like the monks used to tell me," Aang said. "Sometimes the shadows of the past can be felt by the present."

"So, what, maybe you'll pick up some super old Sun Warrior energy just by standing where they stood a thousand years ago?" Sokka asked.

"More or less," Zuko said.

"That's ridiculous," Katara said.

"You have a better idea?" Sado asked.

"Yeah," Katara said. "Get rid of the jerk and stick with having _you_ teach Aang instead."

"We're not ditching Zuko, and the three of us _are_ going to the Sun Warrior ruin tomorrow," Sado said.

"I agree," Aang said.

"Whatever," Katara said.

Zuko turned to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Sado asked. "Isn't it cold out there?"

"I have this to keep me warm," Zuko said, holding out the fireball he was still holding.

"Come socialize, Zuko," Sado said.

Zuko sighed, walking over and sitting down on the opposite side of Sado from Toph, and a short distance out of the circle.

"Toph," Sado said.

Toph slid a hand over the ground and Zuko suddenly slid into the circle. Katara rolled her eyes and Sado smiled, creating another fireball for Aang, who accepted it, continuing his training.

"So, Zuko," Sado said. "Any pretty girls that you would like to see again?"

"Well, there's one," Zuko said. "Mai."

Sado snorted. "Of course you'd be attracted to the goth chick with the knives."

"Yeah," Zuko sighed. "I...uh...didn't exactly..."

"You left her a note when you ran away to join us, didn't you?" Sado asked.

"Uh...yeah," Zuko said.

"Oh that's definitely not going to go over well," Katara said.

"Nope," Toph agreed. "She's going to be ticked."

"I hope you've got a backup," Sado said.

"Excuse me?" Toph asked.

"It's a joke," Sado said. "Besides, why would I ever have a backup? You're _literally_ my reason for living."

"Fair enough," Toph said, laying back on his shoulder.

"Jin," Zuko said quietly.

"Who?" Sokka asked.

"Jin," Zuko said again. "She's a girl that came to Uncle's tea shop every day. But..."

"I'm sorry," Sado said.

"Don't be," Zuko said. "It wouldn't have worked out anyway. Everything she knew about me was a lie."

Everyone was quiet for a while after that.

"So, you said you died?" Zuko finally asked, everyone who wasn't there staring at him like he was crazy.

"Yeah," Sado said. "We were on our way to Ba Sing Se, and my condition...uh...for those of you who don't know my firebending was slowly killing me, whether I used it or not. Anyway, my condition had progressed to the point that I couldn't walk on my own. We came to a part in the Serpent's Pass where it was underwater and we got attacked by a giant serpent, hence the name. Toph made a small stone island to get us out of the water, and Katara made an ice bridge. Most of us got to safety, but Toph wouldn't go because she couldn't see on ice. Then Aang, I'm pretty sure it was Aang, dropped the serpent on the island while he was distracting it and forced Toph to start going. Then the serpent broke the bridge and I went to save her. But while we were in the water, I wasn't strong enough to do much more than keep the two of us afloat, I couldn't swim quickly. As we were floating in the water, the serpent decided we looked like a decent snack. So I did what I had to do to protect Toph. I firebended. And it killed me. After I died, I found myself in the spirit world, and realized that my will for firebending was to protect Toph, and all of the others."

"But mostly Toph," Sokka said.

"Guilty as charged," Sado shrugged. "Anyway, a spirit gave me the choice of returning, and I accepted. Then a dragon bird showed up and revived me. A few days later, I found out that dragon bird was living inside of me, and I could communicate with it telepathically. A few days later, I accidentally found out that I could also communicate with other people telepathically."

"What do you mean accidentally?" Zuko asked.

"He professed his love to me in his head and I heard it," Toph smirked.

A few of the others laughed and Sado shrugged.

"So that's how you two got together," Teo said.

"Actually no," Sado said. "It wasn't until a couple days later that we got together. Toph had said something about not knowing what I looked like, and not knowing what she looked like, so I used my telepathy to let her see through my eyes while we were standing in a mirror."

"And then?" Haru asked.

"That's it," Sado said.

"Oh," Haru said.

"I don't think you guys quite understand the gravity of what he just said," Toph said. "He found a way for a girl who was born blind to actually _see_ for the first time in her life. And it was more than that. All day he had been doing things just to make me feel better. We were hanging up posters to try to find Appa while he was missing and instead of having me hold the posters, or just follow him around, he found a way to make it so I could do them myself. And then when I dropped everything and ruined all the work he did to get it ready-"

"Like thirty seconds worth," Sado said.

"It was worth a lot more than that to me," Toph said. "Anyway, he took the time to get everything set up for me again, rather than just finishing up himself, even though he had his own to do the entire time."

"That's really sweet," The Duke said.

"Then after we got together, he took me to see my first Rainbow," Toph smiled. "Again, you can't possibly grasp the full meaning behind that."

"I'm still trying to decide whether or not you're pulling our leg with this telepathy stuff," Teo said. "Aang I could buy, cause he's the Avatar."

 _"We're not lying,"_ Sado said telepathically, Teo's mouth falling open.

"That's so cool!" Teo said.

"Wait, all of that was real?" Zuko asked.

"Yeah," Sado said. "You thought we were lying?"

"Maybe not about the posters or Serpent's Pass, but the telepathy stuff yeah," Zuko said.

Sado chuckled. "Damn. I should have made you think you were going insane instead."

Several of the others laughed

"Anyway," Sado said, standing. "Aang, Zuko, we'd better get some rest. We have a long day tomorrow."

Both nodded and said goodnight to everyone, heading to their rooms. Sado picked up Toph and walked to their room as well.

"Sorry," Toph said. "I'm sure I'll be able to walk again by the time you get back."

Sado smiled. "You know I don't mind. And when I get back, we can finally go stargazing. There's a perfect spot up top."

"You mean it?" Toph asked excitedly.

"Yup," Sado nodded.

"I love you!" Toph smiled, kissing him.

He smiled kissing her back for a few seconds before she pulled back. "I love you too. Now go to bed."

She smiled, curling into his side and closing her eyes. He closed his eyes as well and within a few minutes had drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Leave a review.


	47. Chapter 47

I do not own any of the original Avatar characters.

* * *

Firebending Masters

Sado stared at the spike trap. Aang had hit a trip wire that dropped the floor into a spiked pit a few centimeters deep, too shallow to have much time to react, and Aang had only survived by using airbending to cross the gap. The problem was that the tripwire wasn't ancient like the ruins around them.

"Guys, I think the past is trying to kill me," Aang said.

"I can't believe it, Zuko said, kneeling to inspect the rope. "This boobytrap must be centuries old, but it still works."

"No," Sado said. "That rope's not centuries old. Otherwise there wouldn't _be_ a rope. Someone's maintaining the traps."

"There's probably a lot of traps," Aang said. "Maybe this means we shouldn't be here."

Zuko backed up, then sprinted forward, running along the wall over the trap and landing in front of Aang. Sado sprinted forward and launched himself over the pit with his firebending, landing in a roll and stopping, waiting for a trap to activate before standing carefully.

"Where's that upbeat attitude you were talking about?" Zuko asked, referring to Aang saying they started their adventures with one when Zuko complained about Appa flying too slow. "Besides, people don't make traps unless they've got something worth protecting."

They continued down the main street of the ruin, eventually reaching a long staircase and climbing it, stopping at a mural of a pair of dragons breathing fire around a person with their hands out to the sides, as though the person were bending the flames that encircled him.

"This looks promising," Aang said. "Although, I'm not sure what this tells us about the original source of firebending."

"They look pretty angry to me," Zuko said.

"I thought the dragons were friends with the sun warriors," Aang said.

"Well, no one really knows how the Sun Warriors died out," Sado said. "So...maybe not best friends forever?"

Zuko turned, beginning to walk away, Sado following.

"Zuko, something happened to the dragons in the last hundred years," Aang said, both stopping. "Something neither of you are telling me. They were around when I was a kid, but when I asked about them on the way over, you just blew up. What happened?"

"My great grandfather Sozin happened," Zuko said, continuing.

Sado followed again, Aang falling in at the back.

"Why am I leading this field trip?" Zuko asked. "Shouldn't that be the teacher's job?"

"You know more about the Sun Warriors," Sado said. "And it was your idea."

"But you can still firebend," Zuko said. "Which is why _you_ should be paying attention."

Zuko rolled his eyes as they reached a bridge. "My great grandfather started the tradition of hunting dragons for glory. They were the ultimate firebenders, and if you could conquer one, your firebending talents would become legendary, and you'd earn the honorary title, 'Dragon.'"

"No way, Iroh killed a dragon?" Sado asked. "He doesn't seem like the type."

"That's right," Zuko said. "The _last_ dragon."

"But, I thought your uncle was...I don't know...good?" Aang asked.

"He had a complicated past," Zuko said. "Family tradition I guess. Let's just move on."

They began up another staircase, this one with two dragon statues at the bottom. When they reached the top of the staircase, they found a large, round, golden door. Aang ran over, trying to force it open with no success.

"It's locked up!" Aang said.

Zuko looked around, then back at a tall stone pillar with a red crystal at the top. "Wait." He moved to the side, seeing a spot of ed light on the ground, on a small stone circle in a ring of circles that extended up around the door. "It's a celestial calendar. Just like the Fire Sages have in their temples." He pointed to a red stone above the door. "I bet that sunstone opens the door, but only when sunlight hits it at just the right angle. On the solstice."

"Monkey feathers," Aang said. "The solstice again? We can't wait here that long."

"Zuko," Sado said. "Try your sword."

Zuko blinked, then drew them, grinning. "Yeah, that might work. Let's see if we can outsmart the sunstone."

The small spot of light slowly danced around the door before reaching the sunstone, quivering but remaining on it. After several seconds, the ground began to rumble and the doors opened.

"You know Zuko, I don't care what everyone else says about you," Aang said. "You're pretty smart."

Zuko smiled for a moment, Sado barely restraining his laughter, until Zuko caught the backhand of the compliment and his face fell. Sado snorted and began to laugh, walking into the room with Zuko following, Aang already inside. Inside, there was a ring of statues depicting two Sun Warriors going through a series of movements as they moved in a circle, eventually meeting on the far side.

"It says...it's something called the Dancing Dragon," Aang said.

"There's a firebending technique called the Dance _of_ the Dragon," Sado said.

"So, what, are we supposed to do that?" Zuko asked.

"I'm not really sure we're supposed to do anything," Sado said. "They're statues."

Aang took the same pose as the first statue and a stone tile below his foot sank. "No, I'm pretty sure we're supposed to do the dance."

Sado stared at him for a moment before grinning. "Oh Zuko."

"I am so not doing that," Zuko said.

"You want to firebend again, don't you?" Sado asked.

Zuko grumbled in annoyance, walking over to the other beginning statue. Then, they slowly made their way around the room, pressing more switches as they went. Then, as they finished, a hole opened in the floor at the center of the room, a short stone pillar rising with a golden egg sitting on top. Sado's jaw fell open instantly.

"Hurray!" Aang cheered. "Wait, what exactly is that?"

"It's a dragon egg!" Sado breathed.

"Should we take it?" Zuko asked.

"What!?" Sado shouted. "No! We can't take that! For one thing it's a _dragon EGG_! And for another thing, it's definitely boobytrapped!"

"I don't think so," Zuko said. "I doubt they'd risk something so precious with a booby trap."

"Zuko, I swear to God, if you touch that egg-"

Zuko lifted the egg off the pedestal. "See? There's no-"

Green liquid exploded up from around the pedestal, blasting both Zuko and Sado up into a grate in the ceiling, both getting stuck instantly, Sado face up and Zuko face down, the egg hanging from Zuko by a string of the slime.

"Don't let that egg fall!" Sado said.

"I can't exactly do much to stop it!" Zuko said. "Can you?"

"Fair enough," Sado said. "Aang, if the egg falls catch it! Oh, and don't touch the goo!"

Aang grabbed his staff and landed on one of the statues' heads, swiping the staff and hitting Zuko with a blast of air,rolling him over so that he was also face up, the egg now sitting above the grate on Zuko's chest.

"That works," Sado said.

"Hey, uh, if it's not too much trouble, maybe you could, oh, I don't know, FIREBEND US OUT OF HERE!?" Zuko shouted.

"Solid pass," Sado said. "I don't feel like falling into that goo because I cut the grate off without being able to get off of it before it fell."

Zuko groaned. "We're doomed."

A moment later, Aang grabbed the grate around Sado, instantly getting stuck.

"Aang, I hate you," Sado said. "Get your face up through the bars."

Aang did as instructed and a moment later, the room below them was full, only for the goo to stop. "It stopped."

"At least we have air," Zuko said. "Now will you firebend us out?"

"We sink into this and we are _not_ getting out," Sado said. "Maybe we should send Appa after Toph."

"That might work," Aang said. "Appa!"

"Can he even hear you from that far?" Zuko asked.

"Got a better idea?" Aang asked.

"Who's down there!?" a voice suddenly asked as a man with a red and gold tribal outfit on and his face painted red on top with a white outline and two fang-like teeth on his cheeks appeared over them.

"Uh...we're travelers," Sado said. "For the record, I said _not_ to touch the egg."

The man glared at him and a few minutes, and one agonizingly slow process of draining the room, then having a pair of aardvark sloths slowly lick the remaining goo off of them once they were outside of the egg's room, the egg being held by the chieftain of the now numerous Sun Warriors.

"For trying to steal our sunstone, you must be severely punished!" the chieftain said.

"Sunstone?" Sado asked. "So...it's not a dragon egg?"

The chieftain looked between the egg and him several times before glaring at him as he passed it to a Sun Warrior beside him. "No, it's a sunstone!"

"We didn't come here to take your sunstone," Zuko said. "We came here to find the origin of all firebending. My friend and I are trying to learn but it's not going well."

"Yeah right," the Sun Warrior with the egg said. "They're obviously thieves. Here to steal Sun Warrior treasures."

"Please," Aang said. "I don't normally play this card, but...I'm the Avatar."

The Chieftain stared at him in silence before Aang stood.

"Just hear us out," Aang said.

"My name is Zuko," Zuko said, also standing. "Crown Prince of the Fire Nation. Or, at least, I used to be. I know my people have distorted the ways of firebending, to be fueled by anger and rage. But now I want to learn the true way. The original way. When I came here I never would have imagined that the Sun Warrior civilization was secretly alive. I am truly humbled to be in your presence."

All three bowed.

"Please, teach us," Zuko said.

"If you wish to learn the ways of the sun, you must learn them from the masters Ran and Shaw," the chieftain said.

"Ran and Shaw?" Aang asked. "There are two of them?"

"When you present yourselves to them, they will examine you," the chieftain said. "They'll read your hearts, your souls, and your ancestry." He leaned down close to Zuko's face during the last part. "If they deem you worthy, they'll teach you, if they don't, you'll be destroyed on the spot."

Zuko and Aang glanced at each other before looking to Sado.

"Don't look at me," Sado said. "We're here for you."

"I'll do it," Zuko said.

"So will I," Aang said.

The chieftain nodded and turned, leading them away from the room, Sado and the others following. Eventually, they reached a massive fireplace with a bonfire inside of it.

"If you're going to see the masters, you must bring them a piece of the Eternal Flame," the chieftain said. "This fire is the very first one. It was given to man by the dragons. And we have kept it going for thousands of year."

"I don't believe it," Zuko said, staring at it.

"You will each take a piece of it to the masters, to show your commitment to the sacred art of firebending," the chieftain said.

"Um, Mister Sun Chief Sir...yeah, I'm not a firebender yet," Aang said. "Couldn't my friend here carry mine for me?"

"No," the chieftain said, turning to the fire and pulling out two fireballs from it. "This ritual illustrates the essence of Sun Warrior philosophy. You must maintain a constant heat. The flame will go out if you make it too small. Make it too big, and you might lose control."

Zuko and Aang nodded, accepting their fireballs and standing. Sado held his hands out as well.

"May I also go?" Sado asked. "If my friends are to be punished for being unworthy, I'll accept the punishment alongside them."

"And if they are trained you wish to receive the reward as well," the chieftain said.

"Actually, no," Sado said, forming a blue fireball in one hand, earning several gasps. "I understand. Fire is life, not just destruction. It took a very long time for me to understand this, but I do understand now. I came to help my friends."

The chieftain nodded, pulling a third fireball from the Eternal Flame and handing it to him. Then, the three of them left, following a winding path away from the ruin and up a nearby mountain. As time ticked by, Aang began to slow, falling back. However, he had lasted more than an hour already, so he was progressing.

"Hurry up," Zuko called back to him finally.

"If I walk too fast, my flame will go out," Aang said.

"Your flame's going to go out because it's too small," Zuko said. "You're too timid. Give it some more juice."

"What if I can't control it?" Aang asked.

"You can do it," Zuko said. "I know you can. You're a talented kid."

Aang smiled and nodded, though his flame didn't grow any bigger. Sado walked over, holding a hand under Aang's, the flame growing.

"What does the flame feel like to you?" Sado asked.

"A little heartbeat," Aang said.

"And what does a heart need to survive?" Sado asked.

"Oxygen and nutrients," Aang said.

"Exactly," Sado said. "The flame's got plenty of air. The nutrients is your will to control it. You need to feed your heart, your flame, in order to keep it from dying out."

Aang nodded and Sado turned, walking away, Aang following, managing to keep the flame a halfway decent size this time.

"Not bad," Zuko said.

"Same to you," Sado smiled. "Iroh would be proud, by the way. Of your decision to help us."

"Thanks," Zuko said, also smiling.

Finally, as the sun was setting, they reached a large flat platform, with a staircase leading up to a raised walkway, a pair of large tunnels off to either side, and the Sun Warriors around the round platform. Sado sighed.

"Why am I not surprised we took the long way?" Sado asked.

"Facing the judgement of the firebending masters will be very dangerous for you," the chieftain said, turning to Zuko. "Your ancestors are directly responsible for the dragons' disappearance. The masters might not be so happy to see you."

"I know I wouldn't be," the Sun Warrior who had been holding the egg before said.

"But once they find out I'm the Avatar..." Aang began but trailed off.

"Have you forgotten that you vanished, allowing the Fire Nation to wreak havoc on the world?" the chieftain said. "The decline of the dragons is your burden too."

Suddenly, he drove the end of his staff into the ground, taking a piece of Zuko and Aang's fires and passing them off to two more Sun Warriors, who began to pass the fire around, each warrior that got a piece spinning it into a ring before passing some on. The chieftain picked up his staff and turned, walking toward the stairs.

"We could turn back now," Aang said. "We've already found out more about fire than we'd hoped." He held up his, once again, tiny flame.

"Aang, fuel," Sado said, Aang focusing, making the fire grow slightly.

"No, we're seeing this through to the end," Zuko said. "We're going to meet these masters and find out what's so great about them."

"What if they judge us, and attack us?" Aang asked.

"Well we're the Fire Prince and the Avatar," Zuko said, drawing his swords a few inches. "I think we can take them in a fight whoever they are. Not to mention Sado."

"We're not fighting them," Sado said, sensing the dragon bird stirring slightly, though he still seemed distant. "Have faith and focus on your wills, the good parts." He looked to Aang. "You want to save the world and protect Katara." He looked to Zuko. "And you want to atone for your mistakes, and the sins of your family. As long as you can focus on those, we'll be fine."

Both nodded and the three of them walked over to stand before the chieftain.

"Bring them out," Zuko said.

"Chanters!" the chieftain said, the Sun Warriors around the platform that didn't have fire beginning to chant and pound their forearms and fists on drums.

Then, Zuko, Sado, and Aang climbed the stairs to the walkway, finding it to be wider than Sado initially thought, and stopped.

"Those who wish to meet the masters Ran and Shaw will now present their fire," the chieftain called out.

Zuko and Aang turned away from each other, both bowing toward a tunnel and holding out their flames. Sado bowed toward the sun, presenting his own.

"Sound the call!" the chieftain shouted, a horn blowing in response.

The mountain shook instantly, dust falling inside one of the tunnels. Sado took a slow, calming breath, remaining still.

"What's happening?" Aang asked.

"They're coming," Sado said. "Focus on your flame."

"Zuko!" Aang whispered. "My fire went out!"

"What do you want me to do?" Zuko asked.

"Give me some of yours!" Aang whispered, reaching for it while Zuko held him back with one arm.

"Stop fighting!" Sado hissed.

"No!" Zuko said. "Just make your own!"

"I can't!" Aang said, reaching again.

"Hurry up and share!" Sado hissed, going completely unheard.

"Go get some from those warriors!" Zuko said. "Stop cheating off me!"

"Stop being stingy!" Aang countered.

Sado sighed, then returned his focus to his flame. Suddenly, both stopped moving and Sado internally groaned.

"Sado!" Both hissed just as the mountain rumbled.

"Too late," Sado said. "You'd better figure something out."

Suddenly, a massive red dragon shot out of one of the tunnels, the chanters continuing. Sado felt the wind the dragon kicked up buffeting his flame but managed to keep it going as the dragon circled them rapidly. Then, an equally massive blue one joined the first. Again Sado had to increase his focus to keep the flame going, the two dragons now circling them in perpendicular canted orbits.

"These are the masters," Zuko realized.

"Still think we can take them?" Aang whispered.

"Sh!" Zuko hissed. "I never said that."

The dragons patterns began to change, moving differently each orbit, like a sort of dance.

"Do something you two," Sado said. "You can't just stand there."

"Zuko," Aang said. "I think we're supposed to do the dragon dance with them."

"What?" Zuko asked. "What about this situation makes you think they want us to dance?"

"Well, Sado's right," Aang said. "We have to do _something_. Let's just try it."

"Fine," Zuko growled.

The two took the beginning pose, going through the steps and circling Sado and the remaining flame, the dragons moving with them as they did, the blue with Aang and the red with Zuko. Then, as the two finished, the dragons stopped, hovering over each end of the walkway. Sado looked up at them and the dragons stared at them before dropping, exhaling fire up at them from below. However, instead of burning them, the flames spiraled around them in a beautiful multitude of colors, gold, green, red, blue, white. It pulled the flame from Sado's hands and turned it a brilliant white before it merged with the rest. The three stared out at the flames in awe. Then, the flames died down and the dragons retreated into their mountains. Sado stared up at the sky for a long moment before smiling. Even having known that fire was life, and energy, and warmth, he hadn't fully grasped how beautiful it could be until then. He just wished Toph could have seen it. He followed the other two down the stairs, their words passing his ears meaninglessly as he tried to speak with his dragon bird, and then tried to bring back the memory of the flames to try to show Toph later, both proving futile.

"Hey," Zuko said finally, resting a hand on his shoulder. "You alright?"

"Yeah," Sado said. "Just trying to memorize the fire for Toph."

"Oh," Zuko smiled. "Alright. Let's get back to the others."

Sado nodded and they all headed back to Appa. A few hours later, Zuko and Aang demonstrated the Dancing Dragon for the others, but sending out fire blasts with every stance.

"With this technique the dragons taught us, Zuko and I will be unstoppable," Aang was saying.

"Yeah that's a great dance you guys learned there," Sokka said as they finished and everyone else clapped, even Katara.

"It's not a dance," Zuko said. "It's a firebending form."

"We'll just tap dance our way to victory over the Fire Lord," Sokka teased.

"Its'a sacred form that happens to be THOUSANDS OF YEARS OLD! ! !" Zuko snapped, walking over to stand over Sokka.

 _"Ask the name,"_ Sado told Katara telepathically.

"Oh yeah?" Katara asked. "What's your little form called?"

Zuko deflated. "The Dancing Dragon."

Everyone laughed as he blushed and deflated more before sighing.

"Alright," Sado sighed, raising a hand to his chest and rubbing it in a circle. "Get some sleep you two. Early day of training tomorrow. We have to make up for lost time."

Both nodded and Sado stood, walking to his room before groaning and laying on the bed, holding his hand to his chest. It felt like something was compressing his chest. He sighed as the feeling faded slightly. Maybe a good night's sleep would help. He lay down, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep instantly, only to begin tossing and turning. Then, some hours later, his world exploded into pain.

* * *

Leave a review.


	48. Chapter 48

I do not own any of the original Avatar characters.

* * *

Newest Member

Sokka stood, stretching, then put the fire out. He was the last one to go to bed, due to taking the time to clean and sharpen his boomerang. However, just as he turned to walk to his room, a piercing shriek of agony rang out from inside. He ran through the door, drawing his sword and skidding around corners rapidly. Another scream rang out. Then another. Finally, he skidded to a stop in Sado's room, arms falling limp. Sado's armor was on the floor beside his bed, and there was a bulge of skin about five inches around stretching upward three inches from his back then dropping back down before stretching again.

"Sokka, what's going on!?" Katara asked as she, Toph, and Aang arrived, all skidding to a stop in the room, Zuko joining them a moment later, all watching the bulge shrink back down.

Then, Sado screamed even louder, a tiny tiny spot of gold appearing at the top of the bulge as it grew again. Then, the gold grew into a sot of rectangle, then began to rise, turning into a snout. Then a head. One the creature's horns were free, it shook its head, beginning to grow out of Sado more quickly, though apparently not more painfully, given his continuing screams. By the time the serpentine creature met resistance again, the others had all arrived and the crowd was watching in shock, all too confused or bewildered to have even an inkling of an idea of what to do. The creature leaned to one side, an even louder shriek ripping out of Sado as a tiny leg forced its way out. Then it leaned the other way and another was pulled free. Then, it leaned forward, its feet gripping Sado's flesh and pulling, Sado screaming so loudly that they all had to cover their ears. Here, however, the spell they were all under was broken. Toph was at Sado's side in an instant, grabbing the creature and pulling, only to release it instantly as Sado's scream grew even louder in response. Zuko moved forward next, drawing his swords, only for Toph to hold up a hand.

"No!" Toph said. "You'll hurt him!"

"He's already hurt!" Zuko said. "Whatever this is, it needs to die! It's clearly a parasite!"

"Wait, Zuko, there's no blood!" Sokka said, kneeling down to look at the creature, which was still trying to gain any more traction than when it had first gotten its feet free. "It's not breaking his skin. It's...it's like it's fused with him and trying to separate."

"What is it?" Zuko asked, sheathing his swords.

Toph grabbed it and yanked, the creature moving several inches outward without getting free. However, as soon as she stopped pulling to give Sado a break, a pair of feathered wings snapped open below her hands, Zuko gasping harshly and staggering back.

"What is it?" Toph asked, trailing her hand over the thing. "It's really...soft?"

"It's...a...dragon bird!" Zuko gaped. "I think this is the thing that's been living inside of Sado!"

The dragon bird managed to free a back leg, then another. Then, in a couple of second, its tail was free and Sado collapsed onto the bed, unconscious.

"Katara!" Sokka said.

Katara rushed forward, the dragon bird beating its wings and flying over to Toph, landing on her shoulder and circling her neck before laying down, allowing Katara to inspect Sado.

"He's fine," Katara said. "Just exhausted." She turned to the dragon bird. "What are you?"

 _"I am the reason that your friend was alive after the Serpent's Pass,_ _"_ the dragon bird said into everyone's mind. _"And for the record, I am_ not _a parasite."_

"I'm sorry," Zuko said. "I didn't realize what you were. But...if you're outside of his body now, does that mean he'll die again?"

 _"No, his life is his own,"_ the dragon bird said. _"I was merely inhabiting his body with him. However, being returned to life was something I can honestly say I did not foresee, just as I did not foresee his telepathy."_

"So...You're a spirit?" Sokka asked.

 _"I was,"_ the dragon bird said. _"Now I'm not."_

"Is Sado going to be okay?" Toph asked. "Does he need you to control his condition?"

 _"No,"_ the dragon bird said. _"Weren't you listening all the times that he said you were his reason for being able to bend? All he needs to control it is you."_

Toph smiled and nodded, still running her fingers over his feathers.

"Is it weird that she's petting a dragon?" Teo asked.

"What about this situation strikes you as normal?" Sokka asked.

"Weird stuff happens around the Avatar, right?" Teo asked. "I just figured this was like that."

"Not even remotely," Katara said. "Anyway, Sado's probably going to be down for a couple days this time."

"Great," Zuko sighed. "Aang, I guess I'm training you tomorrow instead."

Aang nodded and everyone began to head back to bed for the night. Toph held her hand out, the dragon bird crawling onto it, then used her free hand to roll Sado onto his back, setting the dragon bird on his chest before laying down beside him, wrapping her arms around him.

* * *

Sado's eyes slowly drifted open and he groaned, blinking a few times before staring up at the bird dragon sitting on his chest. In total length it was about the same length as Momo from the top of his head to the tip of his tail, and with about the same wingspan. Sado blinked twice before deciding not to panic.

"Soooo...how exactly?" Sado asked.

 _"What is the last thing you can remember before going to sleep?"_ the dragon bird asked.

"Pain," Sado said.

 _"That was be beginning to be forced from your body as I returned to life,"_ the dragon bird explained. _"I have no idea how, but now both of us are alive once again."_

"Oh," Sado said. "Okay."

 _"You're taking this rather calmly,"_ the dragon bird said.

"Well, I've had a dragon spirit living in my head for months, and I've had telepathy for months," Sado said. "Plus I died and came back to life. At this point, you're pretty par for the course."

 _"Fair enough,"_ the dragon spirit said, looking to the side, where Toph was sleeping beside Sado. _"She hasn't left your side since I was forced out of your body."_

Sado smiled, gently brushing some hair from her face, Toph jerking awake. "Good morning. I think. How long was I out?"

"Two days," Toph said. "Zuko took over Aang's training for you while you were out. It's not morning though. It's late afternoon, I think. Might be night already."

Sado nodded, pushing himself up, the dragon switching to his shoulders as he did. Toph stood, helping Sado up, and Sado grabbed a shirt, pulling it on before they walked out onto the platform they were usually on. As they arrived, the others were sitting around the camp fire, Zuko handing out tea.

"Leaf me alone, I'm bushed," Zuko said, apparently finishing a joke, only for no one to laugh. "It's funnier when Uncle says it."

"Right, that's probably because he remembers the whole thing," Katara said, everyone in the circle chuckling before Aang looked up and saw Toph and Sado walking over.

"You're awake!" Aang smiled. "Are you okay?"

"Still a little tired," Sado said. "But I'm alright. Sorry for worrying everyone."

He was about to sit down when Sokka stood.

"Can I talk to you a minute?" Sokka asked.

"Sure," Sado nodded, following Sokka over to Appa.

"Do you know where they're holding my dad?" Sokka asked.

"I have a guess," Sado said. "Coincidentally, it's also the most likely place that Azula would have sent Suki, since she's a personal friend of all of you."

"Where?" Sokka asked, struggling to keep the excitement out of his voice.

"It's not good, Sokka," Sado said. "It's _really_ not good. It's called the Boiling Rock. It's the Fire Nation's highest security prison. It's completely inescapable. It's an island inside a volcano, surrounded by a boiling lake. The only way in or out is on a heavily guarded gondola. Guarded on both ends, and inside. A minimum of twenty total, and that's when they're understaffed, which is rare. Firebending isn't allowed, and there are no other kinds of benders there, except maybe Earth, where there's no stone to bend since the whole thing's metal."

"I see," Sokka said. "Have you been there?"

"If I was, it was as a prisoner, and then I wouldn't be here," Sado said. "No one has ever escaped. Not even once. Not since it was built."

"A boiling lake would mean it's really humid, right?" Sokka asked. "Tons of water in the air?"

"We are _not_ bringing Aang or Katara to that prison," Sado said. "You and I might be going, but they are not."

"Count me in," Toph said.

"Toph, no," Sado said, turning to her and Zuko. "And Zuko, you kind of stand out."

"I'm going," Zuko said. "But I agree about Toph."

"Really?" Toph asked. "I'm a metalbender. I can just wear glasses or something to hide that I'm blind."

"Toph, you can't come with us," Sado said. "Not because you're blind. Me and Sokka will be pushing it for age. You couldn't pretend to be old enough. They'd catch the lie in minutes."

"Then what about a prisoner?" Toph asked.

Sado blinked, staring at her, then at Zuko, who shrugged.

"It's not a bad idea," Zuko said.

"Really?" Sado asked. "A supposedly helpless blind girl in a prison full of mostly men who have been there for years? No, not bad at all. What could go wrong?"

"That's not going to happen?" Zuko said.

"What won't?" Toph asked.

"It's nothing Toph," Sokka said.

"Clearly _that's_ not true," Toph said. "I don't even need my earthbending for that."

"If you're so concerned about it, you could go as a prisoner too," Zuko said.

"Or, you could both just stay here," Sado said.

"I'm coming with you," Toph said.

"Alright, fine," Sado sighed. "Meizha, I need you to sty with Aang while we're gone. Teach him to firebend while we're away."

 _"Very well,"_ the dragon bird nodded.

He jumped off of Sado's shoulder and spread his wings, flying over to Aang and landing around his shoulder, as he had been around Sado's. Sokka and Zuko walked back to the fire and Sado and Toph took Appa up to the surface to go stargazing. After a while of that, they returned to the others and sat around the fire. For a little while, they all chatted and enjoyed themselves. Then, eventually, everyone that wasn't planning to break into a Fire Nation prison had gone to bed. Sado finally stood, dusting himself off, and walked into the temple, quickly and easily gathering his weapons and then grabbed Sokka's jian, then returned to the others, handing Sokka his sword.

"What about Zuko?" Sokka asked. "Or my boomerang?"

"Your boomerang will stick out too much," Sado said. "And Zuko's going to get arrested by the time we're done, so its best if he _doesn't_ lose his swords."

Sado slipped his empty handle, which Aang had given back to him when they got there, into his shirt, making sure it didn't show.

"What about your armor?" Sokka asked.

"Again, it sticks out too much," Sado said. "We're all going to be in disguise. Now, Zuko, you have a war balloon, right?"

"Yes," Zuko nodded. "We'll take that."

"Why not Appa?" Sokka asked.

"We're going to a Fire Nation prison in a volcano, Sokka," Sado said. "Appa can't come."

"Fair enough," Sokka sighed. "How do we-"

"We'll talk about everything once we're in the balloon," Sado said. "Now, Zuko, lead the way."

Zuko nodded and they left the camp, heading up to the surface, then to where Zuko had originally been camped, getting in the balloon and taking off, beginning to discuss the details of the plan, Sado stressing that Toph needed to find either Suki or someone else that she could trust to look after her so that she didn't have to blow her cover metalbending in order to defend herself. Then, finally, the volcano cam into view.

* * *

Leave a review.


	49. Chapter 49

I do not own any of the original Avatar characters.

* * *

The Boiling Rock

"There's plenty of steam to keep us covered," Zuko said. "As long as we're quiet, we should be able to navigate through it without being caught."

"Zuko, kill the furnace," Sado said.

"What?" Zuko asked. "But that's what's keeping us in the air."

"And as soon as we enter the steam, the air outside the balloon will be too hot for your flames to keep us up," Sado said. "Put it out. I'll take over. You steer."

Zuko nodded, using his firebending to put out the fire inside the furnace, Sado raising a hand and forming a blue fireball. Once they were in the steam, they began to descend quickly. Sad waited until they were lower than the edge of the volcano, then formed a second fireball, leveling them out. Zuko steered them in slowly, Sado slowly lowering them to the ground beside the prison before letting the balloon deflate, all of them climbing out.

"Help me push it into the water," Sado said.

"What?" Zuko asked. "Why!?"

"Well we can't leave it here," Sado said. "We're going to have to take the gondola out."

"Allow me," Toph said, stepping forward.

Then, she stomped her foot and shoved her hands forward, the ground below the balloon shifting, shoving it out into the water where it sank out of sight. Sado nodded and turned, looking around.

"It's going to be tough getting you registered as a prisoner," Sado said.

"Not really," Zuko said. "If she gets caught here, she'll be held here just for knowing about the place."

"True," Sado said. "Alright, wait for us to get away, then cause a distraction. Try not to throw anyone into the water."

"I'll do my best," Toph said.

Sado kissed her for a moment before she moved a nearby rock out of the way, digging them a hole for their weapons, Sado and Sokka quickly stashing them. Then, she moved the rock back into place and Sado and the others ran away. After several moments, they felt the ground shake and an alarm went off. Sado quickly found a door and pilled out a pair of thin metal sticks, quickly picking the lock before they all snuck inside. A hours of searching later, they finally found the armory and put on a uniform. Just as they did, a small army of guards ran past the hallway, one of them stopping.

"Guards, there's a scuffle in the yard, come on!" the guard shouted, taking off again. Sado and the others followed.

After a moment, they reached the yard, finding a massive circle of inmates. The guards shoved their way through quickly, Sado stepping out of the crowd and watching as a guard snapped a firebending whip on the ground behind a guard that was claiming innocence of whatever action.

"Stop right there Chit Sang," the guard said, Zuko moving to step forward, only for Sado to stop him.

"Don't," Sado said. "This is how prison works." His voice dropped to a whisper. "Don't blow our cover."

"I've had it with your unruly behavior," the guard said.

"What did I do?" Chit Sang asked.

"He wants to know what he did, isn't that cute?" the guard asked, turning to Sado and the others.

"It's downright adorable," Sado said, nudging Zuko.

"Very cute," Zuko said.

"Super cute," Sokka said.

The guard turned, walking around in front of Chit Sang. "You didn't bow down when I walked by, Chit Sang."

"What!?" Chit Sang asked. "That's not a prison rule!"

"Do it!" The guard snarled, getting in Chit Sang's face, despite the guard being fat and Chit Sang being a six foot eight wall of muscle.

"Make me," Chit Sang growled.

The guard stood there for several seconds before smiling and walking away, getting behind Chit Sang before swinging a firebending whip at him. Chit Sang spun, catching the whip and turning it into a fireball, which he hurled back at the guard. The guard kicked through it, dispersing it, and grinned at Chit Sang, clicking his tongue.

"Firebending is prohibited," the guard said. "You're going to the cooler." He turned, pointing at Sokka. "You, help me take him in!"

Sokka stood rigid for a second before turning. "Meet back here in an hour."

Then, he ran over to help the guard. Sado scanned the crowd, spotting Toph standing beside Suki, who was staring at him with a tiny smirk. He nodded slightly, the barest movement of the head, and Suki returned the gesture. Then, he and Zuko followed the rest of the guards to a room with tables and food. Sado pulled his helmet off and held it under his arm while he gathered food onto his tray. Zuko kept his on as they were getting food.

"Hey, new guy," one of the guards said. "I know its a prison rule to keep your helmet on at all times, but this is the lounge. Relax."

"But, what if there's an incident?" Zuko asked, walking over to the table as Sado sat in the corner alone. "If I'm not prepared, someone could strike me on the head."

The guards at the table began to laugh.

"Give it a week," a female said. "He'll loosen up."

"Can the new guy ask you veterans a few questions about the prison?" Zuko asked, sitting down.

"No, you can't date the female guards," the girl said.

"Trust me," one of the males said. "You don't want to."

The girl threw an empty cup into the side of his head and the other male at the table laughed.

"No, that's not it," Zuko said. "The Boiling Rock, it holds the Fire Nation's most dangerous criminals, right?"

The other three nodded.

"And as of last night there's a little blind girl in here somewhere that can earthbend," one of the males said. "I think she gave someone a concussion with the one lucky shot she got off."

"Impressive," Zuko said. "But, what about war prisoners?"

"Sometimes," the female said. "Why do you ask?"

"I heard a rumor that there were Water Tribe prisoners here," Zuko said. "I didn't think they'd be enough of a threat to be brought here."

"I don't know if they'd be enough of a threat or not," one of the males said. "But we don't have any Water Tribe prisoners here."

"I see," Zuko nodded. "I guess it was just a pointless rumor, then."

"Seems like it," the female said.

"So, what kinds of rules are there for the people here?" Zuko asked. "Guards and prisoner both."

They began to explain the rules to Zuko, Sado continuing to listen in as he ate. Once he was finished, he left the room, waiting a little ways down the hall until Zuko finished and joined him. Then, they headed back to the yard, finding Sokka on the second level balcony.

"Hey," Sado said, leaning back against the railing.

"Hey," Sokka said.

"Bad news," Zuko said. "I asked around, and there are no Water Tribe prisoners on the island. I'm afraid your father's not here."

"What?" Sokka asked. "Are you sure? Did you double check?"

"Yeah," Zuko said. "I'm sure."

"No," Sokka said, walking over to the wall and slamming his fists into it. "No!"

"I'm really sorry Sokka," Zuko said, Sado looking down and spotting Suki and Toph.

"So we cam all this way for nothing?" Sokka asked.

"Not exactly," Sado said. "The news isn't _all_ bad.

"What do you mean?" Sokka asked.

"I mean, Toph found a friend," Sado said. "Check it out."

Sokka walked over and Sado pointed. Then, Sokka's eyes widened and he grinned widely.

"Suki!" Sokka grinned.

"Who?" Zuko asked.

"His girlfriend," Sado said. "Half the reason we came here."

Just then, a metal clanging filled the air.

"Prisoners! Back in your cells!" a voice shouted.

"Sokka, don't get your ass kicked too much, we need you functional," Sado said, only for Sokka to take off without another word.

"He's going to blow our cover for that girl, isn't he?" Zuko asked.

"His own maybe," Sado snorted. "Mine's safe, as long as my family doesn't show up. Yours...well...you're probably safe. Come on. Let's go cause trouble."

Zuko nodded and they followed Sokka to Suki's cell. Zuko stood outside the cell and Sado stood down the hall a little ways. After a few moments, Zuko knocked on the door to Suki's cell as a female guard walked toward them.

"Scuse me, I need to get into that cell," the guard said.

"No, you can't go in there," Zuko said, glancing at the door, Sado turning toward them, already seeing things were about to go bad. "Th-The lights are out. The prisoner could sneak up on you."

"Step aside fool," she said, setting a hand on her shoulder, only for her to grab her arm, spinning her into an arm bar against the wall. "Hey, hey! What are you doing!?"

She spun, reversing it an pinning him to the wall, only for him to twist, bending her backward by the arm. Then, Sado grabbed him by the arm pits and hurled him, following, pinning his arms down.

"Firebend and play along," Sado said.

Zuko kicked up at him instantly, Sado diving out of the way of the fireball, getting to the opposite side of him as the female. Zuko looked between them ass both lit their hands on fire, Sado sticking to a normal color. Zuko began to strike at them rapidly, both blocking them, but after a moment, Sado ducked under a fireball, and Zuko let him take him down, holding a firebending dagger to his throat.

"Try something else," Sado said. "I dare you."

Zuko stilled and the female ran over, cuffing Zuko. Then, they led him away together, taking him to the cooler and locking him in.

"Now what?" Sado asked.

The woman sighed. "One of us should tell the warden that there's an imposter. But the rules dictate we have to keep firebender prisoners, which is essentially what he is now, locked up in the cooler for an hour with two guards."

"We'll let the warden know after," Sado decided.

The guard nodded and an hour later the female led them to an empty cell where they locked Zuko in, the female guard going to get him a prisoner uniform before coming back, Sado guarding him while he was changing, then taking the guard uniform and handing it to the prisoner, who left.

"Now what?" Zuko asked through the slot in the door.

"We'll figure something out," Sado said. "Me and Sokka are still safely hidden. And we've still got Toph. We can still handle this."

"Alright," Zuko said. "Make sure you don't shoot blue fire at anyone. That's a dead giveaway that you're not a normal guard."

"I know," Sado said. "I won't. Help Suki look after Toph for me, alright? If anyone..."

"I won't let anyone touch her," Zuko said. "I promise."

Sado nodded, then fell silent just before the female walked back around the corner.

"I let the warden know," she said. "Once he shows up, we'll be able to leave. His bodyguards can handle him."

Sado nodded and about five minutes later, the warden and his guards arrived, the warden dismissing them. Sado left, finding Sokka at the yard again, looking around and trying to find the best escape route.

"You made it out safely, I see," Sado said.

"How'd it go?" Sokka asked.

"Not well," Sado said. "We'll need to move quickly."

Sokka nodded and they headed to the barracks, both going to sleep for a few hours, then waking up about twenty minutes before anyone else. They spent an hour or two looking for the best way out before finding Suki and Zuko mopping the floor behind a stairwell, Toph sitting against the wall beside them, since being blind had earned her the right to no mop.

"Oh good, you guys have met," Sokka said.

"Actually we met a long time ago," Suki said.

"We did?" Zuko asked.

"Yeah you...kind of burned down my village," Suki said, Zuko stopping, staring at the floor.

"Oh, sorry about that," Zuko said.

"You doing okay Toph?" Sado asked.

"I hate having to act blind all the time," Toph said. "Aside from that, I'm fine."

"No one's going to hurt her," Suki said. "I promise."

"You know, it'd be a lot easier for me to know what to keep people from doing to me if you'd tell mw what it is you're all so afraid of happening to me," Toph said.

"It's nothing," Sado said. "Or, at least, it's nothing you'll have to worry about as long as you stick with Suki and Zuko. Otherwise you'd have to blow your cover as a metalbender."

"Whatever," Toph said. "You're telling me once we get back, though."

Sado sighed and nodded.

"So listen," Sokka said, kneeling down out of sight, Zuko and Suki doing the same while Sado walked a safe distance away. "I think I have an escape plan. i checked out the coolers again. The whole point of them is to keep firebenders contained, right?"

"Yeah," Zuko said.

"So, they're completely insulated and sealed to keep the cold in," Sokka said. "Well to keep the cold in, it also has to keep the heat out, right?"

"Just get to the point Sokka," Suki said.

"It's a perfect boat for getting through the boiling water," Sokka said.

"The cooler as a boat?" Zuko asked. "Are you sure?"

"I'm telling you, it'll work," Sokka said. "I walked around the perimeter. There's a blind spot between two guard towers. It's the perfect launching point. I already-"

"Sh!" Toph said suddenly.

After several moments, Chit Sang walked down the stairs, turning and kneeling down behind Sokka.

"Don't let me stop you," Chit Sang said. "This is an excellent plan. I wanna hear it. Unless you want the Warden to know about this plan."

"I guess we have no choice," Suki said.

"Okay, you're in," Sokka sighed. "As I was saying, we'll roll the cooler to the water and float out with the current. As long as we don't make a sound, we'll be fine."

"But how're you going to get the cooler out?" Suki asked.

"First, we need someone to unbolt the cooler, from the inside," Sokka said, handing a wrench to Zuko.

"Oh, I can get you inside," Chit Sang smirked.

Just then, Sado tapped his foot twice and Toph warned the others to shut up, Sokka dropping his helmet's mask back into place and standing.

"Get back to work!" Sokka ordered, Suki and Zuko grabbing their mops instantly, returning to work as Chit Sang moved further back, out of sight.

Several guards walked past and once they were gone, Sado slid his foot to the side, Toph telling them they could continue.

"So, you've got another guy as a lookout?" Chit Sang smirked. "Not bad. You come prepared."

"Always best to have a spare," Sokka said.

"And the blind girl?" Chit Sang asked.

"I can feel vibrations through the ground, even on metal," Toph said. "Comes with being an earthbender."

"I see," Chit Sang nodded. "Impressive. Don't worry. I'll take care of you while we're here."

"Take care of me from what?" Toph asked, only for Zuko to shake his head.

"Pretty much everything," Chit Sang said. "My little sister was born blind."

"I'm getting really sick of not being told what it is everyone's protecting me from," Toph said.

"Sado will tell you after," Sokka said. "For now, Chit Sang, Zuko, do your thing."

Chit Sang nodded, standing and walking out from behind the stairs. After a moment, Zuko mopped over to him and slammed an elbow into him, probably harder than he needed to.

"Hey, what are you, stupid!?" Chit Sang snapped, shoving Zuko. "What where you're going!"

"Why don't you watch where you're standing!?" Zuko snapped back, grabbing Chit Sang by the shoulders, Chit Sang swinging him, Zuko landing on his feet before staggering away.

Zuko lunged forward, slamming both hands into Chit Sang's chest and knocking him back several steps. When Zuko stepped forward again, Chit Sang punched him, sending him staggering backward. Zuko lunged, swinging a punch, and Chit Sang caught him by the arm, turning and hurling him. Zuko skidded across the floor for a moment before stopping.

"I need backup over here!" Sokka shouted, several guards, including Sado, rushing over.

Chit Sang leapt forward to slam an elbow into Zuko but Zuko flipped out of the way, getting to his feet and sending a fireball at Chit Sang, who dodged out of the way. Sado stepped forward instantly and raised his hands, Zuko sending another at him, only for Sado to disperse it and slam a windmill kick into Zuko's jaw, dropping him. He cuffed him and picked him up with another guard.

"No firebending," the guard said. "Into the cooler."

Sado and the other guard took him away, the guard stopping at one of the coolers and taking the cuffs off of Zuko, throwing him in and closing the doors.

"That was a nice kick," the guard said.

"Thanks," Sado said. "I learned to fight before I learned to firebend."

"Looks like it worked out pretty well," the guard laughed. "You should have seen his face when you connected."

Sado nodded. "I know the rule is that we have to wait here, but if you want, I can show you a few things. I don't think anyone will care."

"Sure thing," the guard nodded.

Sado nodded and led the guard away so that Zuko could get to work.

* * *

Leave a review.


	50. Chapter 50

I do not own any of the original Avatar characters.

* * *

Escape

Sado stopped at the water's edge as Sokka, Zuko, Chit Sang, and Suki slowly rolled the cooler down, Sokka opening the door as they pun it and pushed it into the water. The two extras they had with them, Chit Sang's girlfriend and best friend, both climbing in instantly. Sokka moved the rock over his and Sado's weapons out of the way and stopped.

"Are you sure you want to go?" Zuko asked. "What if it _is_ your dad?"

"Your dad?" Suki asked.

"I thought he wasn't here," Sado said.

"There are war prisoners coming on the next gondola," Zuko said.

"If I had just cut my losses during the invasion, we wouldn't be in this mess," Sokka said. "Maybe sometimes it's just better to call it quits before you fail."

"No it's not," Zuko said. "Listen Sokka, you're going to fail a lot before you succeed."

"That supposed to make me feel better?" Sokka asked, pulling out his sword.

"Even though you'll fail over and over and over again..." Zuko continued.

"Seriously, not helping," Sokka said.

"You have to try every time," Zuko said. "You can't quit because you're afraid you _might_ fail."

"Besides that, we'd still be here anyway because we'd have come for Suki," Sado added.

"Hey, if you guys are done cuddling, can we get a move on?" Chit Sang asked.

"No," Sokka said. "I'm staying." He turned, setting a hand on Suki's shoulder. "You guys go. You've been here long enough."

"I'm not leaving without you Sokka," Suki said.

"I'm staying too," Zuko said.

"I'm staying if Sado does," Toph said.

"Chit Sang," Sado said, turning back toward them. "It's a slow current, so you guys will have to be patient. And it's going to be hot. Don't paddle, because you'll probably get burned if you do."

Chit Sang nodded, pushing off of the island and jumping in, the cooler drifting away slowly. Sado turned back to the others. They began to move back toward the door they snuck out of, having to creep along a very thin path around the prison. Once inside, they snuck to a place where they could watch the gondola arrive. However, just as they got there, Chit Sang shouted in pain, the alarm sounding instantly.

"I warned him," Sado sighed.

After a few moments, the gondola began moving. They waited, watching as the guards stepped off of the gondola. From this far away, Sado could barely make out their faces, but Sokka was able to pick out a nose ring on the first prisoner when Zuko asked if it was his father, so Sado trusted him to be able to tell.

"Where is he?" Sokka asked just as the flow of prisoners stopped. "That's it? That can't be it."

"I'm sorry Sokka," Suki said.

"Oh no," Sokka said.

"Hey you!" a voice near the gondola shouted suddenly. "Get off the gondola!"

The last prisoner stepped off and Sokka's eyes widened.

"Dad," Sokka said smiling.

"Let's go," Sado said. "I'll get them into the prison without getting caught. You go get a closer look to be sure."

Sokka nodded, leaving, and Sado and the others snuck back the other way, eventually reaching the rest of the prisoners and blending in, Sado taking up a post off to one side. A few hours later, once the prisoners were all locked back in their cells, Sado and Sokka went to Hakoda's, Sado standing guard while Sokka went to talk to his father, this time with the plan of, if Sado knocked, Sokka needed to start acting like he was beating Hakoda. That way Sado could open the door. After about a half hour of planning, Sado helping where he could, they had a plan. They'd take the gondola, and the Warden as a hostage. Toph could make the gondola move with metalbending if she had to. Once Sokka was done, he and Sado split up, Sado going to tell Suki and Toph to be in the yard in an hour for the plan, Sokka going to tell Zuko. However, just as he was walking away from Toph's door, a pair of guards walked around the corner.

"Hey you!" one of them shouted. "The Warden wants to see you!"

"Why?" Sado asked.

"I don't know, I didn't ask," the guard said.

"Fair enough," Sado nodded. "Can I walk on my own, or should I be cuffed?"

"If you come willingly we'll let you walk on your own," the guard said.

Sado nodded, following them up to the gondola platform. He stepped up into a line of guards, passing his helmet off, and Sokka was led over and shoved into line beside him a moment later, Sokka's helmet also missing. Sado sighed internally. Chit Sang snitched. They were in a lineup so that he could point them out.

"One of you is an imposter who thought he could fool me," the Warden said, looking down the line as Chit Sang was led up beside the Warden, head hanging low in shame. "But now, that person is going to be in a lot of trouble. Who is it?"

Chit Sang raised his head, Sado remaining calm as Sokka began to tremble and sweat from panic. Then, Chit Sang stepped up to the line, pointing at the guard that had forced him to firebend in order to defend himself when Sado and the others first arrived.

"That's him Warden, _he's_ the imposter!" Chit Sang said.

"What!?" the guard demanded, the Warden smirking and walking away as the guard grabbed Chit Sang by the shirt. "I am not! He's lying!"

Several guards grabbed him, dragging him away as he tried to convince them that Chit Sang was lying. Sado glanced at Chit Sang, who was smirking victoriously, and also smiled slightly. Chit Sang was good. Revenge and proof of being trust worthy at the same time. The remaining guards all got their helmets back and returned to their jobs, Sado and Sokka getting their weapons. Once they had their things, Sokka went to get the prisoners released while Sado went to the yard to wait for the others. A moment later, an alarm began to ring out as all of the doors opened. Sado smirked. Sokka was quick. After a few minutes, the guards flooded into the yard, Toph leading Hakoda and Suki to Sado, Sokka joining them a moment later without his helmet.

"Where's Zuko?" Sado asked.

"I haven't seen him," Suki said.

"We'll have to start without him," Sokka said. "We have to start a riot."

"Okay, but how do we do that?" Suki asked, looking around at the mostly docile prisoners.

"I'll show you," Hakoda said, walking over to a very large, muscular prisoner and shoving him into his friends.

"Hey!" the prisoner said, turning around. "What'd you do that for? That hurt my feelings."

"Aren't you mad at me?" Hakoda asked.

"Uh, well normally I would be, but I've been learning to control my anger," the prisoner said.

Sado groaned.

"This isn't working," Sokka sighed.

"Hey you!" Chit Sang sang said suddenly, grabbing Sokka by the shoulder. "You're lucky I didn't rat you out. But my generosity comes at a price. I know you're planning another escape attempt, and I want in."

"Actually," Sokka grinned. "We're trying to escape right now. But we need a riot." He pointed up at Chit Sang. "You wouldn't happen to know how to start one, would ya?"

"A prison riot?" Chit Sang snorted, brushing Sokka's hand out of his face. "Please."

"Once you get it going, get your girlfriend if you want to bring her with you," Sado said as he was walking away, Chit Sang raising a hand.

Sado pulled his helmet off and tossed it aside, watching as Chit Sang picked up a prisoner about half his size, lifting him over his head.

"Hey!" Chit Sang shouted. "Riot!"

Instantly, the prisoners began to fight, fireballs shooting into the air at random. Sado's mouth fell open and Toph grinned.

"I like this place," Toph said.

"Impressive," Hakoda said.

They all moved to stand off to the side, near the gondola tower, and watched the riot. After a few minutes, Zuko arrived, slamming a guard to the ground at the same time as Chit Sang arrived with his girlfriend.

"Zuko!" Sokka said. "Good, we're all here. Now, all we need to do is grab the warden and get to the gondola."

"And how do we do that?" Zuko asked, a fair question given the warden was on the third balcony up.

"I'm not sure," Sokka said.

"I thought you thought this through!" Zuko snapped.

"I thought you told me it was okay _not_ to think everything through!" Zuko said.

"At least we don't have to worry about Azula showing up," Sado said.

"Actually, we might," Zuko said. "Mai's here."

"We're so fucked," Sado said.

"Hey, uh, fellas," Chit Sang spoke up. "I think your girlfriend's taking care of it."

They all looked around him, seeing Suki stepping off the heads of guards and prisoners as she ran over the riot to the wall, then jumped onto it, then off again, flipping backward and catching a pipe with her ankles. Then, she swung up to the balcony, knocking out a guard there. Sado and the others quickly ran around the riot toward the wall. As they did, Sado looked up at Suki as two more guards arrived, and she took one of them down just as easily as the first before flipping over the other onto the railing, then leaping to the wall over a fireball, scrambling up a door's frame before reaching the next balcony. As soon as she was on that railing, Toph stomped her foot, the floor crumpling rapidly in a trail over to the wall, then up it before the railing broke free, one end swinging up to the next level and wrapping around its railing. Suki smiled, scrambling up the railing before taking down the Warden's bodyguard and pinning the Warden to the wall after using his belt to tie his hands and his headband as a gag. A moment later, Sado and the others arrived, Toph stomping a foot and making the path she had formed from the balconies collapse before anyone could follow.

"We've got the Warden," Suki said, the others all gasping for breath while she was fine. "Now let's get out of here!"

"That's some girl," Hakoda said.

"Tell me about it," Sokka smiled.

"Are we not saying anything about the blind girl that can bend metal?" Chit Sang asked, his girlfriend nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, I'm awesome," Toph said.

"We need to go," Sado said.

Chit Sang threw the Warden over his shoulder and they all took off again, quickly running to the gondola platform. Two of the guards there sent a fireball at them but Sado and Zuko stepped forward, dispersing them as the rest of the guards present stepped forward, only four remaining from the normal ten or so.

"Back off!" Zuko said. "We've got the Warden!"

Sado and Zuko stepped aside and the Warden looked over Chit Sang's shoulder, trying to shout something, though his gag prevented him. The guards all stepped out of the way and Sado and the others hurried forward, Zuko and Sado taking their places on the sides, keeping their eyes on the guards. Once they reached the gondola, Sado and Zuko both stood guard at the door as the others got on before Zuko joined them. Sado drew his jian, pushing the lever to start the gondola before slashing it off at the base, running to the edge and jumping. As he did, Zuko sent several fireballs past him, blocking the guards, and the waist-high wall of the gondola broke free, folding outward, allowing Sado to land on it and roll into the gondola, Toph standing the wall back up a moment later.

"Thanks," Sado smiled.

"Good thinking cutting the lever," Sokka said.

"I don't feel like going back," Sado said.

"Wait!" Hakoda said. "Who's that?"

Sado turned, running to the edge and swearing. Azula and Ty Lee were standing at the edge of the platform.

"Azula!" Sado said.

"It's my sister and her friend!" Zuko said.

Azula grabbed a pair of cuffs and sprinted forward as Ty Lee flipped up onto the cables, running along them easily. Azula clipped one of the cuffs onto the lower cable and used her flames to take off after them.

"This is a rematch I've been waiting for," Suki said.

"Me too," Zuko agreed.

"Zuko, allow me," Sado said.

"Why?" Zuko asked as Sado lit his hand with blue flames.

"Whoa!" Chit Sang said.

"That's so cool!" Chit Sang's girlfriend said.

"I don't care what color your flames are," Zuko said. "I'm facing my sister."

Sado sighed. "Alright, we'll both go. That way we know we can win."

Zuko nodded, quickly climbing up to the roof with Sado. Ty Lee arrived first, flipping over them and landing on the front of the gondola, Suki turning to face her. Then, Azula flipped up, landing in front of Zuko and Sado, smirking.

"This should be fun," Azula said.

"You wish," Sado said, punching and sending a blue fireball at her, Azula gasping harshly and blocking it with her own. Then, Zuko punched at her, sending a fireball of his own at her feet. She jumped over it and used her flames to block Sado's, flipping and landing on her hands holding herself flat with only them before pulling her legs to her chest and flipping her feet under her, kicking and sending a fireball at them. Sado twisted his foot, flames shooting up from his foot and blocking her as she flipped up into a hand stand, spinning and sending a wave of flames at them, Zuko kicking and blocking her flames with his own. As soon as he did, Sado stepped around him, kicking at her, only for her to block it. Then, he stabbed at her with his jian. Azula spun around it and her hand snapped out, knocking Zuko's hand to the side, diverting his fireball. Then, she kicked him in the gut, throwing him at Ty Lee, only for Suki to catch him and throw him back toward his fight. Zuko landed in a roll, getting up and sending a pair of fireballs at her as she was busy blocking a jet of flame from Sado. She jumped, flipping over them and getting out of the way of Sado's flames before flipping and using her foot to send a massive ball of flames at Sado.

Sado swung an uppercut, his own fireball meeting hers in an explosion before he dropped, sweeping her feet out from under her as she landed. She landed on her back and flipped backward as a vertical arc of flames shot past, barely missing her. Then, when she was on her feet again, she slammed both hands into the ground, a wave of flames shooting out at them, Sado stepping forward before shoving a hand down toward the flames with his palm up, the other arm up behind him with the palm also up and Azula's flames gathered into a single blast and shot across the back of his shoulders, dispersing into the air over them before Sado swung his higher hand in a chop, a fire blast shooting toward Azula, only for her to snap a hand up like she was blocking a strike with her forearm, the flames dispersing when it reached her. Then, as she stepped forward to strike again, the gondola suddenly lurched, everyone being thrown to the ground. Once the shaking had stopped, and the gondola stopped moving, Ty Lee flipped up to the top of the link holding them on the lines.

"They're about to cut the lines!" Ty Lee shouted.

"Then it's time to leave," Azula said smirking. "Goodbye Zuko."

Then, she leapt backward, her flames launching her onto the other gondola as it passed toward the prison, Ty Lee flipping onto it as well. Sado turned, flipping down into the gondola.

"They're cutting the lines!" Sado said. "Toph, can you move us?"

"No," Toph said.

"I hope this thing floats," Hakoda said.

"I doubt it," Sado said, looking back at the guards cutting the lines as Zuko dropped in behind him.

Just as Zuko stepped up next to him, the guards were suddenly pinned to the wall by their wrists with knives.

"Mai!" Zuko gasped.

Within a few seconds, she had pinned half a dozen more guards while knocking the two pieces of metal the guards had used to stop the gondola out of the way, allowing it to move again. Then, as more guards arrived, the began to take them down as well, almost making it look easy.

"She's going to be arrested for this," Sado said.

"She knows that," Zuko said. "I don't deserve her."

"No you don't," Sado agreed. "But after the war, you can obviously get her back."

Zuko nodded just as the gondola reached the top. They all got off quickly, Chit Sang still holding the Warden, only for Hakoda to point back at the gondola. Chit Sang threw him in and Hakoda stepped up to the door, grinning triumphantly.

"Sorry Warden," Hakoda said. "You record is officially broken." Then, he slammed the door.

They all ran away from the gondola and toward the top of the volcano, but after several minutes, Zuko stopped, the others doing the same as they noticed.

"Zuko, what are you doing?" Sokka asked.

"My sister was on that island," Zuko said.

"Yeah, and she's probably right behind us, so let's not stop!" Sokka said.

"What I mean is, she must have come here somehow," Zuko said. He turned, running to the top of a cliff, the others following. "There! That's our way out of here!"

Below them was one of the Fire Nation's gigantic blimps. Sado nodded.

"Good thinking," Sado agreed. "Let's go!"

About five minutes later, they reached the blimp, quickly taking out the Fire Nation guards, and all climbed on, Zuko taking off and steering back toward the Western Air Temple. A few hours later, they stopped it at the platform with the fountain, all walking off, Zuko, Toph, Sado, and Sokka all having changed back into their normal clothes.

"What are you doing in this thing?" Katara asked. "What happened to the war balloon?"

"It kind of got destroyed," Zuko shrugged.

"Sounds like a crazy fishing trip," Aang smiled.

"Really Sokka?" Sado asked. " _That_ was your cover story?"

"It was the best I could come up with," Sokka shrugged.

Sado sighed shaking his head. "Anyway, we couldn't fly this thing ourselves. It's too big. So we had to pick up a crew on the way."

They all stepped out of the way as the others all stepped into view.

"We're new," Chit Sang said, indicating himself and his girlfriend. "What's up everybody?"

"Dad," Katara breathed, tears beginning to fall instantly as she ran forward to hug Hakoda.

Sado smiled, stepping off of the gangway and holding his hand out, the dragon bird stepping off of Aang onto it, then crawling up his arm to sit around his shoulders.

"How are you here?" Katara asked. "What is going on? Where did you go?"

"We kind of went to a Fire Nation prison," Sokka shrugged.

Katara grabbed his hand, pulling him into a family hug instantly. Sado sighed until Toph punched him in the shoulder.

"Now tell me what you were so afraid of," Toph said.

"Uh...well...ugh, fine," Sado said, walking away from the others, Toph following.

"What was he so afraid of?" Aang asked.

"What do you mean?" Zuko asked. "There was a twelve year old blind girl in a prison of almost exclusively men."

"Yeah, so?" Aang asked.

"Wow," Zuko said. "Just wow."

"What?" Aang asked.

"It's nothing Aang," Suki said. "Don't worry about it."

"Come on," Zuko said. "Let's get some rest."

The others all nodded in agreement, Zuko showing the new members where they could sleep before everyone went to bed.

* * *

Leave a review.


	51. Chapter 51

I do not own any of the original Avatar characters.

* * *

Assault

Sado's eyes snapped open as an explosion went off above them. He flipped to his feet, the dragon bird landing on his shoulder a moment later. He pulled his jian on, grabbing his hilt with his free hand, then looked out past the doors to see three massive war balloons. A moment after he saw them, Aang flipped through the doors, using his airbending to slam them closed, blocking several explosions. Suddenly, the roof began to collapse over Katara.

"Look out!" Zuko shouted, tackling her out of the way.

"What are you doing!?" Katara demanded.

"Keeping rocks from crushing you!" Zuko said.

"Okay, I'm not crushed, now get off me!" Katara snapped, pushing him off and standing, walking over to Aang.

"I'll take that as a thank you," Zuko said.

Just then, Toph and Haru formed a tunnel large enough for everyone to get through, including Appa, though Appa was reluctant.

"Come on, we can get out through here!" Toph shouted.

As most of them began to run into the tunnel, Zuko turned toward the crumbling shutters.

"What are you doing!?" Aang asked.

"I'll hold them off!" Zuko said. "I think this is a family visit."

"Just go Aang!" Sado shouted. "You want your swords for this?"

"Take them!" Zuko said.

"You'd better catch up!" Sado shouted as Zuko flipped over the remains of the shutters

Sado grabbed Zuko's broadswords and turned to the tunnel, only to see Appa wouldn't budge toward the tunnel. Sado ran over to help just as the ceiling began to collapse, Toph forming a massive dome around the entrance to stop it.

"I can't get Appa to go in there!" Aang said.

"Aang, there's no way we can fly out of here!" Katara said.

"We'll have to find a way," Aang said.

"I can cover us while we fly, but Appa can't fly fast enough with everyone."

"We'll have to split up!" Sokka said. "Take the tunnel to the stolen airship!"

"No!" Katara said. "The Fire Nation can't split up our family again!"

"It'll be okay Katara," Hakoda said. "Now go!"

Toph and Suki ran over, opting to try to fly, but the others all took the tunnel, leaving quickly. Everyone else climbed on Appa after Toph had decided the best place to exit through. Sado braced himself, preparing himself to fight, choosing to go with normal flames since they needed less energy.

"I can clear this out of the way and we can get out through there," Toph said.

"Um, there's an awful lot of fire in that general direction," Toph said.

"That's why I'm here," Sado said. "Toph, do some damage."

Toph nodded and launched the debris, most of it crashing into the airships but Toph keeping a shield of it in front of Appa, the stone blocking a pair of blue fire blasts before toph let it fall away, hurling the stones back at Azula's air ship. Sado readied himself for a response, but before Azula could attack, another war balloon rose from below the clouds, Zuko standing on it before sprinting forward and leaping at Azula, beginning to fight her. Sado looked back forward as firebenders suddenly lined the lower platform of the other balloons, beginning to fire at them rapidly, Sado working to block everything, as he had done for the tanks and troops during the invasion. However, after several moments, all of them fired at once and Aang pulled up, Appa shooting straight up into the air, Sado clinging to the saddle, his free hand holding Toph's as she hadn't grabbed on in time. Then, Appa rolled and turned, flying back down just as an explosion went off on top of the airship Zuko and Azula had been fighting on. They flew down under it, Katara catching Zuko's hand and pulling him into the saddle before they took off again. Zuko looked back, seeing Azula falling still.

"She's...not gonna make it," Zuko said.

Then, she launched a fireball out of her feet, flipping and landing on the side of the cliff, skidding to a stop.

"Of course she did," Zuko grumbled.

"That's Azula for you," Sado said, handing Zuko his swords. "She _always_ survives."

Zuko sighed, nodding. They flew for hours before finding a place with rocks jutting up everywhere from the grass and landed. They set up camp and Sado started them a fire before they all sat around it, sighing.

"Wow, camping," Aang smiled. "Really feels like old times, doesn't it?"

"If you really want it to feel like old times, I could...chase you around a bit and try to capture you," Zuko offered, everyone but Katara laughing.

"You know, I don't think Toph ever really got to experience one of those," Sado said.

"Did you?" Sokka asked.

"Well, there was the North Pole," Sado said. "Actually, that was me and Zuko against Zhao. Hm. I was there when you guys met Bato."

"Oh yeah," Sado said. "I forgot about that one. There was that chick with the animal, right?"

"A shirshu," Sado said. "Yeah."

"And in the end, me and her got paralyzed by it," Zuko said. "And since she landed on Uncle, he pretended he got his so he could pretend they were cuddling."

Again, everyone but Katara laughed.

"Hah hah," Katara said.

"To Zuko," Sokka said, holding up a cup of tea. "Who knew that after all those time of trying to snuff us out, today he'd be our hero."

"Here here," everyone but Katara toasted.

"I'm touched," Zuko said. "I don't deserve this."

"Yeah, no kidding," Katara said flatly, standing and walking away.

"What's with her?" Sokka asked.

"I wish I knew," Zuko said, following her.

"If I had to guess, it's that he was trying to capture Aang for so long," Sado said. "Or, maybe she had some feeling for him when he made her sympathize with him before he attacked us at Ba Sing Se."

"I doubt it," Aang said.

"So do I," Sado said. "Like I said, probably because it was you he was after."

Aang blushed slightly. "So, Toph, did you ever find out what Sado was so worried about at the prison?"

Toph accidentally inhaled some of her tea and began to cough for a moment before clearing her throat. "Uh, it was nothing. He just didn't want me deciding I liked it there too much."

Aang stared at her suspiciously before nodding. "If you say so. Anyway, I'm going to head to bed."

"Actually, you're going to go and work on your firebending," Sado said, sipping his tea.

"What?" Aang asked. "But it's the middle of the night!"

"Alright," Sado said. "Make a fireball."

Aang held his hand out, a fireball bursting to life instantly.

"Good," Sado said. "Now go a hundred meters away from camp, and stand in your beginning stance while keeping it at that exact heat and size."

Aang groaned. "How long?"

"I'll come and get you," Sado said.

Aang turned, walking away from camp with his fireball before beginning. Sado drank the rest of his tea and picked up his bowl, beginning to eat his rice just as Sokka stood.

"Well, I think I'm going to head to bed too," Sokka said, winking at Suki. "Good night."

"If you wake me up, I'm burning the tent down before you have a chance to stop whatever you wake me up doing," Sado warned.

Both turned crimson instantly denying that they'd be doing anything before Sokka quickly walked away. Sado finished his rice and stood, walking over to Aang.

"You can stop," Sado said, Aang sighing and letting the fireball go out, standing up straight. "Think fast."

He threw a punch at Aang, flames surround his fist, only for a blast of air to slam into him, hurling him away. He bounced off the ground before landing on his feet and skidding to a stop.

"Good reaction time," Sado said. "But I meant as a firebender."

"Sorry," Aang said. "Force of habit."

Sado dusted himself off and took a basic stance. "Attack me."

Aang nodded, beginning to attack him rapidly, sending fire blasts at him much faster than Sado expected, though still slowly for an experienced firebender. Sado dispersed them all easily, walking forward as he did. Then, finally, As Aang moved to use a high kick for a blast, Sado caught his ankle.

"Too slow," Sado said. "Besides that, if you can do faster techniques, or more practiced ones and still hurl fireballs, do it. Don't stick to the specific attacks I've taught you in a real fight if you have something better. If you're just practicing technique, then yes, use what Zuko and I have taught you. But if using airbending movements while throwing fire is easier or more effective, do that."

"Is that a thing?" Aang asked.

"I would assume so," Sado said. "All bending is is martial arts with fire, air, water, or rocks flying at your enemy while you're doing random poses or strikes."

"Huh...I guess it is," Aang said. "Fair enough."

Sado nodded. "You can go to bed now."

Aang nodded, speeding away into his tent and Sado walked to his and Toph's stone tent. She was already laying on her bed roll and he smiled, dropping onto his.

"You missed it," Toph said.

"What?" Sado asked.

"Zuko went to talk to Sokka at the same time as Suki was going to see him, so Suki left and Sokka thought Zuko was her," Toph said.

Sado snorted in amusement. "I bet the look on Zuko's face was priceless."

Toph laughed for a moment before cuddling up next to Sado.

* * *

Leave a review.


	52. Chapter 52

I do not own any of the original Avatar characters.

* * *

Play

Sado watched as Zuko and Aang went through their strikes, both moving in a highly practiced synchronization. Finally, they finished, bowing to each other. Zuko turned, stretching his arms over his head and Sado flicked a small fireball at him, Zuko swiping a hand downward and putting it out before returning to his stretch. Sado smiled, laying on his back beside Toph. It had been about a week since Azula drove them out of the Western Air Temple. Katara and Zuko had gone off on a trip to find the man that killed Katara's mother and take revenge on him, though Katara found she couldn't kill him in the end. Since then, they had been on Ember Island, living in the Fire Lord's vacation home.

"Doesn't it seem weird that we're hiding from the Fire Lord in his own house?" Katara asked.

"I told you, my father hasn't come here since my family was actually happy," Zuko said. "And that was a long time ago. It's the last place anyone would think to look for us."

 _"Good thinking,"_ the dragon bird said from his place on Toph's abdomen.

"Thank you," Zuko smiled.

"I just wish I didn't have to keep my arms covered," Sado said. "I hate sleeves."

"But you look so much better in them," Toph said.

"Hah hah, very funny," Sado said.

"You guys are not gonna believe this!" Sokka said, running into the courtyard, a roll of paper in his hand and Suki walking after him. "There'a play about us."

"We were just in town and we found this poster," Suki said.

Sokka unrolled it and Sado instantly groaned.

"What?" Sokka asked.

On the poster, Sokka looked like someone had crushed the bottom of his skull and inflated the top, making his forehead stick out more than his chin, Aang was wearing very heavy makeup and clearly a girl, and Katara looked like a thirty-year-old china doll with breasts almost half the size of her head. In the background, Zuko's scar was on the wrong side. He _did_ have to give points for getting the outfits correct, though.

"Aang's a chick, Katara's an old lady, and Sokka looks like an idiot," Sado said. "More so than usual."

The others laughed, except for Sokka, who glared at him.

"It's not that bad," Sokka said.

"Hold it up again," Sado said, Sokka doing so as Sado took Toph's hand. "Second opinion."

Toph burst into fits of laughter as she saw the poster through his eyes and he let the connection fade, Sokka slapping his forehead.

"Look, they have a bad choice of actors, but this could be fun!" Sokka said. "Listen to this. The Boy In the Iceberg is a new production from acclaimed playwright Poo Wan Tin, who scoured the globe gathering information on the Avatar, from the icy South Pole to the heart of Ba Sing Se. His sources include singing nomads, pirates, prisoners of war, and a surprisingly knowledgeable merchant of cabbage."

"Brought to you by the critically acclaimed Ember Island Players," Suki read.

"Oh yeah, this play's going to be absolutely priceless," Sado snorted. "The _nomads_ were a source."

"Who's the cabbage merchant?" Sokka asked.

"I think I remember breaking his cart a few times," Aang said.

"Whatever," Sokka shrugged.

"My mother used to take us to see them," Zuko said. "They butchered Love Amongst the Dragons every year."

"Sokka, do you really think it's a good idea for us to attend a play about ourselves?" Katara asked.

"Come on, a day at the theater?" Sokka asked. "This is the kind of whacky, time-wasting nonsense I've been missing!"

"I'm in," Sado said.

"Why not," Toph said.

"Sure," Aang said. "Although, I'll need a disguise, since I'm bald again."

"I'll handle that," Sado said.

"Oh, alright," Katara sighed. "Let's go."

A few hours later, all of them sat in their chosen seats for the play. The best they could do for a disguise for Aang had ended up being a manilla-colored hat that had a red border on bottom and stuck up from his head about eight inches. They hadn't had much to work with. Sado sat down beside Toph, with her on the far right, Katara sat beside Sado, and then Zuko sat beside Katara, taking up the last seat, before Aang could.

"Um...I wanted to sit there," Aang said.

"Just sit in back," Zuko said. "What's the difference?"

"It's just...I wanted to...okay," Aang sighed, sitting in the back on the far left end, Suki and Sokka cuddling on the far right.

"You all know this ends with us dying miserably, right?" Sado asked. "It's a Fire Nation play. We obviously don't defeat the Fire Lord."

"Good point," Sokka said.

"Why are we sitting in the nosebleed section?" Toph asked. "My feet can't see a thing from up here."

"That's why I'm here," Sado said, slipping his hand into hers and sharing his sight.

"That's better," Toph smiled.

The curtain rose on a scene of Katara and Sokka, as far apart in appearance in reality as in the poster, rowing through the water, icebergs passing them in the background.

"Sokka, my only brother," the fake Katara said dramatically, her face painted like a doll, and her winter jacket hanging halfway down her breasts and off of her shoulders. "We constantly roam these South Pole seas, and yet never do we find anything...fulfilling."

"None of us are ever going to let the rest of us live our play counterparts down," Sado grinned.

"All I want is a full feeling in my stomach, I'm starving!" Sokka's play counterpart said, holding his arms out and looking out at the crowd as they laughed.

"Is food the only thing on your mind?" the play's Katara asked, a violin again playing a sad tune as she spoke.

"I bet your character gets the sad music the whole way through," Sado said to her.

"God I hope not," Katara said.

"Well, I'm trying to get it out of my mind, and into my mouth," Sokka's character said. "I'm starving!"

Again he held his arms out and looked to the crowd, who again laughed as though it were the funniest joke in the world.

"Never thought I'd miss Sokka's horrible jokes," Sado said.

"Hey!" Sokka complained.

"I don't know," Toph laughed. "I think he's got you pegged Sokka."

Sokka sat back, crossing his arms and grumbling.

Again a violin began to play as "Katara" spoke. "Every day the world awaits a beacon to guide us, yet none appears! And still, we cannot give up hope! For hope..." she sniffed so loudly that Sado could hear it, making him cringe at the thought of how it must feel. "...is all we have!" She collapsed dramatically onto the side of the boat. "And we must never relinquish it. Even..." an obviously faked sob, "Even to our dying breath!" She began to sob dramatically.

"Well, that's just silly!" Katara said. "I don't sound like that!"

Sado heard Suki and Sokka trying not to laugh behind them. Toph chuckled.

"Oh man, this writer's a genius!" Toph laughed.

Finally, a blue light turned on above them as a large poorly drawn iceberg with a circle at the top and a tiny Aang-shaped silhouette swinging back and forth inside of it. Katara's character helpfully noted that it was a person trapped in ice, then, completely randomly, guessed for a hundred years. Then, probably the best thing to happen yet occurred. Katara's character shouted, "Waterbend! Hi yah!" and chopped her hand at the circle, Aang's silhouette dropping out of view as the circle split open. Then, Aang's character climbed up onto the top of the iceberg with them, gigantic breasts, doll makeup, and all. Aang groaned.

"Who are you frozen boy?" Katara's character asked.

Aang's character laughed in a high, obviously feminine voice. "I'm the Avatar silly! Here to spread joy and fun!"

"Now _this_ is priceless," Sado laughed. "Sorry Aang."

"Is that a _woman_ playing me!?" Aang asked.

"Yup," Sado laughed, less than a second before Appa's character appeared, a massive puppet that sounded like a dog on drugs.

Then, the new best thing happened. Katara's character fell to the ground, hugging Aang's character's leg and claiming to be "tearbending." And then Sokka's character said his stomach was so empty that it was making him tearbend as well. Next up came Zuko and Iroh. Iroh looked like a monkey. Zuko looked perfect, barring the scar on the wrong side. Iroh's first lines were offering Zuko a cake. Zuko's character was actually pretty close, refusing and saying he needed to capture the Avatar to regain his honor. Iroh responded by saying he'd capture another slice. Sado sighed. That was just disgraceful.

"They make me seem completely stiff and humorless!" Zuko complained.

"Actually, I think that actor's pretty spot on," Katara said.

"How could you say that?" Zuko asked.

"Let's forget about the Avatar and get massages," Iroh's character said.

"How could you say that!?" Zuko's character demanded, Zuko beginning to pout.

And so, the play progressed, the events just getting more and more ridiculous. Momo was a sock puppet controlled very poorly by Aang's character and had its eyes going in opposite directions, and was called a flying rabbit monkey, then that began to speak.

"Hi everybody, I love you!" Momo's character said, Sado actually a little mad at that part, and Aang borderline furious.

Suki's character actually looked the part, and Sokka's character looked even more ridiculous than Sado could have imagined dressed as a Kiyoshi Warrior, though that was probably the point, and Suki thought it was absolutely hysterical, though Sokka did not. Then there was King Bumi, who had to colorful feathers, or rabbit ears, or something hanging off of his head, and his right eye taking up almost the entire top right quarter of his head. He spoke in rhymes, and his pet goat gorilla, Flopsie, was somehow a human-sized rabbit, despite actually being almost half the size of Appa. Then there were pirates, from whom Katara's character stole a waterbending scroll, then later when asked why, she began to sob and said it gave her hope. Then came the point when Sado had met Aang, except that it was Zuko who had captured him, and the Blue Spirit's mask was bigger than his entire body, and he had to walk sideways. The fight was really sad, too, because the Blue Spirit pranced across the stage like an idiot, the halfway decent Fire Nation soldiers simply dropping, then Zuko threw a length of orange fabric at the Blue Spirit as firebending.

"Look Zuko, he bends the same way you did after you joined us," Sado said.

"Hah hah," Zuko said. "I'll show you bending once we get done here."

"You're on," Sado grinned, turning back to the play, where Sado's character walked on stage as Aang's was returning to his group, apparently having stumbled across them.

Sado's character was about two feet too tall, had fake burns already covering his arms. Aside from that, the only real problem was that there was smoke curling off of him almost constantly. When asked about it, he said it was because he was dying, and that one day he'd burst into flame and be gone. Sado rolled his eyes. Of course no one knew what really happened with the condition. That wasn't really surprising. Shortly thereafter, the characters all met Jet, who looked halfway decent but had too much hair, and who Katara's character spent half the time making out with, responding to him flooding a town, which he claimed to do for her, not because of the Fire Nation, with, "Oh jet, you're sooo bad," followed by an extended make out session.

"Okay, this is getting to be a bit annoying," Sado said.

"Yup," Katara said, face bright red.

"I think Bato's next," Sokka said.

"This aught to be good," Sado groaned.

Sure enough, it was terrible. Bato had a beard to his waist and he and Sado were instantly best friends because they had burned arms, including a part where they skipped around stage singing about it. Then the fight with the shirshu came, the shirshu replaced by a cardboard cut out, thankfully. The fight wasn't too terrible. Though Sado found it funny that Zuko's character stuck to small streamers while Sado's was throwing strings of orange garland as big around as his arms, though he was wearing a cardboard fire cut out on his back the whole time, so it was fairly balanced for stupidity. Finally, the north pole came. Sokka's flirting was all centered around her taking his mind off of food, and when they finally kissed he complained that she had had pickled fish before she said she had important moon duties to take care of, but yes, she did have pickled fish. Then was Sado's fight with Zhao, in which he ended up being blocked from view by a large cardboard fire covered in something black, probably charcoal dust, and then the fire was dropped and he collapsed, Zuko's character taking over and eventually losing, only for a giant cardboard version of Aang's water creation from the time, which had been a big suit for Aang's character to wear while stomping on small cardboard Fire Navy ships to destroy the fleet, to walk past, roar, and Zhao to pretend to be dragged off stage into the notional spirit world.

"Well that's...just stupid," Sado said. "You can't get dragged into the spirit world by water."

"I know, right?" Zuko said. "And we definitely didn't lose that fight. Well...you sort of did."

"Eh, I like to think of it as a three-way draw," Sado shrugged as the curtain fell, everyone walking outside and sitting on the steps.

"So far, this intermission is the best part of the play," Zuko said.

"You're not kidding," Sado said. "I think I might burn this place down after the play's done if I have to hear one more 'I'm starving' from Sokka's character."

"Apparently the playwright thinks I'm just an idiot who makes bad jokes about meat all the time," Sokka said, eating beef jerky.

"Yeah, you tell bad jokes about plenty of other topics," Suki said.

"I know!" Sokka said, taking another bite.

"At least the Sokka actor kinda looks like you," Aang said. "That woman playing the avatar doesn't resemble me at all!"

"Relax Aang, they're not accurate portrayals," Katara said. "It's not like I'm a preachy crybaby who gives over-emotional speeches about hope all the time."

Everyone stared at her in silence for several long seconds.

"What?" Katara asked.

"Yeah, that's not you at all," Aang said, turning back around.

"I just thought of something," Toph said.

"What's that?" Sado asked.

"Does the playwright know about your telepathy?" Toph asked. "And if not, how do we end up together? _Do_ we end up together?"

"Excellent question," Sado said. "If we do, given the rest of the play, I almost shudder to think about how it's portrayed."

"Why?" Toph asked.

"I have a feeling you'll find out," Sado said.

"Oh God I hope not," Zuko said. "Even _they_ can't fuck something up that bad, right?"

"My family's been telling everyone I'm an immortal piece of shit since I left," Sado said. "It really wouldn't surprise me."

Zuko groaned. "You might not want to share your sight for the rest, then."

"Are you two talking about the prison thing?" Toph asked.

"What prison thing?" Aang asked.

"Nothing Twinkle Toes," Toph said.

"Yes and no," Sado said. "Come on. Intermission's almost over."

They all headed back inside. The characters reached the Earth Kingdom next and Aang's character used her glider, a tiny hand-held fan, to fly around the room and over the crowd, looking for an earthbending teacher, Toph getting excited. Then, a nearby cardboard bolder rose, a massive wall of muscle with an outfit and wig slightly reminiscent of Toph's rising out of the stage under it, Sado's eyes going wide and his mouth falling open as the actor's deep, scratchy, belligerently male voice began to speak.

"You can't find an earthbending master in the sky," the man said. "You have to look underground!"

Everyone except Sado and Toph began to laugh.

"Please don't get together, please don't get together, please don't get together," Sado chanted, everyone laughing harder.

"Who are you?" Aang's character asked.

Toph's character spat, someone hitting something metal as he did. "My name's Toph, because it sounds like tough, and that's just what I am!" He began to flex and Sado slapped his forehead as Toph grinned widely.

"That's perfect!" Toph grinned. "I wouldn't have cast it any other way! At least it's not a flying bald lady!"

Sado squeezed her hand slightly.

"Sorry Aang," Toph said.

"It's alright," Aang said. "It's the truth."

Then, came the explanation of how Toph could see. A sonic wave from her mouth, the actor screaming deafeningly loudly. Toph laughed. Everyone else cringed. Then there was the chase with Azula, then the fight in the ruin which ended with Azula, a decent likeness and act, saying she could see Zuko's honor in the distance, making everyone look before she waked through a door in the wall. Then the desert with no exceptional surprises or memorable mistakes beyond the actors themselves being terrible at their jobs, meaning Aang's meltdown was reduced to a temper tantrum. Then the Serpent's Pass where Sado's character died and was instantly reborn, minus the smoke. Then came the drill. With Aang's character throwing foam stones at Azula as the drill kept going through the wall until Sado's character arrived and won a fight with Azula then destroyed the drill alone. Sado raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?" Sado asked. "I guess I'm a badass now that I'm alive again."

"And we're all as useless as ever," Aang replied grumpily.

Hypnotized Jet was next, with two massive hooks in place of his swords. He waved them about, talking about needing to serve the Earth King and needing to destroy, then someone dropped a fake stone that drifted down, Jet's character scrambling over and getting halfway covered, then fully.

"Did Jet just...die?" Zuko asked.

"You know, it was really unclear," Sokka said.

then, there was the scene of Katara and Zuko trapped together where Katara flirted with him, he thought she was making fun of him. She tried again and he said she was the avatar's girl, only for Katara's character to say Aang was a little brother. Then, she brought up the fact that the Avatar wasn't there, and the two began to make out, Katara and Zuko sliding so far apart that Zuko ended up barely on the seat at all.

"Floozy," Sado whispered.

"I will freeze you to Appa's stomach for a week," Katara warned.

"I said nothing," Sado said.

Zuko's decision to join Azula came and Zuko's character made it a point to shove Iroh onto the ground before joining Azula. Then he told his uncle that he hated him and Zuko's face filled with shame.

"You didn't really say that, did you?" Katara asked.

"I might as well have," Zuko said.

"You'll get the chance to apologize," Sado said. "We'll find him, either before or after the war."

Zuko nodded, clearly not believing it. Then came theEarth King being captured. May's character wasn't _too_ horrible, but Ty Lee's was not only ugly but also had a gut that rested on top of her tutu and weighed it down slightly.

"That's just insulting to Ty Lee," Sado said.

Then came Aang getting blasted in the avatar state, starting with the actress saying, "Avatar State, yip yip," to enter it, the lights going out and her makeup and fake arrow glowing pretty convincingly. Until Azula, who was also glowing for some reason, threw a blue streamer to Aang's character, who began to pretend to be electrocuted while holding it to her chest. When Azula's character announced the Avatar was dead, the crowd began to cheer. Finally, there was another intermission.

"It seems like every time there's a big battle you guys barely make it out alive," Suki said. "I mean, you guys lose a lot."

"You're one to talk Suki," Sokka said. "Didn't Azula take you captive? That's right, she did!"

"Are you trying to get on my bad side?" Suki asked.

"Enough guys," Sado said from where he was sitting against the wall with Toph. "We new this play would be wrong and horrible. Don't let it get you guys mad at each other."

"You're right," Suki sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Me too," Sokka said.

"Does anyone know where Aang is?" Katara asked.

"He left to get me fire gummies like ten minutes ago, and I'm still waiting!" Sokka said.

"He never agreed," Sado said. "I think he's on the balcony. He took the part about you and Zuko making out kinda hard."

"Oh," Katara sighed. "I'll go talk to him."

She walked away and Sado sighed, standing.

"I'm definitely burning this place to the ground," Sado said. "You in Zuko?"

"Definitely," Zuko agreed.

"No one's burning anything!" Suki said. "It's just a really, really dumb play with really, really bad actors."

"Suki, get me back stage," Sokka said. "I want to talk to my actor."

"No problem," Suki said, leading him away.

"Mine's great," Toph said.

"I'll admit, yours has the right mindset and personality," Sado said. "Even though it's a dude and you're not. I'm so glad our characters weren't made to date."

"That'd be really weird," Toph agreed.

"At least your characters are halfway decent," Zuko said. "I wish mine was more like Aang's. Mine takes all the mistakes I've made in my life and throws it back in my face. My uncle's only ever been on my side, and how did I repay him? With a knife in the back. It's my greatest regret, and I may never get to redeem myself."

"You already have," Sado said. "You may not realize it, but you already have. You remember the day I had a talk with him?"

"You did what?" Toph asked.

"Long story," Sado said. "Completely by accident to."

"Yeah, I remember," Zuko nodded.

"Well, I was asking for advice about what to do if my condition came back, and about what to do about my feelings for Toph, since at the time, I had thought she liked Sokka," Sado said. "And he gave me the advice. But while he was, he was talking about how proud he was of you, and how all he wanted was for you to find your own way in life, and that he hoped you'd see the light. And now, here you are, helping us. Your uncle would be so proud of you. And one day, we'll see him, and he can tell you himself."

"Thank you," Zuko smiled.

Just then, a little kid dressed like Aang ran over and stopped, looking at Zuko. "Your Zuko costume's pretty good, but the scar's on the wrong side." Then, he ran off.

"The scar's _not_ on the wrong side!" Zuko shouted before pulling his hood up.

Sado chuckled. "Let it be. He's a child. And his favorite character is Aang. That's a good thing."

"I guess," Zuko said.

"Come on," Sado said. "Time to go back in."

"Great," Zuko groaned.

They went back inside, but the play was progressing halfway decently, except for one problem. At some point between Ba Sing Se and reaching the fire nation, the Sado and Toph characters had gotten together. Which was _not_ going over as well as the playwright had obviously intended. However, after Sokka had spoken to his actor, his acting had improved dramatically, his much more realistic jokes practically bringing down the house compared to before. When it got to the part about Sokka and Sado getting their swords, Sokka's character mopped up the floor with both Sado and Piandao without any trouble. Also, his sword was about a foot too wise at the tip and about a jian's normal width at the bottom, making it a really floppy diamond-shaped blade. And then they fought the assassin, and may or may not have killed him early in a fiery explosion. Finally, Aang returned, sitting down and Sokka briefly filling him in.

Then came the invasion, when Katara's character told Aang's that they were basically siblings, and Aang's character agreed before they shook hands. Then, Aang's character took off. There was a brief stint of Sokka's characters making jokes, then an equally brief version of the invasion, where Sado and Sozin's characters, Sozin's character being so close in both appearance, mannerisms, and even the sound of his voice that Sado had to grip the railing to keep from attacking him, defended the invading force from the firebenders. Then, it changed to the room where Sado fought Sozin, and during the fight, Sado somehow lost an arm, while Sozin spent the entire fight berating Sado for dishonoring their family. Then, they died. Both of them. Abruptly and with no clear cause. The scene changed to the fire lord's throne room, where Zuko's character demanded to join them, and Sokka's said they had no other choice, all of them leaving together.

"I guess that's it," Sokka said, standing. "The play's caught up to the present."

"Wait," Suki said. "The play's not over yet."

"But that's impossible," Sokka said. "Unless, this is the future."

Ozai's character stepped onto stage, talking about Sozin's commit, which was slowly passing overhead. Azula arrived and reported Zuko and Aang's arrival, and was told to face Zuko. A moment later, the fight began. For a moment, it wasn't bad, both jumping around and repeatedly attacking each other with streamers. Then, Azula swiped her hand and large cloth flames blew up on the edge of stage from blow, eventually hitting Zuko's character, whose last word was "Honor" as he fell through the floor to a roar of cheers. Everyone stared at Zuko as he blinked before shaking his head.

"I'll be able to have the supposedly re-killed Sado fight alongside me if I need to," Zuko said. "I'll be fine."

"This is true," Sado agreed.

Then began Aang and the Fire Lord's fight. It was much better. For obvious reasons. The Fire Lord's actor used a pair of very thick streamers as whips to attack Aang's, who had a staff now including a pair of light blue flags as airbending, and who was apparently pretty good at flag-twirling. After a moment, Aang's character jumped over Ozai's, who hurled probably two dozen streamers out of his sleeves at Aang's character. Then, the fight ended with inevitability as Ozai's character sent a massive wall of cloth flames at Aang's character, who grabbed the cloth and began to spin, coiling it around herself and falling over, releasing the longest, most annoyingly dramatic "No" Sado had ever heard.

They all left the theater, walking along the beach as they headed back.

"That...wasn't a good play," Zuko said.

"No kidding," Aang said.

"I'll say," Katara agreed.

"Horrible," Toph said.

"I can't believe I lost my arm and never knew it," Sado said.

"You're an idiot," Toph snorted.

"The effects were decent," Sokka said.

"I'll burn you," Sado warned.

"Save it for tomorrow," Zuko said. "Let's just go to bed and pretend none of this ever happened for now."

"Fine," Sado sighed.

They reached the house and all went straight to bed, no one managing to stay awake more than a second after hitting their pillows.

* * *

Leave a review.


	53. Chapter 53

I do not own any of the original Avatar characters.

* * *

Chang of Plans

Sado sighed, twirling a fire tornado over his hand, continually alternating it between blue and normal. He hadn't been able to progress beyond blue, no matter how hard he worked at it. He had been trying hard, ever since he learned to get them hot enough to turn blue. But still it eluded him.

"You know what we should do today?" Toph asked.

"What?" Sado asked.

"Sight seeing," Toph said. "I wanna see something I've never seen before."

Sado remembered Ran and Shaw's flames and looked over at the dragon bird. _"You breathe fire, right?"_

 _"Yes,"_ the dragon bird said.

 _"Can you make them rainbow colored like Ran and Shaw did?"_ Sado asked.

 _"I can,"_ the dragon bird nodded. _"We'll need to be outside, though."_

Sado stood, letting his tornado go out. "Come on. There's something I want you to see. I can promise you've never seen it before."

Toph nodded, picking up the dragon bird, and they walked outside and away from where Zuko was training Aang in firebending. They reached a clearing a ways away that the dragon bird said would work and he jumped tot he ground as Sado shared his sight with Toph.

"Wow," Toph said. "Trees. You weren't wrong. Haven't seen them yet."

"You're hilarious," Sado said. "Give it a second."

A moment later, the dragon bird exhaled, flames spiraling up around them, filled with every color imaginable, even more beautiful than Ran and Shaw's. Toph's mouth fell open.

"It's...amazing," Toph said. "Is it really...fire?"

"Yes," Sado nodded. "It's Meizha's."

"It's beautiful," she breathed, the fire slowly fading and Sado looking down at the dragon bird. "So are your feathers."

 _"Thank you,"_ the dragon bird said, jumping up to Sado's shoulder as the connection faded.

"Let's get back," Sado said. "Before Sokka comes up with one of his brilliant ideas."

Toph nodded and they reached the house again just as Sokka called for a beach party, everyone running inside and changing into a bathing suit before taking off for the beach. Sado and Toph changed as well, Sado waiting by the door for Toph to change, then went to the beach as well. Katara was surfing on an ice surf board, Aang had made a san sculpture of Appa, and Sokka was running back and forth to the water, gathering materials. Toph quickly recreated Ba Sing Se inside the inner wall using her earthbending and Sado smiled, squatting down, and looking inside.

"Oh look, the cabbage merchant," Sado smiled.

"Whoa!" Aang said. "You even made a little Earth King and Bosco!"

"Oh...my...God," Sado said, looking up at Sokka's. "You have _got_ to see this, Toph."

She slipped her hand into his as they walked over and he shared his sight, Toph staring at the monstrosity before them. It looked like a giant pile of sand, or maybe something really fat, with a rock smile with two giant clam shells in the front, a starfish nose, two mostly-covered rocks for eyes, and seaweed hair.

"Is that a...blubbering blob monster?" Aang asked.

"No!" Sokka said, stomping his foot. "It's Suki!"

All three began to laugh instantly.

"Suki, we'll all understand if you break up with him over this," Toph teased.

"I think it's sweet," Suki said, Sokka kissing her on the cheek.

"But, it doesn't even look like-" Aang was cut off by a fireball hitting it, completely obliterating it and making Aang scream.

Above them, Zuko leapt off of a low cliff, sending several more fireballs at Aang, who took off running, the fireballs destroying Ba Sing Se before Aang leapt over his Appa sculpture, peeking out around it.

"What are you doing!?" Aang asked.

"Teaching you a lesson!" Zuko shouted, sending a blast through Appa, Aang taking off off to the side.

Zuko turned toward him, but Sado stepped into his way.

"That's enough," Sado said. "You want to fight, you fight me."

"Gladly," Zuko growled, sending several fireballs at him, charging. Sado dispersed them, moving to meet Zuko only for Zuko to suddenly blast the sand between them, sand slamming into Sado's face, making him stagger backward, blind. He heard Zuko run past, then heard more fireballs being launched in the distance before someone dropped to their knees in front of him.

"Open your eyes," Toph said.

Sado forced them open and suddenly all of the sand left him. He blinked several times before his vision stopped being blurry and his eyes stopped hurting. Then, he stood, he and Toph running after Zuko and the others. When they finally caught up, Zuko suddenly exploded out of the wall of the house with a blast of air, crashing down in the bushes and groaning.

"What's wrong with you?" Katara demanded. "You could have hurt Aang!"

"What's wrong with me!?" Zuko snapped. "What's wrong with all of you!? How can you sit around having beach parties when Sozin's comet is only three days away!?"

Sado shrugged, but the others, minus Toph, simply stared at him.

"Why are you all looking at me like I'm crazy?" Zuko asked.

"About Sozin's comet," Aang said. "I was actually gonna wait to fight the Fire Lord until after it came."

"We were!?" Sado gaped. "Since when?"

"You were there, you voted," Sokka said.

"No, he was training with the dragon bird, and _you_ said you would tell him after we voted in absentee, because you were completely certain that he'd vote to wait, which is also why _Toph_ voted to wait," Katara said.

"I definitely would _not_ have," Sado said. "An army of flying, super-powerful firebenders could burn the entirety of the Earth Kingdom to ash by the time the comet passed."

"Which is exactly what my father plans to do!" Zuko said, everyone staring at him. "The day before the eclipse, I attended a war meeting. Earthbenders have been rebelling all across the Earth Kingdom. One of the generals suggested moving more troops after the eclipse, but I said the earthbenders could survive anything so long as they had hope. Azula said that the Fire Nation should burn the earthbenders land, and my father transformed that plan into exactly what Sado just said. I wanted to speak out against his horrifying plan, but I'm ashamed to say I didn't. All my life I wanted my father's acceptance. But once I had it, I realized I lost myself getting there. I'd forgotten who I was."

"I can't believe this," Katara said, falling to her knees.

"I always knew the Fire Lord was a bad guy, but...his plan is just pure evil," Sokka said.

"What am I gonna do?" Aang asked.

"You're going to fight him," Sado said. "You're going to fight Ozai, and you're going to win. And while you do, I'll take out their war ships."

"How?" Aang asked.

"The war ships have a single major weakness," Sado said. "I noticed it when we were flying one back from the Boiling Rock. The small warships run on hot air, but they're too slow for the plan. The bigger ones are faster, but too heavy for hot air. They run on a specific type of gas. The problem with that it, the gas is extremely flammable.

"You're right," Zuko realized. "One good shot to the gas and the entire balloon would explode."

"And I can give them that one good shot easily," Sado said.

"Not exactly," Sokka said. "Remember that Zuko and Azula fought each other on top of one and the flames didn't get through."

"That's true," Sado said. "But those flames weren't powered by the comet."

"You want me to fight Ozai _during_ the comet?" Aang asked. "That's insane! His firebending would be supercharged!"

"So would your own!" Sado said. "You could block with fire and attack with anything you want. but we also have to deal with Azula, probably at the same time."

"I'll handle her," Zuko said.

"Dammit, why didn't you tell us about this sooner!?" Aang demanded.

"I didn't think I had to," Zuko said. "I assumed you were still going to fight him before the comet. No one told me you decided to wait!"

"Right there with you," Sado said. "Kind of important information for _literally everyone_ to just forget to pass on."

"This is bad," Aang said. "This is really, really bad."

"Aang, you don't have to do this alone," Katara said. "We can fight the Fire Lord together. Before the comet. Then during it, we can split our focus between only Azula and the balloons, rather than all three."

"Alright!" Sokka shouted. "Team Avatar is back!" He began to point at each of them in turn. "Air! Water! Earth! Fires!" he grabbed a couple of leaves. "Fan and sword!"

"You two aren't allowed to fight Ozai," Sado said. "He'd kill you both."

"I agree," Aang said. "Fighting the Fire Lord is going to be the hardest thing we've ever done together. But I wouldn't want to do it any other way. They're both coming."

"We'd better get going if we're going to take him out before the comet," Sado said. "We don't have long."

"We need to plan," Katara said.

"We have three days," Sado said. "Plans are kind of a moot point now."

"She's right," Zuko said. "We can't do this without a plan."

"How about _my_ plan, then?" Sado asked.

"We'll consider it," Zuko said, everyone walking away.

Sado sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, and following them back into the house to plan.

* * *

Leave a review.


	54. Chapter 54

I do not own any of the original Avatar characters.

* * *

Masters

Sado watched the shirshu walked around in a circle several times sniffing. They had had a training exercise to try and practice fighting Ozai, but Aang hadn't been able to take Ozai's life, even though it was a stick with a melon on top. Sado had volunteered to fight Ozai in his place, so long as it was during the comet when he'd have the best chance, and Aang had agreed to take out the warships instead. However, when they had woken up in the morning, they found Aang was missing. After spending several hours searching the entire island and coming up empty, they had gone to the Earth Kingdom to find the bounty hunter, Jun, and her shirshu, who was supposed to be tracking Aang. After a moment, though, the shirshu lay down, covering its nose.

"What's that mean?" Zuko asked.

"It means your friend's gone," Jun said.

"We know he's gone," Toph said. "We're trying to find him."

"No, I mean he's _gone_ gone," Jun said. "He doesn't exist."

"What do you mean Aang doesn't exist?" Sokka asked. "Do you mean he's...you know...dead?"

"Nope," Jun said. "We could find him if he were dead. Wow, that's a real head scratcher. See ya."

"Wait," Zuko said. "I have another idea. There's only one other person in the world who could help us face the Fire Lord. I'll be right back with a smell sample."

"Who is it?" Sokka asked.

"It's his uncle," Sado said. "Iroh."

A moment later, Zuko held up a sandal that, after God only knew how long, still reeked to the point that almost everyone was plugging their nose.

"You saved your uncle's sweaty sandal?" Sokka asked.

"I think it's kind of sweet," Toph said.

Suddenly, the shirshu lurched forward, smelling the sandal for a moment before sniffing the ground.

"Let's do this," Jun said, everyone climbing back onto Appa, who took off after the Shirshu.

They flew for a long while, all night, then all day again, finally stopping when they reached the outer wall of Ba Sing Se, where the Fire Nation had gone through.

"We're going to Ba Sing Se?" Zuko asked.

"Your uncle's somewhere beyond the wall," Jun said. "Nyla's getting twitchy so it can't be too far. Good luck."

Then, she turned, riding away. Sado slid to the ground, looking around.

"It's been a long day," Zuko said. "Let's make camp and start our search again at dawn."

"Good idea," Sokka said.

"It's tomorrow," Sado said. "If we don't find him, and if Iroh won't help...Sokka, you, Toph, and Suki will have to take out the war balloons alone."

"We can handle that," Sokka said.

 _"Not without sacrificing themselves,"_ the dragon bird said inside of only Sado's head.

He knew that. How could he not know that? He had been dreading that the entire time they'd been searching.

"I'll keep watch," Sado said finally. "You guys rest."

"If you have to fight my father, you'll need to be rested," Zuko said. "All of us can rest. Either your dragon bird can keep watch, or Toph can with her earthbending."

Sado was silent for a while before sighing and nodding. After a few moments, everyone had set up camp and Sado was trying to fall asleep, Toph laying her head on his shoulder.

"You need sleep," Toph said.

"I can't," Sado said. "What if...I...I'm afraid. I'm terrified that...one of us won't survive through the comet."

"We'll both be fine," Toph said. "Trust me."

"I...I do," Sado said. "But...any one firebender will be able to overpower you, and there are going to be _so many_ of them."

"Sado," Toph said, cupping his face. "We're going to be just fine. We're going to destroy the war balloons. Aang is going to deal with the Fire Lord. And then we're going to enjoy a lifetime of peace."

Sado smiled and nodded, reaching up and kissing her. She kissed him back, the two of them remaining like that for a long while until she suddenly gasped harshly, sitting up and deconstructing their stone tent just as fire sprang up around them all, surrounding them and leaving the only safe path attached to the hole. Then, they all turned to the hole as four people stepped up onto the rubble. Jeong Jeong, Piandao, Pakku, and King Bumi.

"Masters!" Sado said bowing, Sokka and Katara also bowing. "Your Majesty! What are you doing here?" H stared at their blue robes with white shoulders, with what looked like a petal design around it. "The White Lotus. All of you...you're the leaders?"

"I knew I trained you for a reason," Piandao smiled. "Yes. We are four of the five Grand Lotuses of the Order of the White Lotus."

"What's going on?" Toph asked. "We're surrounded by old people."

"Not just old people," Katara said. "These are great masters, and friends of ours. Pakku." She bowed to him again.

"It is respectful to bow to an old master," Pakku said. "But how about a hug, for your new grandfather?"

Katara and Sokka stared at him.

"That's so exciting!" Katara said, hugging him. "You and Gran Gran must be so happy to have found each other again!"

"I made her a new betrothal necklace and everything," Pakku said.

"Welcome to the family Gramp Gramp!" Sokka said, hugging him.

"You can still just call me Pakku," he said, pushing Sokka away.

"How about...Grampakku?" Sokka asked.

"No," Pakku said.

"Master," Sado said, bowing before Jeong Jeong. "I finally found my will. I finally understand."

"Excellent," Jeong Jeong smiled. "I'm proud."

"Zuko, this was Aang's first firebending teacher," Sado said. "Master, I assume you know who this is and I won't insult your intelligence. He's helping me train Aang."

"Jeong Jeong," he introduced himself, he and Zuko bowing to each other.

"Master Piandao," Sokka said, as he bowed to him, Sado turning and doing the same.

"Hello Sokka," Piandao said. "Have you been training with Sado?"

"I have, Master," Sokka said.

"And how is he doing?" Piandao asked.

"He's vastly improved," Sado said.

"So wait, how do you all know each other?" Suki asked.

"All old people know each other," Bumi said before laughing.

"They're all a part of a secret society known as the Order of the White Lotus," Sado said. "They're the leaders of it."

"The White Lotus transcends the division of the four nations," Piandao said.

"The White Lotus has always been about philosophy, and beauty, and truth," Jeong Jeong said. "But about a month ago, a call went out that we were needed for something important."

"It came from the other Grand Lotus," Pakku said. "Your uncle. Iroh of the Fire Nation."

"Well that's who we're looking for," Toph said.

"Then we'll take you to him," Piandao said just before Bumi shoved him and Piandao aside.

"Wait, someone's missing from your group," Bumi said. "Someone very important. Where's Momo?" He leaned in inches from Sokka's face.

"He's gone," Sokka said. "And so is Aang."

"Oh well," Bumi said. "So long as they have each other I'm sure we have nothing to worry about. Let's go!"

He stepped back and punched the ground, then launched himself back through the wall with a pillar of stone, laughing as he did.

"Anyway," Sado said. "We really _do_ need to speak with General Iroh, though."

"This way," Piandao said, turning and walking back through the wall, everyone following.

* * *

Leave a review.


	55. Chapter 55

I do not own any of the original Avatar characters.

* * *

Comet

Sado stared down at the warships in silence. Iroh had refused. But he had remained adamant that Aang would face the Fire Lord. So, Sado, Toph, Sokka, and Suki were going to take out the war ships. Zuko had chosen Katara to face Azula with him so that if Aang didn't show up, Sado could deal with Ozai himself.

"This isn't going to be easy," Sokka said. "But we can manage this."

"I think you're confusing having a chance with having hope," Sado said. "Our victory or deaths depends on whether or not Aang arrives."

"Can you beat Ozai?" Sokka asked.

"No," Sado said. "But I _can_ waste the comet. Without his war ships, and without the comet, his plan will be a failure, and Aang will have more time to defeat him."

"But you'll survive, right?" Toph asked, Sado remaining silent. "Sado!"

"No," Sado said. "If I fight Ozai, I'm not going to survive."

"Are you sure you can fight through the whole thing, though?" Sokka asked. "That's got to be a long time."

"Twenty four hours," Sado nodded. "Longer than any fight should have a right to last."

Finally, the airships began to rise. Sado had decided to wait until they were airborne before striking so that the firebenders couldn't amass on the ground to fight them off. The problem that posed was getting from one to the next.

"Straight ahead Toph," Sado said. "Now."

Toph launched them and they landed on the lower walkway, Sado catching Toph, then set her down and turned, running through the airship quickly, reaching the control room within a few minutes.

"Toph, care to say hello?" Sado asked.

"I'd love to," Toph said, stepping up to the door.

She knocked in a basic rhythm, and on the last beat, she kicked the door in then dropped onto it, turing it into a suit of armor. Then, she moved forward, quickly and rapidly defeating a half-dozen firebenders with her metalbending, her armor withstanding their enhanced firebending, since they kept it weak enough to not destroy the ship. Sado smiled, stepping into the control room as she dropped the door.

"Nice job Toph," Sado smiled. "Now, Suki, take the wheel. We need to take out the Fire Lord's airship first."

"Right," Suki nodded, taking the wheel. "What about the crew?"

"Take us down close to the water," Sokka said. "I have an idea."

"Allow me," Sado said, taking the microphone to speak. "Attention crew, this is the captain speaking. We've detected a rupture in the hull. Everyone make your way quickly and orderly to the bomb bay. You'll be being dropped into the water from a low altitude. Be quick. In approximately three minutes, this airship is going to explode."

"There's no way they're going to fall for that!" Sokka said.

However, about a minute later, a response came.

"Sir, everyone's in the bomb bay!" a panicked voice said. "Open the doors!"

Sado pulled the lever and opened the bomb bay doors. Toph stomped her foot and nodded.

"The airship's clear," Toph said.

"Good," Sado said. "Now, Suki, let's go meet the Fire Lord."

Suki nodded and they began to speed up, rapidly moving to catch the fire Lord, only for his much, much larger airship to quickly pull away, reaching the Earth Kingdom, where the Fire Lord began to burn the ground.

"Now that's a scorched earth response," Sado said.

"Not the time," Sokka said. "Good joke. Not the time."

"Suit yourself," Sado said, just as the turbines on one side of the airship exploded, then a massive blast of flame shot out, exploding against the side, bringing it down.

"What was that?" Suki asked.

"It's Aang!" Sokka said.

"Thank God," Sado sighed. "Okay. Bring us up and around."

"Why?" Sokka asked.

"Because we're going to use this airship to take out as many of the others as we can."

"How?" Suki asked.

"We'll crash it into the top of them," Sado said. "At best we might get half of them before we have to commandeer another, but half is better than none."

Sokka nodded, taking the wheel and beginning to drop back and rise. However, as they got above the airships, the airships began to fire, their flames flooding over the ground rapidly.

"Fuck," Sado said. "We're too late."

"That's a lot of fire, isn't it?" Toph asked.

"Yeah," Sado said. "I have to stop them."

"How?" Sokka asked.

"I'll distract them," Sado said. "While I do, you take out as many as you can, and I'll take the rest out with firebending."

"Be careful," Toph said.

"You too," Sado said, kissing her.

Then, he leapt out the window, falling quickly before using his flames to lower himself to the ground in front of the airships. He sighed, reaching up and lifting Meizha off of his shoulders.

"Go back to Toph," Sado said. "Protect them."

 _"As you wish,"_ the dragon bird said, flying away rapidly.

Sado turned back to the oncoming fire, feeling his power inside of himself, pushing it, making it as hot as he could. Then, he shoved his hand out. Shining, pure white flames exploded out of his hand, streaking across the ground and meeting the massive sea of flames speeding toward them, blocking them. The firebenders stopped instantly, a few dozen leaping out of the airships and flying toward him. Sado pulled his hands back, then spun, leaping into the air before a massive flaming dragon formed around him. A dozen firebenders flew at him from the front, sending out a flood of flames, only for the dragon to punch through exploding against them and igniting nearly half the group, Sado slipping out the back of the dragon at the last second.

"And _that_ is how you perform the Dance of the Dragon," Sado said.

The remaining firebenders began to strike at him, launching massive blasts of flame as he flew around, avoiding them and striking back. The first firebender that he scored a hit on tried to block the flames, but they failed to respond to him and incinerated him almost immediately. The second tried to block them with his own, but also failed. After that, they were smart enough to stay out of the way, forcing Sado to have to try and close the distance in order to score a hit more easily. He flipped, kicking through a fire blast as it neared him from above, sending out a blast of his own and killing his attacker. Two attacked from the sides and Sado spun, a flaming white tornado forming around him, absorbing their flames before Sado crossed his arms then swung them outward, the tornado exploding outward as a sphere of flames. five went down from that, leaving five more. Just as the flaming sphere faded, he saw the tip of Sokka's warship break off, Suki falling onto a different one, seeming to survive, and Sokka and Toph jumping to another, landing hard but also seeming alive.

Then, Sado spun, holding out a hand, a wall of white flames blocking a five pairs of fire blasts. He grit his teeth, being forced backward through the air, despite the flames shooting out of his feet. He inhaled, then roared, a jet of his own flames shooting through his shield and catching two of the firebenders, the other three scattering. Then, they flew at him again, beginning to attack rapidly. He swung an arm down at one, sending out an arc of flame, then swiped his other arm perpendicular to it, a second blast catching the firebender when he dodged the first. Sado spun instantly, swinging a windmill kick and sending a tidal wave of white flames shooting out and swallowing one of the other two, who had been charging him while the other flew at the airship where he had seen Toph and Sokka land. Sado was off instantly, chasing the firebender and gaining quickly, but not quickly enough. He could see Sokka and Toph on a walkway at the bottom of the airship, Toph hanging from Sokka's arm.

"DON'T YOU DARE DROP HER SOKKA! ! !" Sado thundered, swiping both arms downward and catching the firebender's legs, making him drop instantly.

Then, Sado saw Sokka's jian spinning toward him, sending a quick burst of flame to stop its spin then catching it by the handle. Then, an airship crashed into the one Sokka and Toph were on from below, Sokka dropping Toph onto it before jumping himself. Aside from theirs, there was only one left. It began to turn toward them so Sado shot toward it, pulling his free hand back over himself. Then, he swung it downward, a massive arc of flame shooting forward and hitting the balloon. Then, less than a second after it did, the entire balloon had exploded, the flames barely having made it a quarter of the way before it did. Sado sighed, flying over to the last airship and let his flames go out altogether, flipping and landing in a roll, stopping beside Sado and the others.

"Are you guys okay?" Sado asked.

"My leg's broken, but aside from that, we're great," Sokka said. "That was some amazing white firebending."

"Thanks," Sado said. "Now there's just one last thing to deal with." He turned, looking up at the comet. "No one should have this kind of power. Ever again."

"You're going to destroy the comet?" Sokka asked. "It that even possible?"

"We're going to find out," Sado said, just as a beam of light blue energy shot into the sky from the direction of Aang and Ozai's fight. "Looks like Ozai's done. This should end it then."

He walked a little ways from the others before taking a long breath, holding his hands at his side. Then, he punched them upward, a massive blast of white flames exploding from his fists so violently that it threw Sokka and Toph toward the front of the airship until Toph caught them with her metalbending. Sado's flames streaked higher and higher, curving at they did. Then, there was a massive, blinding explosion and they faded, the comet rapidly shrinking.

"You did it!" Sokka shouted.

"No," Sado said. "I didn't destroy it. But I did knock it out of orbit. Now it'll either never return, or it'll destroy the world on its next pass."

Sokka blinked before shrugging. "Not in our life time. Is your firebending still super strong?"

Sado raised a hand, pushing his flames as hot as he could, blue fire forming over his palm. "Back to normal. "

"Good," Sokka nodded. "Come on. Let's go meet up with Suki so we can go get Aang."

Sado nodded and they all headed inside, Sado carrying Sokka, and to the control room. A few minutes later, they were hovering beside a stone pillar where Ozai was lying on the ground, Aang standing beside him.

"You got rid of Sozin's Comet," Aang said. "That was...a wise decision."

"No one deserves so much power," Sado said. "It's unnatural."

Aang nodded.

"So did you...ya know...finish the job?" Suki asked.

"I'm still alive," Ozai snarled, pushing himself up off the lock he was laying against slightly.

"Let me get that for you," Sado said, forming a fireball, only for Aang to step into his path.

"It's over," Aang said. "I learned there was another way to defeat him and restore balance. I took his bending away."

Sado took a very large step away from Aang.

"Wow, who taught you that?" Toph asked as Sokka hopped over to lean on Suki.

"A giant lion turtle," Aang said.

"You have the craziest adventures when you disappear," Toph smirked.

"Well look at you tough guy," Sokka grinned. "Now that your firebending's gone, I guess we should call you...the Loser Lord."

"I am the Phoenix King!" Ozai said before collapsing.

"Actually, Sado deserves that title," Toph said. "He literally burned himself to death and came back stronger than before."

"Phoenix King Sado," Sado grinned. "I like it. You may bow when ready Ozai."

Ozai, having collapsed onto his front with his knees still under him, glared up at him.

"Wow, Ozai, I was totally kidding," Sado grinned. "But still, that's so thoughtful of you, I just have to accept your kind gesture."

Sokka and the other laughed. Sado sighed, kneeling and picking Ozai up.

"Let's go Ozai," Sado said. "Since Aang decided you got to live, that means you have a nice cell waiting for you in the Capital City Prison. Although, you deserve your own cooler in the Boiling Rock."

He reached the inside of the ship and unceremoniously dropped Ozai on the floor. The others all walked in and they took off again, heading toward the Fire Nation in order to check on Zuko and Katara.

* * *

Sado smiled, staring at Sokka's horrible drawing of them all. They were in Iroh's newly reopened shop a few days after Zuko's coronation, and Sokka had wanted to "capture the moment" so he pained it. Katara's hair looks reached to her knees and looked like Momo's ears, Zuko looked like a porcupine, and Suki was firebending. Iroh was complaining his picture was too fat. Sado's own illustration was either fuzed at the hand with Toph's, or they were holding hands, but he was glaring, had flames coming out of his head, Sado thought, though that may have been his hair, and had a stick with wings stabbed into his right shoulder, which Sokka claimed was the dragon bird.

"I think you all look perfect," Toph said, everyone but Sokka laughing.

"It's still hard to believe it's actually over," Sado said."

"You heard from your family?" Toph asked.

"Yeah," Sado said. "I visited them at the Boiling Rock. They weren't very happy to see me."

"I bet," Zuko laughed. "I only put them in there because you specifically asked me to."

"Yeah," Sado smiled. "I'm so glad I'm friends with the Fire Lord. Makes dealing with family much easier."

"Speaking of," what happened to their business?" Suki asked.

"I took over as heir just long enough to give it to some other families," Sado said. "I don't really remember who, but I suddenly have a lot more friends."

"That's because you made them rich," Toph snorted. "But what about you? You have nothing now."

"That's not true at all," Sado said. "I've still got my armor, and I've still got my family. And I've got you. And speaking of family, we still have to go and meet yours."

Toph sighed. "Yeah. I suppose we do, don't we."

"Relax," Sado said. "If all else fails, we can just run away again. We got really good at that thanks to Azula."

"That we did," Toph grinned, sipping her tea.

Sado smiled, draining his own before getting up and pouring himself some more, as well as some for Iroh. Then, he sat down beside Toph and smiled, wrapping an arm around her.

"It's going to be okay," Sado said. "I promise you. Everything's going to be fine."

"Okay," Toph smiled. "I believe you."

He kissed her, then pulled away and she rested her head on his shoulder. Sado rested his head on top of hers and closed his eyes, content to simply enjoy the life he was never supposed to have.

THE END

* * *

Leave a review.


	56. Chapter 56

**_DESCENDENT'S STORY IS IN LEGEND OF KORRA SECTION. TITLED "FAMILY LEGACY"_**


End file.
